Historia de un caballero
by Nyel2
Summary: (Post-BOTW) Tras derrotar a Ganon, Link sigue sin recordar nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Sin embargo, siente gran curiosidad por su vida pasada y hará lo posible por volver a armarse caballero.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas/Disclaimer:**

Todos los derechos = Nintendo & Creadores de "The legend of Zelda"

No sé, me volvía a apetecer escribir algo sobre este universo.

La historia tiene un claro toque de humor, la siento influenciada por "los cuentos de Dunk & Egg" de George RR Martin

Duración de la historia: Indeterminada. Vivo en libertad.

Frecuencia de actualización: Indeterminada. No prometo ser regular como en historias anteriores, estoy un poco a otras cosas.

* * *

_—Dime Link… ¿te acuerdas de mí?_

_—…No_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - "No"**

El cuerpo de la princesa Zelda pesaba muy poco. Cuando la elevó para subirla a la grupa del caballo, Link sintió como si estuviera tocando un pájaro frágil y malherido. O más bien, como si estuviera rozando la superficie de las alas de una mariposa, que pueden quebrarse al más mínimo contacto. Él era tosco, a veces demasiado bruto. Recordó el accidente con la vasija ancestral en casa de Impa. Sólo la estaba curioseando, pero tuvo que poner sus torpes manazas encima y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba hecha mil añicos en el suelo. Ni una semana entera de trabajos lograron calmar del todo la ira de la anciana sheikah. _Y sólo era un maldito jarrón de cerámica que no tenía nada de ancestral salvo el polvo de los años, _se dijo a sí mismo, así que acarrear a la princesa se convertía sin duda en la parte más complicada de la misión. Más incluso que liquidar un ejército de guardianes o que acabar con esa babosa asquerosa de Ganon. Para completar la misión con éxito tendría que cuidar de aquel cuerpo ligero y delicado hasta entregarlo sano y salvo a los sheikah.

Se sentó en la montura, tras ella, con todo el cuidado que le fue posible. En un principio la princesa se esforzó por mantener una especie de conversación. Era una charla vaga e incoherente sobre el tiempo, sobre el estado de los caminos, sobre cualquier cosa que cruzase ante sus ojos, una retahíla de observaciones a las que él apenas podía responder con un monosílabo. Link sabía lo que era hacer fuerza para no quedarse dormido, lo había puesto en práctica en algunos de sus largos viajes por las llanuras de Hyrule. "Piensa en lo que sea, lo que sea. Cuenta los árboles que te encuentres, recita en voz alta cuál es el plan, cambia de postura…" Ella intentaba de un modo un tanto obstinado no rendirse al agotamiento. Eso, o es que la princesa de Hyrule tenía la extraña necesidad de llenar el silencio con una charla continua. No había tratado nunca con nobles, excepto con el espíritu del viejo rey (y ese maldito Viejo no contaba realmente como noble), así que se había mentalizado en qué diría si conseguía sacar a Zelda de ese agujero de oscuridad. Una princesa, con la misma sangre de la Diosa Hylia, atrapada durante cien años sin ver a nadie, sin tocar a nadie, y de repente aparece él, obligándola a cabalgar a horcajadas con ese vestido andrajoso, sin apenas explicación. No sabía qué conversación podría tener con alguien así para no parecer un completo zoquete. Por suerte, ella se bastaba por sí misma para conversar y pudo ahorrarse un ridículo casi garantizado.

Apenas se hundió el sol a su espalda, la princesa cayó rendida por el cansancio. Relajó la postura y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás hasta descansar en su hombro. Él varió un poco su posición para que ella pudiera dormir contra él con seguridad, sin que el medio trote del caballo les hiciese perder el equilibrio.

Mientras cabalgaba bajo la luz de la luna menguante, Link pensó que no se sentía todo lo eufórico que debería estar. Había cumplido su promesa, se había embarcado en la más suicida de las misiones y había conseguido salir victorioso. Las diosas habían estado de su lado. Era casi imposible que él y la princesa hubiesen conseguido hacer desaparecer a esa monstruosidad… era un milagro y debía estar eufórico, pero había un algo en su estómago que le impedía sentirse libre y realizado.

Aún no podía entender qué era lo que le había impulsado de una manera tan ciega a completar aquella misión. No entendía por qué había hecho promesas a personas y espíritus que no era capaz de recordar. Impa decía que, aunque no consiguiese recordar nada, él seguía teniendo su instinto dentro, su compromiso y deseo de proteger y salvar la tierra de Hyrule. Que el espíritu de un héroe latía bajo su piel, y por eso aceptaría el reto y cualquier otro reto que se presentase en su camino. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan desubicado?

"No me importa, Link, te lo prometo." Había dicho la princesa justo cuando todo acabó, "que no me recuerdes es lo menos importante de todo. Te lo he preguntado porque… Bueno, da igual. Lo que importa es que estás aquí, vives, estás vivo. Lo que importa es todo lo que has logrado, eres el Héroe de Hyrule."

Pensó que al verla en persona algunos vacíos se llenarían, como le había ocurrido con los espíritus de los elegidos. Pero no pasó nada de eso, el vacío en su memoria seguía tan negro como siempre. No recordaba su cara, sus ojos, ni ningún rasgo físico de ella. Se la había imaginado, eso sí. Era más fácil completar la misión si intentaba imaginársela, eso hacía que el objetivo fuese algo más concreto. De hecho, muchas veces había fantaseado con que Zelda era igual que Pay, la nieta de Impa. Sentía simpatía por la joven sheikah, y le parecía bastante atractiva. No es que ser atractiva tuviese que ser un requisito para una princesa, o que él no se hubiera esforzado igual si Zelda no fuese una joven atractiva. No era tan superficial como para caer en ese tipo de trampas… era sólo que imaginar una cara tras la voz volvía a Zelda _más real._ Y a veces había momentos en los que necesitaba cerciorarse de que no seguía soñando, que todo sucedía de verdad.

Tras un par de horas a caballo, Link empezó a sentir dolor. Primero fueron las piernas, la postura fuerte de los muslos encajándose a la montura para sostenerse y sostener a la princesa. Luego empezaron a temblarle los brazos. En fin, suponía que la batalla le había dejado secuelas. No se había parado a pensarlo. No se había parado a mirar si tenía alguna herida, de la gravedad que fuese. Después del fin de Ganon… todo fue confuso, un tanto surrealista, como estar dentro de un sueño. Lo malo era que se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su cuerpo empezaba a alcanzar su límite.

Sacó la piedra sheikah que llevaba sujeta al cinto. Estaban cerca de la Posta del Río, a menos de una legua de distancia. Diosas, le dolía tanto el costado… recordó llevarse un fuerte golpe durante la batalla. Ganon atacaba con dureza por el flanco izquierdo, ese maldito bastardo. La noche se había vuelto más fría. Palpó los brazos desnudos de la princesa, ella parecía mantenerse cálida con el cobijo que él le proporcionaba, sin embargo, él estaba helado. Hostigó un poco más al caballo para intentar llegar a la Posta lo antes posible.

—Despierta, vamos, despierta —insistió, zarandeando a la princesa un poco.

—Uhm… ¿qué? ¿D-dónde…?

—Necesitamos descansar, alteza —dijo él —he cabalgado hasta los establos más cercanos. Siento mucho tener que despertarte, pero el mostrador está cerrado, tengo que acercarme para que nos atiendan.

Ella se frotó los ojos, aún aturdida, y después se aferró a la montura del caballo, como si de repente fuese consciente de dónde estaba y temiese caer al suelo.

—Tranquila. Soy Link, cabalgamos hacia Kakariko, todo ha terminado ¿recuerdas? Es mejor parar para descansar un poco, un alto en el camino nos hará bien a ambos.

La princesa asintió en silencio y permitió que él la ayudase a desmontar. La vio flaquear al poner los pies en el suelo, pero incluso él mismo sintió que las piernas le temblaban por el cansancio.

—Hace frío… —murmuró ella, abrazándose para cubrirse los brazos.

—Toma —él se quitó la capa para envolverla. Si él tenía frío, era lógico que ella estuviera helada vistiendo ese harapo.

Avanzaron en la oscuridad hasta la entrada de la Posta. Todo estaba apagado, en silencio. Link llamó un par de veces, y golpeó las contraventanas cerradas del mostrador donde solían atender para registrar los caballos y pedir refugio. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de que los atendiesen cuando se oyó un traqueteo de madera. El dueño de la Posta apareció vestido con una especie de calzoncillos largos de lana y una camisa interior.

—Por todas las Diosas, ¿quién va a estas horas?

—Mi señor, gracias por abrirnos. Estamos en medio de un largo viaje y necesitamos descanso. También nuestro caballo.

El dueño de la Posta iluminó a Link con el farol para examinarle y relajó el gesto. Lo había reconocido, él se había alojado allí varias veces y el dueño pareció recordarlo.

—Viajero, esta es una hora poco frecuente —dijo el dueño. Después alargó el brazo para alumbrar a la princesa. Ella se había cubierto la cabeza con la capucha de la capa. Link se fijó en que el dueño la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, y se quedó mirando sus pies, vestidos con unas sandalias viejas y sucias. Era casi como si estuviera descalza. Aparecer con una joven descalza en mitad de la noche era más típico de bandidos o de Yiga, Link lo sabía bien —No quiero problemas.

—No traigo problemas —dijo él, con firmeza.

—¿Estás seguro? A estas horas… tu acompañante no tiene buen aspecto… ¿no estarás huyendo de algo?

—Puedo jurar por la Diosa que no huyo de nada. No hemos hecho nada malo.

El dueño de la posta volvió a mirar los pies de la princesa con desconfianza y después les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran hacia el interior de la Posta. Si la hubiera visto a plena luz del día, cubierta de suciedad, con la túnica deshilachada, pero con brazaletes de oro reluciente en ambas muñecas, el posadero habría hecho muchas más preguntas. La noche jugó a su favor. Y también los pagos generosos que había dejado en la posta en sus anteriores visitas. Link aferró las riendas del caballo a un poste y entró en la posada, seguido de cerca por la princesa.

—Sólo me queda una cama. La tormenta de anoche atrajo a muchos viajeros a la posada y está todo casi al completo.

—No necesitamos más, mil gracias, mi señor.

—No está permitido hablar ni hacer ruido a estas horas y tampoco puedo servir nada de comer —gruñó el dueño.

—Lo entiendo. Sólo queremos poder dormir un poco.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco, Viajero, no permitiría que te alojases aquí, de esta manera. En fin, mañana te inscribiré y me harás el pago. No quiero despertar a nadie más. Vuestra cama es aquella del fondo.

—De nuevo, mil gracias.

Link aceptó una pequeña vela en un candil que el posadero le dio, y guio a la princesa hacia la cama. Había un brasero de metal con ascuas, que Link acercó para caldear un poco el espacio que les había correspondido, aunque en general, la temperatura dentro de la Posta era muy agradable. Después agarró una de las almohadas y una manta y las puso en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué haces, Link?

—Yo dormiré aquí, la cama es para ti, así puedes descansar todo lo que necesites, alteza. Sé que el interior de unos establos no es un lugar adecuado para princesas, pero-

—Hace más de cien años que no duermo en una cama, así que esta es la mejor cama que he visto en mucho tiempo. —repuso ella.

Él la miró boquiabierto. Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

—Link, mereces esta cama tanto como yo. —continuó ella, con el mismo gesto contraído, frunciendo el ceño —No hay un solo motivo por el que yo merezca dormir ahí y tú en el suelo. Ninguno. ¿Lo entiendes?

A él se le ocurrían unos cuantos motivos. Ella era la princesa de Hyrule, para empezar. Era una especie de divinidad con un poder tan inmenso que casi asustaba, alguien con poderes divinos no duerme en el suelo de un establo. Además, ella misma admitía no haber dormido en una cama en más de cien años… estaba delgada, frágil. Eran motivos suficientes como para que ella durmiese lo más confortable posible. Y él estaba hecho a dormir al raso, sin camas de ningún tipo. Las piedras habían sido su colchón más de una noche.

—Buenas noches, alteza —respondió él, quitándose las botas y acomodándose en su cama, en el suelo. Asunto zanjado.

Ella suspiró y se subió a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Link.

Link se despertó mucho antes de lo que debería. Apenas pudo dormir tres horas. Le dolía el costado, a lo mejor tenía algo roto. La princesa dormía profundamente. Estaba hecha un ovillo diminuto, un manojo de pelo dorado y sábanas que se acurrucaba en una esquina del colchón. Visto así, parecía como si la cama fuera gigantesca para ella. Él utilizó las mantas sobre las que había dormido en el suelo para arroparla un poco más. Comprobó que todo estaba bien, puso un nuevo brasero de ascuas cerca y salió, cerrando las cortinas que rodeaban la cama.

—Has madrugado —saludó el dueño de los establos. Estaba limpiando las mesas y preparando las chimeneas. Las puertas de la posada estaban abiertas y Link observó cómo caía una cortina de agua en aquel amanecer grisáceo.

—No he oído la lluvia.

—Empezó a caer apenas llegaste con tu acompañante.

Él se acercó hasta el porche de madera. Las nubes eran gruesas, cargadas de agua. Seguramente iba a llover durante todo el día.

—Tal vez tengamos que dormir aquí otra vez. ¿Podría usted inscribirnos?

El posadero asintió y fue hasta el mostrador. Su hijo, un muchacho joven y huesudo estaba allí medio adormilado. Link sacó su bolsa de rupias y pagó por la noche que habían pasado allí, más un día completo incluyendo todas las comidas para él y para la princesa.

—Necesitaría ropa —dijo, mirando el interior de su bolsa. Aún estaba muy llena, más que de sobra para ir de una punta a otra de Hyrule sin pasar ninguna penuria —ropa para mi acompañante. ¿Cree que podría proporcionarme algo?

—¿Ropa? Aquí no vendemos ropa, muchacho.

—La encontré en un camino… a la joven, a mi acompañante —dijo él, inventando la historia al vuelo. Era necesario inventar una excusa para hacer flaquear la desconfianza del posadero —Unos bandidos la estaban asaltando, se llevaron sus ropas y todo lo demás.

—¿Yiga?

—Aham.

—Por todas las Diosas, esos rufianes no tienen piedad de nadie. Espero que no le hicieran, espero que… en fin. Espero que llegases a tiempo de ayudarla.

—Así fue, no debe usted temer por eso. Por eso necesito una ropa que sea cómoda, que sirva para viajar. Y botas.

—Podría venderte algo de mi esposa, pero por lo que pude apreciar anoche, tu acompañante es mucho más menuda y no le serviría. Buscaré algo de mi hijo. Es posible que eso te pueda valer… pero la ropa no es fácil de conseguir, es costoso comerciar con lana y algodón. Y el cuero es casi un privilegio en estos días.

—¿Cien rupias está bien? Y le daré cincuenta más por un par de botas.

—Diosas —murmuró el posadero, emocionado ante el ofrecimiento de Link.

Se sentó en una mesa, observando la lluvia, mientras el posadero le procuraba todo lo que iba pidiendo.

Conforme avanzaba la mañana, el resto de los huéspedes de los establos fue levantándose. Había un par de gorons, que prosiguieron el viaje a pesar de la lluvia. Una familia que venía desde Hatelia y al menos cinco viajeros solitarios. Tan solo la familia y Link optaron quedarse, el resto se fue marchando de allí, mientras nuevos viajeros aparecían para refugiarse del mal tiempo.

Él eligió una mesa un poco apartada, junto al fuego. No tenían prisa. Ganon había desaparecido, habían cumplido su misión y por tanto no había necesidad de correr. Era mejor devolver a la princesa descansada y en las mejores condiciones a Impa. Además, desde que despertó en el Santuario de la Vida, no había hecho otra cosa: correr. Correr para conocer a los sheikah, correr para buscar las Bestias Divinas, correr de una esquina a otra del amplio mundo. Si por una vez se detenían, si se retrasaban para ir hasta la aldea de Kakariko no debería haber problema, además, los sheikah no tenían por qué saber que todo había terminado. ¿Tendrían alguna manera de saberlo? ¿Habría Impa enviado a algunos de sus soldados a investigar?

—Hola, Link.

—Oh, alteza.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la oyó llegar. Vestía la túnica y pantalón del hijo del posadero.

—¿Llevas mucho rato despierto? —preguntó ella, sentándose en la silla más próxima al fuego.

—Así es. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas —sonrió. Ella volvió a mirarle con ese gesto contrariado, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Gracias por las ropas.

—Pertenecían al hijo del posadero. Y aunque es delgado como un grillo veo que te siguen quedando un poco grandes, pero no he podido conseguir nada mejor —observó, al ver cómo ella se había ceñido el cinturón en el último agujero y cómo las mangas le sobresalían por las manos.

—Es perfecto así.

—¿Has dormido bien, alteza? —preguntó, ahora era él el que fruncía un poco el ceño —puedes dormir más horas si lo deseas, he pagado para quedarnos todo el tiempo que necesites. Está lloviendo con fuerza y no es buena idea volver a los caminos.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia el porche y los goterones de agua que caían escurriéndose por el tejadillo de la entrada, casi como un chorro constante. Con la luz gris de ese día, sus ojos parecían de un verde más oscuro, como las vetas de cristal de esmeralda que había visto brotar en la Montaña de la Muerte. No es que él estuviese fijándose en sus ojos ni nada de eso, tenía unos ojos grandes y llamaban la atención, es todo.

—Me parece buena idea lo de esperar a que haga mejor tiempo —accedió ella, curvando un poco los labios en una especie de sonrisa —y de momento no puedo dormir más. Creo que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Diosas, por supuesto. ¡Posadero! —alzó la mano, y el joven hijo del posadero se acercó hasta ellos, limpiándose las manos en un trapo.

—Mi señor —saludó el joven posadero.

—¿Tenéis algo caliente para comer?

—Hemos terminado de calentar un guiso de setas y carne de caza en el caldero. También tenemos pescados en salazón, queso, mermelada de frambuesas y algo de pastel de manzana que sobró de ayer. Vamos a hornear más a lo largo del día. Podríamos asar algo en el fuego, no hay pescado fresco del río porque con el mal tiempo, no hemos salido a pescar. ¿Se conformaría con unas salchichas? Las compró mi padre a un mercader de la muralla de Hatelia.

—Sí, quiero un poco de todo —dijo él, sintiendo cómo la boca se le hacía agua.

—U-un poco… ¿de todo? —murmuró el muchacho arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, trae de todo lo que tengas, sobre todo las salchichas. Y pan en abundancia. Y de beber lo que haya, me da igual.

—Tenemos cerveza de trigo y leche de cabra.

—Perfecto, ambas cosas están bien. —dijo, intentando contener el apetito —¿Y tú?, altez… prin…

—Zelda —intervino ella —si no te importa, comeré un poco de lo que has pedido para ti, si crees que eres capaz de dejarme algo.

Esta vez fue él quien arqueó una ceja y vio sonreír a la princesa por primera vez, abiertamente. La princesa de Hyrule hacía bromas, bien, era un rasgo que no esperaba.

En poco tiempo la mesa se llenó de comida y las salchichas se asaban en las ascuas de la lumbre, desprendiendo un olor que hacía rugir el estómago de Link. Durante unos minutos descargó su ansiedad y enorme apetito con lo que había en la mesa. Había perdido la noción de cuándo fue la última vez que se había llevado algo a la boca, tuvo que ser antes de que se adentrase en el castillo de Hyrule. Y una vez se había sumergido en aquella oscuridad, era incapaz de decir cuántas horas y días pasaron, es como si el tiempo se hubiera esfumado una vez él se vio arrastrado hacia la negrura del Cataclismo.

—Ya no recordaba lo agradable que es comer —dijo la princesa, mientras se untaba una rebanada de pan con queso y mermelada.

—En el castillo… comías, ¿no? —preguntó sin tenerlas todas consigo. Había visto el estado en el que estaba el castillo, lo único comestible allí eran las ratas del embarcadero y los murciélagos que anidaban en las altas cúpulas de las torres.

—No, no lo hacía —ella volvió a dibujar esa especie de sonrisa desgastada.

—M-me… me lo había preguntado, qué comerías ahí dentro —admitió él. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, era la conversación más larga que había entablado desde que se habían conocido. ¿Sería su lenguaje el adecuado? Sabía que el trato era "alteza" aunque ella había dicho "Zelda" dejando claro que no requería ningún trato formal. De todas formas, él no tenía ni idea de cómo había que hablar con formalidad, así que… —Me había preguntado cómo podrías sobrevivir todo este tiempo, si comerías, si dormirías…

—No comía y no dormía. Sólo esperaba, reteniéndole. No fue fácil retenerle, él era… era… Ya sabes. Por eso sólo le retenía, y esperaba.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—A ti.

Link sintió una sacudida por dentro. Clavó la vista en su plato para tratar de disimular un poco el extraño efecto que esas palabras habían tenido en él y después se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

—¿Y… y cómo has podido vivir cien años así? —prosiguió. Seguía teniendo curiosidad, pero ya no se atrevía a mirar esas dos vetas de esmeralda de la montaña que tenía frente a él.

—El Poder Sagrado me envolvió, sumergiéndome en un letargo, como una ensoñación. Mi cuerpo dormía, pero mi espíritu seguía muy despierto. Es difícil de explicar.

—Uhm. Mi letargo fue distinto. Es como si hubiera desaparecido —reflexionó él —No. Es que desaparecí de donde fuese que yo estaba. Sólo había oscuridad, es todo, eso es lo único que había antes de despertar, oscuridad y vacío.

_Hasta que oí tu voz y sentí vida de nuevo._ Pero ese detalle se lo guardó. Lo que le hizo sentir su voz era demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo sin morirse de la vergüenza.

La princesa dejó el pan en el plato y giró la cabeza hacia el fuego que ardía a su lado. Él tenía preguntas, muchas, a todas horas. Desde que despertó sólo quería preguntar para saber, no para entender quién había sido él en el pasado, eso le daba un poco igual ya que había dado sus recuerdos por perdidos. Preguntaba por simple y llana curiosidad. Ella debía saber muchas cosas sobre él, más que los sheikah, más que Impa, que Prunia y Rotver todos juntos.

—¿Me pusiste tú en ese Santuario de la Vida? —preguntó. También había dejado de comer.

—No fui yo exactamente…

—¿Quién fue entonces?

—Supongo que fue alguno de los sheikah —dijo ella, volviendo a mirarle —yo les pedí que lo hiciesen.

—Así que de algún modo… sí fuiste tú —bajó un poco más el tono de voz. Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, sólo se oía el murmullo de la posada, las conversaciones apagadas del resto de viajeros.

—Sí. Yo… sabía que el Santuario existía, sabía que era la única manera de que tú… Así que sí, fui yo.

Link sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba mientras se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada de nuevo. Él se forzaba a perder esa timidez repentina que ella le había provocado, y ella se forzaba a… no sabía bien a qué, pero estaba seguro de que ella también se forzaba a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué me hizo caer derrotado? ¿Lo viste?

Sabía que eran muchas preguntas, pero nadie le había dado respuesta, ella era la única que podría hacerlo. Vio a la princesa titubear, como si temblase por un instante.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. Perdóname, Link.

—¿Por qué? Yo quiero saberlo, lo he olvidado todo —insistió.

—No es fácil, tal vez otros puedan ayudarte.

—Impa me dijo que no hay otros que estuviesen conmigo cuando eso pasó.

—No me encuentro bien —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie —voy a volver a dormir un poco más.

La princesa agarró su tostada y regresó a la cama, encerrándose tras las cortinas.

Link suspiró, un tanto resignado. Sabía que la había atosigado un poco con las preguntas, pero todo había llegado a su fin, ya no había nada que temer, ¿no?


	2. Capítulo 2 - Es un comienzo

_Gracias por seguir la historia y por marcarla como favorita tras haber publicado un solo capítulo ^^_

_Y también gracias por vuestros reviews. Los leo siempre, siempre, por si alguien tiene dudas... leo todo lo que me decís ya sea aquí o en las otras historias._

_Un abrazo, -Nyel2_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Es un comienzo**

A Sombra no le gustaban los estrechos cobertizos de madera. Se ponía nervioso, gruñía y coceaba con las patas traseras. Era una especie de claustrofobia, de horror por estar encerrado entre un techo y cuatro paredes. Sombra prefería pastar al aire libre, bajo el cielo y las estrellas. Él podía entender bien esa sensación.

—Tranquilo, toma esto.

Link sacó las zanahorias briosas que había robado de la despensa de Impa sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Eran un alimento escaso y valioso, demasiado valioso como para alimentar a un caballo salvaje, sin raza y más terco que una mula.

Sombra enderezó las orejas nada más olisquear las zanahorias y se las comió de mano de Link, una tras otra. Después de eso pareció relajarse y permitió que Link pudiese empezar a cepillarlo. Su pelo y crines no eran el azabache brillante que solían ser. El pobre animal tenía polvo del camino y los músculos aún engarrotados.

—Eres un buen chico, lo has hecho bien —le susurró Link. Sombra relinchó, como si entendiese lo que le estaba diciendo.

Había luchado con valentía contra Ganon, no se espantó cuando el Cataclismo apareció en mitad de la llanura de Hyrule, gigante y terrorífico. Cualquier otro caballo habría huido despavorido ante un monstruo así. Y a pesar de los golpes y del agotamiento de la batalla, Sombra había seguido teniendo fuerzas para cargar con él y con Zelda todo el largo camino que habían hecho hasta la aldea Kakariko. Sólo se habían detenido un par de veces, así que si tenía que seguir robando zanahorias para recompensarle, lo haría sin pestañear.

—Es un hermoso animal, tienes suerte, Link.

Link se tensó por un instante al oír el comentario. Impa había dado con él a pesar de que él llevaba toda la mañana intentando dar esquinazo a la anciana sheikah. Ya le había explicado con todos los detalles cómo había sido la batalla. Varias veces. ¿Qué diablos querría ahora? Sólo quería un minuto de paz para sí mismo, un minuto, por las Diosas.

—Este ejemplar no es como esos caballos finos y deslumbrantes que tienen los de tu tribu. A este cabezota lo encontré en el borde de una charca, al sur de las tierras de las Colinas. Tenía una pata atrapada en una trampa para zorros. Estaba lleno de lodo y moscas, pero nunca había visto un caballo con un pelaje tan negro, así que lo liberé y después me empeñé en domarlo.

—¿Y cuánto te llevó la doma?

—Tres días —admitió él —es tan terco como yo, hacemos buena pareja.

—¿Su nombre?

—Sombra.

—Muy apropiado. —Impa soltó una carcajada y se sentó sobre una alpaca de heno.

Él siguió cepillando y masajeando a Sombra. Puede que no fuese un caballo de raza, ni uno de esos enormes caballos de combate que montaban los guardias de Impa, pero era el mejor amigo que había encontrado en toda su aventura.

—¿Cuándo vas a marcharte? —preguntó la anciana, tras un largo silencio.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo, apretando la mandíbula —pronto, supongo. S-supongo que si ya no se me necesita y he completado la misión, no hay nada más que tenga que hacer por aquí.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, se había tragado sus pensamientos, pero era evidente que él no pintaba nada con los sheikah ni con una princesa. Había cumplido la misión, lo había hecho, era libre de ir a donde quisiera. Puede que se dirigiese al sur, al mar. Siempre le gustaba ver el mar. O puede que se empeñase en encontrar esos ridículos huesos de ballena. Los ancianos del poblado orni decían que los huesos de un dios ballena se ocultaban en el corazón de la montaña de Hebra. ¿Los dioses tenían huesos? Si los tenían y terminaban alimentando a los gusanos como el resto de los mortales, se preguntaba qué era realmente la divinidad. El caso es que se le ocurrían un millón de cosas que hacer, y que ver. Y sin embargo el estómago le dolía cada vez que pensaba en atravesar la puerta de salida de la aldea para alejarse de allí.

—La princesa Zelda me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo a solas.

Link dejó de cepillar al caballo y se giró para mirar a la anciana.

—¿De qué?

—¿Dices que tu caballo es cabezota? Eso es porque no la recuerdas a ella. —gruñó Impa, moviendo la cabeza con resignación —No apruebo para nada lo que pretende hacer. No me lo ha dicho a la cara, pero la conozco desde que llevaba pañales y a veces es tan transparente…

Link torció la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender.

—Su alteza real pretende liberarte por completo de tu juramento de caballero.

—M-mi… mi juramento… —balbuceó él. No recordaba haber jurado nada.

—Entiendo que quieras marcharte, Link, te has ganado la libertad más que nadie en este mundo, pero… ¿seguro que quieres partir tan pronto? Ella te pedirá que lo hagas ¡oh!, por supuesto que lo hará. Dramatizará sobre su torpeza y sobre todo el dolor que te ha causado, a ti y a todos nosotros, y se forzará a pedirte que te alejes para siempre aunque eso le haga más daño que otros cien años encerrada con ese monstruo. Así que cuando te pida que te marches, le dirás que no.

Link abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de articular nada. ¿De veras Zelda iba a decirle todo eso? Apenas habían hablado desde que dejaron la Posta de Río. Apenas se habían mirado, apenas habían interactuado más allá de lo necesario. Y una vez en la aldea la princesa no era más que una versión gris y apagada de lo que había visto en el campo de batalla. La luz se había ido para siempre. Parecía enferma, sí, eso es, pero él pensaba que ella sólo necesitaba dormir y comer, comer bien de verdad. Pasear al sol por el bosque que rodeaba la aldea volvería a poner color en sus mejillas y el agua fresca de los manantiales sheikah la sanaría por dentro. Así dejaría de parecer una flor mustia. Pero ¿qué tenía él que ver con todo eso? Eran cosas para las que él poco tenía que hacer o decir.

—No recuerdas tu juramento de caballero, pero sí el que le hiciste al espíritu del Rey Rhoam. ¿No es cierto?

—Yo… sí, eso sí lo recuerdo.

—¿Y a los elegidos? ¿Qué le prometiste a todos ellos?

—Que acabaría con Ganon, que conseguiría vengar sus espíritus —dijo, cerrando los ojos. Volvía a ver las llamas espirituales de los cuatro campeones de Hyrule danzando en su cabeza —Y que cuidaría de la princesa Zelda.

_"Sé muy bien que tanto la princesa como tú habéis sufrido por lo que nos ocurrió. Pero era imposible que las cosas resultasen de otro modo. Dile, por favor, que no ha sido culpa vuestra y que no debe seguir torturándose por ello." _

La voz de Urbosa sonó en su mente tan clara como si volviera a tenerla delante. "Torturándose". Claro, Zelda seguía torturándose. Aunque todo había acabado, no había acabado para ella. No era sólo una flor mustia con falta de riego y sol. Una enfermedad más profunda debía anidar en su corazón.

—Ahora lo entiendes —intuyó Impa, como si viese los pensamientos en su cara.

—Sí. Hice un juramento. No es un juramento como el que hacen los caballeros o los nobles. No entiendo de eso. Pero es un juramento —dijo, casi para sí mismo, apretando los puños.

_Es mi nuevo juramento de caballero, _pensó. Le fascinaba tanto la idea de volver a ser un caballero…

—Bien. Pues no lo olvides cuando la tengas delante. Nuestra princesa puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva.

Impa se puso en pie y dio un golpe con su bastón en el suelo de madera del cobertizo. Sombra enderezó las orejas al oír el ruido.

—¿E-es todo? ¿No me das ningún consejo? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, al ver que Impa había dado por zanjada la conversación.

—Con que recuerdes tus nuevos votos es más que suficiente.

—P-pero Impa… yo no sé…

_Yo no sé tratar con princesas. No sé lo que tengo que decir, no sé si pareceré arrogante o irrespetuoso si me niego a hacer lo que me pida. No soy un caballero, todavía. ¿Todavía? Como si alguien con la cabeza hueca como tú pudiese aspirar a conseguir algo así. Vales para domar caballos salvajes y para clavar espadas en las tripas de un moblin. Pero no para mantener conversaciones elevadas ni para contradecir las órdenes de la nobleza. _

—Me voy, volveremos a vernos en la cena. Espero que para entonces, este asunto esté zanjado.

—Impa…

Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la espalda de Link y Sombra relinchó, como si pudiese oler su pánico. Le atemorizaba más esa conversación con Zelda que tener que enfrentarse a mil dragones. Además, si le decía que no, ninguno de los planes que había hecho tendría sentido. Tendría que empezar a prepararse para ser un caballero de verdad.

_"Así que cuando te pida que te marches, le dirás que no."_

—Sombra… estamos acabados.

* * *

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Impa al caer la noche. La aldea olía a jazmín y a otras flores que soltaban su fragancia al irse el sol. Sin embargo, él apestaba a sudor y a caballo.

—¡Link!

Pay llevaba puesto el mandil, debía estar preparando la cena. Apenas había podido hablar con ella, y tenía algo guardado en las alforjas de viaje que pensaba entregarle. En algún momento.

—Eso que estás cocinando huele muy bien —dijo él. Pay se puso roja como un tomate, siempre lo hacía, ya le hablase del tiempo, de la comida o de lo que fuese.

—En un rato estará la cena. Verás, su alteza real te está esperando en la terraza que da a la parte de atrás de la casa. Me ha pedido que te lo dijese en cuanto te viese llegar.

—Bien, quisiera darme un baño antes.

Seguro que los caballeros siempre iban perfectamente aseados. Y más cuando sus señores requerían su presencia para lo que fuese.

—El… el baño. No lo he preparado, Link, no sabía que querrías utilizarlo y la abuela me ha puesto a cocinar. Las tinajas están vacías y yo-

—Vale, no te preocupes —la interrumpió al ver su habitual desasosiego —me bañaré en el río.

Dio media vuelta y salió para rodear la casa de Impa. Tras la casa fluía una generosa cascada que caía en el arroyo que rodeaba la aldea. Se quitó la ropa y las botas y se sumergió sin pensarlo dos veces. El agua estaba helada, pero resultaba reconfortante. Al quitarse todo el polvo y la mugre que había acumulado descubrió que tenía el costado ennegrecido. No se trataba de suciedad por pasar todo el día metido en las cuadras, eran enormes moratones consecuencia de la batalla. Se pasó los dedos con cuidado por la zona oscura y supo con certeza que tenía dos costillas rotas. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Tendrían que curarse por sí mismas.

Mientras se frotaba levantó la cabeza y vio que había alguien asomado a la barandilla de madera que bordeaba el último piso de la casa. "_Su alteza real te está esperando en la terraza." _Se sumergió en el agua y buceó hasta la orilla, bajo los cimientos de madera de la casa. ¿Cómo podía tener el cerebro tan lleno de serrín? ¿Qué iba a pensar su alteza real si lo veía en esas condiciones, bañándose como un vagabundo en el río? Rezó a las diosas para que ella no hubiese visto nada, había oscuridad, la luna había menguado tanto que era casi nueva, pero prefería ahorrarse el bochorno y más aún cuando no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con ella a solas.

Se vistió y subió las escaleras de la casa a zancadas, esta vez sin detenerse con Pay ni con Impa. Aún tenía el pelo mojado, se lo anudó para apartárselo de la cara y entró en la terraza, donde encontró a Zelda en la misma posición en que la había visto desde el río, los brazos apoyados en la baranda y la vista en la cascada.

—Alteza, los sheikah me han dicho que querías verme.

—Así que vuelvo a ser "alteza".

Link miró a un lado sin saber qué decir. Cierto, durante el viaje abandonó todo protocolo posible, pero ahora se sentía raro, sobre todo al ver la extrema formalidad con la que los sheikah trataban a la princesa.

—No te preocupes, puedes llamarme como mejor te parezca —la princesa dibujó una de sus sonrisas apagadas y dio un paso al frente. Llevaba ropas sheikah, seguramente de Pay. Incluso las ropas de Pay le venían un poco grandes. Link maldijo a Ganon, una vez más, por haberla sometido, y por haber consumido lo poco que pudiese quedar de ella.

—Siento haber tardado, tenía que atender a Sombra —se disculpó.

—¿Ya te preparas para partir?

—No, es que Sombra estaba sucio y cansado. Y… es mi amigo, necesitaba ocuparme de él.

Ella apretó los puños. Parecía que fuese lo que fuese lo que rondaba su cabeza, no era algo fácil para ella. ¿Tendría razón Impa en todo lo que le había contado antes?

—Antes de nada, quiero darte las gracias, Link —comenzó a decir.

—No.

—¿No?

—No me des las gracias otra vez, ya lo has hecho. Muchas veces. No necesitas decirlo otra vez. —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien —suspiró —pienso que lo que has hecho por el reino y por mí sin saber quién soy es tan increíble que podría darte las gracias mil veces desde hoy hasta que me muera y me seguiría pareciendo poco.

—Con una vez es suficiente.

Zelda tomó aire y se dio la vuelta, para volver a apoyarse en el balcón, de cara a la cascada. Él la imitó, era una especie de invitación silenciosa a adoptar una postura menos formal.

—Has cumplido tu misión con creces, Héroe de Hyrule. Y ha llegado el momento de que recibas una merecida recompensa.

Así que era eso, para eso quería hablar con él, para darle una recompensa. Suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que Impa no tenía razón en sus insinuaciones, y si Zelda quería recompensarle, él no se iba a negar. Muchas veces había sido recompensado en sus andanzas por Hyrule, y había aprendido que lo más correcto era aceptar lo que se le ofreciese.

—Pensé que jamás acabaría —prosiguió ella —pensé que el día en que tú aparecieses no llegaría jamás. Pero al fin, todo ha terminado.

—Así es.

—Eso significa que es el momento de seguir adelante con nuestras vidas —Zelda se giró para mirarle. Siempre resultaba difícil acostumbrarse al brillo de sus esmeraldas, pero se forzó a sostenerle la mirada. —Impa me ha dicho que tienes una casa, en Hatelia.

—Sí, es verdad. La compré hace un tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué diablos Impa le habría hablado a la princesa Zelda de su casa en Hatelia. Además ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con la recompensa? ¿Quería la princesa cederle una casa más grande? ¿Iba a darle tierras? Había estado perdida tanto tiempo que dudaba que aún conservase la capacidad de otorgar un señorío, como pudo hacer el Viejo rey en el pasado.

—Suena bien. Seguro que es un buen comienzo.

—¿Un comienzo?

—Para retomar tu vida, Link. Me… me hace feliz saber que tienes un hogar.

—La compré porque iban a derribarla y necesitaba un sitio para guardar mis cosas, es mejor que acumularlo todo en un cobertizo.

Era estrictamente cierto. Pocas veces había parado en la casa para hacer algo que no fuese acumular chatarra. El maestro de obras de Hatelia se había empecinado en que la amueblase y la preparase para vivir y él le hizo caso, aunque en todo momento sentía que aquel tipo lo único que quería era sacarle todas sus rupias. Pero la misión era tan exigente que no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de todas esas fruslerías que había ido añadiendo a la casa poco a poco.

—Sí, es comprensible, y muy buena decisión. Siempre es bueno tener un sitio al que poder volver.

—No entiendo por qué me dices esto —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

Zelda se miró las manos, parecía nerviosa. Él también estaba en tensión, aunque se esforzaba en aparentar lo contrario.

—Lo que intento decirte, con bastante poco acierto por lo que veo, es que eres libre, Link. Eres libre de ir donde quieras y de hacer lo que desees. Hasta el día de hoy has hecho todo lo que se te ha ordenado, y mucho más que eso, y ya no tengo la autoridad ni el derecho de seguir exigiendo nada de ti. Así que, eso es lo que quería decirte, a partir de hoy somos iguales. Y yo ya estoy a salvo con los sheikah, como le prometiste a Impa. Tienes mi bendición y mi apoyo para partir cuando quieras.

Zelda le dio la espalda para acercarse más al balcón. Durante unos segundos sólo se oía el ruido de la cascada. Por todas las diosas, Impa tenía razón.

—Entonces, ¿lo que quieres es que me marche? —preguntó él a su espalda.

—Lo que quiero que entiendas es que estás siendo liberado de cualquier juramento hacia el reino de Hyrule, y hacia mí en particular.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, la parte en la que debía negarse si quería seguir siendo fiel a la palabra dada al rey Rhoam y a los elegidos.

—No recuerdo nada de mi entrenamiento como caballero —admitió él —así que no he hecho nada de esto por lo que te dijese en el pasado. Lo he hecho porque era lo correcto.

—Lo entiendo, y has cumplido bien. Todo ha acabado de una vez, por eso, debes proseguir tu camino. Te has ganado la libertad de elegir qué quieres hacer con tu vida. Yo no soy nadie para pedir que hagas nada más.

Link miró al suelo, tenía la mandíbula encajada. Sin duda Zelda seguía torturándose. Se torturaba justo en ese momento. Urbosa también tenía razón.

—No sé hacer otra cosa que luchar —dijo de repente, tras un largo silencio —no sirvo para otra cosa.

—Tienes una casa —insistió ella —seguro que puedes encontrar un buen modo de vida que te permita establecerte en Hatelia. O puedes viajar a donde quieras, tanto tiempo como quieras sin tener que dar cuentas a nadie.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

—¿Yo?

Aquella pregunta había pillado a Zelda con la guardia baja. Ella volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese esperando su aceptación obediente sin más. Tal vez en el pasado él acataba las órdenes, sin rechistar. Y ahora los malditos sheikah le forzaban a desobedecer. En cualquier caso, le contrariaba verla tan decaída, parecía como si Ganon la hubiese derrotado a ella y no al revés.

—¿Vas a convertirte otra vez en princesa de Hyrule o qué?

—De momento no voy a reclamar ninguna corona. No estoy preparada para hacerlo… y creo que Hyrule tampoco lo está. El daño que ha hecho Ganon habrá conseguido que muchos repudien la casa real. Y la mayoría vivirá ajena a todo lo que ha sucedido. Así que hay muchas cosas que solucionar antes.

—¿Y vas a solucionarlas tú sola?

—N-no lo sé… Pero sí. Es posible. —vaciló.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres mi ayuda? ¿Es porque no he conseguido recordarte?

—No es eso…

Link observó que los ojos le brillaron a la princesa, tanto como el agua de la cascada que fluía a su lado.

—Entonces te vas a quedar aquí, con Pay y con Impa.

—No lo he decidido todavía.

No quería resultar brusco, pero ¿por qué ya no quería su ayuda y sí la de Impa y Pay? Era casi molesto que estuviera intentando echarle cuando él sabía que podía ser de gran ayuda, para lo que le pidiesen. Sentía una extraña empatía con Zelda, ella era la única que pertenecía a un mundo que había dejado de existir, como él. Dudaba mucho que ella tuviera un sitio a dónde ir, podría quedarse con los sheikah, sí, pero su verdadero hogar era el castillo de Hyrule y estaba en un estado tan lamentable que era peligroso caminar por allí sin que una pila de escombros se te viniese encima. Durante mucho tiempo él tampoco tuvo un sitio a donde ir, y sabía lo difícil que podía resultar eso. ¿Por qué no parecía aceptar que él estaba en la misma situación que ella?

—Yo también estoy solo —dijo de repente —y mi casa es un lugar tan bueno para empezar de nuevo como cualquier otro.

—No entiendo…

—Puedo llevarte a donde lo necesites, conozco casi todos los rincones de Hyrule. Si necesitas resolver problemas como dices, tener a un guía que conozca el terreno resulta una ventaja mejor que quedarte aquí con los sheikah. Impa es vieja, tiene más de cien años y no puede viajar, y Pay tiene que hacerse cargo de ella.

Zelda dio un paso atrás. Tenía una expresión indescifrable y Link empezó a sentirse como un idiota. Impa tenía guardias que podrían acompañar a la princesa, no tenía por qué ir ella o su nieta en persona. En realidad, Zelda podría estar custodiada por un ejército de sheikah y no lo necesitaría a él para nada. De repente su ofrecimiento le pareció ridículo, ¿alguien de sangre real viviendo en su casa? ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso?

—No quiero volver a hacerte daño, Link.

—Está bien, entiendo que no quieras venir conmigo a mi casa. Pero no soy tan inútil como parezco. Aún puedo ayudar como he hecho hasta ahora.

La princesa volvió a quedarse sin palabras y él sintió que un extraño calor le invadía, como una llamarada, así que dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí lo antes posible. Lo había intentado. Impa tendría que entender que él no podía imponerle nada a alguien como ella. Era incapaz.

—¡Link, espera!

* * *

—¿Qué diablos le has dicho?

Impa ni siquiera esperó a que él terminase de cenar. Apenas se retiró la princesa con una disculpa apagada, la anciana decidió acribillarle a preguntas sin que él pudiera acabar su comida tranquilo.

—Nada malo —respondió con una bola de comida en la boca.

—Pay me ha dicho que la ha encontrado llorando desconsolada en la terraza, algo le habrás dicho.

—Todo esto le resulta difícil a la princesa y por eso llorará.

Le desagradaba que la princesa se hubiese tomado así la conversación, y que se "torturase" ahora que ya no había ningún mal reinando en la tierra. Había sido un poco brusco con ella, pero había sido incapaz de aguantarse lo que sentía dentro, y al parecer, a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

—¿Entonces no vas a marcharte? Seguro que te ha pedido que lo hagas.

—Tenías razón, me lo ha pedido. Y sí, voy a marcharme.

—Diosas… sabía que esto iba a pasar —dijo Impa, dejándose caer otra vez en la silla.

—Pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. ¿Puedo comer un poco más de asado?

Impa agitó la mano y él se sirvió otra ración, bastante generosa. Pay había desaparecido tras la princesa, seguramente para ayudarla a preparar su cama. Así que tenía margen para apurar todo lo que quisiera antes de que Impa les obligase a recoger los platos.

—No puedo retenerte, pero sí te pediría que anduvieses cerca y atento a cualquier mensaje que te envíe —dijo la anciana —podemos necesitarte aquí en cualquier momento. Me esforzaré en hacer que su alteza cambie de opinión.

—¿Qué? No hará falta nada de eso. Zelda viene conmigo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Justo cuando pensé que diría que no, decidió aceptar mi proposición. Por eso le hablaste de mi casa en Hatelia, ¿no?

Impa parecía más desconcertada que nunca. Diablos, si tan sólo se esperase a que él pudiera terminar la cena, se lo explicaría todo con pelos y señales.

—¿Vas a llevarte a la princesa Zelda a tu casa en la aldea de Hatelia?

—Y a donde ella quiera ir. Lo de la casa es sólo mientras encuentre un lugar donde desee asentarse. No es muy grande, pero pediré al maestro de obras que haga una nueva habitación. ¿No es eso lo que me pediste? De esa forma no faltaré a mi juramento. Me encargaré de que esté a salvo y de que coma y duerma bien.

_No necesita más que eso._ Pensó. Lo de recuperar la monarquía era arena de otro costal, pero él no iba a inmiscuirse en eso, dejaría que Zelda lo manejase como mejor le pareciese.

—No sé qué decir… —dijo Impa. Había palidecido un poco y las ideas parecían bullir dentro de su cabeza —no es lo que esperaba, tenía otra idea en mente. Esperaba que tal vez ambos os quedaseis en la aldea, puedo hablar con el posadero para que te dé un alojamiento. Pero si ella ha aceptado ir a Hatelia… no es lo ideal, pero no es mala solución. Mi hermana vive en Hatelia, así que su alteza estará bajo la custodia sheikah en cuanto haga falta. Tal vez sea bueno que respire un poco de brisa de los acantilados del mar del este.

—Ella tiene la libertad de volver aquí en cualquier momento. Nada de eso ha cambiado.

_Pero yo intentaré cumplir el juramento hasta el final, es lo que haría un buen caballero._

—Está bien. Apruebo la idea. Pero harás que su alteza visite a mi hermana con frecuencia, necesita estar en contacto con los sheikah. Y no montarás ningún escándalo en la aldea, la verdadera identidad de su alteza debe permanecer en secreto, ¿me has entendido? Nada de difundir por ahí quién es en realidad. De ese modo la mantendremos a salvo, sólo faltaría que algún enemigo a la corona descubriese que está viva y causase problemas, Ganon aún conserva seguidores en el reino. Yo me pondré en contacto con los principales mandatarios de Hyrule y ya veremos qué hacer… Algo hay que decirles, pronto se hará evidente la desaparición de Ganon. Y me mandarás informes de manera regular desde Hatelia, enviaré a alguno de mis hombres a por información.

—Sí, sí. Haré todo eso… como quieras.

—Link…

—Uhm?

—Deja ya de comer.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Zelda I de Hyrule

**Capítulo 3 - Zelda I de Hyrule**

Extraño. Como esos cangrejos que habitaban en las costas del sur. Se metían en las conchas vacías de las caracolas y las abandonaban pasado un tiempo para buscar un caparazón más grande. La concha se quedaba libre y otro nuevo cangrejo la ocuparía, y ambos serían distintos.

El calor en el azul de los ojos de Link se había ido para siempre, y dolía más que pasar cien años encerrada en el maldito castillo para contener a Ganon. Ahora todo parecía extraño, ajeno. Link era como un cangrejo ermitaño de Onaona que había invadido su propia carcasa exterior, poseyéndola, siendo dolorosamente parecido a sí mismo, pero sin ser igual. ¿Tenía algún sentido todo eso? Diosas, si tuviera su viejo diario a mano podría descargar toda esa avalancha de sentimientos.

—Voy a cazar algo —dijo él, agarrando el arco —esas bolas de arroz que nos han preparado los sheikah se han puesto duras como una piedra. No quiero romperme los dientes intentando comerlas.

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Había llovido gran parte del viaje y habían tendido las capas y los calcetines mojados en la rama de un castaño. Las botas se secaban también junto a la hoguera y ella mantenía las plantas de los pies extendidas hacia las llamas. El calor le hacía cosquillas, era agradable. En el castillo siempre tuvo los pies helados, como el hielo.

La noche había caído cuando decidieron parar y ya se oían a su alrededor los ruidos de los animales nocturnos, habitando el bosque que crecía frondoso junto a la muralla de Hatelia. El bosque. ¿Cómo había crecido un bosque en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ser la majestuosa muralla de la ciudad de Hatelia un montón de escombros apilados? Aún se mantenía, sí, pero se veían las cicatrices del Cataclismo. Link había dicho que había "media jornada más hasta la aldea. Hay moblins en estos bosques, mejor viajar de día". Hatelia era una enorme y próspera ciudad, la más grande tras la Ciudadela. La palabra "aldea" sonaba tan extraña como todo lo demás.

Link apareció al poco tiempo, con el pelo lleno de hojas de matorral. Apenas se habían consumido los primeros palos de leña de la hoguera. Estaba lista para asar.

—¿Has conseguido cazar algo? —preguntó. El estómago le empezaba a rugir de hambre. Eso era bueno. Tener hambre era un síntoma de normalidad.

—Una ardilla. Estaba bastante gorda, tendremos para los dos.

—¿U-una ardilla?

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Había visto esa nueva expresión en él varias veces, y le hacía parecer más distinto que nunca que el Link que ella conocía.

—Supongo que en las cocinas del castillo no asarían ardillas. Lo siento, he sido torpe.

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir —es que… una ardilla…

—Puedo volver al bosque, aunque ha oscurecido y no sé qué otra cosa podría cazar.

—No, Link, por favor. Puedes asar tu ardilla y yo me comeré el arroz de los sheikah. De todas formas, al final siempre se me quita el apetito.

—¿De verdad te vas a comer ese arroz de piedra? ¿Estás segura?

Link se escondió tras un matorral para desollar la ardilla. No se habría sentido escandalizada si él lo hubiera hecho delante de sus narices, ella misma había desollado animales más pequeños y más grandes que ese para estudiarlos, pero él ya no lo recordaba. La ciencia requería ese tipo de sacrificios. Prunia había desarrollado algunas técnicas para analizar distintas especies sin tener que acabar liquidándolas, y a pesar de las invenciones de Prunia, Zelda había tenido que sacrificar algunos animales, aunque nunca los comía. Pero Link… Él era tan glotón que a veces ella había conseguido usar su influencia para obligarle a probar los potingues y los animales más inverosímiles. Prunia le repetía que no estaba bien usar los servicios de su caballero para eso y ella sólo podía responder con una carcajada, era demasiado divertido usarle de conejillo de indias. "Es un abuso de poder, alteza", "algo bueno tiene que tener el poder" replicaba ella. También había abusado de su influencia sobre él cada vez que se sintió sola o desesperada por huir del castillo, y aunque sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse así de su caballero, sólo se arrepentía cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Al volver a casa siempre aparecía el maldito sentido de culpa, por permitirse tener esos sentimientos y por arrastrar a Link con ellos. Cada escapada con Link era como flotar por los caminos con un millón de mariposas en el estómago, las horas no existían, ni el tiempo. Era tan difícil no dejarse vencer para huir de la realidad… El vértigo de planear una escapada con cualquier excusa, la sacudida cada vez que él aparecía por la puerta, el calor súbito y la torpeza cuando a veces se miraban y faltaban las palabras… había estado enamorada de él y eso se tornó en algo mucho más grande y poderoso, más de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado. Pero ahora… ahora no había mariposas, ni vértigo, ni nada de eso. En su lugar sentía tristeza, nostalgia y culpabilidad. No estaba segura de si seguir a su lado era una buena idea, aunque cuando él se lo propuso se sintió tan aliviada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que romper a llorar.

—Ya está —anunció Link, que reapareció de los matorrales con trozos de carne de ardilla trinchados en un palo fino y afilado.

Durante un rato comieron en silencio. La ardilla asada olía bien, tenía que reconocerlo, pero ella había perdido el apetito. Le preocupaba qué sentiría al ver la aldea de Hatelia. No iba a reconocer a nadie, estaba claro, ni tampoco reconocería la aldea en sí misma.

—Si sigues comiendo como un gorrión, jamás podrás utilizar el arco —dijo Link, con la boca llena —hace falta fuerza para tensarlo.

—No tenías que haberte gastado tantas rupias en comprarme uno.

Antes de partir de Kakariko, Link la había llevado a los comercios de la aldea. Había comprado ropas y botas. Y él se ausentó por un momento para aparecer con un arco de madera de tejo y un sable sheikah. "Para que te defiendas en el viaje"

—Con un arco como el tuyo pude acertar a un moblin en el ojo a cien metros. Si aprendes a usarlo, mantendrás a tus enemigos a raya. Además, las rupias no son un problema para mí.

—Ya veo…

—Las mujeres gerudo me enseñaron a comerciar y hacer ganancias —dijo él justificándose —¿está mal?

—No, no he dicho eso. Perdona si te ha parecido lo contrario. Me resultaría raro verte comerciando, es todo.

Él acabó su cena y estuvo un rato pensativo, sin decir nada.

—¿Antes no comerciaba?

—No era necesario.

—Entonces, ¿me daban una paga por ser caballero?

—Los caballeros de la guardia real hacen voto de pobreza. Renuncian a sus bienes y a sus tierras de manera temporal mientras están al servicio de la corona. La corona se encarga de darles todos los medios que necesiten.

—Uhm.

Link se quedó rumiando aquella información y se fue a dormir sin decir nada más en toda la noche. Ojalá tuviese a mano su diario, una vez en la aldea pediría a Link que comprase uno con su rebosante bolsa de rupias.

* * *

Levantaron el campamento apenas amaneció. Media jornada de viaje desde la muralla hasta la aldea. Ella no recordaba que fuese tanto. Claro que tampoco recordaba que el camino fuese así, plagado de bosques y de nuevos senderos que serpenteaban entre la espesura. Quería memorizar aquel trayecto, pero estaba cabalgando un poco adelantada y podía sentir los ojos de Link ardiendo sobre su nuca. La sensación era un poco agobiante, así que aflojó el paso para volver a cabalgar a la par con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. Había cosas que no cambiaban, y hasta una mariposa que levantaba el vuelo de manera inofensiva hacía a Link sospechar de emboscadas Yiga, moblins y hordas de bokoblin dispuestas a aniquilarla. Eran sospechas del todo infundadas. A veces.

—No pasa nada.

—Está bien.

—Es peligroso cabalgar con los ojos cerrados —dijo él de repente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No creas que no me di cuenta ayer, en la llanura pantanosa. Cerraste los ojos y no los abriste hasta llegar a la muralla. Es peligroso cabalgar así. Además, estabas tan asustada que me sorprende que no se espantase tu caballo. Los animales notan ese tipo de cosas.

—Había algo que no quería ver, por eso cerré los ojos —dijo ella. ¿Cómo diablos se daría cuenta? Estaba lloviendo, llevaba la capucha puesta…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría elegido una ruta diferente.

—No hay más ruta hasta Hatelia que cruzar los muros de Hatelia. Y esa llanura.

—¿Qué hay en la llanura?

_Muerte. _Ahí murió Link, _su_ Link. Ahí despertó su poder, cuando era demasiado tarde para ayudarlos a todos. Demasiado tarde para salvar sus vidas, demasiado tarde para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos y demasiado tarde para aceptarlos.

—No hay nada, sólo malos recuerdos.

Link torció el gesto, pero no hizo más preguntas.

—No vuelvas a cabalgar con los ojos cerrados.

Después de la advertencia no volvieron a hablar en un rato. Cabalgaron por el sendero que dividía el bosque en dos, ascendiendo por la ladera que conducía a Hatelia.

El sol de mediodía golpeaba con fuerza cuando vieron a un anciano sentado en un tocón de madera, en el borde del camino. Al parecer un moblin había espantado a su asno y por temor a volver a ser atacado se quedó en el camino, por si algún aldeano se cruzaba por allí y se ofrecía a remolcarlo hasta Hatelia.

—Buscar a ese asno cabezota es una pérdida de tiempo, joven —dijo el anciano a Link.

—Entonces iré a matar al moblin. Podría atacar a más aldeanos —insistió Link.

—No te preocupes, de veras. Estoy cansado y me duelen los huesos, me harías más favor si me acercases hasta la aldea. Mañana hablaré con mi hijo y con otros aldeanos y veremos qué hacer.

Link pareció dudar por un instante, pero descartó la idea de dar caza al moblin y desmontó a Sombra para ofrecer la montura al anciano. Él iría a pie el resto del camino y eso les retrasaría un poco, aunque no demasiado, según Link el camino iba escarpándose más y más y los caballos avanzarían con lentitud.

_Más valiera al cazador sucumbir en los bosques._

_Más valiera al viajero perecer en la Montaña._

_Más valiera al héroe morir en las garras del dragón._

_Pues la oscuridad negra ha despertado_

_Y desde el más profundo Abismo agita sus alas _

_En busca del tesoro de las Diosas._

—Es bonito, pero me parece un poco cobarde —sentenció Link al oír los versos de Yngrud, así se llamaba el anciano.

—No tienes ni idea, muchacho —carcajeó el viejo. Zelda vio muchos huecos en su dentadura amarilla —son unos versos que mi padre nos recitaba a mí y a mis hermanos para que jamás nos adentrásemos en el bosque. Los esbirros de la Bestia tienen muchas caras. Más vale abandonar a un viejo asno a tiempo que pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándolo. Acepta el consejo.

—Al final tiene que haber alguien que se enfrente a la Bestia —replicó Link. Yngrud soltó otra carcajada.

—Eres osado. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre, ni tampoco tú el tuyo, jovencita.

—Me llamo Zelda, él es Link —intervino ella, sonriendo al anciano. "Zelda a secas".

—¡Zelda, como las mujeres de la familia real! —exclamó Yngrud. Ella asintió en silencio. Sabía que era raro que las familias comunes pusieran ese nombre a las niñas, no lo hacían por deferencia a la familia real, aun así, había unas cuantas Zeldas en el mundo.

—¿Ha habido más de una Zelda en la familia real? —preguntó Link. Yngrud sonrió, estaba claro que le gustaba contar historias.

—Desde Zelda I, ha sido tradición en la familia real de Hyrule poner ese nombre a la primera niña que la reina engendrase.

—Zelda I, hace diez mil años… —murmuró Link. El anciano volvió a reír con júbilo y ella sabía que era porque Link volvía a estar equivocado. El tapiz ancestral hablaba de una Zelda diez mil años atrás, pero hubo otras muchas antes, en tiempos tan lejanos que sólo existían en las canciones y en los cuentos de las nanas. Y en sus sueños, pero eso era distinto.

—Mi madre siempre solía contarnos la leyenda de Zelda I —relató el anciano —fue la primera de muchas, la que instauró la tradición. Aunque nadie dice que no hubiese otras incluso antes que ella. Solo las Diosas saben cuántos siglos habrán pasado desde que el mundo es mundo. Cuentan las leyendas sobre un rey, en una época de larga y próspera paz en Hyrule. Fue un rey justo y poderoso, como pocos se han conocido, y durante muchos años hizo uso del Poder Sagrado para mantener a la Oscuridad a raya. Pero el buen rey envejecía, el tiempo no perdona ni a los justos, y el rey sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que legar el secreto de la Trifuerza a sus herederos. Como dicen las leyendas, el Poder Sagrado es la unión en equilibrio de los tres grandes dones: Poder, Valor y Sabiduría. Si el portador carece del espíritu adecuado, el Poder Sagrado se dividirá en sus tres mitades y desaparecerá para esparcirse por el mundo, hasta que un portador dotado con cada uno de los tres dones se haga con él. Esto aterrorizaba al rey de Hyrule, pues sabía que el príncipe primogénito era un guerrero reconocido, un príncipe osado, pero también era arrogante y carecía de los dones necesarios para mantener el equilibrio de la Trifuerza. Si el poder sagrado recaía en su hijo, éste se dividiría y dos de sus mitades se alejarían y podrían caer en manos peligrosas. Por eso, el viejo rey dividió el Don de las Diosas y dejó la Trifuerza del Poder en manos del príncipe haciéndole creer que había heredado los tres dones. En secreto, contó sus temores a su hija menor, la princesa Zelda, a quien legó la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. A su vez, le pidió que escondiese la Trifuerza del Valor en lugar seguro, para que el príncipe no pudiese dar con ella. El rey siempre pensó que su hija poseía todas las cualidades para dominar el Poder Sagrado y gobernar, pero al no ser la primogénita tuvo que urdir este plan secreto, por el bien y la paz de Hyrule, con la esperanza de que un buen día el príncipe madurase y mejorase su talante. "¿Y cómo sabremos si alguien es merecedor de la Trifuerza, padre?" preguntó la joven Zelda. "Una luz brillará en su mano. Una luz tan cegadora como el sol, como el mismo Triángulo Sagrado que ostenta", repuso el rey. Pasados los años, el rey enfermó y pasó a mejor vida. El príncipe se convirtió en rey. A su vez, como si una profecía llamase a otra, el Mal volvió a tomar forma. Diosas, siempre siento que se me pone la piel de gallina al pensarlo, siempre hay señales antes de una catástrofe.

Zelda pensó que era cierto. Antes del despertar de Ganon había señales, por todas partes. La Espada Maestra. Los ataques continuados de monstruos. La rebelión de los sheikah y la aparición del clan Yiga… Ella no las vio. No todas. Porque no todas las señales tienen que ser algo malo. También se había equivocado en eso.

—¿Ha olvidado cómo sigue la historia? —preguntó Link, tras el pequeño lapso en la narración de Yngrud.

—Diablos, no. Sólo pensaba que… bueno, da igual. El caso es que el joven rey no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que la Trifuerza estaba incompleta. Un triángulo dorado y solitario brillaba en el dorso de su mano, pero nada más. Había sido engañado por el necio de su padre y la ira empezó a apoderarse de su juicio. La primera en ser interrogada al respecto fue la princesa, quien se negó a hablar. El rey, asesorado por un temido hechicero, comenzó a conspirar en contra de su hermana. Con malas artes el joven rey llegó a amenazar a la princesa con hechizarla si no le decía dónde se encontraban los fragmentos desaparecidos de la Trifuerza. "Quiere el poder sólo para ella" le susurraba el hechicero al oído "está esperando a que te descuides para tomar la corona". Loco y obsesionado por el poder, el joven rey permitió al hechicero que "hiciese lo que fuera necesario" para sonsacar la información a la princesa Zelda. Así fue cómo con malas artes el hechicero sumió a la princesa en un profundo sueño, del que nadie fue capaz de despertarla. El dolor por la pérdida de su hermana hizo que el rey recobrase el juicio y expulsase al hechicero del reino de Hyrule. Después, ordenó construir un templo para custodiar el sueño de su hermana, un lugar protegido y repleto de pruebas para que ningún mal pudiera alcanzarla. Los años pasaron y el arrepentimiento del rey fue tan grande, que hizo grabar el nombre "Zelda I de Hyrule" en el templo, y ordenó que desde ese día y hasta el fin de los días, todas las niñas nacidas en el seno de la familia real se llamasen Zelda, en honor a su hermana, la reina justa que Hyrule se perdió.

Durante un rato cabalgaron en silencio. Las palabras del viejo parecían repetirse como el eco de los cascos de los caballos en las laderas de roca. Habían dejado el bosque atrás y el sol seguía su recorrido por el cielo, trayéndoles un atardecer más fresco después de un día caluroso.

—Es una historia muy triste, me entristece que nadie hiciese nada —dijo Link, rompiendo el silencio —¿es ese el final? ¿Es que no había un modo de romper el hechizo?

—Si existe un final distinto, yo lo ignoro, muchacho —dijo Yngrud.

—¿Tú conoces el final de la historia? —preguntó Link, esta vez a Zelda.

—No conozco el final. Tampoco he encontrado nada en los libros que he leído —reconoció ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estas historias no las encontrarás en los libros, muchacha —carcajeó Yngrud —se mantienen vivas boca a boca, alimentadas por el fuego de una hoguera. O por una larga cabalgada, como en nuestro caso.

—Alguien tuvo que volver a reunir la Trifuerza —dijo Link, ignorando el comentario de Yngrud y dirigiéndose sólo a ella —y algo hace que se mantenga unida. Tú debes saberlo. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Link…

No volvieron a mencionar la historia en lo que restó de viaje. Yngrud les contó algunas cosas sobre la aldea. Circulaban noticias y chismorreos varios. Había una manada de lizalfos que había tomado la playa de Hatelia y los pescadores llevaban días sin faenar. Un hombre llamado Yun había sido herido por una punta de lanza en el hombro, y al parecer los lizalfos solían poner veneno en sus hojas. La herida se emponzoñó y tuvieron que llevar a Yun al molino de los sheikah, en lo alto de la colina. Desde entonces Yun se había vuelto famoso por pasar dos días enteros recuperándose en el molino sheikah, un lugar vedado y al que pocos aldeanos se atrevían a frecuentar.

El sol se ponía cuando atravesaron el arco de piedra de la aldea. El viaje fue más largo de lo que Link había calculado, pero habían parado un par de veces a beber agua y dar un bocado, y al ir a pie, emplearon casi todas las horas de luz en alcanzar los límites de Hatelia. Allí se despidieron de Yngrud, que consiguió sonsacar a Link dónde estaba su casa y prometió volver con más historias y algún regalo de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado a regresar a la aldea.

Zelda levantó la vista y apenas contó una docena de casas a ambos lados de la calle. Había oscurecido y no pudo ver qué había calle arriba, aunque imaginaba que no mucho. "La gran ciudad de Hatelia es una aldea."

Link la guio por la ladera oriental de la aldea, la más cercana a los acantilados. El aire en Hatelia era una dulce mezcla del hielo fresco que coronaba el Monte Lanayru al Oeste, y la sal del Gran Mar del Amanecer al Este. La casa de Link estaba más apartada del resto. Había que ascender y luego atravesar un pequeño puente que colgaba sobre un riachuelo de aguas cantarinas. Ella habría disfrutado de todo eso con más luz y menos cansancio. Cuando Zelda bajó del caballo notó una gran debilidad. Le dolían las piernas de montar todo el día y de repente el agotamiento del viaje se le vino encima. Link abrió la puerta de la casa y le pidió que subiese al piso de arriba y se echase a dormir sin esperarle mientras él se hacía cargo de los caballos.

No había aceite en las lámparas, así que Zelda utilizó una pequeña vela que llevaba en su bolsa de viaje. La casa olía a polvo y a cerrado, pero cuando vio la cama iluminada con la luz tenue de la vela, Zelda se dejó caer sin pensarlo. No cambió las sábanas como le había dicho Link, ni siquiera sacudió las que había puestas. Diosas, estaba tan cansada que no le importaba dormir sobre un nido de telarañas.

Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras esperaba a Link. Los volvió abrir al notar una manta cayendo sobre su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba traspuesta.

—Gracias —dijo. Link había puesto un poco de aceite en una lámpara y apenas podía ver su perfil, delineado por una llama débil, casi moribunda.

—Duerme. Si tienes más frío, he puesto otra manta ahí, en la mesa.

—¿Y tú?

—Mañana hablamos —se despidió él —buenas noches.

"Buenas noches, Link, rompedor de hechizos" murmuró, ya en sueños. "¿Sabes? Lo que mantiene unida a la Trifuerza son los actos de amor. Sólo eso. Actos de amor."


	4. Capítulo 4 - Hay una princesa en mi casa

_Nota: Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y follows!_

_Aún estoy en hype con lo que mostraron en el E3, he dejado algunas opiniones a preguntas que me han hecho al respecto en mi perfil de Wattpad, por si tenéis curiosidad ^^_

_Este capítulo contiene un pequeño guiño a la Khaleesi y también a Sir Duncan el Alto. Si no sois seguidores de GRRM ni de GoT no lo podréis ver... pero dicho queda :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - "Hay una princesa en mi casa"**

"Sólo necesita comer y dormir."

Pero ya llevaba durmiendo más de doce horas. A él le había dado tiempo de alimentar a los caballos, de llenar las vasijas con agua fresca de la fuente de la aldea, de airear toda la planta baja y de comprar unos víveres mínimos en la tienda. No quería alejarse demasiado por si Zelda despertaba y encontraba la casa vacía. Pero ella seguía durmiendo en su posición de ovillo, como un pequeño animalillo enroscado en su nido, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior. Suponía que los caballeros solían montar guardia o algo así, sin alejarse demasiado.

Su casa le parecía ridículamente pequeña para alojar a una princesa. Él no la compró con la idea alojar a nadie, ni siquiera la compró con la idea de vivir ahí, la compró porque necesitaba guardar sus cosas. Su casa cabía en el menor de los salones que había visto en el castillo. En realidad, la aldea entera podría caber en la inmensa sala del Bastión Central. Además del tamaño reducido, en casa no había lujos como las que podría haber en un palacio, aunque de alguna manera, la casa era cómoda y práctica. Todo estaba a mano, sin artificios ni adornos rimbombantes. Una cocina pequeña, la chimenea, el almacén… En fin, era cuestión de tiempo que la princesa quisiera recuperar su estatus y buscar algo grande, y mucha gente a su servicio. El rey Dorphan tenía al menos a doce criados rodeándole siempre, y Sidón tenía incluso un palacio para él solo, en el estanque Oriental. Imaginaba que los lujos de los nobles hylianos serían como mínimo similares a los zora.

Esa noche había dormido en el suelo, junto a la chimenea. El dolor de las costillas rotas se había acentuado por el viaje y las malas posturas, y una noche más de suelo no le hizo demasiado bien. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y existía la posibilidad de reformar la alacena, robando un poco de espacio al cobertizo y hacer una habitación nueva. De ese modo, ambos podrían compartir la casa hasta que la princesa encontrase algo acorde a su clase. Y él tendría una cama para dormir a pierna suelta.

Tenía varias cosas que hacer y no podía estar todo el día esperando a que ella se levantase, así que se decidió por ir a buscar a Karud, el maestro de obras. Lo encontró junto a dos de sus hombres, levantando otra de esas casas vacías que jamás iban a venderse por lo prohibitivo de su precio. Link se preguntaba qué sentido tenía tanto derroche, tanta manía por edificar si no había nadie casi en todo Hyrule que pudiera pagar algo así. Las gerudo, tal vez, pero ellas preferían vivir en su ciudad prohibida, donde nadie las molestaba ni les decía lo que tenían que hacer. No sin esfuerzo, consiguió que Karud le dedicase un poco de tiempo. No sabía cómo aquel tipo podía ser tan áspero con él, después de todas las rupias que le había pagado por la compra y reforma de su casa. Al parecer, la llegada de Zelda despertó todo el interés del maestro de obras y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner todos sus sentidos en Link.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Ya te lo he dicho, una invitada que se alojará un tiempo en casa. —gruñó Link, molesto por el repentino interés.

—¿Es tu esposa?

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces es tu prometida. Si vais a casaros necesitaréis una casa mucho más grande, puedo hacerme cargo de eso.

—Tampoco es mi prometida, Karud, yo lo que necesito es-

—Diosas, un romance prohibido, ¡me encanta!

—Nada de romance, ¡deja de decir tonterías! —exclamó, sin evitar elevar un poco el tono —es una amiga que se alojará un tiempo hasta que encuentre otra cosa, ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.

—Está bien, si no me lo cuentas todo tú, ya lo hará ella.

—Pero…

—¡Karad! —exclamó el maestro de obras, llamando a uno de sus ayudantes —prepara materiales, mañana iremos a trabajar a casa de Link.

Después de la visita al maestro de obras, comió en un puesto callejero donde estaban asando pimientos y carne de cabra. Hizo un par de recados más y como Zelda seguía dormida, decidió visitar a los sheikah. Subió la colina dando grandes zancadas, aún incomodado por la conversación con los constructores. Karud era insufrible y siempre iba metiendo la nariz en los asuntos ajenos. Tendría que advertir a Zelda sobre él, Impa había dejado claro que lo mejor era que nadie descubriese la identidad de la princesa, así que había que estar preparados contra los posibles chismorreos.

Cuando llegó al extraño molino que había en lo alto de la colina, casi al borde del acantilado, no tuvo que llamar. Prunia estaba en exterior, con un extraño artilugio volador, dando saltos y correteando de un lado a otro de la pequeña pradera verde que coronaba la colina. Junto a ella estaba su ayudante, Symon, que se limitaba a leer tranquilamente sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Al advertir su llegada Symon lanzó una mirada a Link por encima de sus diminutas gafas y sonrió, saludando de manera silenciosa.

—Parece que ya no te escondes tanto de tus vecinos —dijo Link a Prunia, que ni siquiera lo había visto llegar.

—¡Linky! ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Has tenido que ver algo con el cese energético de los guardianes?

—Para, para. Las preguntas de una en una. ¿Qué es eso, una cometa?

Prunia pegó un tirón del hilo de su "cometa" y recogió el artilugio para lanzarle acto seguido una mirada de desaprobación.

—No seas absurdo, esto no es ningún juguete. Es un medidor de ondas ancestrales. No capta nada, ¡nada! Normalmente lo tenía en casa y siempre tenía los niveles disparados, pero desde hace unos días ni siguiera elevándolo al aire puedo captar la más mínima señal.

—Y no creo que vayas a captar nada. La energía se ha ido.

—¿Se ha ido? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Qué diablos significa que se ha ido?

Link se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Toma, es una carta de Impa —dijo él, sacando el trozo de pergamino que había guardado desde que partiese de Kakariko —ahí lo explica todo.

Prunia le arrebató el papel en un impulso tan ágil que prácticamente desapareció de sus manos. Mientras sus ojos se desplazaban a toda velocidad por la caligrafía de Impa, Symon cerró el libro y se puso en pie para acercarse a ellos.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, Link? ¿Un té tal vez?

—Un té está bien, gracias.

—¡Deja el té, Symon! —exclamó Prunia. El papel se escurrió de sus manos y se cayó al suelo —¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Impa? ¡Linky, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote!

—No lo he leído, pero supongo que sí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—¿Qué dice Impa? —preguntó Symon, recogiendo el papel del suelo para leerlo.

—¿Has derrotado a Ganon y… y su alteza real está viva?

—Aham —murmuró Link. Ahora se le había antojado el té que Symon no había llegado a servirle, y tal vez unas galletas. Galletas con trozos de arándano o de frutos del bosque, sabía que los sheikah solían prepararlas así, estaban buenísimas.

—Diosas… —dijo Symon —así que todo ha acabado. Es extraordinario, Link.

—Supongo que sí.

—No puedo creerlo, debes estar enfermo, ¿cómo es que no estás dando saltos, loco de euforia? —preguntó Prunia. Ella sí estaba saltando, parecía un colibrí revoloteando de un lado a otro.

—Fue hace unos días. Supongo que ya se me ha pasado la euforia —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nunca hubo euforia", pensó. "Bueno, puede que un poquito… al principio. Pero después nada de nada."

—Y su alteza real está viva… sana y salva… que las Diosas la bendigan, es un milagro —prosiguió Prunia.

—Sí. Mañana, si todo va bien, podrás verla —dijo Link. No lo había hablado con ella, pero asumía que Zelda tendría que visitar a los sheikah antes o después.

—Espera, espera… —dijo Prunia, deteniéndose —¿insinúas que su alteza real está en la aldea?

—Sí, está en mi casa.

—Zelda Bosphoramus, princesa de Hyrule, portadora del Poder Sagrado, heredera del trono de Hyrule, destructora del Cataclismo… ¿está en tu casa? —volvió a preguntar Prunia, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, la misma.

—Tranquila, Prunia, demasiadas emociones de golpe —intervino Symon, agarrando a Prunia de la mano. Por una vez, se había quedado sin palabras.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡tenemos que verla! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo, Linky!

—Sí, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber… —Link tosió, como queriendo aclararse la garganta —respecto a ese té que decíais…

—Buena idea, Link —intervino Symon —pasemos adentro y nos cuentas todo.

Durante un rato intentó narrar, más o menos, lo que había sucedido en el castillo de Hyrule. Prunia interrumpía preguntando detalles de manera continua y eso le hacía perder el hilo de la historia una y otra vez. Él no recordaba tantos detalles, él era más de sensaciones. El frío, la oscuridad y el terror que se respiraba allí. Intentó explicar, con poco éxito, que en el interior del castillo era como si el tiempo transcurriese mucho más despacio, o como si no se moviese en absoluto.

—¿Llevabas un reloj contigo? ¿Dejaron de moverse las agujas?

—N-no, Prunia, no me entiendes, yo-

—¿No se te ocurrió mirar la piedra sheikah? Sabes que hay un reloj en la piedra sheikah…

—Sí, pero-

—Tienes que entregármela para que pueda analizar todo lo que has guardado ahí. Algunas conclusiones se podrán sacar.

—Mañana te la traeré, la tiene Zelda.

Prunia se puso a dar instrucciones a Symon sobre los planes de análisis que querían hacer. Siempre era un poco brusca con su ayudante, pero él se tomaba su genio con paciencia infinita. Mientras los sheikah hacían sus anotaciones él aprovechó para comer galletas, apenas las había podido probar con tanta pregunta. Esta vez eran de moras salvajes y estaban crujientes y un poco ácidas, una delicia. Después volvieron a retomar la historia, y durante su narración de la batalla contra el Cataclismo el interrogatorio cesó. Los dos sheikah lo escucharon boquiabiertos, sin decir una palabra.

—Es increíble… —murmuró Prunia, una vez él concluyó la historia —era cosa del destino… siempre estuvo escrito. Me pregunto cómo conseguiría su alteza despertar su poder. Lo intentó durante tanto tiempo sin éxito… Mi hermana me destinó a esta aldea cuando surgió el Cataclismo, quería que Rotver, ella y yo estuviésemos en distintas regiones para evitar ser alcanzados por el mal en el mismo sitio, eso habría sido una catástrofe porque no habríamos podido ayudar en absoluto. Nunca supe qué ocurrió exactamente con su alteza real. Como sabes, los datos de la piedra sheikah se perdieron casi en su totalidad y sólo volví a saber de la princesa Zelda cuando mi hermana me dijo que habían descubierto que había ido a enfrentarse ella sola a Ganon. ¿Te ha contado su alteza real cómo sucedió todo eso?

—No, no lo ha hecho.

—Oh, vaya…

—Zelda no está bien del todo —dijo él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que fue herida?

"No de manera visible" pensó.

—Necesita descanso y recuperación. Y… está un poco débil después de todo lo que ha pasado. A lo mejor, estando tranquila en la aldea, vuelve a recuperar la alegría.

Prunia se encaramó a la mesa para examinarle de cerca. Sus enormes gafas redondas siempre le intimidaban un poco.

—¿Ha hablado su alteza real contigo?

—¿Qué tiene que hablar conmigo?

—Entiendo. —Prunia volvió a su posición y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Él no entendía nada.

—Ha dormido todo el día, aun antes de venir hasta aquí, seguía dormida. ¿Crees que le pasa algo malo? —preguntó, sintiendo un pequeño pellizco en el estómago. A lo mejor los sheikah sabían algo que a él se le escapaba.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse, Linky —sonrió Prunia —tal vez haya despertado mientras hablamos. Pronto empezará a atardecer y es mejor que estés allí para que no se sienta desorientada.

—Sí, tienes razón —Link se puso en pie y agarró la última galleta del plato —Prunia, hay algo que quería pedirte…

—¿De qué se trata?

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, un anochecer púrpura se cernía sobre los humildes tejados de la aldea. Los grillos cantaban y la temperatura cayó, siempre bajaba un aire helado del Monte Lanayru que hacía que las noches de Hatelia fueran frescas, fuese la época del año que fuese.

Encontró a Zelda sentada en las escaleras de madera que había en la puerta principal. Estaba descalza, con los pies enterrados en la hierba verde que crecía alrededor de la casa.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó, nada más verla.

—Hola, Link. No, no tengo frío. Hay… hay fríos mucho peores. Aquí estoy bien. Oigo el ruido de ese riachuelo y la hierba me hace cosquillas en los pies —dijo ella, dibujando una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa genuina, no era una de esas sonrisas apagadas que le había visto tantas veces.

—¿Has dormido bien? Seguro que la cama estaba sucia, llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar por la casa y las sábanas debían tener mucho polvo.

—Te voy a ser del todo sincera. Creo que jamás había dormido tan bien. No había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida, así que a lo mejor el truco está en dormir sobre un montón de sábanas polvorientas…

—Uhm.

Seguro que la princesa intentaba ser cortés con él. En el castillo debía de tener una cama tan grande que no cabría en su casa. Tendría sábanas suaves, de los mejores materiales y sus doncellas las mantendrían siempre perfectas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó. En realidad él se moría de hambre —es tarde para un desayuno, pero puedo preparar la cena.

—Me parece una gran idea.

Encendió el fuego del hogar y preparó algo sencillo y rápido. Había comprado algunas hortalizas en la aldea y las lavó y peló para acompañar las brochetas de pollo que iba a asar en la lumbre.

—¿Qué has hecho todo el día? —preguntó Zelda, que le observaba sin perder detalle desde su posición, sentada a la mesa.

—He ido a hablar con el maestro de obras. Mañana vendrán y haremos un nuevo dormitorio en casa.

—Oh…

—Hay hueco entre la alacena y el cobertizo, más que de sobra.

—Siento ser una molestia.

—No eres una molestia —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin dejar de preparar las hortalizas para la cena.

—Por mi culpa anoche dormiste en el suelo, o de mala manera. Esta noche puedes ocupar tu cama, Link. Yo he dormido tanto que… esta noche es toda tuya.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo él, limpiándose las manos en un trapo.

"Ni hablar. No, no y no. Bastante poca cosa era su casa como para además tener a una princesa toda la noche en vela mientras él dormía tan tranquilo, ¿dónde se habría visto algo parecido?"

—Y… ¿qué más cosas has hecho? —preguntó Zelda, tratando de recuperar el tono jovial.

—Comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta, y también he ido a ver a los sheikah. Tenía que entregarles la carta de Impa y decirles que estamos aquí, tal y como habíamos acordado antes de salir de Kakariko.

—¿Has ido a ver a los sheikah sin mí?

—Lo siento, es que… Impa me pidió que informase de inmediato y no sabía si tú… creo que he obrado mal.

—No, no, para nada —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza —has hecho bien. Ya habrá tiempo para ver a Prunia.

—Respecto a eso… —dijo él, dudando —¿te ha contado algo Impa sobre Prunia?

—No me ha dicho nada, ¿qué tiene que contarme?

—Uhm. Es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

* * *

Habían cenado casi en silencio. Y por una vez, Zelda se comió toda su ración. Estaba temiendo volver a verla picotear aquí y allá sin llegar a probar nada de verdad, pero esa noche se comió todo lo que él le sirvió en el plato. Y alabó y agradeció la comida. A lo mejor estaba mal sentirse halagado por sus cumplidos, seguro que ella había probado cosas mil veces mejores, pero no podía evitar sentir una especie de sensación cálida en el estómago cuando ella decía que jamás había probado unas zanahorias más frescas, o que el pollo estaba tierno y jugoso.

Después de la cena Zelda insistió en limpiar todo. Quiso impedírselo, pero ya se había puesto manos a la obra y supo que no iba a ceder. Él salió afuera para atender a los caballos. Tenían heno fresco de sobra, pero le gustaba pasar unos minutos a solas con Sombra, el caballo había sido tantas noches su única compañía que si no se acercaba para darle las buenas noches sentía que el día no estaba completo.

Al volver a la casa vio que Zelda había vuelto al dormitorio, en el piso de arriba. Tal vez necesitaba dormir más, pero por la Diosa, esperaba que pusiese las sábanas limpias que le había preparado y no durmiese una noche más envuelta en una nube de polvo. Aprovechó el momento para sacar de la bolsa lo que Prunia le había dado esa tarde. Encendió un candil y se sentó junto al fuego, quitándose las botas. Apenas había ruido en el piso de arriba, seguramente la princesa había retomado el sueño. Pasó los dedos por la cubierta de cuero del libro que tenía entre las manos: "Historia de un caballero" escrito por un tal maese Fergus de Lahn, de la Ciudadela del Albor. Era un tomo grueso, con letra apretada. "Te recomiendo que empieces con este, Link" había dicho Prunia "es una recopilación de grandes chanzas y hazañas de caballeros de Hyrule, que sirven para ilustrar muchos de los comportamientos que se esperan de la caballería. Pero está escrito como si todas esas hazañas las hubiese llevado a cabo un mismo caballero".

Link se preguntó dónde estaría la Ciudadela del Albor. Él había despertado en la Meseta de los Albores, y su base estaba rodeada por las ruinas de una inmensa ciudad de piedra. A lo mejor guardaba alguna relación.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Diosas, Zelda! —exclamó, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad —m-me has asustado, no te he oído llegar.

—Siento haberte sobresaltado así. He intentado acostarme, pero he dormido tantas horas que no tenía sueño. Te dejo tranquilo, no quiero molestar.

—N-no molestas… —balbuceó, intentando reponerse del susto.

—¿Puedo ver tu libro?

Él asintió en silencio, y se lo tendió para que ella lo examinase.

—Historia de un caballero… —leyó ella. Después sonrió y le devolvió el libro.

—Es que como me dijiste lo del voto de pobreza, tenía curiosidad, sólo lo quería mirar por eso, por nada más.

Sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Lo peor que podía pasar había ocurrido, seguro que ella encontraría un poco absurdo su afán por parecerse lo más posible a un caballero. Él era torpe y estaba habituado a pasar las noches con la única compañía de Sombra y de otros animales, en mitad del campo. Jamás podría parecerse ni de lejos a lo que una vez fue, antes de perder la memoria. Maldita sea, no esperaba que la princesa lo descubriese in fraganti con el libro en las manos, tendría que haber sido mucho más cauteloso.

—Hace tiempo, cuando vivía en el castillo siempre me iba a dormir con un libro en las manos. Y… me solía despertar con otro libro en las manos. En fin, supongo que casi siempre tenía un libro en las manos —sonrió Zelda.

—Eso está bien —dijo él, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Aún seguía fustigándose por su torpeza.

—He olvidado la última vez que leí algo —dijo ella —fue hace demasiado tiempo, supongo.

Volvió a dibujar su famosa sonrisa triste, que llevaba desaparecida toda la noche, y Link sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Puedes leerlo, toma —dijo él, ofreciéndole el libro. No tenía más libros en casa, ese era el único.

—¡No! Por favor, no. Es tuyo y yo he venido a interrumpirte. Yo me entretendré de otro modo, no te preocupes, pediré libros a Prunia cuando la vea.

Zelda se dio la vuelta un tanto acelerada, con la intención de volver al dormitorio.

—Espera. Si quieres puedes leerlo conmigo.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí, lo leeremos al mismo tiempo —se movió a un lado, haciéndole un sitio en la alfombra que había frente al fuego.

Zelda dibujó la misma expresión indescifrable que aquel día en la terraza de Impa. El día que él le había propuesto la idea de vivir en Hatelia. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza? Esperaba por todas las diosas que él no se hubiera propasado con sus ofrecimientos y ella no acabase rompiendo a llorar a mares, como la otra vez.

Pasado el momento de duda, ella acabó sentándose a su lado.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Zelda con timidez, señalando el libro. Él se lo entregó —Podemos leer a medias, un rato tú y otro yo. Si… si no te gusta cómo leo puedes leer tú todo el rato. O si no, miraré las letras en silencio por un lado mientras tú pasas las páginas, no me importa.

—Lee tú —pidió sin más. Se sentía un poco confuso, como si estuviera mareado, no iba a poder mirar bien las letras. Seguramente era porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con princesas, y no tenía claro si la había conducido a una situación inadecuada que ella había aceptado por cortesía. Diosas, tenía tanto que aprender…

Zelda se tomó su tiempo para empezar. Se acomodó bien y dejó que el único sonido en la casa fuese el de la madera que crujía al consumirse en el fuego, frente a ellos.

—Sir Alec de las Tierras Pardas no tenía una bonita heráldica como los demás caballeros. Apenas tenía un nombre. "De las Tierras Pardas" no era un prestigioso apellido, ni recordaba a tierras ricas y prósperas. Él no era más que un caballero surgido de la nada, un hijo de tierras yermas y polvorientas en las que no crece lo verde, de una familia sin nombre ni tradición…

Link cerró los ojos por un instante. Se perdió en la historia y en la voz que la narraba. _Su voz._ Su voz era como estar de verdad en casa. Era como sentirse a salvo. Era lo único que le había hecho volver. "Si no te gusta cómo leo, puedes leer tú todo el rato". Diablos.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Tentaciones

El otoño cayó de golpe en la aldea. Fue una tormenta la que se llevó el verano. Los días se volvieron fríos y el sol no calentaba igual que siempre. El manzano que había a la entrada de la casa empezaba a mostrar frutos rojos y maduros, anunciando el cambio de estación. Llevaban casi dos semanas en la aldea, Link no había pasado tanto tiempo seguido en el mismo sitio, no el suficiente como para ver cómo una estación saludaba a otra.

Su vida se había centrado en arreglar la casa. La nueva habitación estaba terminada. También había arreglado el tejado y el cobertizo de los caballos. Había empezado a cortar leña aquella misma tarde. Todas las noches encendían la chimenea y habían gastado la leña vieja.

Durante el día, apenas veía a Zelda. Ella se levantaba muy temprano y salía para bajar a la playa. Sobre eso… tuvieron una pequeña disputa. Era sabido por los aldeanos que los lizalfos rondaban la playa de Hatelia. Algunos pescadores habían sufrido ataques. Link examinó la playa de punta a punta y vio restos de lizalfos, estaban cambiando la piel y podía ver sus escamas, como un segundo cuerpo vacío, junto a los acantilados. También había encontrado raspas y pieles de pescado, desperdicios… era más que evidente que se alimentaban y anidaban en esa playa. Pero la realidad era que después de recorrer la playa varias veces sin dejar ni un centímetro sin examinar, no había visto ninguno.

"Si no has visto ninguno no hay peligro, Link."

"Aun así no me parece bien que vayas tú sola. Es posible que hayan ido a aguas del sur, pero podrían volver en cualquier momento. He visto nidos."

"Nidos vacíos."

"Si hay nidos, volverán. Escupen veneno y tienen lanzas afiladas. Son repulsivos y podrían atacarte."

"Estás exagerando la situación. Sólo voy a pasear y a mojarme los pies en el agua."

"Entonces iré contigo."

"Tienes otras cosas que hacer, es mejor que no vengas."

"No es lo correcto. Un caballero debería…"

"¡Ya no eres un caballero! Ya no lo eres. Déjame en paz, por favor."

Aquellas palabras se le habían clavado como una daga ardiente. Y no sabía qué era peor, si el daño que le había causado oír de la boca de la princesa la confirmación de que él ya no era lo que una vez fue, o la idea de que un lizalfo le mordiese o le escupiese ácido a Zelda. Tuvo que tragarse ambas cosas, pues ella bajaba todas las mañanas de manera invariable a la playa. No sabía muy bien qué hacía allí, en un pequeño cuenco de barro ella había empezado a acumular conchas blancas, que debía recoger de la orilla. Se había sentido tentado de seguirla para vigilar de cerca, pero eso sí habría sido una mala idea. Si ella lo descubría siguiéndola, se acabaría todo. Se acabaría la convivencia y se acabarían las noches de leer junto al fuego. Diosas, a veces pensaba que sólo vivía por ese momento. Después de las visitas matutinas a la playa, Zelda se perdía con los sheikah. Pasaba horas en el molino de Prunia y no la veía hasta la noche, donde la esperaba en silencio, con el libro de maese Fergus en el regazo. Temió que no volviese a querer sentarse a leer con él cuando empezó a llevar libros de Prunia a casa, si Zelda tenía sus propios libros, ¿por qué seguir compartiendo un libro? También temió que las lecturas parasen después de su discusión sobre los lizalfos. Pero no fue así. Cada noche desde la primera leía para él. Y se encontró a sí mismo pensando en ese instante durante todo el día, todos los días.

—¿Estás cortando leña? —preguntó Zelda. Volvía del molino de Prunia con una cesta repleta de setas. Ya había empezado a anochecer y llevaba la capucha echada por encima.

—La leña vieja del cobertizo pronto se acabará. Tengo que cortar todos los días si… si vamos a pasar aquí el invierno.

Colocó un nuevo tronco en el tocón y lo dividió por la mitad con un corte limpio. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los planes de Zelda para el invierno. Tal vez se hartaría de la rutina de la aldea y de su diminuta casa y querría marcharse de allí. Ya dormía y comía bien regularmente, se la veía mucho más saludable, aunque igual de melancólica. Contra eso no había surtido efecto ninguna de sus medicinas.

—Debería ayudarte. Dejaré esto adentro y te ayudaré.

—No hace falta. Ya ha anochecido y no podré cortar mucha más leña hoy.

—Entonces deja que haga yo la cena. Cocinaré las setas que me ha dado Symon.

Él se aseó rápidamente y avivó el fuego para que Zelda pudiese cocinar. Mientras ella lo hacía, él preparaba el libro para más tarde. Sólo quedaba un capítulo. El último capítulo, así que… Así que ya había ido a buscar un nuevo libro a la biblioteca de Prunia.

"Link, no quiero asustarte, pero recuerdo haber leído hace años la historia de un hombre que se volvió loco de tanto leer libros de caballería. Tal era su locura que creía ver enemigos donde no había nada."

"Eso no va a pasarme a mí. ¿Me prestas el libro o no?"

No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar el tema con Zelda. Los libros que le había visto a ella eran de otros temas muy distintos. Muchos de ellos eran libros de mecánica, con complicadas fórmulas. Otros eran manuscritos muy viejos escritos en lenguas que él desconocía. Estudiaba mapas y cartografiaba los suyos propios. En definitiva, sus lecturas no tenían nada que ver con su libro de caballería.

Cenaron en silencio. Zelda casi nunca hablaba de lo que hacía con los sheikah. De todas formas, si se decidía a contarle los detalles, él no se habría enterado. Estudiaba las mismas cosas complicadas que Prunia. El fuego azul, la energía ancestral y los libros de las letras raras. También se había ofuscado con el tema del Santuario de la Vida. Después de conocer con sorpresa "el retroceso" de Prunia, ambas se habían realimentado creyendo que él mismo podría llegar a sufrir un retroceso, y ahora cada vez que veía a la diminuta sheikah ésta le preguntaba "si se sentía más joven".

—¿Es que no te gusta la cena? —preguntó ella. Link se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin llevarse nada a la boca.

—¡Qué va! Está buenísimo lo que has preparado, de verdad. —se llevó una enorme cucharada para reafirmar sus palabras. Zelda lo observó inmóvil hasta que él se lo hubo tragado. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba preocupado porque su ridículo libro llegaba a su fin?

—Los sheikah me han dicho que tienen una misión para ti. Hablarán contigo mañana.

—¿Una misión?

—No me han dado detalles, así que…

Link se quedó dándole vueltas al asunto sheikah mientras terminaban de cenar, pero pronto se vio atrapado por su momento favorito del día. Los últimos tocones de leña del año anterior se consumieron mientras Zelda leía en voz alta el capítulo final del libro.

—…y desde aquel día, su nombre pasó a formar parte de la historia. Fin.

Zelda cerró el libro de manera ceremoniosa, como hacía con todos sus libros. Link se preguntaba si sería una vieja costumbre de sus días en la corte de Hyrule. Él se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?, Link, ¿es lo que esperabas?

—Ha estado bien.

Bien, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ella podría haber recitado en voz alta uno de sus complicados libros matemáticos y también habría estado bien. Cualquier cosa que ella leyese iba a estar bien porque se veía inevitablemente atrapado por el momento. Era ridículo.

—¿Por qué elegiste este libro? —preguntó ella, entregándole el tomo ya cerrado.

—Me lo recomendó Prunia.

—Ya, eso ya me lo imaginaba —Zelda soltó una carcajada —pero ¿por qué le pediste un libro sobre caballería?

—Quería saber más. Por si hace falta.

De repente sintió una nube de calor concentrándose en sus mejillas. No debería avergonzarse, quería saber más, es todo.

—Entiendo hasta cierto punto lo que intentas hacer, de verdad, sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas siempre en todo lo que haces. Pero si te digo esto es porque no creo que puedas aplicar muchos de esos conceptos en el mundo actual. Todo está demasiado cambiado.

—Yo antes era un caballero, no pienso que sea malo averiguar un poco más sobre eso. Ahora no soy nada en particular, así que supongo que quiero volver a aprender a ser algo, aunque digas que no hace falta.

Zelda frunció el ceño y arrugó un poco la nariz. Hizo exactamente el mismo gesto el día que discutieron sobre los lizalfos y Link pensó que tal vez debería haber cerrado el pico. Mencionar el pasado, aunque fuese de manera leve, siempre afectaba al humor de Zelda.

—¿Qué no eres nada? Diosas, sólo eres el héroe de Hyrule. Sin ti nada tiene sentido.

Él miró al suelo, sin saber bien qué decir. Sí, había matado monstruos, pero no sabía hacer nada más. No sabía bailar, ni justar, no era un gran conversador, ni conocía protocolos ni estrategias de batalla. Cuando Zelda formase un nuevo séquito, ¿de qué manera iba a poder él ayudar? Podría encabezar la infantería de soldados o algo así, pero quería sentirse útil de verdad. La princesa era muy cortés y siempre le había dado las gracias y le había llamado héroe, pero… pero ¿por qué todo eso parecía insuficiente? Era incomprensible incluso para él.

—Estoy cansada por hoy, creo que me voy a ir a la cama —dijo ella, tras su prolongado silencio.

—Está bien.

Tal vez aquella había sido la última lectura. Le parecía un poco absurdo decirle que tenía otro libro preparado, sobre todo después de que ella hubiera cuestionado la temática. En fin, era una posibilidad que había contemplado, ya era bastante raro que ella se hubiera ofrecido a leer cada noche.

—Pero antes, quería darte una cosa.

Zelda sacó un pequeño saquito de su bolsillo y lo balanceó delante de sus ojos.

—¿Para mí?

—Claro que es para ti, que yo sepa no hay nadie más en esta habitación.

Link aceptó el saquito y lo abrió con cuidado. Se trataba de una concha de caracola blanca ensartada en un cordón de cuero.

—Es mi manera de disculparme, Link. El otro día te dije unas palabras un poco crueles. Fui injusta. Como he dicho, entiendo lo que intentas hacer. No eres culpable de lo que pueda pasar por mi cabeza, nada es culpa tuya. Buenas noches.

—B-buenas…

Antes de que pudiera replicar, ella se esfumó escaleras arriba. Zelda era la persona más desconcertante que había conocido jamás.

* * *

—Linky, ¿estás escuchándome o no?

—Sí, sí te escucho —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nah. Lo cierto era que llevaba un rato desconectado de la verborrea de Prunia. Los sheikah hablaban demasiado. Bla, bla, bla. Si la misión era ir a matar a los lizalfos de Hatelia porque ahora asolaban las playas de Onaona, con ese mensaje era más que suficiente. Emplearía dos días enteros en el viaje, uno para la ida y el otro para la vuelta. Matar a los lizalfos llevaría más. Era posible que se hubiesen desplazado hacia el Oeste y junto a las extensas playas había cuevas en los acantilados, si los lizalfos se escondían ahí, iba a ser difícil dar con todos ellos. En total, una semana de viaje.

—…y de paso hablarás con el consejo de aldea Onaona. No queremos que los rumores se extiendan sin sentido.

—¿Rumores?

_¿Rumores?_

—¡Lo sabía! ¡No estabas escuchando! —exclamó Prunia, saltando del asiento —Linky, esto es algo serio, las Cuatro Grandes Regiones ya sospechan de lo que hicisteis en el castillo. Las noticias se propagan más rápido de lo que piensas, es conveniente sembrar la calma y explicar que sí, que el mal está controlado, pero sin dar detalles de la princesa ni de lo que tú mismo hicisteis. No sin hablar antes con los grandes mandatarios.

—¿Y qué diablos quieres que digamos entonces?

—Lo correcto es que ayudes a mantener la calma. Onaona está bajo la jurisdicción del Dominio Zora desde hace cien años, el rey Dorphan en persona mandará cartas aclarando lo que haya que aclarar. Y antes de eso, hablaremos con Dorphan. Mientras tanto, ni palabra de Zelda, ni de Ganon, ni de la Trifuerza.

—No creo que esos pescadores del sur se preocupen por el castillo. Más bien tendrán los ojos en los lizalfos de las playas —dijo él, restándole importancia —pero seguro que a Zelda se le ocurre algo ingenioso que decirles.

Sí. Ella era ingeniosa y sabía bien cómo tratar con la gente. Él sólo tendría que ocuparse de matar a esos estúpidos lagartos y dejaría los protocolos para Zelda.

—¿Estás loco? Su alteza real no irá contigo a Onaona. Es una misión peligrosa en la que ella poco puede aportar. La necesito aquí conmigo, trabajando en el laboratorio.

—Ah.

No sabía por qué había asumido que Zelda viajaría a Onaona con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una idea ridícula. Él era el primero que se había opuesto a sus paseos por la playa por el peligro que representaban monstruos y antiguos servidores del Cataclismo, así que…

Prunia le pidió que se pusiera en marcha cuanto antes. Al parecer sus aparatos meteorológicos vaticinaban días de lluvia, y era conveniente que se acercase al sur antes de que el otoño se echase de verdad encima de la región de Lanayru. No era aún mediodía, así que le dio tiempo de comprar unos víveres básicos en los bazares de la aldea, comida que pudiese aguantar el viaje. Después, se apañaría cazando lo que fuese. Había hecho viajes largos y calculados y las provisiones no le preocupaban en absoluto. Llenó el carcaj de flechas y engrasó las botas. En apenas una hora estaba más que listo para partir. Entonces, se sentó a esperar que Zelda volviese de su paseo por la playa. Quería decirle que se iba a ausentar unos días, que estaría sola en casa.

Pasada casi una hora, Zelda seguía sin aparecer, así que decidió que era más rápido si bajaba a la playa a buscarla. Decidió acortar por el camino de montaña, más escarpado, y dio unas cuantas vueltas por la playa hasta comprobar que ella no estaba. Volvió a casa, era posible que ella estuviese regresando por un camino distinto mientras él se tiraba montaña abajo entre las rocas. Tampoco la encontró en casa así que, de nuevo, subió al molino de Prunia.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —refunfuñó Prunia, al verle aparecer.

—Es que no encuentro a Zelda por ningún sitio. ¿La has visto?

—Sí, la he visto. Se ha ido con Symon al bosque del noroeste. Están buscando los ingredientes para un experimento y estará fuera gran parte del día.

Él se quedó en silencio, masticando aquella información. No es como si fuese a estar fuera meses, pero le parecía incorrecto marcharse sin decirle nada.

—Yo le diré que te has marchado al sur, tranquilo. Es mejor que partas cuanto antes —intervino Prunia, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Asintió sin decir nada y trotó colina abajo, de regreso a casa. Antes de partir le dejó una nota sobre la mesa, y salió a lomos de Sombra con una especie de sinsabor en la boca.

* * *

Las lluvias le alcanzaron cuando estaba llegando al paso de aldea Onaona. Eso le retrasó un poco, pues empleó más de un día en llegar. Había matado el desolador silencio del viaje parándose a cazar y a recolectar algunos frutos salvajes, a pesar de que tenía reservas más que de sobra. Cazar le distraía la mente. Había viajado mil veces solo, con la única compañía de Sombra, pero como si de una extraña enfermedad se tratase, se encontraba pensando a menudo en la princesa y en lo distinto que habría sido el viaje si ella le hubiese acompañado. Tal vez la hubiese enseñado a tensar su arco nuevo, tal vez habrían seguido leyendo juntos por las noches, a la luz de un fuego. Era extraño lo rápido que uno podía acostumbrarse a la presencia de otra persona.

Al caer la tarde del segundo día tras partir de Hatelia, alcanzó el pequeño pueblo pesquero de Onaona. Había pasado un tiempo agradable allí en los días de la Búsqueda, un muy breve pero agradable tiempo. Siempre pensó en volver. Le agradaban las aguas cálidas, la vida sencilla de los aldeanos. Si no hubiese sido porque tenía una casa en Hatelia no habría descartado irse a vivir allí. "Y aún puedes hacerlo" decía una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Pero no, la idea sonaba remota, casi imposible de ejecutar. Él ya no era el mismo tras el fin de Ganon, era una idea difícil de digerir, pero sentía que algo en él había cambiado y por eso no le parecía factible dejarlo todo para vivir en aquella encantadora aldea.

Se alojó en la misma cabaña en la que estuvo la vez anterior, hacía más de un año. Investigó un poco sobre el asunto de los lizalfos y recorrió las playas hasta que no hubo luz, y tuvo que volver.

La aldea estaba gobernada por una matriarca y un patriarca, ambos de familias diferentes. Era tradición que hubiese siempre un hombre y una mujer gestionando las necesidades de la aldea, y eran siempre los dos habitantes de mayor edad. Cuando supieron que Link estaba alojado en la aldea, decidieron organizar una gran cena en la playa, él los había ayudado con asuntos varios en su anterior visita y los aldeanos aún se mostraban agradecidos con él. Después de todo, la otra vez él partió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

Los aldeanos solían hacer sus celebraciones sentándose sobre la arena de la playa, alrededor de grandes hogueras donde asaban pescado fresco y cangrejos.

—¿Entonces estás viviendo con los sheikah, Link? —preguntó el patriarca Ádelmar.

—No. Pero he venido en su nombre —respondió él con la boca llena.

—Los sheikah saben tan bien como nosotros lo que está pasando, Ádelmar —intervino la matriarca Coraline. —Por eso nos han enviado al muchacho. Dinos Link, ¿has tenido oportunidad de pasar por la Llanura de Hyrule últimamente?

—No, no lo he hecho.

—¡Dicen que Ganon se ha ido! —exclamó Bitia, una de las tres nietas de Ádelmar que estaban sentadas rodeándole.

—Bitia, contén tu lengua, muchacha. Este un asunto para tratar con calma, no en este momento de reencuentro y celebración —dijo Ádelmar —mañana lo hablaremos, si te parece bien, Link.

Él asintió sin decir nada y aceptó una segunda brocheta con una pata de pulpo a la brasa que le ofrecía Litia, otra de las nietas del patriarca.

—Tienes razón, viejo —dijo la matriarca Coraline poniéndose en pie —mañana trataremos ese asunto y el de los invasores de la playa de poniente. Por hoy, esta vieja se marcha a descansar.

—Yo también me retiro —intervino Ádelmar —dejemos el resto de la noche para los jóvenes.

Las tres nietas de Ádelmar parecían aliviadas con la marcha de los ancianos y se acercaron más a Link, una vez se quedaron a solas con él en su hoguera. Litia lo había estado alimentando de manera incesante y él se dejaba hacer, aunque a veces ella se empeñase en dejarle trocitos de pescado en la boca, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Era la más joven de las tres, tenía el rostro pecoso y dorado por el sol. Bitia era la mediana, tenía el pelo corto y sus ojos azules brillaban como dos zafiros en comparación con su tez oscura, típica de los habitantes de la aldea. Nitia era la mayor y la que más nervioso ponía a Link. En su anterior visita se había empeñado en que la acompañase hasta el estanque de los enamorados, una especie de manantial que brotaba en una de las elevaciones que rodeaban la aldea. Todas las chicas parecían empeñadas en ir allí, y él habría ignorado la proposición si no fuese porque había algo que quería investigar en la zona. Una vez allí estaban solos, los dos, en una especie de encerrona a la que el resto de los jóvenes de la aldea estaban más que acostumbrados. Pero él era tan torpe para darse cuenta… Nitia se acercó mucho a él y… y le había dado un beso, en la boca. Él se había quedado pasmado como un imbécil, pero aún podía recordar la cálida sensación hormigueante en los labios y el vértigo al regresar a la aldea dándole la mano. No recordaba nada de su pasado, así que, de alguna manera, aquel había sido su primer y único beso, y de vez en cuando, lo recordaba. Después de todo, estaba claro que él no era de piedra.

Había pensado en ello. Había pensado en cuántas personas queridas para él habrían quedado sepultadas por los cien años de su sueño. No sólo pensaba en sus padres, en sus familiares y amigos. También había pensado en si él habría tenido "una Nitia" a la que besar, si habría estado enamorado de alguna joven, si alguna joven doncella habría llorado su pérdida o habría sido devastada por la oscuridad sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Más tarde averiguó que eso no tenía mucho sentido. Él había sido caballero, y tras sus últimas averiguaciones supo que los caballeros de la guardia real renunciaban a tomar esposa, de alguna manera llevaban una vida casta y firme, dedicada únicamente al cumplimiento de sus votos y del juramento. Eso reducía el número de mujeres en su pasado a una sola: Zelda. La idea era perturbadora y prefería apartarla de su cabeza.

—Cuéntanos una historia, Link, algo que te haya ocurrido en tus viajes —dijo Litia. Estaba tumbada en la arena y echó la cabeza sobre su regazo.

—¡Litia, no acapares a Link! —dijo Bitia, agarrando a Link por el brazo, como si fuera un muñeco.

—Chicas, dejad de atosigar a Link, ¿no veis que lo estáis incomodando? —Nitia soltó una carcajada.

Él había dejado de comer. No le molestaban, realmente eran como una especie de hermanas pequeñas para él. Pero se sentía torpe. Era torpe con las chicas y ellas no tardarían nada en notar su inexperiencia, sobre todo Nitia. Igual que Zelda, seguro que se habría dado cuenta a la primera de lo patoso que podía llegar a ser.

_¿Qué?_

Antes de poder reprocharse a sí mismo el meter a Zelda en esa comparación, contó algunas de sus aventuras por el desierto de Gerudo. Las chicas lo escuchaban entusiasmadas, aunque él sospechaba que era porque debía gustarles de otro modo, no se agarraban a su brazo ni jugueteaban con su pelo por lo buen narrador que era, ni por lo interesante de sus historias.

Cuando la hoguera se consumió, cada cual se fue a dormir a su cabaña. Él caminaba medio dormido hacia la suya cuando oyó unos pasos a su espalda. Entre sombras vio a Nitia, que se le acercaba con el mismo descaro que el día del manantial de los enamorados.

_Es lo que estabas esperando, ¿no?_

—Espera —dijo él, sosteniéndola por los hombros —espera…

—Mmmm. Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué imaginabas?

Nitia dio un paso atrás, sonriendo como lo hacían las chicas, como si hubiese algo en el mundo que sólo ellas sabían y él era incapaz de adivinar.

—Esta vez no quieres un beso.

¿No lo quería? Lo había imaginado muchas veces, sobre todo en momentos de debilidad. Había visualizado la piel tersa y dorada por el sol de Nitia, y las cosquillas en los labios y por todo el cuerpo. Diosas, a veces su cuerpo le pedía a gritos el contacto con una mujer, y pero la misión había llenado sus días y eran mínimas ocasiones en las que se había atrevido a abordar a una joven que le resultase atractiva.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa… —acertó a decir.

—Supe que habías cambiado cuando vi tu colgante, está claro que te lo ha regalado una mujer. Los chicos no van por ahí haciéndose colgantes de caracolas —dijo Nitia, soltando una carcajada —pero tenía que intentarlo una vez más, ¡nunca se sabe!

—El… colgante… —balbuceó.

Nitia volvió a acercarse y le dio un beso suave en la cara. Después, se despidió de él casi en un susurro, y desapareció en medio de la noche, sin borrar su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos ni por un instante.

Link entró aturdido en la cabaña. Había un revoltijo de sensaciones en su cuerpo y en su cabeza. Estaba como mareado, como si estuviese flotando. Los viajes al sur siempre le confundían y le hacían perder la concentración, perdía el centro, lo importante era la misión por la que se había desplazado al lugar, nada más. Debería estar trazando un plan para encontrar a los lizalfos lo antes posible, pero sólo podía pensar en chicas, en hogueras, en tocar pieles tersas doradas por el sol y en la caricia húmeda de un beso. Se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos. No consiguió centrarse, en absoluto. Quedarse a solas consigo mismo siempre era peor, porque las fantasías se volvían más gigantes e imposibles de controlar. En su cabeza vio a Zelda, no eran los ojos verde aguamarina los que lo miraban en mitad de la noche, sino las dos esmeraldas de la montaña. Imaginó sus dedos atando el colgante de la caracola alrededor de su cuello, dándole suaves golpes sin querer, mientras hacía el nudo. Su piel pálida brillaba bajo la luna, y sentir su mínimo contacto le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Quería tocarla, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo. Después ella dio un paso al frente, decidida, igual que Nitia, "Link, te doy las gracias por cuidar de mí…"

—¡Basta ya! —dijo, enfurruñándose consigo mismo.

Metió la cabeza en el agua fría de la tinaja que había en su cabaña, a ver si de alguna manera eso conseguía enfriar sus pensamientos. Odiaba el sur. Odiaba sentirse tan aturdido, y odiaba la sensación de pérdida de control. Seguro que en su época de caballero jamás había vivido en un lugar así, donde cada minuto era un recuerdo de lo que no debía hacer o pensar. _Sí, sí, todo eso de la nobleza y el honor está muy bien. Pero recuerda, ya no eres un caballero._ Dijo otra vez esa estúpida vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Estaba derrotado. Esa noche para él, era demasiado tarde para resistirse.


	6. Capítulo 6 - El ojo de Nayen

_Nota: Algunos de mis lectores de Wattpad se dieron cuenta de mi pequeño intento de referencia al Quijote en el capítulo anterior, es uno de mis "easter eggs" por así decirlo, jajaja. Os dejo aquí un pequeño párrafo que me__ inspira, y también me sirve para pensar en historias "caballerescas" estén en el universo Legend of Zelda o no ^^_

_"Hoy es el día más hermoso de nuestra vida, querido Sancho; los obstáculos más grandes, nuestras propias indecisiones; nuestro enemigo más fuerte, el miedo al poderoso y a nosotros mismos; la cosa más fácil, equivocarnos; la más destructiva, la mentira y el egoísmo; la peor derrota, el desaliento; los defectos más peligrosos, la soberbia y el rencor; las sensaciones más gratas, la buena conciencia, el esfuerzo para ser mejores sin ser perfectos, y sobre todo, la disposición para hacer el bien y combatir la injusticia dónde quiera que esté."_

\- _Miguel de Cervantes, "Don Quijote de la Mancha", año 1605_

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - El ojo de Nayen**

El molino de Prunia tenía un observatorio con un telescopio de gran tamaño. A Zelda le gustaba ese lugar. Era frío, sin duda, el aire helado del majestuoso Monte Lanayru azotaba con fuerza en lo alto del molino, en esa parte de la aldea, su presencia era más patente que en el centro, o en la casa de Link. Se arrebujó un poco en su capa, había empezado a chispear y la temperatura cayó en picado.

_Ahí arriba sí que pasaste frío. _Pensó, mirando al monte. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido subir medio desnuda y casi descalza hasta ahí arriba? _Por padre. Sobre todo por él._ De alguna manera sabía que el peregrinaje no iba a funcionar. Quería tener fe, pero sus propias convicciones flaqueaban en cada poro de su piel, en cada paso inseguro en la nieve, en cada palabra no dicha durante el ascenso. Quería creer que sería el último peregrinaje, que sería distinto esa vez. Subieron solos. Y bajaron más solos aún. Después, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Alteza… ¡vas a pillar un constipado!

—Deja de llamarme alteza —insistió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Prunia apareció tras la puerta, envuelta en una especie de chubasquero sheikah de fabricación propia.

—¿Has visto algo interesante?

—Nada. Y las gotas de lluvia empañan la lente del telescopio.

—Observas el camino hasta Picos Gemelos, ¿no? —Prunia se fijó en las coordenadas y dirección del telescopio.

—Ha pasado más de una semana desde que se fue, es normal que me preocupe. —se justificó ella.

—Aplastar a unos cuantos lagartos no supone ningún reto para Link. Eso sí, espero que me traiga las muestras que le dije, diosas, es tan despistado… Los cuernos de lizalfo son el ingrediente perfecto para mi poción del sueño eterno. En cualquier caso, no debes preocuparte. Se habrá entretenido por el camino. Ya sabes que la línea recta es el camino más corto para todo el mundo menos para Link.

—Ya no puedo verle, ni oírle. Esas facultades se han esfumado junto con Ganon. Es como si todos nuestros vínculos se hubieran roto para siempre, una vez completada la misión. Tal vez sólo existieron por ese motivo.

El corazón se le encogía al pensarlo, era doloroso, pero la diosa Hylia había escrito el destino en un lenguaje demasiado abierto a la interpretación. Era fácil interpretar que se había enamorado de él con el objetivo de que sus poderes latentes pudieran despertar. Era fácil creer que un vínculo de amor sería la opción más fuerte hasta que la misión se viese completada. Pero una vez todo estuviese acabado y en su sitio, no había nada que tuviese que vincular su alma a la de Link, salvo unos sentimientos no correspondidos y un amor exprimido hasta la última gota por el encierro y el paso de los años. Tal vez por eso, él no la recordaba. Tal vez el olvido estaba en los planes de las diosas, como todo lo demás.

—El frío te debe haber congelado las neuronas —se burló Prunia —tal vez deba hacerte un examen médico. Anda, vuelve adentro, Symon ha preparado té y ya tenemos la primera cosecha de manzanas. Podrías hornear un bizcocho para cuando vuelva Link.

—Podría… —admitió, con una media sonrisa.

—Por otra parte, podrías darle un saco de harina y manzanas sin pelar y las devoraría con la misma pasión.

Zelda no pudo evitar reírse y acompañó a Prunia de vuelta al cálido interior del molino. Se sentía más animada. Un poco.

Se había trasladado al molino en ausencia de Link. La casa le parecía demasiado grande y demasiado vacía sin él, y resultaba cómodo quedarse con los sheikah, después de todo, pasaba casi todas sus horas trabajando con ellos. Investigaba las propiedades del fuego azul, los descubrimientos regenerativos de Prunia, los avances en la piedra sheikah de Symon, y sobre todo estudiaba el pasado. Diez mil años atrás. Todo seguía siendo tan confuso como siempre y aún no hallaba una explicación plausible ni a las Bestias Divinas ni a todo lo demás. Era incapaz de comunicarse a través de sueños con su antecesora, con ella en particular, aunque se veía asaltada miles de veces por la visión de las vidas de otras Zeldas, mucho más lejanas en el tiempo.

Tomaron el té en la habitación del ático. Prunia la usaba como despacho personal, pero ella la había ocupado y era su dormitorio. Desde allí podía salir y mirar por el telescopio tantas veces como quisiera. Por las noches dibujaba cartas estelares. El ojo de Nayen parpadeaba lejano y azul, señalando siempre el Norte. Ese fue su punto de partida. Cartografiar el cielo era una de sus aficiones favoritas y cuando era princesa no podía permitirse el lujo de invertir el tiempo en ello. Por el día perdía la vista en los caminos, por si veía a Link de regreso a casa.

—¡No has abierto ninguno de los mensajes que te he dejado en el escritorio! —exclamó Prunia tras un largo silencio.

—Los leeré más tarde.

—Zelda, no puedes seguir mirando hacia otro lado —refunfuñó Prunia —¡lo saben, todos ellos lo saben!

—Me alegra que lo sepan. Pero no sé qué más puedo hacer yo al respecto.

Sobre el escritorio permanecían los cuatro pergaminos, con el sello de cera intacto y los cuatro emblemas representativos: el elefante, el camello, la salamandra y el ave.

—¿Es que ya no te importa Hyrule? —preguntó Prunia, con una vocecita. De repente parecía una niña pequeña de verdad.

—Hyrule siempre será lo más importante, es mi pueblo. Por eso no necesitan saber más de mí, bastante daño he causado ya. Hyrule es muy capaz de seguir adelante sin una monarquía. ¿Por qué hubo monarquía, para empezar? ¿Te lo habías preguntado alguna vez?

—Claro que sí —replicó Prunia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—La monarquía se creó para evitar la guerra y unir a los pueblos en hermandad. El primer rey no quiso que el Poder Sagrado fuese un motivo de más guerras y disputas. Pero nada de eso es necesario ahora.

—Aun así… creo que deberías hablar con los cuatro mandatarios. Tienen derecho a saber la verdad.

—Es que aún siento dolor —reconoció.

—Pues tienes que olvidarte del dolor y seguir siendo fuerte. Es sólo una deferencia hacia ellos, una formalidad si quieres verlo así. Podrías empezar leyendo sus cartas.

—Lo haré.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció lluvioso. No pudo salir a pasear como había acostumbrado. El mar era una inmensa terapia para ella. Había estado tanto tiempo encerrada que ver las aguas perderse en el horizonte, en una línea que nunca alcanzaba su límite, le daba paz. Cuando pisaba la arena húmeda se olvidaba de todo el dolor. Cuando dormía, tampoco había dolor. Pero al abrir los ojos, todos los pensamientos nostálgicos y negativos le envolvían el corazón como una garra invisible.

También había encontrado una vía de escape leyendo para Link. Huía de él, se alejaba de él durante casi todo el día. Era una contradicción, porque dentro de su ser sentía que aún seguía queriéndole, aunque de una manera distinta. El hecho de no poder amarle como años atrás era doloroso y eso le empujaba a evitarle. Pero había momentos en los que veía a un nuevo Link, alguien distinto y a la vez igual, y entonces se dejaba llevar y sólo deseaba permanecer a su lado. La lectura resultó terapéutica. Leyendo para él se sentía cerca, y no había riesgos. Leer no era conversar, así que no había preguntas que le hiciesen remover sus sentimientos por inocentes que fuesen. No sabía cuánto tiempo más permanecería a su lado, no estaba segura de si su compañía le hacía bien, o en realidad ella era una carga que sólo servía para perjudicar a ambos. Sí sabía que había aprendido a echar de menos al nuevo Link, porque el paso de cada día sin verle se le hacía cada vez más pesado. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Si se acostumbraba a estar junto a él, sería mucho más difícil dejarle llegado el momento.

—Zelda, he conseguido rescatar parte del archivo dañado de la piedra sheikah.

Symon se había acostumbrado rápido a llamarla por su nombre. Era trabajador y muy inteligente, y Prunia era muy injusta con él, siempre estaba criticándolo y dándole órdenes. Suponía que había un gran cariño encubierto en esa manera de tratarle y Symon debía ser consciente de ello.

—Es genial, pensé que se habría perdido todo después del golpe que se llevó en el campo de batalla —sonrió ella, abriendo el archivo de fotos —¿puedo examinar lo que hay aquí?

—¡Por supuesto! Deben ser fotos que ha tomado Link desde que le entregué la piedra. Después de cien años pude restaurarla poco a poco. Del archivo antiguo, no queda casi nada.

—Mejor.

Symon le dejó un té caliente y se marchó para seguir trabajando en su estudio. Con la lluvia, ninguno había abandonado el molino en todo el día.

Las primeras fotos de Link no tenían mucho sentido. Tal vez las tomó para tener la referencia de algún camino o senda, tal vez aún no dominaba el sensor fotográfico. Después, se volvieron mucho más interesantes. Había múltiples fotos con Prunia. Fotos de una gran hoguera en algún establo o posada. Los huesos de una ballena gigantesca, ¿de veras habían existido criaturas así en Hyrule? Una foto de un grupo de bokoblins alrededor de un fuego, devorando lo que parecía la pata de un ciervo. "¿Cómo diablos se atreve a echar una foto a sus enemigos con tanto descaro?". La cosa iba a peor. "Diosas, ¡un hinox!" No sólo eso. Hordas de moblins, bandadas de murciélagos, un caballo gigantesco, un centaleón aún más gigantesco, un poblado desconocido, un montón de ruinas, comida, comida y más comida. Estuvo un buen rato absorta en las fotos, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

—Mañana podríamos hacer una excursión al sur de la aldea. Hay un lugar que me gustaría investigar —dijo Prunia, sirviéndole sopa.

—Sí, es buena idea.

Tomó una cucharada, pero no tenía hambre. Empezaba estar preocupada de verdad por Link, ya llevaba casi diez días fuera y no había rastro de él. Estaba claro que era un gran conocedor de Hyrule, sus fotos eran una muestra de ello, pero aun así…

Después de cenar se retiró pronto. El cielo se había quedado raso y pudo observar las estrellas con el telescopio. Hacía frío, un frío casi invernal, y cuando las manos se le quedaron heladas, decidió que era hora de ir a la cama.

Los cuatro pergaminos seguían intactos, sobre su escritorio. "Está bien, ya es hora", se dijo a sí misma. En primer lugar, rompió el sello del elefante.

_El rey Dorphan manifiesta su deseo de ponerse en contacto con quien dice ser la princesa Zelda Bosphoramus, y exige su presencia en la corte del Dominio Zora lo antes posible. _

_Su majestad real ha recibido informaciones de parte de la matriarca Impa que necesitan ser discutidas con la supuesta princesa._

_Atentamente,_

_Mezen, consejero real_

"No empezamos muy bien", pensó. Ponían en duda su identidad. Pero eran dudas lógicas. Más lógicas serían las dudas si al fin se decidía a visitar al rey zora y éste comprobaba que ella no había envejecido ni un ápice. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rompió el sello con el ave.

_Tras una comunicación recibida de parte de Impa de los sheikah, es mi deseo ponerme en contacto con Zelda Bosphoramus, para discutir los eventos sucedidos en la Llanura de Hyrule._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Tyto, patriarca de los orni_

Tanto el rey Dorphan como Tyto existían cien años atrás. Conocían su historia y la conocían a ella. Los orni y los zora tenían vidas longevas, que podían doblar o incluso triplicar la vida de un hyliano. Hablar con ellos iba a resultar más difícil. No sólo tendría que contarles lo sucedido en la batalla de la Llanura de Hyrule, sino que además tendría que pedirles perdón por todo el daño que les habría causado, y por las dos enormes pérdidas que aún pesaban en su corazón, como una losa.

Agarró un trozo de pergamino sin utilizar y mojó tinta en una pluma.

_A la atención de su majestad, el rey Dorphan de los zora_

_Es posible que os parezca increíble, pero en efecto soy Zelda Bosphoramus, anteriormente heredera a la corona del reino de Hyrule._

_El castillo es una montaña de ruinas y destrucción, así que el trono ya no tiene…_

Borrar, borrar. No pretendía parecer que estaba lloriqueando. Le daba igual el castillo, formaba parte del pasado tanto como todo lo demás. Por ella podría seguir siendo una montaña de escombros otros cien años más sin ningún problema.

_He recibido la misiva de vuestro consejero, y tengo en cuenta vuestra petición. Sin duda he de realizar una visita al Dominio junto al maestro Link…_

Borrar otra vez. No tenía por qué arrastrar a Link en todo eso, ella misma era responsable y tendría que asumir las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Sin duda contaría la hazaña de Link, pero él ya era libre y no tenía por qué involucrarle en todos esos asuntos diplomáticos.

_He recibido la misiva de vuestro consejero y tengo en cuenta vuestra petición, por lo que haré una visita al Dominio en cuanto me sea posible planificar el viaje._

"Que podría ser nunca" pensó. La carta era lo suficientemente abierta, así que la firmó y la dejó a un lado para poder enviarla. Escribió un texto muy similar para Tyto y reservó las otras dos cartas para otro día. Le pesaban los ojos y decidió que era hora de dormir.

* * *

—¡Sí! Este de aquí es Mylo, mi hijo. Y ella es Orenne, la hija del vaquero. Link eliminó a los monstruos que vivían en el bosque del noroeste y guarda buena amistad con Orenne y su familia. Qué curioso que ese artefacto sirva para tomar fotos, ¡es cosa de magia!

Zelda guardó la piedra sheikah en su cinturón y sacó el saquito de rupias que le había dado Prunia.

—Gracias por todo, Nynn. Son treinta rupias, ¿no?

—Sí. Harina, huevos y azúcar. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres probar estos frutos salvajes? Mi marido los compró a un vendedor ambulante, dice que provienen del lejano bosque de Farone.

—No, con eso es suficiente —sonrió ella, sacando las treinta rupias de la bolsa.

—¿Vas a hacer un pastel?

—Un pastel de manzana.

—Espero que te salga muy bueno, Zelda. ¡Gracias por tu visita!

Al salir a la calle volvía a llover, así que tapó bien las compras que tenía en la cesta y se echó la capucha por encima.

Los sheikah apenas se relacionaban con el resto de los aldeanos. Había averiguado que era Symon el que hacía las compras a Nynn, y le hacía encargos para no tener que acudir al resto de comercios y bazares. El lechero les dejaba la leche en la puerta y hacían su propio pan, así que su contacto con los vecinos era casi inexistente.

De repente el cielo apretó y empezó a llover con fuerza. Zelda se ocultó bajo el porche de una casita de madera, junto a la calle de la lavandería.

—¡Oye, muchacha! ¡Muchacha!

Zelda miró a un lado, pero no vio a nadie. Se oyó un traqueteo y una mujer delgada y menuda apareció tras la puerta que había a su espalda.

—Vas a ponerte como una sopa, muchacha.

—Lo sé, me he refugiado aquí, espero que no le importe.

—Pasa adentro, puedes secarte los pies mientras esperas a que escampe un poco.

Zelda dudó por un instante, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento generoso de la mujer. Se quitó las botas y la capa mojada.

—Me llamo Astelia —dijo la mujer. Tenía el pelo de color heno cubierto con algunas hebras plateadas.

—Mi nombre es Zelda, vivo en la casa al otro lado del río.

—¿En serio? Pensé que vivías con los sheikah. ¿No serás la joven que dicen que se aloja en casa de Link?

—Así es —reconoció, y sintió calor en las mejillas. No tenía por qué avergonzarse de eso, en realidad, Hatelia era una aldea muy pequeña y todos debían conocerla más que de sobra a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba allí.

—Toma, un té caliente. No es conveniente enfriarse —sonrió Astelia. Zelda notó una sensación cálida en el pecho. —Link sacó a mi hija de cinco años de una zanja. Ocurrió en una tarde lluviosa, como esta. Mi esposo trabaja como guardabosques y estaba en la granja que hay al borde del bosque, ayudando meter el ganado dentro de la cerca. No sabía que hacer, miré un segundo hacia un lado y cuando quise darme cuenta, mi pequeña Astelia había desaparecido. Salí corriendo a pedir ayuda y ahí estaba Link. Era conocido en la aldea como "el forastero", todo el mundo sabía que compró la casa en ruinas del otro lado del río, pero no sabíamos mucho más de él, salvo que tenía una bolsa de rupias tan repleta que Karud estuvo casi dos días sin dormir de la impresión. Link estaba en el en el bazar de Nynn y soltó todas sus cosas para ir a buscar a mi pequeña. Diosas, si no fuese por él…

—Me alegro de que se tropezase usted con Link —sonrió.

—Es un encanto de joven. Y dime, ¿es que está de viaje? Nynn me ha dicho que estás viviendo en el molino y haces la compra en lugar de Symon.

"Vaya con Nynn" pensó Zelda, "es buena mujer, pero no parece capaz de mantener la boca cerrada".

—Sí, Link está de viaje. Lleva más de una semana fuera.

—Oh, no es mucho tiempo. Ese joven apenas pisa la aldea. No parece alguien que permanezca mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio… en fin, supongo que serán cosas de la juventud.

Zelda dio un sorbo a su té y miró el contenido de su cesta. Tal vez Link había decidido no volver a la aldea. O no hacerlo en mucho tiempo. No tenía por qué volver. Como él mismo dijo: utilizo la casa para guardar mis cosas, nada más.

—Tengo que marcharme, ha sido usted muy amable, Astelia.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras, tal vez en una carrera estés de vuelta en el molino, parece que ha aflojado un poco la lluvia.

Durante la tarde, estuvo horneando el pastel de manzana.

Llovía con fuerza y Prunia y Symon llevaban dos días sin salir del molino. La mesa de trabajo de Prunia era un auténtico caos y la diminuta sheikah estaba más atacada de lo habitual, Zelda no sabía si era por el encierro, pero había conseguido hacer que se sintiera más centrada pidiéndole que la ayudase a cocinar.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Rotver —dijo Prunia, mientras cortaba rodajas de manzana —quiero enseñarle los resultados de tu revisión médica.

—¿Es que has visto algo raro?

—No, no. Pero es importante que lo veamos. Él sabrá qué pasa con el cese de la energía ancestral, tiene aparatos mucho más avanzados que los míos.

Terminaron de preparar la tarta y Zelda atizó el horno de leña antes de meterla dentro.

—Bien, esta noche podremos cenar pastel de manzana —dijo, mientras la casa empezaba a llenarse con el dulce olor del bizcocho cocinándose.

—¿Es que no la has hecho para Link? —se extrañó Prunia.

—No sabemos cuándo volverá. Tal vez nunca, así que mejor comerla cuando esté recién hecha. Estará más esponjosa que si la dejamos olvidada durante días.

—¿Tal vez nunca? Zelda, siéntate ahí. —dijo Prunia, tratando de sonar autoritaria. A pesar de su tamaño y su voz cantarina, sonaba muy autoritaria cuando se empeñaba en ello. —No has hablado con Link.

—¿De qué?

—Pues… de hace cien años.

—Es mejor no hacerlo —dijo, mirando a la ventana. Miles de gotas golpeaban el cristal y afuera ya estaba oscuro —no es la misma persona. Ni yo tampoco. No quiero que llore a unos padres que ya no tiene, ni a unos amigos que puede que nunca llegue a recordar.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿No crees que deberías hablarle de todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar hace cien años?

—Lo único que importa es el presente.

—Zelda, hay algo que no me has contado. ¿Cómo despertaste tus poderes?

—Diosas, Prunia. —dijo, poniéndose en pie con incomodidad —No me apetece hablar de eso ahora.

—Mi hermana me dijo que tus poderes están conectados de alguna manera con Link, ¿es correcto?

—Sí.

—Entonces tienes que decírselo.

—Esta noche cenaremos el pastel —sentenció ella para dar por zanjado el tema, y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

* * *

El ojo de Nayen volvía a brillar en el firmamento esa noche. Al fin la lluvia había dado una tregua y las nubes se habían retirado para dejar el cielo negro y repleto de estrellas.

Era tarde, pero no tenía sueño. Tras un buen rato de lectura, Zelda retomó la tediosa tarea de leer los pergaminos que le restaban. Primero rompió el sello con el símbolo de la salamandra de fuego.

_Gorosaludos desde ciudad Goron._

_Nuestros goroamigos los sheikah informan que la princesa Zelda está viva, sana y salva. La casa real es bienvenida a volver a visitar nuestra ciudad._

_Pedimos al Maestro Link y a la princesa Zelda que nos hagan una visita para revisar Vah Rudania y contar qué ha pasado con los goroenemigos._

_Yunobo._

¿Yunobo? No le sonaba de nada. Hasta ese momento, la carta goron era la que más atractiva le había resultado. Cuando se decidiese a empezar a cumplir sus obligaciones pendientes, la ciudad Goron parecía la mejor candidata.

Se disponía a abrir el último pergamino cuando oyó ruidos y un revuelo en la planta baja del molino. Oyó las voces de Prunia y Symon y… dejó caer el pergamino y se lanzó escaleras abajo en camisón y con los pies descalzos.

Cuando vio a Symon pidiendo a Link que le entregase su capa de viaje, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba desaliñado y con las botas llenas de barro hasta las rodillas. Tanto Link como los sheikah se giraron para mirarla, cuando la vieron irrumpir con atropello y en ropa de cama.

—Ha hecho mal tiempo —dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros y como único saludo.

Sintió que se estremecía al volver a verle, algo tembló en su interior como tiemblan las hojas del otoño, a punto de desprenderse del árbol. Dio un par de zancadas para abrazarse a él, enganchándose a su cuello. Link se quedó rígido, tal vez estupefacto ante su reacción. Olía a lluvia y a bosque. Tenía la túnica húmeda, debió empaparse de pies a cabeza.

—Has tardado —le dijo, separándose de él. Los sheikah estaban allí, como una especie de espectadores mudos, pero todo le daba igual.

—El viaje ha tenido algunas complicaciones.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Miedos

**Capítulo 7 - Miedos**

Por un momento pensó que Zelda se había marchado de la aldea.

Cuando llegó a Hatelia encontró que la casa estaba vacía, más que eso, se notaba que llevaba varios días sin que alguien pusiera un pie allí. No encontró las cosas de Zelda, aunque su caballo seguía en el cobertizo y tenía heno fresco. Puede que eso no significara nada. Tal vez algunos jóvenes de la aldea la habían escoltado de vuelta a casa de Impa, o a cualquier otro lugar en carro.

Estaba agotado, llevaba un día entero sin pegar ojo, pero tenía que comprobar si ella se había marchado de verdad, o seguía por allí.

Así fue como se plantó en el molino de los sheikah, calado hasta los huesos y en mitad de la noche.

—Es una suerte que hayas llegado al fin, Link —dijo Symon, sirviéndole un poco de guiso recalentado —planeábamos un viaje y si llegas a retrasarte un poco más, habríamos partido sin cruzarnos contigo.

—¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?

—Al faro de Akalla —intervino Prunia —no he visto a Rotver en persona desde el Cataclismo. Hemos tenido comunicación por carta, por supuesto, pero ninguno de los dos hemos abandonado ni la investigación ni el laboratorio. Ya es hora.

—Akalla está lejos, es un viaje largo. Estoy algo cansado, sólo pido un día para poder descansar y dormir, después iré a donde queráis —dijo, pegando un sorbo a su cena.

—No. Tengo otra misión para ti, Link —dijo Prunia —Zelda ha escrito unas cartas, es complicado enviar mensajes en esta época del año, ahora que nos acechan las lluvias y el frío. Más aún cuando hay que enviarlas a regiones tan remotas como Hebra. Ahorraríamos tiempo si tú-

—No —interrumpió él.

—¿No?

—No. El viaje a Akalla es peligroso. El gran macizo de Lanayru separa Hatelia de la región de Eldin y hay que atravesar los Picos Gemelos, parte de la llanura y los pantanos. Entrega las cartas a tus mensajeros sheikah. Yo iré con vosotros.

—Pero Link, nosotros-

—Zelda —dijo él, dirigiéndose sólo a la princesa. Ella se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato, como si no estuviera allí. No sabía si le pasaba algo, pero lo averiguaría más tarde —tú decides, las cartas son tuyas. Si prefieres que las entregue, lo haré. Pero creo que sería de más ayuda si os acompaño hasta Akalla.

Ella frunció el ceño, en su ya famoso gesto de contrariedad.

—Como sabes, eres libre de ir donde quieras —dijo ella —si consideras que es mejor venir con nosotros a Akalla, que así sea.

—¿Ves, Prunia? Está claro —sentenció, y se llevó un enorme trozo de pan a la boca.

Prunia estuvo protestando y aleteando de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras él terminaba de cenar y Symon se disculpaba en nombre de su jefa. Tras la cena, le pesaron las horas de viaje. Le pesó cada gota de lluvia que había empapado sus ropas, y cada trote del camino, cada metro encajándose en la montura de Sombra para avanzar sin dejarse vencer por el cansancio. Zelda estaba sana y segura en casa de Prunia, y eso le producía casi el mismo alivio que llenar el estómago. Era agradable, pero raro. Ya había comprobado lo que necesitaba, así que era el momento de darse una tregua a sí mismo y dormir a pierna suelta tantas horas como fuese posible.

—Bien, es muy tarde —dijo él, poniéndose en pie —como todo está bien y en orden por aquí, me marcho a casa.

—Link, si quieres puedes dormir en el molino esta noche —le ofreció Symon.

—No, aquí ya sois demasiados. He dejado a Sombra en el establo y prefiero un poco de tranquilidad para descansar bien. En casa estaré mejor, aunque tenga que bajar toda la colina en mitad de la noche.

—Yo iré contigo, Link —dijo Zelda, que también se puso en pie —voy a buscar mis cosas, no tardo.

Tanto él como los sheikah la vieron desaparecer escaleras arriba. Prunia se quedó mirando en silencio hacia el hueco de la escalera, parecía tan desconcertada como él con las reacciones de Zelda esa noche. Symon se limitó a recoger los platos sucios.

Abrigados con capas y con la capucha por encima, Link y Zelda deshicieron juntos el camino que separaba el molino del resto de la aldea. Ella acarreaba una bolsa con sus cosas, las agarraba con empeño y caminaba colina abajo, estaba claro que con mucha más energía que él. Aun así…

—Si quieres puedo llevar eso —se ofreció.

—¡Oh! No pesa nada, ya lo llevo yo.

Durante un rato caminaron en silencio. Él aún estaba un poco confuso. No esperaba ser recibido de esa manera. De hecho, no esperaba que ella quisiera volver a su casa en absoluto, eso le pareció tan raro como el recibimiento. Con los sheikah, Zelda tenía todo lo que necesitaba y de todas formas pasaba muchas horas en el molino, trabajando en mil cosas. El hecho de que ella estuviera volviendo a casa en esos momentos y lo hubiera recibido así… se quedó paralizado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la tenía rodeándole, y tuvo que haber hecho algo al respecto, pero sólo pudo centrarse en su contacto leve y frágil. Notó sus manos frías aferrándose a su cuello y el olor de su pelo se le había metido por la nariz y era como si estuviese por todas partes. La próxima vez tendría que reaccionar mejor y no quedarse de piedra. Si había próxima vez, claro está, quien sabe si después de su fría reacción ella iba a querer a volver ser tan amigable.

—¿Tuviste algún problema en el viaje? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

—Fue un poco más difícil de lo que había calculado. Los lizalfos se esconden bien, tardé más de lo previsto en dar con sus escondrijos. Y en el camino de vuelta llovió mucho. Veo que también ha llovido mucho en la aldea.

—Llevamos dos días sin salir apenas del molino por la lluvia, no imaginas qué pesadilla estar todo el día encerrada con los sheikah —bromeó.

—Ya, creo que puedo imaginarlo… —dijo él. Después tragó saliva y como ella parecía con ganas de hablar… —Pensé que una vez instalada con los sheikah, no querrías volver a mi casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Prunia tiene muchos libros en la biblioteca y así puedes trabajar mejor con ellos.

—Los sheikah son amables conmigo, pero muy entrometidos. Me mudé con ellos porque no me apetecía estar sola, prefería tener algo de compañía mientras tú estabas de viaje. En tu casa tengo todo lo necesario, no te preocupes por eso. Espero que no te importe… la verdad es que ni siquiera te he pedido permiso para volver.

—No me importa, no necesitas pedir permiso —se apresuró a decir.

—Gracias —Zelda dio un pequeño paso enérgico al frente —Lo que más he disfrutado estando con los sheikah ha sido el telescopio.

—¿Telescopio?

—Esa gran lente que tiene Prunia en la parte alta del molino. Sirve para mirar en la distancia y también para observar las estrellas.

Sí. Él había visto ese chisme varias veces. No sería complicado hacerse con uno. Tal vez Prunia podría fabricarlo, o mejor pedírselo a Symon si Prunia estaba demasiado ocupada. Tenía tantas rupias que no sabía qué hacer con ellas, así que comprar un telescopio y ponerlo en casa no iba a ser un problema. Y eso alegraría a Zelda.

—¿Observas las estrellas con ese invento?

Además de leer los libros de letras raras, de analizar los misterios ancestrales, también estudiaba el cielo. Zelda parecía una fuente inagotable de conocimientos, cada día se sorprendía más.

—Se pueden ver muchas más cosas que a simple vista, y también se pueden hacer mapas del cielo. Si alguna vez te pierdes y no tienes contigo la piedra sheikah, siempre puedes mirar el mapa del cielo para encontrar el camino y orientarte.

—Vaya… no sabía que se podían saber todas esas cosas sólo con mirar las estrellas.

—Mira allí —dijo ella, deteniendo el paso. Soltó su bolsa en el suelo y le agarró la mano por la muñeca. Le pidió que extendiese el dedo índice y ella lo guio para apuntar a un punto en el cielo, uno que brillaba con un parpadeo pálido y azul —¿Ves esa estrella? Es el ojo del dragón Nayen. Siempre señala el norte. Y si te desplazas por el resto de las estrellas, así, verás su cuerpo.

Sí, las estrellas parecían formar una especie de hilera. Si ella decía que eso era Nayen… en realidad en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que volvía a estar de él y en la forma exagerada en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la tenía tan cerca. Igual por eso se había quedado de piedra cuando ella lo recibió con un abrazo. ¿Estaba enfermo o demasiado cansado? Antes del viaje a Onaona no le pasaba nada de eso.

—Ya veo.

—Perdona —dijo ella, soltándole de repente —debes estar agotado y estoy aquí diciendo tonterías.

—No son tonterías —él agarró la bolsa que estaba en el suelo y reanudaron el paso —Yo he visto a Nayen, al de verdad.

—¿En serio?

—En la cima del monte Lanayru. Y también en la puerta Este de la aldea Kakariko. Es curioso, allí hay muchas ruinas y un largo tramo asfaltado de losas blancas, como perlas. Las losas forman un camino que sube hasta la montaña.

—Sí, es el camino del peregrinaje.

—¿Qué peregrinaje?

Había oscuridad, pero notó cómo Zelda torcía el gesto. Había formulado una de las preguntas comprometidas que a veces hacía sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno, da igual —intervino él de nuevo —si algún día tienes curiosidad por ver a Nayen, puedo enseñártelo.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Sintió una nueva oleada de calor ante su respuesta y completaron el resto del camino hablando del tiempo, de los cotilleos de Nynn y de otros temas sin importancia. También supo que el bizcocho que había probado en la cena lo había horneado Zelda. Diosas, si no fuese un animal hambriento y estúpido se habría parado a degustarlo mucho mejor, en lugar de engullirlo todo por el gaznate casi sin masticar, como hacen los patos.

—Al fin en casa —dijo él. Abrió y entró de una zancada. Ya sólo podía pensar en su cómoda cama y en meterse bajo las sábanas un millón de horas.

—Link… —Zelda se detuvo en el umbral.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Vendrás con nosotros a Akalla, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

* * *

Prunia se había empeñado en ir a caballo. Tenía las piernas tan cortas que los pies no le llegaban a los estribos, pero era incapaz de rendirse a lo evidente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Él se había ofrecido a llevarla en su caballo. Symon y Zelda también. Pero Prunia seguía insistiendo en encaramarse a una vieja yegua que Symon había comprado a Fred el vaquero, para que portase las tiendas y equipajes hasta Eldin. Diosas, tendrían que acarrear con las dos, con Prunia y con la yegua.

Mientras los demás discutían, él se tumbó en la hierba, a mirar las nubes. Tomarían el sendero más directo hasta los Picos Gemelos. Después pondrían rumbo hacia la llanura de Hyrule. La llanura había pasado de ser uno de los lugares más peligrosos al más seguro. Link había limpiado la llanura de guardianes, y si quedaba alguno lo arrasaría sin problemas. Los monstruos no se atrevían a salir de los bosques y de otras zonas donde pudieran esconderse para emboscar a sus enemigos, así que la llanura no era su lugar favorito.

—Link, ¿tú qué opinas? —preguntó Prunia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Uhm… pues…

—Link opina que debes ir a caballo con uno de nosotros —intervino Zelda.

—Creo que con los alargadores de piernas que me voy a fabricar puedo llegar a los estribos —insistió Prunia —soy una jinete excelente. La mejor de la tribu sheikah.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, en serio…—dijo Symon.

—Puede que hace cien años fueras una jinete excelente, pero ahora eres una niña. Una mocosa. —insistió Zelda. Usaba el mismo tono gruñón y cabezota que el día que discutieron sobre los lizalfos. De alguna manera, eso hacía sonreír a Link —más bien necesitas a una niñera para que cuide de ti.

—Tonterías… No quiero y ya está —protestó Prunia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien. Entonces nos iremos a Akalla sin ti —contraatacó Zelda —Link, prepara los caballos. Partimos de inmediato.

—Sí señora, alteza —respondió él, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Symon, saca los equipajes y encárgate de que todo esté bien cerrado —continuó Zelda, repartiendo órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Sin duda lo de las órdenes lo tenía bien interiorizado. Arrugaba un poco la nariz y sus ojos verdes se volvían brillantes, llenos de vida. Link encontraba divertido verla enfurruñada, era un estado de ánimo enérgico y alejado de su estado melancólico habitual. A Zelda le venía bien enfadarse de vez en cuando. Le sentaba bien.

—¿En qué piensas, Link? ¡Levántate ya de ahí! —le dijo, al verle aún tirado en el suelo.

—No pienso en nada, voy ahora mismo —se levantó de un salto y se puso manos a la obra.

Al final Prunia terminó cediendo. La partida hacia Eldin se convirtió en un auténtico espectáculo para la aldea de Hatelia. Zelda cabalgando al frente, en el caballo color heno que Impa le había regalado. Detrás Symon con Prunia, sentada delante de él. Intentaron cubrirse con una capa sheikah en un día escandaloso de sol, llamaban tanto la atención como si un hinox se hubiera parado a comprar en los bazares de la aldea. Cerrando el grupo iba él, con Sombra. Conforme avanzaba el cortejo los vecinos se asomaban a mirar y cuchichear. Todos clavaban la vista en los sheikah, sobre todo en Prunia. Él saludó a algunos conocidos y se encogió de hombros cuando algunos le preguntaban en un susurro que "a dónde iba con esa gente".

Al abandonar la aldea todo fue mejor. El descenso fue lento al principio, pero después avanzaron a muy buen ritmo. Decidieron que fuera él quien llevase la piedra sheikah y la consultó un par de veces para asegurar la ruta.

—Llegaremos a la muralla antes del anochecer —comentó —aún tendríamos luz suficiente para avanzar por la llanura pantanosa hasta la posta de Picos Gemelos. Dependiendo del cansancio podríamos intentar llegar a la posta o quedarnos en la llanura. Hay unas ruinas a medio camino que nos servirían de refugio, si decidimos de hacer noche antes.

—No —dijo Zelda —o hacemos noche en la muralla o en la posta. No en la llanura.

—Altez-… Zelda. No pasa nada por hacer noche en la llanura, ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso —intervino Prunia.

—Para mí no ha pasado tanto. Lo he visto mil veces, en mi cabeza. No me importa cabalgar yo sola toda la noche hasta la posta que dice Link.

—No hay necesidad de eso —dijo él —haremos noche en la muralla. Nos levantaremos al alba y cabalgaremos hasta los Picos Gemelos sin hacer ninguna parada. No hay prisa, nadie nos persigue.

Prunia asintió y Zelda suspiró con alivio. Esta vez fue él quien se puso al frente del grupo y marcó el ritmo a seguir. Prunia contó cómo se había llenado de árboles toda la ladera que descendía de la aldea a la muralla. En apenas un par de décadas un bosque frondoso tapizaba lo que había sido parte de la ciudad, y sus restos quedaron enterrados en la espesura. La muralla había servido de protección en gran parte, no hubo ataques de guardianes en Hatelia, la decadencia de la ciudad vino por la falta de suministros de otras áreas y porque muchos habitantes lo dejaron todo y huyeron a las costas y las montañas, donde se sentían menos vulnerables. Al parecer, una única explosión o algo así había terminado con todos los guardianes que había en la llanura pantanosa, por eso no habían logrado atravesar las murallas de Hatelia. Los sheikah parecían saber lo de la gran explosión, y él no hizo preguntas porque sabía que eso incomodaba a Zelda. Pero sólo se le ocurría una energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar con centenares de guardianes de un golpe. Lo había visto con sus ojos en la batalla de la llanura de Hyrule.

Acamparon en el mismo lugar en que lo habían hecho él y Zelda cuando llegaron a la aldea. No hacía tanto de eso, pero a él le parecía como si hubieran pasado años. Prunia se quejaba por todo. No le convencía ni su planificación del viaje, ni la elección del sitio para descansar… no le gustaba ni la dirección en la que soplaba el viento, aunque él no tuviese nada que ver con eso. Symon ponía los ojos en blanco y se limitaba a ayudar a montar el campamento, sin rechistar. Se notaba que llevaba años aguantando la actitud dominante de Prunia. Él no lo llevaba tan bien como Symon. Zelda veía cómo él resoplaba cada vez que Prunia le hacía mover las tiendas de campaña, o se quejaba de sus técnicas para encender el fuego, así que intentaba calmarle para que no estallase contra la pequeña sheikah, "no le hagas caso, sólo asiente y luego haz lo que tú creas mejor". Link entendió por qué Zelda no podría llegar a vivir tranquila con los sheikah. Prunia estaría todo el día dando órdenes y sus caracteres chocarían y terminarían por discutir y pelearse. Zelda seguiría viviendo en su casa un tiempo más, hasta que decidiese mudarse por su cuenta, pero estaba claro que los sheikah no iban a ser el motivo de una posible mudanza. Eso le hacía sentirse bien.

Aprovecharon para cenar la comida más fresca y que podría echarse a perder antes y luego, como si fuese por arte de magia, Prunia cayó rendida de sueño. Se quedó dormida sobre el regazo de Symon incluso antes de terminar su cena.

—Físicamente no es más que una niña —sonrió Symon, levantándola con cuidado para llevarla a dormir a su tienda —y como todos los niños, se pasa el día llena de energía y cae de repente.

Symon también se retiró pronto a dormir, aunque se ofreció a hacer turnos de vigilancia si hacía falta. Link le dijo que durmiese tranquilo, él no tenía sueño y se veía capaz de aguantar hasta el alba. Zelda se quedó en la hoguera junto a él.

—Puedes ir a dormir si quieres, yo cuidaré del campamento.

—Estoy bien aquí, dormiré más tarde.

Link se encontró a sí mismo pensando en cómo entablar una conversación. Normalmente era ella la que hablaba, hacía observaciones o daba órdenes para coordinar alguna actividad. Pero ahora sólo se calentaba la punta de los dedos en las llamas cada vez más bajas de la hoguera.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que te dé miedo? —preguntó de repente. La idea le vino al oír el ulular cercano de un búho. A las tres hermanas de playa Onaona les asustaba casi todo, y con casi todo no se refería a los monstruos que aterrorizaban a cualquiera. Los insectos, la oscuridad, los ruidos nocturnos, las cuevas en los acantilados… solían dar chillidos y pedir su ayuda para que él espantase a los murciélagos o aplastase una hormiga. Los murciélagos eran tan inofensivos como el resto de los animales, para él no tenía mucho sentido montar tanto ruido por seres tan pequeños y ajenos a los miedos humanos. Se preguntaba si Zelda también sería tan asustadiza, aunque intuía la respuesta.

—¿Y esa pregunta? —se sorprendió ella, dibujando una media sonrisa.

—No sé. Por hablar de algo.

—Claro que hay cosas que me asustan. Pero… me resulta difícil hablar de ello.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró él —no es una pregunta profunda, ni estoy hablando de oscuridad ni monstruos. Me refiero a si hay alguna cosa que te asuste. Como los escarabajos, las ratas o los búhos.

—¡Ah! Entiendo —exclamó, recuperando la sonrisa —Mmmm. La verdad es que no sé. En el castillo había muchas ratas. Entraban por el muelle subterráneo del embarcadero, sobre todo. Sé que a muchas personas no les gustan. Yo las veía hacer sus nidos en los rincones oscuros y menos húmedos. Siempre cuidaban a las crías protegiéndolas de los monstruos que había en los pasillos, y procuraban que no les faltase comida… En el castillo no había casi nada comestible, lo tenían complicado. De alguna forma me hacían compañía… Veía a sus bebés crecer y luego marcharse del nido para formar el suyo propio. Era bonito ver que había vida entre tanta destrucción. ¿Qué me dices de ti? No parece que haya nada que te asuste…

—No creas. Lo hay.

—No te asusta enfrentarte al Cataclismo sin recordar nada de tu pasado, ni los guardianes, ni los moblins, ni los hinox… He visto tus fotos posando incluso junto a un centaleón…

—Oh, diosas, qué vergüenza… —rio él, sintiendo calor en las mejillas —no sabía que habías visto mis fotos.

—Symon recuperó tus archivos tras los daños que sufrió la piedra sheikah. Así que dime, héroe de Hyrule, está claro que no te asustan los monstruos. No puedo imaginarme qué es lo que asusta a alguien como tú.

—Está bien, ahí va. Te contaré mi punto débil.

—Te escucho —dijo ella, enderezándose con toda su atención.

—Los cucos.

Zelda intentó mantener la compostura unos segundos, pero la rompió con una enorme carcajada.

—¿Los cucos? ¡No me lo creo!

—Ríete cuanto quieras. Parecen inofensivos… siempre picoteando algo en el suelo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero son seres infernales, poseídos por espíritus demoníacos— relató, mientras ella seguía riendo sin parar —Lo digo de verdad, si fuese tú me andaría con ojo, nunca se sabe cuándo pueden atacar.

—Ah, diosas, me haces reír, Link. No puedo creer que te asusten los cucos.

—No encontrarás una foto mía en la piedra sheikah junto a un cuco. Es la prueba definitiva —bromeó, uniéndose a la risa de Zelda.

—Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto —suspiró Zelda, dejándose caer de espaldas, contra la hierba suave que rodeaba la hoguera.

—Lo sé —él la imitó. Podía ver el hilo de humo de la hoguera filtrándose entre las ramas de los árboles, y las estrellas entre las hojas, lejanas y frías.

Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio, pero él deseaba continuar conversando. Había descubierto que le resultaba fácil hablar con ella, el tema más absurdo le parecía entretenido y Zelda, después de más de cien años, había vuelto a reír. No quería estropear el momento, pero había algo que deseaba decirle desde que llegaron a la muralla, y no quería dejar la oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora que los sheikah no estaban y ella estaba relajada y de buen humor.

—Zelda, sé que una de las cosas que te asusta, hablando en serio, es esa llanura de ahí fuera. —Aguardó un instante, por si ella decía algo, pero tomó su silencio como una invitación a continuar —No te voy a preguntar otra vez qué pasó ahí, porque… verás. Da igual. Sólo es algo que pasó y no puedes cambiar. He pasado por ahí mil veces y sólo veo un llano con agua filtrándose y formando pequeñas charcas y lagunas. Viejas ruinas de piedra blanca, ahora cubierta de moho y plantas trepadoras. Montones de chatarra ancestral que no sirve para nada, créeme, he buscado viejas piezas entre esa maraña de hierros y no se puede aprovechar nada. Los recuerdos no son la realidad. Yo no los tengo, y puedo seguir viviendo igual.

Zelda no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y siguió relajada, en su misma posición. Otra vez se oyeron los ruidos del bosque. El búho, los grillos que se escondían en la hierba, y el viento, meciendo las hojas de los árboles del bosque y haciéndolas sonar como una ola.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Link. —dijo ella, pasado un rato.

—Cuando mañana cabalguemos por ahí, sólo pisarás tierra, agua y hierba. Nada más. Es todo lo que hay ahora, es lo único que importa.

—Eso espero.

Zelda se puso en pie y se sacudió la hierba seca de las ropas.

—Espero no haberte molestado… sólo quiero evitar que cabalgues con los ojos cerrados y te caigas del caballo.

—No lo has hecho —sonrió —nos queda por delante un viaje largo y voy a dormir, es todo. ¿Tú no vas a descansar nada?

—Os despertaré al llegar el alba.

Zelda frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más. Él sabía que el bosque junto a la muralla era seguro. Había recorrido el perímetro y asegurado que no había ningún monstruo ni amenaza. Aun así, sentía que proteger al grupo era su deber, aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Las peores amenazas estaban dentro de la cabeza de la princesa de Hyrule, y ahí estaba convencido de que no iba a ser capaz de llegar.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Fueron ellos

**Capítulo 8 - Fueron ellos**

Nunca se había sentido tan bien viajando.

En sus viajes con Sombra siempre llevaba una preocupación en la cabeza, o un cometido descabellado que cumplir. No le daba tiempo a disfrutar del agua fresca de un río, o del olor del bosque tras la lluvia. Era como si cada minuto se le escurriese entre los dedos, como una melodía apresurada y arrítmica.

Por las mañanas se encargaba de despertar al grupo. Tenía algo preparado para comer antes de que el resto abriese los ojos, y solía pasar que el olor del desayuno era más que suficiente para poner en marcha a sus compañeros. Él desayunaba rápido y se echaba un rato a dormir. Zelda insistía en que no hiciese guardias durante toda la noche, o que hiciesen guardia por turnos. La verdad es que el viaje era más que seguro. No había topado ni con un solo enemigo, ni en el camino ni en los bosques. Eso hizo que empezara a relajarse, ¿por qué no? Se iba a dormir algo después que los demás, y despertaba temprano, pero esas horas de sueño lo llenaban de vitalidad. También había vuelto a disfrutar de otros placeres. En la región de los pantanos había muchos riachuelos y pozas de aguas frías y transparentes. Al atardecer iba a pescar con Symon, y cenaban pescado fresco en la brasa. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los otros. Era casi como tener una familia. Ojalá el viaje fuese más largo.

Habían atravesado el cruce del Trilo, y no había llovido ni un solo día. Él sabía que el tiempo empeoraría al acercarse al Dominio Zora. Era la región más lluviosa de todo Hyrule. Zelda tuvo una discusión con Prunia al llegar allí. La pequeña sheikah insistió en aprovechar el viaje para visitar al rey Dorphan, estaban a las mismas puertas del Dominio, no los iba a retrasar demasiado, y de todas formas, Rotver podría esperar un poco más. Zelda se negó en redondo, él no terminaba de entender bien sus razones, aunque tampoco pudo oírlas todas, ya que terminó discutiendo en privado con Prunia. Tras un intercambio acalorado de palabras que él y Symon observaron desde la distancia, decidieron proseguir hacia Eldin y Akalla. Pero Zelda cambió su humor y cuando llegaron a la posta de Akalla sur volvía a estar ausente y no abrió apenas la boca para pronunciar palabra.

Esa noche eran los únicos viajeros en la posta. El otoño se había vuelto frío, y había muchas menos personas transitando de un lado a otro.

—¡Link, qué alegría volver a verte! —exclamó la pequeña Gleesa —¿me ayudarás a atrapar más libélulas?

—¿Qué pasó con las últimas que te di?

—Mmmm. Se perdieron. Jana me obligó a soltarlas, le dan mucho asco, ¿sabes?

Durante un rato estuvo ayudando a la pequeña Gleesa a atrapar insectos con un cazamariposas, y dejó a Sombra y al resto de los animales en manos de Teeren. Las hermanas que gestionaban la posta eran buenas amigas suyas. Se había detenido allí en más de una ocasión, cuando viajaba en dirección a la Montaña de la Muerte o hacia Akalla.

—Hay un santuario ahí arriba —dijo una voz a su espalda. Él se giró y vio a Zelda con la capucha echada, y un té humeante entre las manos.

—Así es, ¿quieres verlo?

Había anochecido casi del todo, pero una enorme luna llena hacía brillar las sendas y la hierba, como si fuesen de plata.

—No. Los santuarios son cosa del héroe de Hyrule. Por eso nunca pude verlos ni acceder a ellos.

—Yo podría enseñártelo.

—Pero estás ocupando atrapando bichos, ¿no es así? No querrás decepcionar a tu amiga —bromeó Zelda, guiñándoles un ojo —mejor me voy a ver qué tal va la cena.

Al verla alejarse sintió la misma sensación de vacío que le oprimía, porque seguía siendo un misterio, porque quería saberlo todo sobre ella, y porque a veces deseaba que ella también pudiera olvidarse de él, de la misma manera que él se había olvidado de ella. Así serían del todo iguales, dos personas solitarias y renacidas en un mundo nuevo.

—Tu amiga es muy guapa —observó Gleesa.

—Lo es.

—¿Es tu dama?

—Me temo que no.

—Link… algún día me haré mayor, como Jana y Teeren. Cuando sea mayor, si aún no tienes esposa, yo podría ser tu dama. Podríamos ir juntos a cazar libélulas, luciérnagas y otros insectos del bosque.

—¿Y escarabajos rinoceronte, tal vez?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué me dices?

—Uhm, a ver —dijo, agarrándose el mentón con aire pensativo —creo que sería un honor para mí que fueses mi dama.

—¡Bien! —celebró Gleesa —pero sólo si no te elige antes la chica de ojos verdes, ¿vale?

—No creo que me elija… —dijo, y giró la cabeza instintivamente hacia el grupo. Los ojos de Zelda tenían siempre una especie de fulgor dorado cuando el fuego se reflejaba en ellos.

—Le gustas. —Gleesa se rio de él con su dentadura mellada —¿Vamos a cenar?

—Sí, vamos.

Se quedó un poco pasmado y necesitó que Gleesa tirase de su brazo, arrastrándole, para devolverle a la realidad. Sólo era una tontería de niñas pequeñas. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle él a Zelda? Y si fuera así… ¿le gustaría él, o le gustaría esa parte de él que él mismo había olvidado?

Durante la cena se sintió un poco menos alegre que las últimas noches. Zelda y Prunia aún seguían enfurruñadas y eso hacía que las conversaciones fluyesen mucho menos. Symon no era muy hablador ni él tampoco. Como eran tan pocos, el posadero y su familia se había unido a cenar con ellos, y eso salvó un poco la situación.

Él miraba de vez en cuando a Zelda, cuando sabía que ella no miraba, y cuando creía estar seguro de que nadie más se daba cuenta. Esa noche le pesaban los recuerdos, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, en la forma demasiado correcta de rechazar comida, o en sus sonrisas apagadas, lejos de las risas luminosas de los últimos días. Creía que, tal vez… sí. Creía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella. No sabía bien el qué, si era una especie de instinto primario de protección, un instinto heredado de sus días de caballero. A lo mejor eran recuerdos que sobrevivían en algún sitio y aunque no pudiera verlos, estaban ahí. A lo mejor la Trifuerza había actuado sobre ellos el día de la batalla, y existía un vínculo invisible. Podrían ser todas esas cosas a la vez, y al mismo tiempo ninguna, estaba muy confundido. Pero sí era seguro que reaccionaba a su cercanía, que sentía una gran calidez cuando ella lo buscaba para lo que fuese, y una especie de malestar cuando ponía distancia a propósito. Había conocido a otras chicas y no era lo mismo. Lo que sentía con ella ni siquiera se parecía a lo que sintió con el beso de Nitia en el estanque de aldea Onaona, así que no se trataba de una especie de enamoramiento. Había algo más. Si al menos pudiera recordar algo de su pasado…

Esa noche, tras unas cuantas noches, gozarían de las comodidades de una Posta y dormirían sobre un cálido suelo de madera, sin piedras, ni raíces, ni humedad. De vez en cuando se agradecía, aunque para él no suponía ningún problema dormir al raso o en las tiendas. Nada más tocar la cama cayó rendido de cansancio, pero se despertó de madrugada, habrían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían ido a dormir. Necesitaba ir con urgencia a orinar, diosas, demasiado zumo de arándanos en la cena. Se calzó las botas y salió a la calle, no quería despertar a nadie. El aire en el exterior estaba helado, casi como en pleno invierno, y tardó lo necesario para volver a la cama cuanto antes. Al volver, vio que la cama de Zelda estaba vacía. Se había convertido en un acto reflejo mirar siempre a donde estuviese ella. En esa posta no había cortinas separadoras ni nada por el estilo, cada litera quedaba a la vista de los demás viajeros. Todos estaban en sus camas menos ella. Se acercó para mirar mejor y vio sus sábanas revueltas. Puso la mano y notó el colchón frío, debió levantarse hacía rato.

Se abrigó y agarró un candil. ¿A dónde diablos habría ido? Estuvo husmeando un poco en los alrededores hasta que descubrió un pequeño rastro. El suelo que rodeaba la posta estaba recubierto por un manto de hojas secas, caídas de los árboles caducos que había alrededor, y eso le sirvió para distinguir sus pasos en la oscuridad. Había una encrucijada a la entrada de la posta, y los pasos iban en esa dirección. "Sólo espero que no hayas ido muy lejos", pensó, mientras optaba por tomar uno de los posibles caminos. Podría ser correcto o erróneo, puede que fuesen pisadas más antiguas, pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Caminó un poco por el sendero, era el mismo que tendrían que tomar al día siguiente, y por suerte vio que las pisadas se desviaban colina arriba. No necesitaba el candil, la larga hierba brillaba con la luna llena, y pudo ver las pisadas abriéndose camino como un surco oscuro.

Encontró a Zelda sentada en lo alto de la colina, observando la inmensa hondonada que se abría paso ante ellos. Suspiró con alivio y se acercó con sigilo, aunque ella se enderezó al oír sus pasos sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Link? —preguntó, sin volverse.

—Vi que no estabas en tu cama y… y…

—Está bien. No me pasa nada. No podía dormir y me apetecía estar sola.

Él se mordió el labio y se mantuvo en pie, dudando.

—Te dejo tranquila. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

—No. Quédate conmigo.

Apartó el farol a un lado, y se sentó a su lado. El viento en lo alto de la colina era aún más helado, si eso era posible, Zelda tenía las mejillas encendidas por el frío. "Y por las lágrimas", pensó, pero no había suficiente luz como para estar seguro de eso. Se quitó la capa y se la tendió, ella había ido hasta allí mucho más desabrigada que él.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy bien así —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces acércate a mí y la compartimos.

—Yo…

—Vamos, no seas tan tímido, sólo es una capa para no morir de frío —se burló ella.

Él se acercó y dejó que ella cubriese con la capa a ambos. Al hacerlo notó como si una nube de calor lo envolviese. Zelda era calor, hiciese lo que hiciese. Durante un rato miró al horizonte, al igual que hacía ella, parecía absorta y pensativa. Seguro que no estaba pensando ni de lejos en todas las absurdeces en las que estaba pensando él y de las que necesitaba huir cuanto antes. Mejor abrir la boca para decir algo, aunque fuese una estupidez.

—Ese es el paso de Penumbra, mañana lo atravesaremos —dijo él.

—Por aquí cerca hay un lugar especial, un lugar que tú y yo visitamos hace cien años. No puede verse desde aquí, está más allá del paso de Penumbra, en una hondonada. ¿Lo conoces? Una hondonada con una gran fuente en su interior, y una estatua de la Diosa.

—No lo conozco, lo siento.

—No importa.

—Pero puedes hablarme de ello, si quieres —se apresuró a decir. Zelda se tomó su tiempo, pero decidió no esquivar la conversación por una vez.

—Hace tiempo, no sabía cómo usar el poder. En mi interior había un gran vacío, un enorme y convencional vacío. Convencional porque no había nada en mí que me diferenciase de cualquier hyliana. No tenía sueños especiales, ni notaba ningún tipo de energía dentro de mí. Y rezar en esas fuentes era la única opción, parecía lo único que podía hacerse para despertar mis poderes y evitar una catástrofe. Nunca estuve segura de eso —admitió, agitando la cabeza —no funcionaba, y dentro de mí había una parte que sabía que no iba a funcionar, una parte que siempre intenté acallar. Mi fe no era fuerte, no como debería esperarse de alguien como yo.

—Obligarse a creer en algo en lo que no se cree no es fácil, por mucho que los demás insistan —intervino.

—No es solo eso. Creí que… llegué a creer que yo no era la persona adecuada, y eso me volvía aún más débil… y peor persona, pues envidiaba a otros que habían llegado más lejos que yo.

—Entiendo que son recuerdos amargos, pero al final el Poder Sagrado vino a ti, y eh, míranos ahora.

—Ya… —Zelda dibujó una sonrisa triste, pero genuina.

—No soy la misma persona que era entonces, Link. Me veo en la Fuente de Poder, con el agua fría hasta la cintura, suplicando. Lo intenté todo. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces… No me reconozco.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—No lo sé. No sé si aún soy lo que se espera de mí.

—No se espera nada de ti, créeme. —Zelda suspiró y no dijo nada —¿Sabes? Ojalá pudiera recordarte para decirte ahora que no se espera nada más de ti y me creyeses de verdad.

—Ya te creo de verdad.

Zelda hablaba con sinceridad, estaba seguro. Estaba empezando a entender cuándo esquivaba un tema y cuándo se mostraba tal y como era de verdad, sin ningún tipo de máscara ni de escudo para protegerse de los demás.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Link.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió ella, sonriendo de una manera diferente a la anterior. Sintió que se le encendían las mejillas y ella iba a notarlo. Estaban tan cerca que notaría su absurda debilidad.

—Entonces sólo pensemos en la ruta de mañana, ¿vale? —dijo, forzándose a mirar otra vez al Paso de Penumbra.

—Vale.

—Vamos. Hace frío aquí afuera y hay una cama cómoda esperando —se puso en pie y le tendió la mano —volvamos a la posta.

* * *

Había acordado con Zelda que no hablarían a los sheikah de sus conversaciones nocturnas. Esas cosas eran sólo asunto de ellos dos, y Zelda quería evitar que Prunia se preocupase más de lo necesario por ella. Link se sentía ridículamente especial, tener secretos con ella de alguna manera le hacía sentirse más cerca.

Zelda también le había confesado el motivo por el que discutió con Prunia. No era otro que el empeño en visitar a Dorphan antes de tiempo, ella sólo le había pedido eso: tiempo. Tiempo para poder estar lista para enfrentarse a recuerdos muy dolorosos, de amigos que lo habían significado todo para ella y por los cuales no pudo hacer nada. Link no le habló de los espíritus de los Elegidos, ni de sus recuerdos sobre ellos. Ni tampoco del "nuevo juramento" que les había hecho a ellos y a su padre. Si Zelda necesitaba tiempo, él pensó que también sería mejor hablar de eso conforme fuese superando todos esos asuntos sin resolver dentro de su corazón.

El viaje por el paso de Penumbra fue bastante bien, y el sol siguió acompañando al grupo, por lo que al final de la jornada consiguieron llegar a la Posta de Akalla Este.

—¡Hay humo en el faro! —exclamó Prunia —¡Ya estamos en casa de Rotver!

—¿No nos vamos a alojar en la posta? —preguntó él. En la posta había un tipo vestido con uniforme de soldado y tenía curiosidad por hablar con él. Lo más seguro es que hubiese comprado la equipación en cualquier bazar, puede que un buhonero le vendiese la túnica con el emblema de la guardia de Hyrule y eso era todo. Pero aun así… cualquiera que tuviese una mínima formación era una persona interesante para Link.

—Estamos muy cerca del faro, es preferible llegar hasta casa de Rotver —dijo Prunia —dejaremos los caballos en la posta, eso sí. Ahí estarán mejor atendidos.

Link se encogió de hombros, ya tendría tiempo más tarde de hablar con el soldado. Ascendieron la colina cuando ya había anochecido del todo.

Rotver era un tipo raro. El más raro de los sheikah. Había conseguido fabricarle esas maravillosas flechas ancestrales, que guardaba en su carcaj como si fuesen piedras preciosas, pero todo lo que Rotver tenía de genio, lo tenía de estrafalario.

Rotver estaba casado con una mujer mucho más joven que él, una mujer que Link encontraba agradable y atractiva, pero Rotver había dedicado gran parte de sus afectos a un robot-ayudante que se había fabricado y que había sido la causa de varias crisis en su matrimonio. Aun así, Rotver insistía en darle consejos amorosos cada vez que se topaba con él. En su última visita acudió al faro con un saco lleno de rubíes para pagar por un escudo y un puñado de flechas sin que Rotver le hiciese preguntas sobre mujeres. De veras que en esos instantes deseaba ser mudo o deseaba poder pagar a alguien para que hiciese las transacciones por él. Le asustaba un poco ver cuál sería la reacción del sheikah al saber que Zelda vivía en su casa. Las cosas empezaban a ir bien con ella y no quería que se sintiese incómoda por las ridículas insinuaciones de un viejo lunático.

—Pareces nervioso —susurró Zelda, por detrás de su hombro.

—No lo estoy. ¿Por qué crees eso? A ver…

—No lo sé, es sólo una sensación —sonrió ella —caminas apretando los puños y como sigas apretando te vas a hacer daño.

—No estoy nervioso —reiteró —sólo cansado del viaje.

—Rotver era un sheikah muy atractivo. Tenía el pelo rubio y brillante, y muchas chicas jóvenes querían estudiar con él —dijo Zelda —imagino que estará muy cambiado.

—Sí, lo está.

"Ahora es un viejo loco y no queda nada de atractivo en él" pensó.

A pesar de todos sus temores, la noche transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que Link había calculado. Rotver prácticamente enloqueció al volver a ver a Prunia y a Zelda, y él pasó a un discreto y satisfactorio segundo plano.

Al parecer, Rotver había quitado toda capacidad de comunicación a su adorado robot y eso había mejorado mucho su relación con su esposa Zheline. Durante la cena interrogó a Prunia sobre su experimento de "retroceso" y a Zelda sobre el Cataclismo y sobre el comportamiento de los guardianes y el cese energético de las Bestias Divinas. Después, Rotver y su esposa buscaron cama para todos. Él eligió dormir en la parte alta del faro. Era la más fría, pero Link la prefería, allí se sentía más libre, más a su aire. Zelda y Prunia dormirían juntas en la habitación que había pertenecido al hijo de Rotver, y Symon se conformó con una cama en la biblioteca.

Por un pequeño ventanuco, Link podía ver el fulgor de la Montaña de la Muerte. Su corazón de lava y roca fundida estaba cercano, y pensó en lo agradable que podría ser visitar a los goron. Propondría a Zelda que fuese la Ciudad Goron la primera en su lista de obligaciones. Los goron eran pacíficos y afables. No tenían nada que ver con los odiosos consejeros del rey Dorphan de los zora, ni con las rarezas de las mujeres gerudo. Tampoco era una buena idea viajar hasta el Lago Ornitón en invierno, así que el calor de la Montaña de la Muerte sonaba como un buen comienzo. Ciudad Goron haría que su amistad con Zelda siguiese estrechándose. Le enseñaría las termas, la mina de esmeraldas. Le diría que las esmeraldas tienen el único color en todo Hyrule que se aproxima un poco a sus ojos. La llevaría por la garganta goron hasta Vah Rudania. Era rarísimo mirar las estrellas con el fulgor de la gran caldera de fuego brillando en mitad de la noche. Allí podría dibujar mapas del cielo increíbles, durante tanto tiempo como ella quisiera. Y él se encargaría de todo. De la seguridad, de que su estancia fuese cómoda. De que no tuviese miedo de nada. Era tan agradable sentir que tenía su confianza… así es como debía sentirse un caballero de Hyrule.

Estaba absorto en sus fantasías, haciendo planes sobre el futuro viaje, cuando un murmullo llamó su atención. Su habitación tenía una puerta que daba a una terraza exterior, Rotver también tenía uno de esos telescopios y se accedía desde allí, por una pequeña pasarela de madera. Link salió con sigilo, y se encaramó por el borde de la terraza. Abajo estaban Prunia y Rotver. Habían encendido un pequeño fuego en el exterior del faro, y se habían sentado a conversar. No estaba bien, pero… Link decidió agazaparse y pegar el oído.

—Todo bien, te lo repito —dijo Prunia con esa chillona voz infantil —le repetí las pruebas varias veces. Está perfecta. Y cada día su salud mejora. Y mientras viva con Link, no le faltará la buena comida, créeme…

—Acerca de eso… ¿fue decisión de tu hermana que viva con él?

—Creo que fue decisión de él. Por una vez, Impa no ha tenido nada que ver en esto.

—Pero él no recuerda nada en absoluto. Estoy cien por cien seguro —Rotver estaba fumando en una especie de pipa alargada, y Link veía como una fina columna de humo salía de la pipa y de su boca cuando hablaba.

—Yo también lo estoy. Pero él parece empeñado en recuperar su rol de caballero. Impa ya me mencionó algo de esto en su carta, y algo sobre un nuevo juramento que no terminé de entender. El caso es… ¿qué más da? A ella le viene bien tenerle cerca, por mucho que lo niegue.

—No le ha dicho nada.

—Nada.

—¿Crees que es lo correcto?

—Es su decisión. No deberíamos entrometernos.

—Tenemos que entrometernos si se trata de la Trifuerza —dijo Rotver, expulsando otra bocanada de aire.

Link no entendía nada, ¿qué era lo que Zelda tenía que decirle? ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver la Trifuerza con eso? Los sheikah no conocían bien a Zelda. Ella le confiaba sus secretos a él, y no a ellos. Incluso tenían un pacto. No hacía pactos con los sheikah, hacía pactos con él.

—Aún tiembla con los recuerdos de ese día. Cien años, y aún se estremece al atravesar los muros de Hatelia —dijo Prunia —créeme, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—Deberíamos hablar con Impa. Que mande a sus hombres y que desmantelen ese cementerio de guardianes. Puedo hacer armas y material con toda esa chatarra.

—Link me contó que encontró las piezas de valor, y ya no queda nada allí que pueda aprovecharse.

—¿Sabe algo él de eso?

—Sospecha que algo pasó ahí. Siempre tiene un ojo en la princesa, es desmemoriado, pero no estúpido.

Link estaba encaramándose tanto al borde del balcón que casi tenía medio cuerpo fuera. Aun así, aquella conversación merecía el riesgo.

—Diablos, cuando lo encontramos parecía muerto. Muerto. Si no fuese porque su alteza real insistió tanto para que lo llevásemos al Santuario de la Vida… no sé, creo que yo mismo lo habría dado por muerto y ahí habría acabado todo.

—Cuando los encontramos yo también pensé que ella estaba ida por lo ocurrido. Creí que estaba fuera de sí misma y que se agarraba a una especie de deseo desesperado.

—Prunia, ¿le has dicho a Link que fuimos nosotros los que lo llevamos a la Meseta de los Albores?

—No nos corresponde. Su alteza real hablará llegado el momento. O puede que no lo haga nunca.

—No me convence esta situación, ni la salud mental de la princesa. Parece confundida con todo eso.

—¿Y tú no lo estarías? No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un viejo tan cascarrabias.

—Tú sí que eres cascarrabias. En fin, es hora de dormir, si no subo a mi cama ahora Zheline vendrá a buscarme para llevarme arrastrando al dormitorio.

Link se agazapó para evitar que los sheikah viesen su cabeza asomar por el borde del balcón del telescopio. Aguardó inmóvil a que se marchasen y después volvió a su habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que había salido.

Prunia y Rotver. Ellos lo vieron todo, fueron ellos los que lo pusieron en el Santuario de la Vida. Aquella pista sobre su pasado tenía un horrible sabor agridulce. Al fin podría hacer las preguntas que deseaba, pero ¿por qué no se lo había dicho Zelda? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba confiar en él?


	9. Capítulo 9 - Las tres pruebas

**Capítulo 9 – Las tres pruebas**

Link se había quedado dormido hasta tarde. El sol entraba con fuerza por la misma ventana diminuta por la que la anoche anterior entraba la luz de la luna. Había pasado mala noche, y como por una vez no tenía que cuidar del campamento ni despertar a los demás, decidió concederse el capricho de poder dormir a pierna suelta.

El faro de Rotver ya estaba en plena actividad. Se oían los ruidos y voces de los demás, el bullicio del trabajo diario. Suponía que no lo habrían esperado para desayunar, ni para nada en realidad, ya que los sheikah se bastaban por sí mismos para hablar de sus proyectos e investigaciones. Bajó las escaleras y sólo encontró a Zheline en la cocina, el resto debía estar en el exterior.

—Te he guardado esto cielo, espero que sea suficiente para llenar ese apetito tuyo —dijo Zheline, tendiéndole pan, queso y unos huevos.

Él asintió y sonrió de manera leve para dar las gracias, y después devoró el desayuno sin contemplaciones.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Han salido afuera. Granté está de visita y ha venido con una nueva máquina que ha diseñado, se la está enseñando a los demás. Rotver enloquece cada vez que aparece con alguno de sus inventos.

Link tardó un rato en darse cuenta, pero al final recordó que Granté era el hijo de Rotver y Zheline. Después de que se fundase la aldea Arkadia había decidido mudarse allí y tenía su propio negocio. Era un armero formidable, tanto como su padre, él le había llevado escudos resquebrajados y los había dejado como nuevos. Acabó de engullir el desayuno y salió para unirse al resto.

En los alrededores del faro, Rotver acumulaba chatarra ancestral. Para poder amontonarla y manipularla de un lado a otro, Rotver tenía una especie de grúas o ganchos que se controlaban con una palanca. Encontró a Zelda manejando una de las grúas, parecía el mismo rostro de la felicidad al conseguir enganchar un guardián centinela con éxito, y moverlo hasta un punto despejado. Junto a ella estaba Granté, dándole indicaciones para que manejase bien la palanca y los mecanismos que controlaban el gancho.

—¡Estupendo! Pareces una profesional, no sabía que a las princesas les enseñasen a manejar maquinaria pesada —celebró Granté, consiguiendo ganarse una carcajada de Zelda.

—¡Link! —exclamó Zelda al verle aparecer —¿has visto lo que he hecho?

—Sí, ya veo.

—Link, soy Granté, seguro que me recuerdas, de aldea Arkadia —dijo el joven sheikah, tendiéndole la mano, él la apretó.

—Encantado de verte, Granté.

—Zelda, ahora te enseñaré cómo conseguir fabricar un escudo fundiendo las patas del guardián que has movido —dijo Granté, volviendo de inmediato su atención a la princesa. —Primero fundiremos material y luego te mostraré cómo conectar un generador para crear un campo de fuerza.

—Será genial, pero dame un segundo, podéis ir empezando sin mí —dijo ella, y esperó a que Granté se alejase un poco de ellos —Link, ¿has visto qué máquinas tan increíbles? Si hubiera tenido estas grúas hace años…

—Parece divertido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No sé por qué no iba a estar bien —gruñó, evitando sus ojos.

—No sé, pareces un poco serio. Tal vez no has dormido bien ahí arriba, es el cuarto más incómodo. Lo siento mucho, al final siempre te toca la peor cama. Si quieres, esta noche dormiré yo ahí y tú en mi habitación, no me importa.

—No me pasa nada. Mi cama era cómoda —reiteró, y se sentó en un tocón de madera que había al lado. En realidad sí estaba molesto, pero no sabría explicar por qué.

—No me imaginaba que Rotver tuviese un hijo tan joven —dijo ella, recuperando el entusiasmo.

—Pues ya ves.

—Se parece muchísimo a Rotver cuando era joven, casi diría que son la misma persona —sonrió ella. Él se encogió de hombros. —Granté fabrica unos escudos increíbles, ¿has podido comprar alguno hecho por él? Seguro que te gustan, son muy resistentes y algunos están reforzados con energía ancestral.

—Sí, sé que fabrica escudos.

Zelda frunció el ceño y lo observó de medio lado.

—Vale, pues… voy a ver cómo siguen trabajando en eso, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y Zelda se alejó, para unirse a los sheikah. Él se sentía incómodo. Y sí, puede que malhumorado. No entendía a qué se debía tanta ilusión por un montón de hierros viejos. Además, aún estaba dando vueltas a la conversación que escuchó a los sheikah la noche anterior… ¿debería hablar con Zelda? ¿Debería pedirle que le contase qué había pasado ahora que había logrado averiguar más? Decidió que lo mejor era visitar a Sombra y comprobar que estaba bien atendido.

Una vez en la posta, encontró al caballero de la noche anterior. Montaba guardia de un lado a otro como si estuviese custodiando algo, Link se preguntó el qué. También vio que la posta estaba mucho más concurrida que la noche anterior, muchos visitantes habían llegado esa mañana y ya no quedaba apenas sitio libre para alojarse allí.

—¿Es que se celebra algo? —preguntó al caballero.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y siguió haciendo guardia, de un lado a otro. Link no le encontraba ningún sentido. Desde su posición no podía anticiparse a las amenazas, ni siquiera tenía buena visibilidad. Si él tuviera que hacer guardia, no haría eso, a menos que hubiese algo importante que proteger en la entrada de los establos.

—No hagas caso a Hozlar, se cree el capitán de la guardia del ejército invisible —dijo un hombre alto y con gafas —mi nombre es Khiney.

—Link —dijo él, estrechando la mano del hombre.

—Dentro de poco se celebrará el Torneo de Akalla. Por eso hay tantas personas por aquí, son aspirantes al gran premio y eso aumenta la absurda suspicacia de Hozlar… el pobre diablo monta guardias como si estuviese medio loco o hubiese llegado el fin del mundo.

—¿El gran premio?

—Una flecha de oro macizo. Es una reliquia de hace muchos años, que se entrega siempre al ganador, una demostración de valía para un soldado.

—No conocía ese torneo… —admitió.

—¿Conoces el Bastión de Akalla?

—No…

—Diosas muchacho, no debes pertenecer a este mundo —carcajeó Khiney.

—Hace cien años había un bastión en Akalla, ¿es eso? —preguntó. A lo mejor era otra de sus muchas lagunas.

—No, ni hablar. El bastión de Akalla es mucho más antiguo, los arqueólogos tratan de datarlo sin demasiado éxito. Es una elevación de piedra, al sudeste de la posta sur de Akalla. Tienes que haber visto sus inmensas calzadas asfaltadas con enormes piedras si has cabalgado hasta aquí.

—Las he visto.

—Bien, pues si te desvías, llegarás al Bastión de Akalla. Una portentosa forzaleza elevada en la roca… y ahora en ruinas. Dicen las leyendas, que las grandes estirpes de caballeros se formaban ahí. Había unas caballerizas en la hondonada, los mejores armeros y herreros tenían su base en Akalla. Y todos los caballeros se entrenaban sin cesar para llegar a ser dignos de alguna posición relevante en el reino, o por ganarse el derecho de intentar portar el Arma Sagrada.

—El… Arma Sagrada. —de repente Link sintió como si la Espada Maestra vibrase a su espalda. Estaba tan acostumbrado a llevarla que no iba a ninguna parte sin ella.

—Sí, es la Espada del elegido, el custodio último de la familia real. Seguro que te suena la historia, tu espada parece una de las muchas réplicas del Arma Sagrada, aunque no se parece mucho a la original, el armero que te la hizo debió tomarte el pelo —dijo Khiney, usando el dedo índice para colocarse bien las gafas sobre la nariz.

—¿Cómo sabes qué aspecto tiene la espada original? —dijo Link, frunciendo el ceño. Maldita sea, ¿de qué iba ese larguirucho?

—Hay grabados y manuscritos con ilustraciones. Muchos van por ahí con réplicas, como tú, creyéndose alguien importante, no lo tomes como un ataque personal —Khiney volvió a reírse, aunque a Link no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—No me ofendo, me da igual.

—Si te crees un héroe deberías inscribirte en el torneo, tal vez así demuestres la valía de tu espada… aunque mirándola, parece como si fuera a partirse en cualquier momento.

—Ya, claro. Tengo que marcharme.

—Eh, Link, ¡no te enfades, era broma! —gritó Khiney desde la distancia, aunque lo decía entre risas —¡también dejan a los críos como tú participar!¡A lo mejor aguantas media ronda en el torneo!

Link aún podía oír las carcajadas de Khiney desde el establo de Sombra. Por suerte, su viejo amigo enderezó las orejas nada más verle llegar y acercó el hocico hacia su cara para saludarle, la primera sensación cálida en toda la mañana.

—Eh, amigo, yo también me alegro de verte —dijo Link, sacando una zanahoria de su bolsa, la última que le quedaba —últimamente eres el único que me entiende.

Sombra no dijo nada, sólo dio una especie resoplido de placer por verle y por la comida. Link decidió montar a Sombra por los alrededores, dar una vuelta con él le despejaría la cabeza.

No volvió al faro sheikah hasta el mediodía, y decidió llevar a Sombra hasta allí. Estaba más tranquilo teniéndole cerca, los establos estaban abarrotados con los visitantes que llegaban para el torneo y Sombra no se sentía bien con el bullicio. Él tampoco. Eran muy parecidos en eso.

Encontró a los sheikah alrededor de una gran hoguera. Hacía muy buen día, sobre todo para ser otoño, así que habían decidido preparar una buena comilona en el exterior. Él saludó con la cabeza al grupo y rodeó el faro para atar a Sombra junto a un montón de chatarra ancestral. Era un buen sitio, resguardado del viento y del frío, y él sólo tendría que conseguirle comida y agua en abundancia. Si llovía o nevaba podría fabricarle un pequeño cobertizo con restos viejos de los que Rotver acumulaba.

Después de atender a Sombra se unió al grupo, ya había una buena ración de carne asándose a distancia de las brasas, tardaría en estar lista, así que vio brochetas más pequeñas con champiñones y vegetales también cocinándose, servirían de tentempié mientras el asado terminaba de hacerse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó a Zheline, que se movía ajetreada de un lado a otro.

—No, cielo, hemos preparado el almuerzo entre todos, tú siéntate y disfruta con los demás. Yo estoy ocupada con algunas cosas que Granté ha traído y quiero dejar listas antes de que se marche otra vez.

Link asintió y se sentó en un tocón, cerca de Symon. El resto de sheikah rodeaba a Zelda, que estaba enfrascada en una especie de discusión tecnológica con Rotver. Había demasiados sheikah allí. Zelda arrugaba la nariz de manera casi imperceptible, un poco menos que cuando gruñía o se enfadaba. Parecía tranquila y de muy buen humor, irradiaba luz y eso era bueno, ¿no? Sin embargo, él no tenía la misma sensación de plenitud que otras veces en las que la veía bien, alejada de la nostalgia y la melancolía.

—Link, has estado en la posta, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Granté, con una inmensa sonrisa. Tenía una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos y los enseñaba siempre que podía.

—Sombra no estaba feliz en esos establos —dijo —por eso lo he traído hasta aquí. Espero que no os importe, yo me encargaré de limpiar y de darle todo lo que necesite. No será una carga para nadie.

—No hay problema, no hay problema —dijo Rotver, agitando la mano —puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu caballo.

—¿Qué pasa con los nuestros? —preguntó Zelda, con una arruga de preocupación entre las cejas —¿estarán bien en la posta?

—Están bien, he pagado un extra a los responsables de la posta para que no les falte nada. Pero a Sombra no le gustan las aglomeraciones. Se siente nervioso y fuera de lugar —aclaró él, aunque en parte sentía que trataba de hablar de sí mismo.

Zelda no parecía muy convencida, Link podía ver cómo la preocupación seguía presente en su cara.

—Esos establos son de confianza —dijo Granté —yo he dejado ahí mi caballo, estarán a la perfección. Y más tarde iré personalmente a comprobar que todos vuestros caballos también estén bien atendidos.

—Ya he comprobado que están bien atendidos —intervino Link —como he dicho, Sombra es especial. Es un caballo salvaje, no se siente bien en los establos. Por los demás no hay que preocuparse.

—Ya, en cualquier caso, iba a bajar a la posta esta tarde —dijo Granté —quiero inscribirme en el torneo. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo, Zelda, así ves a tu caballo con tus propios ojos. Es lógico en una mente científica tan brillante como la tuya el querer asegurarse siempre de todo.

Zelda deshizo el gesto de preocupación para dibujar una especie de sonrisa.

—Vamos, no me vengas con esas. No tengo nada que hacer al lado de ti o de tu padre. Más bien creo que has encontrado una forma elegante de decir que soy demasiado controladora —bromeó ella, ensanchando más la sonrisa. Granté soltó una carcajada. Link sintió que las sonrisas de Zelda se le clavaban en el estómago, la calidez que sentía las otras veces al verla sonreír se habían transformado en algo incómodo y amargo.

—Coincido en que los progresos de Granté esta vez son fabulosos. Este hijo mío se ha hecho famoso en la aldea Arkadia y los alrededores gracias a sus inventos, alteza. Pronto tendrá que expandir el negocio —dijo Rotver —podrías fabricar prototipos como mi caramelito. Podrías fabricar caramelitos en serie.

—Tu caramelito no sirve ni para apretar media tuerca —dijo Prunia, que estaba más pendiente de leer un manuscrito que tenía en las manos que de la conversación.

Link puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez el estúpido robot de Rotver, estaba claro que no aprendía de los errores.

—¿Qué es la aldea Arkadia? —preguntó Zelda.

—¡Oh! Te encantaría la aldea Arkadia —dijo Granté —es donde vivo ahora y donde tengo mi armería. Es una ciudad que se erigió desde cero, gracias a la colaboración de personas de todos los rincones de Hyrule. Goron, zora, gerudo, sheikah… todos vivimos allí en armonía. Es un ejemplo de hermandad y de superación, un rincón único en todo Hyrule. Y todos hemos trabajado mucho por la aldea.

—Sobre todo Link —intervino Zheline, que apareció de manera espontánea, para tomar su sitio alrededor del fuego.

—¿Link? —preguntó Zelda, clavando los ojos en él.

—Bueno sí, todos hemos trabajado mucho por la aldea —insistió Granté, aunque su tono era menos efusivo.

—No digas tonterías, hijo —Zheline puso los ojos en blanco —Link ayudó durante días enteros a levantar las primeras casas, y trajo a sus habitantes y se gastó montañas de rupias en esas construcciones. La aldea no existiría si no fuese por él.

—No sabía que hubieses levantado una aldea —dijo Zelda. Esta vez su sonrisa fue para él y la sensación fue tan cálida que derritió hasta el último milímetro de amargura que pudiese quedar en su cuerpo.

—Link es muy modesto y por eso no te habrá dicho nada —añadió Zheline —Granté consiguió sentar cabeza gracias a él, y le estamos muy agradecidos por eso, ¿verdad hijo?

—Sí, mamá… —dijo Granté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y… ¿qué es el Torneo de Akalla? —preguntó él, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta, era preciso un cambio de tema.

—Unas ridículas pruebas para que un montón de fantoches finjan pelear con enemigos invisibles —intervino Rotver.

—No digas tonterías, papá —protestó Granté —es un prestigioso torneo, que se celebra desde tiempos ancestrales. He venido aquí por eso. Al principio sólo fabricaba escudos. Después, tras participar en el concurso de tiro con arco de la aldea, algunos amigos me animaron a entrenar… y aquí estoy. El torneo tiene tres pruebas. El Arquero, El Explorador, El Guerrero. Quien venza en las tres pruebas, es el ganador. Tal vez pueda traer la flecha de oro a casa.

—Los sheikah no compiten en esos torneos desde los tiempos del rey Roham —dijo Prunia, volviendo a reaparecer en la conversación —no sé por qué diablos se ha seguido celebrando, es una falta de respeto hacia la familia real. Y con todo lo que este mundo lleva vivido…

—Zelda, conseguiré la flecha de oro y te la traeré para que tú reestablezcas los torneos en honor a tu familia, si así lo deseas —dijo Granté, dándole la vuelta a la situación.

Está bien, deseaba darle un puñetazo en la cara a Granté. ¿Por qué tenía él que traerle nada a Zelda?

—Te lo agradezco, Granté, pero no me sentiría cómoda reestableciendo nada… —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Link sonrió para sí mismo. Granté no conocía a Zelda de nada, y no conocía su rechazo hacia su rol pasado como princesa.

—Oh, vaya… —se lamentó Granté.

—No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí —volvió a intervenir Prunia —hemos de volver sin dilación a Hatelia, antes de que el tiempo empeore.

—El torneo sólo son tres días, uno por cada una de las tres pruebas. —dijo Granté —no me dirás que no podéis quedaros tres días más… No importa que no quieras reestablecer nada, Zelda, el torneo es divertido, hay banquetes y bailes por las noches, Akalla estará llena de vida. Además, si os quedáis, haremos el camino de vuelta juntos. Nos desviaremos un poco y os enseñaré la aldea Arkadia.

Zelda se quedó mirando a Granté, como si estuviera sopesando todas esas posibilidades.

—No. Nos desviaremos a la vuelta, pero para ir a la Montaña de la Muerte. Es la ruta que ya he trazado en la piedra sheikah —intervino él. Todos se quedaron mirándolo boquiabiertos, como si acabase de hablar en un idioma desconocido. —Zelda aún tiene que hablar con Yunobo.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.

—Zelda, ¿a dónde vas? La comida aún no está lista —dijo Granté, también poniéndose en pie.

—Me voy a leer a mi habitación. Cuando dejéis de tomar decisiones por mí, tal vez salga a comer algo.

Zelda desapareció por la puerta del faro antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca para protestar.

* * *

Link se sintió malhumorado el resto de la tarde.

Deseaba apuntarse al torneo para poder tumbar a Granté de un puñetazo sin que pareciese algo poco caballeroso. Le molestaba. Todo en él le molestaba, que intentase ser el centro de atención, su arrogancia, y su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa. Un caballero debía ser humilde, y anteponer el juramento y los votos a sus deseos personales. Él también tenía deseos personales y eso le molestaba casi más que el propio Granté. Le torturaba la idea de que Zelda prefiriese apoyarse en el sheikah antes que en él. Granté era ingenioso, con él podía hablar de cosas que él no conocía ni aunque se pusiera a estudiar mil horas.

Y Granté tenía ojos en la cara. Había visto a Zelda, lo mismo que la había visto él. Había visto esa especie de magnetismo irresistible que ella irradiaba de manera inconsciente.

Decidió que no era bueno torturarse a sí mismo con tantas estupideces. Agarró el arco y el carcaj y salió hacia el bosque vecino, con la idea de dispararle a algo. Después iría a buscar a Zelda para pedirle disculpas. Ella estaba en su derecho de ir a donde quisiera, con o sin compañía y él había actuado como un imbécil, sólo por tratar de oponerse a Granté.

Cuando regresó, ya había anochecido. Él apareció bastante tarde en el faro, y los sheikah junto con Zelda estaban terminando la cena.

—Linky, ¡estás muy sucio! —observó Prunia, soltando una carcajada.

—Me he caído en una zanja —admitió él. No tenía el mejor de los aspectos, nada que ver con el pelo reluciente y la túnica sheikah impecable de Granté.

—¿Te sientas a cenar con nosotros, Link? He guardado tu ración —le ofreció Zheline.

—No, gracias. He comido algo en el bosque. Voy a ver qué tal está Sombra —dijo sin más.

Soltó las armas en un rincón y salió en busca de su caballo. Ya había anochecido del todo y hacía bastante frío. Cada noche se volvía más fría que la anterior y sabía que un día cualquiera, las primeras nieves llegarían al faro de Akalla.

—Link.

—Hace frío, vuelve al faro con los demás.

—He guardado unas manzanas para Sombra. He visto que tú lo haces a veces.

Link se giró para ver aquellas dos enormes piedras preciosas de la montaña observándole con preocupación. Sabía que era ella sólo por cómo sonaban sus pasos sobre la hierba húmeda que rodeaba el faro.

—Gracias —dijo él, aceptando las manzanas. Sombra relinchó apenas alcanzó a olisquearlas y las devoró en dos bocados. —Estoy bien. Acechaba a un enorme jabalí, con dos colmillos tan largos como mi mano, y fui torpe. Estuvo a punto de arrollarme, pero sólo rodé un poco por el monte hasta caer en la zanja. No pasa nada.

—Me… alegra que sólo haya sido eso. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Él apretó los puños. Ojalá no se pusiera tan nervioso con ella cerca, ojalá el corazón le latiese a un ritmo humano y controlado. ¿Qué iba a ser de él si las cosas seguían así?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cenar con nosotros, aunque sea un poco?

—De verdad que he comido algo en el bosque. Y estoy demasiado sucio como para sentarme ahí. Mira qué desastre.

—Ya veo… —sonrió ella —un baño no te vendría mal, hasta Sombra tiene mejor aspecto que tú.

—Diosas… Sombra siempre tiene mejor aspecto que yo.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo —rio ella, acariciando la frente de Sombra, que gruñó de gusto. Maldito bastardo afortunado.

—Zelda… Siento mucho haber dicho lo de Ciudad Goron. Por supuesto puedes ir a donde tú quieras —se disculpó.

—Y tú también puedes ir a donde quieras —se apresuró a decir ella —he notado que no te sientes cómodo con los sheikah, lo entiendo. Aunque jamás dijiste nada, yo sé que nunca estuviste hecho para esto, para perseguirme en mis investigaciones o para aguantarlos a ellos.

—¿Nunca lo estuve?

—No, no lo estuviste.

—Vaya, al fin me parezco en algo a mi yo del pasado, eso está bien —dijo, dibujando una media sonrisa amarga.

—Pero eres más libre de lo que lo fuiste entonces. Así que no esperes a mi decisión, o a mis caprichos. No aguantes a los sheikah si no te apetece, si deseas volver a casa o visitar a los goron lo entendería perfectamente.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ti.

Sin más, evitó a Zelda y se encaramó por las escaleras exteriores hacia su pequeña habitación abuhardillada. No sabía si Zelda estaba echándolo otra vez o qué, pero por mucho que le doliese la idea, lo único que tenía claro en medio de su propia confusión, era que no tenía pensado alejarse de ella.


	10. Capítulo 10 - El equipo tormenta

**Capítulo 10 - El equipo tormenta**

Si lo hubiera sabido, Link se habría llevado su mejor arco al viaje. Su arco no estaba hecho para competir, era un arco de madera fina, con un revestimiento de acero en las puntas. Ligero, para que no estorbe en largas travesías. Suficiente para abatir a un enemigo. Pero no era el más preciso, no era apropiado para el torneo de Akalla. Atesoraba el arco de Revali en casa y sólo lo usaba en casos de extrema necesidad. Con ese arco podría ganar la primera de las tres pruebas sin pestañear.

—Linky, estás más callado que nunca, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Prunia. Ella se había ofrecido para llevarle el carcaj. Estaba furioso. No porque Prunia fuese su ayudante, era inteligente y cuidaba cada mínimo detalle, es que el bastardo de Granté había tenido la ocurrencia de pedir a Zelda que le llevase el carcaj y ella… Diablos, él no sabía que hacía falta tener un ayudante en el torneo. Y en caso de saberlo tampoco se había atrevido a pedírselo a Zelda. Lo habría hecho sólo para evitar que ella se fuese con Granté, es todo.

—Mi arco tiene poca precisión en larga distancia. Es largo, pero demasiado flexible. Frágil, si deseo forzarlo. Estoy en desventaja —murmuró, ajustándose el protector de cuero del brazo.

—Hace muy mal tiempo hoy —sonrió Prunia, era una especie de sonrisa maliciosa —el resto de los contrincantes no tiene tu experiencia. Seguro que has disparado miles de veces en condiciones terribles. Oscuridad, viento, tormenta… ¿crees que esos críos de manos suaves tienen una mínima posibilidad contra ti?

—Si hay algún orni…

—Los orni no participan en este torneo. Tienen orgullo y dignidad, y respetan las tradiciones de la familia real hyliana. —protestó Prunia, aún enrocada en su postura de no celebrar ningún torneo.

—¿Y Granté?

—¿Granté? ¡Já! Está demasiado ocupado en enseñarle sus músculos a su alteza real… no creo que consiga demasiado con tanta distracción.

—Ahora vuelvo. Espérame aquí —murmuró, casi entre dientes.

Dejó a Prunia a cargo de su carcaj, frente al puesto que le habían asignado para disparar. Se alejó un poco del resto, de la multitud ruidosa que se agolpaba alrededor de los participantes. Había quince aspirantes a la flecha de oro en total, aunque él sólo se había fijado en uno de ellos. Su objetivo era abatir a Granté, y el resto le daba igual.

Cerca del vallado de los establos de la posta no había tanta gente. Sólo los mozos de cuadra rondaban esa zona, y todos estaban desatendiendo el trabajo para acudir a ver el espectáculo. Se habían montado unas gradas de madera para que los visitantes pudieran ver el torneo, había tantas tiendas de campaña y campamentos alrededor de la posta que aquello parecía una aldea, mucho más habitada que Hatelia. Había mercaderes que aprovechaban para vender sus productos, puestos de comida, música y un ambiente festivo. Tenía que admitir que aquello no estaba mal. En el libro que Zelda le había leído, sir Alec de las Tierras Pardas rondaba de un lugar a otro para participar en torneos como ese y así hacerse con un nombre y un prestigio entre otros caballeros. Una parte de él quería parecerse a sir Alec y poner a prueba sus habilidades. La otra sólo quería terminar con la amenaza que le hacía sentir como si el estómago le doliese, cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella. Era una sensación muy desagradable que jamás había experimentado, y quería ponerle fin cuanto antes.

—¡Link! Estás aquí —Zelda apareció con el carcaj de Granté en la mano. Él tenía flechas con un material muy ligero, como el que usaba Rotver para fabricar las flechas ancestrales. Aquellas flechas eran una obra de artesanía.

—He venido a calentar el brazo antes de empezar y allí me sentía incómodo con tanta gente. Granté está ya en su sitio.

—Lo sé, pero he venido a verte a ti —Zelda dibujó su famoso gesto de contrariedad —quería desearte suerte en la competición.

—Mi arco es el peor de todos los que tengo. Ojalá hubiera traído otro. Con esto no sé qué diablos puedo hacer… —gruñó, mientras hacía movimientos circulares con los hombros, y balanceaba la cabeza para estirar los músculos del cuello.

—Y aun así podrías acertarle a un moblin en un ojo a cien metros, ¿no es así? Eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me regalaste mi arco —sonrió Zelda. Él sintió que su mal humor se ablandaba un poco.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros.

—Aún recuerdo verte volar —dijo ella, y miró hacia arriba, como si sus recuerdos estuvieran delante de sus ojos —recuerdo que te alzaste, no sé ni cómo, con el arco de luz en las manos. La tierra temblaba con sus pisadas, y había oscuridad. Había terror. Y yo sentía que mis fuerzas flaqueaban, que el siguiente movimiento podría ser el último. Pero te vi volar. Te vi saltar alto, como no había visto saltar a nadie en toda mi vida. Y conseguiste tensar el arco, con suavidad, casi como si fuese un baile que hubieras ensayado un millón de veces. Y acertaste en el centro, atravesaste su negra coraza. Y me hiciste saber en ese justo momento que íbamos a derrotarle. Me diste fuerza. Así que… deja de quejarte por tu arco. Sé que vas a ganar esta prueba y también el torneo.

—Z-zelda… —balbuceó, boquiabierto. No sabía que ella guardase un recuerdo tan vívido, y desde luego tan personal de la batalla. No habían hablado de la batalla.

—Te veo después, cuando la prueba haya terminado. Suerte, Link —guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta para marcharse por donde había aparecido.

Él terminó el calentamiento y volvió al lado de Prunia, que había ordenado las flechas dentro del carcaj y tenía anotaciones en la piedra sheikah. Había medido la dirección y la intensidad del viento, y tenía otros muchos cálculos. Él no los necesitaba realmente, intuía cómo las condiciones del tiempo afectarían a sus disparos.

—No está tan lejos el blanco —observó —y mi arco no es tan malo. Pagué unas cuantas rupias por él en la posta del bosque de Farore.

—¡Bien dicho, Linky! Me alegra que hayas cambiado tu actitud.

Él asintió, curvando el labio en una media sonrisa. "Zelda sigue confiando en mí, tanto como el día de la batalla final. Si aún cree en mí, podría ganar este y mil torneos" se dijo a sí mismo.

Link pasó las rondas eliminatorias sin ninguna dificultad. Sus disparos no fueron perfectos, pero siempre estuvieron dentro del margen de máxima puntuación. El resto de los participantes no tuvo tanta suerte. Algunos de ellos apenas conseguían tensar el arco, ¿cómo se les ocurría participar si apenas eran principiantes? Había un goron que parecía no haber tensado un arco en su vida, un chico joven con poca fuerza que no consiguió disparar ni una flecha. Luego había contrincantes con nivel intermedio como el caballero, "sir Hozlar" se hacía llamar, y aquel tipo estúpido de gafas, el tal Khiney. Un joven de pelo castaño consiguió muy buena puntuación, y también Granté. Tan solo ellos tres se clasificaron para la ronda final. El resto pudo conservar su puntuación, que acumularían a lo largo del torneo. El chico joven y otro hombre demasiado mayor fueron descalificados por no conseguir ni un solo punto.

La ronda final tenía mucha más expectación. Las dianas estaban más lejos y sería una final al mejor de tres disparos. Las gradas repletas de gente los ovacionaron cuando tomaron posición y el dueño de la posta, que hacía las veces de maestro de ceremonia, anunció sus nombres con mucha pompa.

El chico de pelo castaño fue el primero en disparar. El día estaba gris, pero había menos viento que a primera hora, cuando comenzó la competición. Tensó el arco y obtuvo un disparo que se desvió un poco a la derecha. Aunque el viento era leve, daba de costado y era fácil que la trayectoria se viese afectada. Consiguió la puntuación intermedia, dos puntos que fueron aclamados por el público.

Después le llegó el turno a Granté. Él esperó a que Zelda sacase una flecha del carcaj, y cuando se la dio, besó el astil de manera ceremoniosa allí donde ella lo había tocado y dedicó su sonrisa de dientes perfectos a Zelda, que pareció sonrojarse un poco.

—Malito malnacido… —murmuró Link entre dientes. Prunia lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y anotó algo más en la piedra sheikah, él no tenía ni idea de el qué.

El disparo de Granté se clavó casi en el centro y consiguió los tres puntos máximos. La grada estalló en aplausos, y Zheline y Rotver lo ovacionaron desde allí.

—Link…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya nos toca, ¡espabila!

Él gruñó y empezó a preparar su disparo mientras aún se oían los aplausos de la actuación anterior. La punta, el viento, el centro. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Granté susurrando algo en el oído de Zelda.

—Maldición… Link, ¡te había dicho que el viento es de nordeste! ¿Es que estás sordo o qué? —protestó Prunia, dando saltitos en el suelo.

Su disparo fue el peor de los tres y sólo consiguió un punto. Sintió como una especie de vacío en el estómago combinada con el deseo de partir el arco por la mitad. Miró hacia Granté, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

De nuevo le llegó el turno al primer participante, que se tomó más tiempo para disparar. Consiguió un disparo casi idéntico al anterior que le volvió a dar dos puntos. Había mejorado todo, la preparación, la postura. Pero el viento había empezado a ser racheado y no era fácil disparar así.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Granté, volvió a repetir la absurda ceremonia de la vez anterior, flecha, beso en el astil, sonrisa absurda.

—Deja de pensar en ellos —le susurró Prunia. Tenía clavados los ojos en él, lo observaba con devoción casi científica en lugar de mirar a sus contrincantes.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de pensar en Granté y en Zelda. Por eso has fallado la vez anterior, tienes la cabeza llena de pájaros.

—Para nada —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres ganar al ridículo hijo de Rotver o no?

—Uhm. Sí —admitió de mala gana.

—Entonces mírame a mí. Mira tu diana. Observa el viento. Olvídate de que ellos existen. Respira hondo y gana este estúpido torneo.

Link asintió. Prunia tenía razón. La prueba era algo tan fácil que no entendía cómo había podido fallar la vez anterior. Había un atisbo de humedad en el ambiente. El viento era cada vez más racheado, tal vez lloviese antes de que la prueba llegase a su fin. Estaba absorto, mirando su blanco, y no vio el disparo de Granté.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Prunia —sólo ha conseguido dos puntos, eso nos sigue dejando una buena oportunidad, Linky.

Él agarró la flecha que le tendió Prunia y la deslizó entre sus dedos. Estaba concentrado. Sentía la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos, el viento haciendo vibrar la cuerda del arco. Sabía que tenía que apuntar a la izquierda del blanco. Hizo sus cálculos y soltó la flecha.

—¡Bravo, bravo! —celebró Prunia.

Tres puntos. Suspiró aliviado, volvía a estar dentro de la competición. Se agachó y chocó la mano con Prunia, que le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de complicidad. Tenía suerte de tenerla de ayudante, era tan competitiva que haría lo que hiciese falta para que él fuese el ganador.

Al fin llegó la ronda definitiva. El chico de pelo castaño sólo tenía que igualar o mejorar sus dos rondas anteriores. Pero Link lo vio titubear. "No ha conseguido acertar ninguna vez, y duda de sí mismo" pensó. El viento era más fuerte que nunca, estaban al borde de la lluvia y se oían relámpagos retumbar en las montañas. En plena indecisión sólo consiguió un punto in extremis, pues su flecha estuvo a punto de no clavarse en la diana. La gente aplaudió su esfuerzo, pero estaba empatado con Granté, que aún no había disparado, y a menos que el sheikah lanzase su flecha fuera de la diana, el chico de pelo castaño ya no tendría opciones de ganar.

—¡Mala suerte, amigo! —dijo Granté al joven, que asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo podía ser Granté tan arrogante?

—Link, mírame —dijo Prunia, llamando otra vez su atención —mírame a mí o a cualquier cosa que no sea el rival que hay a tu derecha.

—Puedo concentrarme, ya lo has visto antes —protestó.

—Zelda sabe que vas a ganar —dijo Prunia —no importa que sea ella la que reparta las flechas de Granté, sabes que su fe está contigo en esta prueba, aunque esto no sea más que un torneo sin importancia. Está contigo como lo estuvo siempre en todo que de veras sí importaba. Así que olvídate de ellos otra vez, si crees que tu cerebro de pájaro te lo permite.

Suspiró y se enderezó en dirección a su propia diana. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que dejar la mente totalmente en blanco. Tenía que conseguir tres puntos. Su disparo final no iba a ser fácil, las condiciones eran cada vez peores. El arco tenía un pequeño defecto de desviación, pero lo conocía bien y podría corregirlo modificando la posición del brazo.

—¡Dos puntos! —celebró Prunia, anunciando el resultado de su rival —Menos mal, si hubiera conseguido tres habría sido el ganador. ¿Ves cómo le ha podido la presión? Ahora sólo tienes que conseguir otro pleno como el de antes, y forzarás un desempate con Granté, pues ambos acabaríais con siete puntos.

—Bien —gruñó.

Tensó el arco. Hizo más fuerza que las veces anteriores, pues necesitaba imprimir mucha más velocidad al disparo. En una ocasión consiguió atravesar el pecho duro de un hinox con una flecha. Tan sólo tenía que tensar tanto como su brazo alcanzase. En esta ocasión no requeriría ni la cuarta parte de energía, así que podría hacerlo sin problema. Algunos goterones espesos comenzaron a caer a su alrededor y oyó el murmullo de la gente. Soltó la flecha.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Es el mejor disparo que he visto jamás, Linky! —celebró Prunia, abrazándose a sus piernas.

—Diosas, por un segundo pensé que iba a fallar —suspiró, aliviado.

Al fin se rindió al deseo de mirar hacia su derecha y tropezó con los ojos de Zelda, que lo observaba con una inmensa sonrisa. Granté ya no sonreía tanto. Bien.

Lo normal hubiera sido tener una ronda final de desempate con Granté. El primero en tener una puntuación peor perdería la prueba del Arquero. El problema es que la tormenta que llevaba avecinándose durante todo el día, terminó descargando con fuerza y tuvieron que dar la prueba por acabada, así que tanto él como Granté fueron declarados ganadores con siete puntos. Después de todo, aquel era un torneo de tres pruebas y los puntos iban acumulándose.

—Habéis estado maravillosos, ¡los dos! —exclamó Zheline, a pesar del gentío había conseguido reservar una mesa para cenar todos juntos dentro de la posta —¡Granté!

Zheline apretujó a su hijo entre sus brazos, que protestó igual que un niño pequeño. Cuando logró zafarse de su madre, Granté agarró una jarra con cerveza y se sentó en el extremo de la mesa más cercano al fuego. Estaba enfadado. Bien otra vez.

—Cielo, tú también has estado magnífico, ¡qué portento tu último disparo! —Zheline le dio un abrazo tan apretado como a Granté, y él se dejó hacer.

—Gracias —dijo con timidez, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

—Toma, bebe algo fresco, necesitas reponer fuerzas, ha sido un día muy duro de competición —Zheline le ofreció una jarra de cerveza fría y él la aceptó de buena gana.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Zelda quedó atrapada entre Zheline y Prunia, y él sentó en el extremo más alejado de Granté. Allí estaba más cerca de la puerta y podía sentir el frescor de la calle, la posta estaba abarrotada de gente, bebida, comida y música y él se sentía un poco acalorado con tanto bullicio.

—Mira Link, este es el plan de mañana. Nos despertaremos temprano e iremos hasta aquí. ¡Ah! Y he diseñado cuál será tu dieta de los próximos días —dijo Prunia, mostrándole la piedra sheikah.

—¿Mi dieta?

—No puedes comer nada pesado si quieres estar en condiciones óptimas para realizar las pruebas. Menos aún esta noche, mañana debes estar perfecto.

—Pero… tengo mucha hambre, Prunia.

Prunia estaba entusiasmada con el torneo, ¿quién iba a decirlo? Tenía ganas de ganar, pero él no estaba para dietas, en la posada estaban sirviendo ciervo asado y se le hacía la boca agua sólo con el olor.

—Esta noche tomarás unas cuantas verduras hervidas y un filete de pavo. Y tengo que tener una conversación contigo para ayudarte a controlar ese problemilla tuyo de cabeza de pájaro.

—¿Una conversación?

—Sí. Sobre lo que ha pasado antes ahí afuera, cuando has fallado de forma absurda.

—Prunia, no-

—Ey, ¿qué estáis conspirando vosotros dos? —intervino Zelda.

—Nada. —Prunia apagó la piedra sheikah y se la dio a Link, alejándola de la curiosidad de la princesa —no compartimos estrategias con el enemigo.

—¿El enemigo? ¿Ahora soy el enemigo?

—No, no lo eres —intervino él.

—¡Sí que lo es! Linky, ¿ves como necesito hablar contigo? Y tú, alteza, puedes hacer tus estrategias con Granté libremente, a Linky y a mí no nos importan.

—Granté y yo no tenemos estrategias —dijo Zelda, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues deberíais. Sobre todo si queréis ganar la flecha de oro.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿no eras tú la que decías que el torneo de Akalla era absurdo y que era una ofensa enorme para la familia real? Te pasaste todo el tiempo protestando para que volviésemos a Hatelia en lugar de quedarnos aquí y poder verlo, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso era antes de convertirme en la asesora de Linky —gruñó Prunia, cruzándose de brazos —conmigo a su lado somos invencibles. No importa lo ridículo que sea este torneo, no tengo la más mínima intención de perder.

—No me cabe duda de eso… —Zelda soltó una carcajada.

De repente, se hizo el silencio en la posta. El dueño llamó la atención de todos y se subió encima de la mesa central. La gente lo ovacionó y el hombre movió las manos para pedir de nuevo el silencio.

—¡Queridos amigos! Hylianos, goron, zora… orni no, son demasiado remilgados para venir hasta aquí —la gente soltó una carcajada con el comentario —Es broma. Como sabéis, todas las grandes razas, familias, amigos, son bienvenidos a esta humilde posta. Y como cada año, haremos entrega de la flecha de oro al vencedor de las tres pruebas.

Hubo aplausos que de nuevo interrumpieron el discurso, y la hija del posadero apareció con la flecha de oro sobre un cojín de terciopelo.

—Tras la magnífica exhibición de la prueba del Arquero de hoy, la diosa Nayru debe estar bendiciéndonos a todos en este momento. Veremos si conseguimos contentar a Farore mañana, ¡buena suerte a todos!

—¡Por Farore! —gritaron algunos, levantando sus jarras para brindar.

Después, el posadero bajó de la mesa y la posta volvió al ruido anterior, aunque algunos comensales parecían llevar ya demasiadas cervezas encima, y lo celebraban cantando y bailando entre mesa y mesa.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Link —¿qué tienen que ver las diosas en todo esto?

—El torneo se creó para honrar a las diosas —sonrió Symon, que estaba sentado a su derecha, frente a Prunia.

—¡Eso es, eso es! —intervino Rotver. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, Link suponía que era por el efecto de un licor oscuro que no había parado de beber desde que llegaron a la mesa —El Arquero honra a Nayru, diosa de la sabiduría. El Explorador honra a Farore. Un buen explorador tiene que superar mañana todas las pruebas y demostrar su valor. Y el Guerrero… ah, todo el poderío está en la prueba del Guerrero. Por eso se homenajea a la diosa Din.

—Es mi prueba favorita —dijo Granté —sería un orgullo ganarla y poder ser el favorito de la diosa Din.

—¿Ves, Link? —le dijo Symon —cada diosa tiene un favorito. Por eso se celebra el torneo.

—El favorito de la diosa Hylia es el Héroe de Hyrule. Zheline, ¿me pasas el pan? —Zelda hizo el comentario dejando atónitos a los sheikah y al propio Link, que sintió como si las mejillas le ardiesen a mil grados.

—A-aquí tienes, cariño —dijo Zheline, tendiéndole un cesto con trozos de pan.

Acabaron la cena hablando sobre el mal tiempo de ese día, pero no tardaron demasiado en irse a dormir. Link tuvo que conformarse con las verduras hervidas y con un triste y mísero filete de pavo, aunque suplicó a Prunia que le dejase probar el asado ésta se negó en redondo. También insistió en que fuese el primero en irse a dormir, para que su descanso fuese impecable, pero terminaron regresando al faro todos juntos.

* * *

Prunia lo sacó de la cama antes del amanecer. Juntos repasaron "el plan" varias veces. La prueba del Explorador parecía sencilla, al menos para él. Partirían de la Llanura de Akalla este, y allí les despojarían de las armas. Atravesarían corriendo el Desfiladero del viento hasta el Bosque Octo, donde tendrían que buscar hasta encontrar un fragmento de tela con su nombre escrito. El primero en llegar al Lago Calavera con la tela ganaría la prueba. Tres puntos para el primero, dos para el segundo y un punto para el tercero. Sólo los tres participantes con más alta puntuación podrían enfrentarse al desafío final del Guerrero.

—Los octopus son seres estúpidos y cobardes. No importa que estés desarmado, se esconderán de ti si creen que eres una amenaza —dijo Prunia. Lo llevaba casi arrastrando hasta la posta, donde se había citado a los participantes.

—Conozco a los octopus y no me preocupan.

—El peligro de esta prueba vendrá de otro lado. Es posible que tus adversarios te tiendan alguna trampa. Eres demasiado ingenuo, Linky, no olvides que los demás compiten contra ti.

—No lo olvidaré… deja de preocuparte.

—Bien, ahora cómete todo esto.

El desayuno que Prunia había previsto para él no tenía nada que ver con la pobre cena de la noche anterior. Había pan, huevos, queso, lacón asado, frutas, leche… lo engulló todo y dejó los platos relucientes.

—Buen chico. —dijo Prunia, cuando vio que acabó hasta con la última miga de pan. —Como ya has terminado ven conmigo, hagamos unos estiramientos en la colina, ahí detrás.

El día volvía a ser gris. El viento era frío y traía consigo el olor de la lluvia. El otoño se había apoderado de Akalla y los días soleados serían cada vez menos frecuentes. Le preocupaba meterse en el bosque con tanta oscuridad. Las bestias se escondían en los bosques, y aunque conocía el Bosque Octo y sabía que no era peligroso, nunca había que bajar la guardia.

—Creo que ya he calentado suficiente —dijo, al sentir cómo los goterones de sudor se escurrían por su espalda.

—Sí, siéntate ahí, en la hierba. Mientras esperamos a los organizadores del torneo, tenemos tiempo para hablar de tu problema de concentración.

—Sólo fue una tontería, me ocurrió una vez, no volverá a pasar —protestó.

—¿Somos un equipo o no? Siéntate y hazme caso.

Resopló y se sentó en la hierba, que crecía verde y alta en ese lado de la colina. Prunia se dejó caer junto a él. Por un momento pensó que se iba a olvidar de darle una charla sobre lo que pasó en la prueba de tiro con arco, pero no contaba con las miles de anotaciones que ella hacía en la piedra sheikah, así era imposible que se le olvidase nada, maldita sea.

—Su alteza real es inteligente, muy buena, y muy guapa. Siempre ha sido así, desde niña, y cien años no han cambiado eso lo más mínimo —comenzó a decir Prunia. Él tragó saliva y asintió. —Granté se ha dado cuenta de eso, de manera inevitable se ha fijado en nuestra princesa. Es un chico atlético y muy ingenioso. Rotver y Zheline le han enseñado bien. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no es una mala persona sólo por haberse fijado en la princesa, ¿verdad, Linky?

—V-verdad…

Bueno, el hecho de que a él no le cayese bien no quería decir que Granté fuese mala persona en absoluto. Sólo era un bastardo y quería que se marchase lo antes posible, no hay nada malo en eso.

—Has de concentrarte y olvidar lo que Granté intente hacer, así de sencillo.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil —dijo, arrancando un puñado de hierba.

—Entiendo que sientas la necesidad de… marcar tu territorio, por así decirlo. Hasta ahora tú eras el único que cuidaba de la princesa, y el hecho de que haya otro tratando de meterse en medio no ayuda. Pero pensar así, creer eso sólo te convierte en un animalillo torpe, Linky. Recuerda que tú y sólo tú eres el héroe de Hyrule. El único con derecho legítimo a proteger a la familia real. Estás por encima de las estratagemas de Granté por llevarse bien con nuestra princesa.

—Ya.

—Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No tengo por qué escuchar todo esto… —dijo, poniéndose en pie. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y no necesitaba que Prunia le dijese lo que… en fin, no tenía por qué aguantar todo eso sólo por un ridículo torneo.

—¡Tranquilo! No pretendía molestarte, pero es que es tan transparente como la otra vez —dijo Prunia, soltando una de sus carcajadas infantiles.

—La… ¿la otra vez?

—No es la primera vez que te dejas embaucar por los encantos de su alteza real, ¿qué te creías? La otra vez pasó lo mismo, y te anticipo que esto sólo irá a peor —Prunia se cruzó de brazos —pero esta vez lo tienes mucho más fácil.

—¿Más fácil? —sabía que estaba balbuceando como un idiota, pero estaba muy confundido. Él no estaba enamorado, ¿no?, sólo quería cuidar de Zelda, quería ser el único que cuidase de Zelda.

—Esta vez ella está libre de muchas ataduras y tiene todo el derecho a elegir. Podría elegirte.

—Podría elegir a Granté.

—Por favor, Linky… no sé cómo has llegado tan lejos con un espíritu tan derrotista —dijo Prunia, poniendo los ojos en blanco —Anímate. Sé que es difícil convivir con eso que sientes y tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo.

—No, ni hablar. Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que esto es sólo el principio, la sensación sólo irá a peor si sigues ocultando tus sentimientos de esa manera.

—No voy a decirle nada. No.

Primero tendría que entender sus sentimientos. Tenía que entender qué quería decirle. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que quería ser el único que cuidase de ella? Privarle de la compañía de otros era un deseo egoísta y demasiado ambicioso. ¿Que quería ir allá a donde ella estuviese porque sólo así se sentía bien? Diosas, era un pensamiento muy raro y todavía no terminaba de entender ese deseo de apego tan fuerte. Todos sus deseos parecían los deseos de un loco y Zelda no era nada suyo como para tratar interponerse de esa manera.

—Está bien. Pero ahora que sabes que lo sé, me dejarás ayudarte con tu problema de concentración. No debes caer en las trampas de Granté y debes poner toda tu energía en ganar el torneo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, volviendo a sentarse en la hierba —Prunia… no le dirás nada de esto a Zelda, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Este es un secreto de equipo. Y como equipo que somos…

Prunia sacó un par de túnicas a juego de su bolsa. Eran rojas con un rayo negro dibujado con pintura en el pecho. No tenían los acabados finos de la sastrería de Kakariko, pero no estaban mal.

—… ¿cuándo has hecho esto?

—Anoche. No podía dormir pensando en que no parecíamos un equipo de verdad, así que me puse a coser las túnicas con una vieja tela de cortinas que Zheline tenía en el faro. ¡Vamos, pruébatela!

Link se quitó su túnica para ponerse la que Prunia le había hecho. Le quedaba bien. Como no tenía mangas, resultaba cómoda para moverse y pelear si era necesario. Prunia también se puso la suya.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—Vamos, Linky, ahora sí estamos listos para la competición. ¡Somos el equipo tormenta!

—¿Equipo tormenta?

—No me digas que no es un nombre maravilloso… Deberíamos hacernos una foto con la piedra sheikah, después le pediré a Symon que nos la haga.

—Diosas… lo que tengo que aguantar…

—¡No seas tan gruñón y vamos ya a la posta! Es casi la hora. ¿Cuál es nuestro lema?

—Pues… no lo sé.

—Concentración, concentración y concentración. Aléjate de los pájaros que vuelan en tu cabeza.

Iba a poner todo su empeño en concentrarse y en hacer como si Granté no existiera, pero al verle aparecer tirando de la mano de Zelda el estómago se le revolvió. La excusa era que la hierba estaba resbaladiza y tal vez ella podía tropezar y caerse. Menudo imbécil. Prunia le dio un empujón para que reaccionase y se acercase a saludar a todos. Con Zelda y Granté estaba el resto de los sheikah, dispuestos para ver la nueva prueba.

—¿Qué son esas túnicas? —preguntó Zelda, acercándose a ellos.

—Nuestras túnicas de equipo. Tienes envidia, es comprensible —gruñó Prunia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Desde luego no hay ningún equipo tan preparado como vosotros —dijo Granté, soltando una carcajada.

—Son geniales, os quedan muy bien —observó Zelda.

—Ya veremos si les traen suerte —intervino Granté —vamos, Zelda, ya es la hora.

Todos los participantes se situaron en la llanura, como Prunia le había explicado. Los ayudantes esperarían junto con los jueces de la prueba, en el lago calavera. Partirían a caballo, mientras que los participantes deberían hacer todo el recorrido a pie y desarmados. Un juez dio la salida agitando una bandera, y la segunda de las pruebas comenzó.

Link echó a correr llanura adelante. El viento era fuerte, no tardaría en empezar a llover. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era más rápido que los demás participantes. Volvió la cabeza un par de veces y vio a Granté y al tipo de gafas, aquel ridículo sabelotodo. Eran los únicos que podían seguirle de cerca. Comenzó a caer una lluvia fina. Había caballos salvajes que se espantaron al verle aparecer, pero ningún otro obstáculo ni trampa. Y casi en un suspiro, llegó al Desfiladero del Viento. Cuando llegó allí, nadie le seguía ni de cerca. No sabía que pudiese correr tanto… en cualquier caso siempre había corrido solo y no había podido compararse con nadie. Ni siquiera estaba mínimamente cansado.

Una nube negra y tormentosa se posó sobre su cabeza y el paso del desfiladero se volvió oscuro, como la boca de un lobo. Cogió unas cuantas piedras del suelo y se las echó al bolsillo. Podía haber enemigos en aquel paso, y él estaba desarmado. Los truenos retumbaban en el paso cavernoso y comenzó a llover con fuerza. Él echó a correr. En el camino vio huellas de lizalfo, pero no parecían recientes, así que no le preocuparon. Estaba calado hasta los huesos cuando llegó al bosque. Diosas, ¿cómo iba a encontrar un trozo de tela con tanta oscuridad? Querría haberse fabricado una antorcha, pero la leña estaba mojada por la tormenta, así que no tenía demasiadas opciones. En un par de ocasiones miró hacia atrás. Ningún contrincante había aparecido aún en el bosque. Aprovechó su ventaja para rastrear. Los octopus que habitaban en el bosque Octo hicieron acto de presencia. Eran seres estúpidos y molestos, y él empezó a eliminarlos con las piedras que llevaba en los bolsillos. Uno detrás de una roca, otro tras el tronco de un árbol, uno en los matorrales. Eliminó hasta diez octopus. Al fin, oyó ruidos en el bosque.

—¡Link! Diablos, cómo corres amigo —Granté apareció con el pelo y la túnica empapados. Con él aparecieron un par de corredores más, y el goron que había fallado tanto en la prueba anterior.

—¡Eh, mirad allí! —uno de los corredores vio un trozo de tela atado en el tronco de un árbol dónde él había eliminado un octopus.

Todos corrieron hacia la tela, dándose codazos. Él había sido el idiota que les había quitado a los octopus de en medio, dejando el bosque limpio de amenazas y despejándoles el camino de la victoria. Granté pareció encontrar su nombre y una vez lo tuvo en la mano, echó a correr entre la espesura. Diosas, se le acababa el tiempo. Él también se puso a buscar con desesperación, y cada vez llovía más. Encontró su tela y corrió hacia la salida del bosque. Era mucho más rápido que Granté, y tras unas cuantas zancadas veía su espalda cada vez más cerca.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda!

Link se frenó en seco. Los gritos venían de atrás, del interior del bosque. No. No había tiempo para eso, ya casi había alcanzado a Granté.

—¡Socorro!

—Maldita sea… —gruñó, y se dio la vuelta hacia el interior del bosque.

Llovía muchísimo, incluso entre la espesura. Se había empezado a formar una especie de arroyos de barro en el suelo, y con cada pisada los salpicones le llegaban a los ojos.

—¡Socorro!

Al fin vio de dónde venían los gritos. El suelo se había venido abajo por culpa de la lluvia, y un pozo oscuro y cavernoso se había abierto bajo sus pies. El agua entraba dentro como una cascada.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó, asomándose al agujero.

—¡Soy yo, Rhindo! ¡Me he caído y no puedo salir!

Link miró en los alrededores. Otros rivales habían encontrado sus nombres y corrían para salir del bosque. Trató de llamar la atención de ellos en vano. Nadie se detuvo para ayudar. Estaba solo.

—¡Tranquilo, voy a sacarte de ahí!

Como pudo arrancó una rama larga y flexible de un árbol. Se la tendió a Rhindo, que se aferró a ella agarrándose a la punta. Era difícil salir con tanta lluvia, y Rhindo tropezó un par de veces, escurriéndose y volviendo a caer en el fondo. A la tercera intentona consiguió avanzar lo suficiente para alcanzar la mano de Link, que dio un tirón y consiguió sacarlo del agujero. Era el mismo chico de pelo castaño que había llegado a la final de tiro con arco.

—Muchas gracias… no sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No hay de qué. —sonrió, pero apagó la sonrisa de inmediato al ver que el rostro de Rhindo parecía desencajado.

—D-detrás de ti…

Link apenas pudo girarse. Notó la mordedura caliente como el fuego en la pierna derecha, cuando era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y aún se notaba aturdido. Seguro que los sheikah le habían dado algo, sí. Una poción para el dolor. Retiró las sábanas y vio que tenía la pierna derecha vendada de rodilla para abajo. También tenía heridas en las manos, y un arañazo en la cara. No era fácil pelearse con un lobo usando sólo las manos. No eran buenas ideas todas aquellas estúpidas pruebas sólo para conseguir una flecha de oro.

Recordó conseguir zafarse del lobo. Recordó que llegó junto a Rhindo, arrastrando la pierna ensangrentada por mitad del bosque. Cuando aparecieron en el lago calavera había dejado de llover. Habían llegado los últimos.

Se puso en pie y se vistió con las ropas secas que le habían dejado. Y también le habían dejado una muleta de madera para poder moverse.

—¡Cielo! ¿Qué haces bajando las escaleras tú solo? ¡Es mejor que te quedes descansando esta noche! —exclamó Zheline al verle aparecer.

—Ya he descansado.

—He tenido que vendarte y curarte la pierna, estaba llena de dentelladas de ese animal… debe dolerte mucho, no estás en condiciones de moverte.

—No duele. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Han ido a la posta. Esta noche anuncian la puntuación y quiénes serán los que participarán en la prueba final, la prueba del bastión de Akalla.

—Pues vamos nosotros también.

—No es buena idea, Link… necesitas descansar. Lo que has hecho hoy rescatando a ese pobre muchacho ha sido maravilloso, pero ¡mira en la que te has metido! Ese lobo podría haberte degollado.

—Los lobos no pueden conmigo —sonrió.

No sin esfuerzo consiguió convencer a Zheline para ir a cenar con los demás a la posta. Con su ayuda montó en Sombra y pudo desplazarse colina abajo sin tener que ir arrastrando la pierna como un inválido. La noche era fría, las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, y la fiesta de esa noche se estaba celebrando en el exterior de la posta. Había hogueras por todos lados, y música, y Link no tardó mucho en dar con el lugar donde estaban sus amigos. Symon acudió de inmediato para ayudarle a bajar de Sombra, y Rotver se ofreció como apoyo para llegar hasta la mesa.

—Estoy bien, en serio —sonrió con timidez, un tanto sobrepasado por las atenciones de los sheikah.

Prunia se abrazó a él durante un rato y le permitió comer tanto como quisiera. Se acabó la dieta. Esa noche el plato fuerte era el avestruz de Eldin y fue a buscar un muslo enorme y jugoso sólo para él.

—Linky nos has dado un susto de muerte —dijo Prunia, mientras lo veía comer.

—Lo siento mucho. No he conseguido ganar —se lamentó —el equipo tormenta está fuera del torneo.

—No importa. Si esa prueba era una prueba de valor, tú eres el que más lo ha demostrado. Me dan igual las ridículas reglas de este torneo ofensivo, tú eres el ganador moral de la prueba —gruñó Prunia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Gracias —sonrió él —eres la mejor compañera. Y… ¿dónde está Zelda?

—Uhm —Prunia agachó la cabeza, un tanto apesadumbrada —ella no quería venir. Insistía en quedarse en el faro hasta que tú despertases, en el lugar de Zheline. Pero…

—Pero Granté la convenció para venir y distraerse —intuyó él.

—Esta noche hay un baile, y Granté ha sido el ganador de dos pruebas. —dijo Prunia —requerían su presencia aquí.

—Entiendo. No pasa nada —dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

—Te juro que su alteza real tenía cara de preocupación y quería quedarse contigo en el faro, Linky.

—No importa. Es mejor que esté aquí divirtiéndose que encerrada sin hacer nada interesante.

—Linky, tienes que decírselo. Ya sabes.

—Ya sé…

—Anímate —dijo Prunia, zarandeándole un poco.

Él suspiró y no dijo nada más. Cenó tranquilamente, con la compañía de Symon y Prunia. Zheline y Rotver se unieron al baile y la música, y Zelda y Granté al parecer estaban en el interior de la posta, junto a los otros dos clasificados, recibiendo las instrucciones del día siguiente.

De repente la música se interrumpió, y el dueño de la posta se subió en una mesa, como la noche anterior, para dar su discurso.

—¡Amigos y aficionados de este glorioso torneo! Sin duda alguna la diosa Farore ha puesto una dura prueba a todos nuestros aspirantes. Ha sido un día de lluvia, aventura, y emociones fuertes. Y antes de anunciar a los tres finalistas, quiero pedir un enorme aplauso para el joven aspirante Link, que sacó a Rhindo de una fosa en el bosque y se enfrentó a un lobo de Akalla, ¡con sus propias manos!

La gente aplaudió, la mayoría sin saber que él estaba allí presente, así que él se puso a aplaudir como uno más. No le gustaba ese tipo de parafernalias así que estaba bien el poder pasar desapercibido.

—Y ahora el momento esperado por todos… los finalistas del torneo de Akalla de este año son: Granté de los sheikah con la mayor puntuación, Khiney de Akalla en segundo lugar y Kadunia de los goron. ¡Un hurra por ellos, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes y la bendición de la diosa Din!

—¡Por Din!

Tras los aplausos, se reanudaron los bailes. Los tres finalistas tenían que iniciar el baile final, así que no le quedó más remedio que aguantar la visión de Granté bailando con Zelda. Ella sabía moverse tan bien. Nunca había visto bailar a nadie así, como si fuese fácil, como si estuviera flotando. Seguro que había aprendido a bailar años atrás, antes del Cataclismo. Los bailes eran parte de la educación de las princesas, parte de su preparación para ser cortejadas cuando llegase el momento. Al ver la mano de Granté en su cintura recordó lo liviano que era su cuerpo, y cómo había conseguido subirla y bajarla de la grupa de Sombra sin ningún esfuerzo. Él no sabía bailar. Aunque hubiera querido, aunque Zelda hubiera sido su ayudante en el torneo, no habría sabido bailar con ella. Casi era mejor que las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado así.

En uno de los giros del baile, los ojos de Zelda dieron con él, casi por casualidad. En ese instante un grupo de personas se había apartado y había visión directa entre ella y la mesa en la que él descansaba. Zelda se quedó inmóvil un segundo, y después se desentendió de Granté para echar a correr en su dirección.

—¡Link! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te has quedado descansando en la cama? —le reprendió, con una arruga de preocupación entre las cejas. A su espalda, Granté se había quedado petrificado, en medio de la gente.

—No quería que Zheline se perdiese la fiesta por mi culpa —justificó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Zelda suspiró, resignándose, y se sentó a su lado olvidando el baile por completo.

—Voy a ir a bailar con Granté, parece despistado ahí en medio. Symon, ¿vienes? —dijo Prunia de repente.

—Pero, Prunia… —murmuró Symon. La pequeña sheikah tiró de él antes de que pudiera decir una palabra en contra.

Después de sus últimas conversaciones, Link entendía lo que Prunia pretendía hacer, pero se sentía demasiado abatido, falto de energía, como para poder celebrar un mínimo instante de soledad junto a Zelda.

—¿Ya has cenado?

—Sí, demasiado, diría yo. Prunia me ha llenado el plato varias veces —sonrió, señalando a la montaña de platos vacíos que había frente a él.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Zelda, mirando el vendaje de su pierna.

—Un poco, pero no es nada.

—Estuve esperando en el lago calavera —dijo ella, arrugando un poco la nariz —Llovía cada vez más y estaba oscuro. Cuando vi que todos los participantes iban llegando menos tú, sentí deseos de correr hacia el bosque. Quise ir a buscarte, pero Prunia me lo impidió, me dijo que sólo había que esperar. Yo… tú sabes que no me importa esperar, es algo que sé hacer bien, pero estaba preocupada.

—No podía volver sabiendo que había alguien atrapado.

—Lo sé —Zelda arrastró la mano por la mesa hasta tropezar con la suya. Él la abrió y ella se la apretó de inmediato, y la mantuvo firme rodeando su palma hasta que él cerró los dedos a su alrededor.

—Puedes ir con los demás si quieres, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí —dijo. Diosas, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido para pedirle algo así?

—Prefiero quedarme aquí sentada. Creo que ya llevamos muchos días en Akalla, pensé que el torneo sería algo divertido. No pensé que tú te harías daño y ahora me arrepiento de que nos hayamos quedado aquí.

—No pasa nada, sólo ha sido un accidente estúpido. Me alegro de que los lobos no apareciesen cuando había tanta gente corriendo a oscuras en ese bosque. Es mejor que todo haya terminado así.

—Al final siempre tomo la decisión más equivocada —se lamentó. De nuevo apareció la sombra de tristeza que llevaba días sin aparecer en sus ojos esmeralda —y alguien termina haciéndose daño.

—Veamos. No tienes nada que ver en que yo decidiese apuntarme al torneo. Lo hice porque quise. No tienes nada que ver en que Rhindo tropezase y se cayese en el bosque, y no tienes nada que ver en que yo decidiese ayudarle. Y desde luego, no tienes nada que ver en que apareciese un lobo y me atacase por la espalda. Los bosques están llenos de lobos, es lo más normal.

—Gracias por decirlo, a veces me obsesiono demasiado, lo sé. —dijo ella, sonriendo un poco y apretándole la mano —Supongo que este es el fin del equipo tormenta, ¿no?

—Ni hablar. Prunia y yo hemos decidido que iremos mañana al bastión de Akalla como espectadores. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

—¡Zelda, ven un momento, tienen que explicarnos una cosa! —gritó Granté desde la distancia, agitando un brazo.

—Tengo que ir… —dijo Zelda, apartando la mirada.

—Ve. Yo esperaré aquí, de todas formas no puedo salir corriendo —bromeó.

—Volveré en seguida, te lo prometo.

Él asintió y dejó que la mano de Zelda se escapase de la suya. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba en realidad. Le propondría a Prunia volver al faro en cuando ella volviese a la mesa. Aún sentía el calor agradable de Zelda sobre su mano, como si se resistiese a desaparecer del todo. A lo mejor Prunia tenía razón, a lo mejor lo único que le pasaba es que estaba enamorado. Era ridículo. Se preguntó si podría guardar sus sentimientos por siempre, o si como decía su compañera del equipo tormenta, "sólo iría a peor".


	11. Capítulo 11 - El Bastión de Akalla

_Nota:_

_Llevo tiempo sin agradecer el apoyo tan fabuloso que estáis dando a mi fanfic, así que: ¡un enorme gracias!_

_Camilo Navas, muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar cada capítulo ^^_

_Katee198, gracias por añadir el fic a favoritos :)_

_hp-931, recuerdo el review que me dejaste en el Trono Perdido, ahora puedo agradecértelo oficial y directamente ^^ Me gusta acabar las cosas que empiezo y hoy por hoy nunca he dejado un fanfic sin acabar, espero que eso te anime a seguirlo a pequeñas dosis :)_

_HeroOfLegend, mil gracias! Me he esforzado en acabar la revisión del capítulo para poder publicarlo hoy, si no, tendríamos que haber esperado a la semana que viene._

_Poudinha, has acertado! Como ves, al final Granté no ha podido aguantarse las ganas de confesarse xD_

_Odisea27, Mariana Elias, James Birdsong, RubiLRed, Mud-chan, Ultimate blazer, andreavpv, Sakura, GreenTunic... mil gracias también a vosotros por vuestros reviews ^^ Y a los reviewers anónimos, por supuesto ;)_

_Feliz fin de semana. Nyel2._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - El Bastión de Akalla**

Zelda se despertó temprano. Empezaba a agobiarle la vida en el faro. Compartía habitación con Prunia y era muy desordenada. Siempre tenía sus ropas y sus anotaciones en medio. Se había pinchado varias veces la planta del pie con las cosas que Prunia dejaba tiradas en el suelo, desde una tuerca hasta un tintero.

Si ella era la primera en despertar, tenía que bajar las escaleras silenciosa como un gato para no despertar ni a Prunia ni al resto, el faro no era demasiado grande y con tanta gente habitándolo era imposible no molestar. Echaba de menos su cama cómoda y silenciosa en la casa de Link. El olor a madera nueva en el interior y a sal y a hierba recién cortada colándose por la ventana del dormitorio. Y añoraba el mar, sus paseos por la mañana en la playa de Hatelia. Aunque con tanto ajetreo desde que llegó a Akalla, no había tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar en nada. Y cuando no pensaba, se sentía mejor. No había nostalgia ni remordimientos.

Como de nuevo fue la primera en despertar, tuvo que bajar como una sombra sheikah por las escaleras. Consiguió hacerse una taza de té caliente sin armar mucho ruido, se envolvió en una capa y salió a la entrada del faro. Así podría tomarlo tranquilamente, sin tener a los sheikah ni a Granté atosigándola todo el tiempo.

Granté. Era una persona intensa. Era gentil y muy inteligente, muy parecido al recuerdo que ella tenía de Rotver. Y Granté era un buen chico. Y era guapo. Más que la mayoría, casi todas las chicas que había en el torneo se habían fijado en él. Pero él estaba demasiado encima de ella. No podía dar un paso sin que él se adelantase, y aunque sabía que él lo hacía por parecer simpático, por agradar, ella tenía la cabeza llena con sus historias sobre la aldea Arkadia, sobre fabricación de armas, sobre lo enorme que era su nueva casa… no callaba ni un instante. Normalmente era ella la que solía aburrir a los demás con un exceso de información y datos que nadie había pedido, pero Granté no sabía escuchar. No la había escuchado ni una sola vez. No podía comportarse con naturalidad con él, porque sentía que él se había creado una ilusión, una idea errónea de quién era ella en realidad, y temía que se estuviera enamorando de esa idea.

Suponía que sus padres le habrían llenado la cabeza con ideas sobre "la heroica princesa de Hyrule". Por las cosas que había oído decir a Granté, estaba segura de que Rotver le había hablado de ella como si fuese una noble princesa, una reverente dama, una especie de persona elevada a la que hay que proteger e idolatrar como si se tratase de una flor frágil y única. Rotver habría omitido cómo era la otra cara de la moneda, no le habría hablado de la verdadera Zelda Bosphoramus. Si Granté supiera la realidad, si se parase a escucharla… Además, ella no estaba preparada para los cortejos y flirteos de Granté… no. Por muchos motivos. No era la joven princesa que se veía cortejada por distintos jóvenes y nobles del reino cien años atrás, y que era capaz de rechazarlos a todos con hábiles modales. Por aquel entonces lo hacía, a diario y sin pestañear. Pero esa chica ya no existía, no quedaba nada de ella. Ella necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba más espacio de lo normal, lo sabía, sabía que no estaba bien del todo. Pero él vivía ajeno a estas necesidades… y no podía culparle.

—Buenos días, alteza.

—¡Prunia, me has asustado!

—¿Acaso creías que no me iba a despertar con todo el ruido que has hecho?

—Lo siento, deberías volver y seguir durmiendo.

—He oído tus enormes pisadas de hinox por toda la habitación y he visto que salías con un té, así que se me ha ocurrido imitarte. Además, pretendía madrugar para tener un poco de paz. Quiero actualizar mi diario de viaje en la piedra sheikah. ¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

—No me importa.

Prunia le estuvo enseñando todas las gráficas de rendimiento que había hecho sobre Link. Y eso que sólo habían sido compañeros un par de días… Había registrado todos sus parámetros físicos: altura, peso, musculatura… Había intentado controlar su dieta. Menuda idea, intentar controlar la dieta de Link… era tan tragón que lo había visto desayunar varias veces. Y había conseguido burlar la atención de Prunia, pues en el diario de dietas sólo figuraba un desayuno. Bien por Link.

—Estáis muy bien en esta foto con vuestros uniformes del equipo tormenta —sonrió, al ver todas las fotografías que Prunia había tomado de Link y de su participación en las pruebas. Los ojos azules de Link brillaban en todas, siempre salía favorecido, incluso si Prunia lo había pillado con la boca llena, afilando sus armas o distraído, mirando las nubes.

—No quería hacérsela, Linky es muy cabezota a veces —refunfuñó Prunia.

—Prunia, quiero preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que le digas nada a Link.

—¡Oh, vaya! La cosa se pone interesante... Mis diminutos labios están sellados.

Tal vez Prunia sabía algo sobre él, sobre las cosas que le preocupaban de él. Desde que habían formado equipo parecían más unidos que nunca, así que no perdía nada preguntándole.

—Es que… últimamente he notado a Link muy raro. Es como si estuviera enfadado o distante. Lo pasé muy mal ayer con la prueba del Bosque Octo, al ver que no venía… y cuando lo vi aparecer cubierto de barro y ensangrentado… no sé cómo siempre se las apaña para terminar así. Por la noche intenté estar un rato con él, pero cuando volví de hablar con los organizadores del torneo os habíais marchado a dormir. No sé si le pasa algo y no quiere decírmelo…

—Todo está bien —sonrió Prunia, observándola con atención detrás de sus gafas redondas —Linky está bien. Tiene algunos problemillas que resolver, pero no está enfadado contigo.

—¿Algunos problemillas?

—No puedo decírtelo —Prunia dio un sorbo a su té —pero no debes preocuparte por él.

Ella bajó la mirada. No estaba convencida, claramente a Link le pasaba algo y temía que estuviese incómodo, forzado... no sabía bien qué le podría pasar, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a quejarse.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta nada?

—¿Sabes? Deberías intentar hacerle más compañía… así verás por ti misma que no le pasa nada en absoluto.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Oh, sí! Linky se pondrá muy contento si ve que intentas pasar más tiempo con él.

—Ojalá acabe pronto el torneo… Así volveremos a viajar y todo será como siempre.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, alteza? ¿Estás bien?

—Estaré bien cuando de una vez me llames Zelda —gruñó, removiendo el té que quedaba en el fondo de su vaso.

—Sí, sí. Zeldy.

Tuvo que soltar una carcajada, aunque le gustaba. Le gustaba Prunia, le gustaba la nueva Prunia tanto o más que la que había conocido cien años atrás.

—Pues, estoy bien. Me… me noto más animada —reconoció —estaré bien hasta que toque hacer frente a la realidad otra vez.

—Pero no tendrás que hacerle frente sola —dijo Prunia, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya… tienes razón.

De repente sintió una sensación cálida, removiéndose por dentro. Aún recordaba las palabras de Link, "no voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ti". Diosas, cómo olvidar esas palabras. No sabía si lo había dicho de verdad, o solo para que ella no se preocupase, pero… pero le hacía sentir muy bien el recuerdo de ese momento. No habían vuelto a hablar de eso, y él había estado distante y taciturno. No terminaba de conocer al nuevo Link, aunque con cada día que pasaba sentía que se parecía más y más a _su_ Link y eso le hacía sentirse un poco confusa.

Tras un desayuno rápido, el grupo hizo el equipaje y partió de inmediato. El Bastión de Akalla estaba al sur, y tendrían que llevarse las tiendas de campaña y acampar antes de la prueba. Había oído historias sobre el Bastión de Akalla. Los rumores eran abundantes durante el torneo. Decían que las últimas huestes del ejército de Hyrule se ocultaron allí, atrincherándose para sobrevivir tras el Cataclismo. Todo fue inútil, un enjambre de guardianes atacó el Bastión y terminó con la vida de todos, no quedó ni un soldado. Padre decía que el Bastión era inexpugnable, que lo habían construido los reyes de la antigüedad para proteger al pueblo en caso de ser necesario. Pero no había protección posible tras el Cataclismo.

—Zelda, este será un viaje un poco largo, si te cansas puedes cabalgar conmigo cuando quieras —se ofreció Granté.

—Puedo cabalgar largos trayectos yo sola, recuerda que vine desde Hatelia hasta Akalla cabalgando sin ningún problema —respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé, sólo lo digo por si te sientes cansada.

—¡Apartaos, que vamos!

Tuvo que pegar un tirón a las riendas de su caballo y dejar paso a Sombra. Bajaba a toda velocidad, galopando colina abajo con Prunia agitando las riendas y con Link a su espalda… desternillado de risa. Parecían dos niños pequeños, no paraban de reírse y Sombra saltaba y aceleraba como si fuera consciente de aquel juego.

—Parecen críos, van a terminar cayéndose o provocando un accidente —bufó Granté.

—Parece divertido —dijo ella. La risa de Link y Prunia era contagiosa y era imposible no sonreír al verles jugar arriesgando al máximo el equilibrio y esquivando a otros viajeros.

La cabalgada frenética de Link y Prunia finalizó con ambos dando vueltas en la llanura, aún desternillados de risa, esperando a que los demás bajasen.

—¡Linky, nunca jamás había ido tan rápido!

—¡Te lo dije!, Sombra es el caballo más rápido que hay, ¡es como cortar el viento!

—Por poco y si nos tiráis del caballo —protestó Granté, al llegar al llano —deberíais ir con más cuidado. Sobre todo tú, ¿no estabas lesionado?

—Yendo a caballo no me duele apenas la pierna —dijo Link, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, vamos. Esa bajada era una prueba científica, queremos medir la velocidad máxima de Sombra —justificó Prunia —tenemos que repetirlo, Link, faltan datos para cotejar los resultados.

—En la próxima colina —propuso él.

El trayecto hasta la posta de Akalla sur se hizo muy rápido. Los primeros en llegar habían sido Link y Prunia, que con sus "pruebas" se habían adelantado a los demás y encontraron un sitio tranquilo y amplio para acampar. Conforme atardecía empezaron a llegar el resto de los participantes, y pronto la posta de Akalla sur estuvo tan concurrida como la del este.

Esa noche decidieron encender su propia hoguera y asar un poco de carne que Zheline había comprado el día anterior, así que por una vez no se unieron a la fiesta del torneo. Granté parecía nervioso. Andaba de un lado a otro, no terminó su cena y estaba algo arisco. Zelda comprendía que debían ser los nervios del torneo, él iba en cabeza de la clasificación y tenía mucho que demostrar.

La prueba final era un misterio. Bueno, un misterio a medias. Los dos primeros participantes en llegar a la cima del bastión tendrían que enfrentarse en duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero las pruebas y desafíos que obstaculizaban la subida, era una incógnita. Link no contribuyó a calmar los nervios de Granté cuando dijo que recordaba ver guardianes voladores por la zona. Por supuesto nadie sobrevivía a los guardianes, sólo Link era capaz de hacer algo así, pero los guardianes se habían desactivado tras el final de Ganon, así que en teoría no había por qué preocuparse. Y en teoría habían seguido celebrando el torneo durante cien años, así que…

Granté se fue a dormir pronto y malhumorado. Se encerró en su tienda y nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Ni siquiera hizo caso de Prunia, que se ofreció como "segunda ayudante" y estaba dispuesta a poner a su servicio las tácticas de entrenamiento "súper secretas" que había empleado con Link. Los demás también fueron yéndose a dormir poco a poco, y ella tenía sueño, pero quería seguir el consejo de Prunia y aguantar, por si tenía la posibilidad de pasar un rato con Link a solas y así averiguar qué le pasaba. A pesar de estar herido, él parecía mucho más relajado que los días anteriores y había pasado la cena en calma, sin un ápice de mal humor.

—¿No duermes? —le preguntó, acercando su esterilla para sentarse al lado de Link.

—No tengo sueño, dormiré más tarde. Como no tengo que competir, no tengo que seguir las órdenes del pequeño sargento —bromeó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vaya, pues hoy te he visto pasarlo en grande con el pequeño sargento…

—No lo negaré. Hoy ha sido un día divertido —sonrió. —¿Y tú, no duermes? ¿Qué tienen que hacer los ayudantes mañana?

—Prácticamente nada. Sólo se nos permite subir a la cima cuando lo hayan hecho los participantes, así que me toca animar y poco más.

—Me alegro de que no tengas que hacer gran cosa —dijo él, moviendo la pierna herida, que mantenía estirada y en alto. Ni estando en reposo era capaz de parar quieto del todo.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Un poco. Casi nada en realidad.

—Link, te encuentras bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que…

—Sólo son unas pocas mordeduras, se curará pronto. Una vez me mordió un bokoblin en el brazo, diablos, aquellos rasguños sí que escocían…

—No, no me refiero a eso —suspiró, tomando aliento —Lo que quiero decir es que lo que te dije hace unas cuantas noches, en el faro, sigue siendo cierto. Si quisieras marcharte a casa o a donde sea, no tienes por qué esperar a los demás.

—Sí. Recuerdo haberte dicho lo que pienso al respecto.

—Vale, está bien —dijo, apartando la mirada. Las mejillas le ardieron de repente, por el recuerdo, y por la seguridad con la que Link hablaba de eso.

—Mira, ves aquella colina —Link utilizó un pequeño palo para apuntar a una pradera cercana. Estaba cubierta de hierba verde y larga, aunque en la oscuridad sólo se veían grises y plateados —mañana iré ahí con Prunia a medir otra vez la velocidad de Sombra.

—Prunia y sus medidas… Es un buen plan para pasar el día. Me da un poco de envidia. —reconoció, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Te da envidia?

—Sí, hoy cuando os he visto bajar con Sombra he pensado que debía ser muy divertido y… no sé. Nunca he ido tan rápido a caballo.

—¿Quieres probar?

—¿Quién, yo?

—Sí, claro. ¿Quieres probar a deslizarte con Sombra por esa colina?

—Bueno… Sí. Me gustaría probar alguna vez.

—Bien, vamos. —Link se apoyó en su muleta de madera y fue a buscar a Sombra, que descansaba a pocos metros del campamento, atado a un árbol.

—¿Qué, ahora? Link, es tarde y está oscuro.

—Cabalgar de noche es muy emocionante, mucho más que por el día… no te irás a acobardar ahora, ¿verdad? Prunia lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Pero… —titubeó.

—Yo subiré delante, si no te importa. Otro día, cuando haya luz, dejaré que lleves tú las riendas de Sombra.

Link se apoyó en la muleta y subió al caballo con bastante habilidad para tener una pierna herida y vendada. Ella dudó un instante, había tantas razones para no hacer ninguna temeridad… pero aceptó la mano de Link y se subió en la montura, tras él.

Salieron del campamento con sigilo, tratando de no pisotear sus pertenencias y evitando las tiendas de otros que había acampados en las cercanías. Conforme ascendían la colina, Link puso a Sombra a trote. Se alejaron bastante y las luces del campamento se vieron pequeñas en la distancia, como diminutas estrellas. La luna había menguado tanto que había mucha oscuridad y la hierba parecía un mar de olas negras.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Link.

—No.

No. Aunque el corazón parecía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro por la anticipación.

—Entonces agárrate fuerte a mí, porque vamos a volar.

Apenas rodeó a Link, él agitó las riendas e hizo que Sombra se precipitase colina abajo. No se veía nada, no sabía si estaban trotando por encima de hierba, rocas, o si habría algún obstáculo. En un principio pegó la cara a la espalda de Link y fue incapaz de abrir los ojos. Después sintió cómo él empezaba a reírse y se animó a mirar. Parecía que de verdad volaban, la noche era tan oscura que no se distinguía el horizonte del cielo, era como volar por la oscuridad hacia las estrellas. Casi sin darse cuenta unió su risa a la de Link, que seguía agitando las riendas de Sombra, en aquella cabalgada demencial.

Cuando llegaron al llano el corazón le latía a mil por hora y las lágrimas se le habían saltado por el viento y la velocidad. El corazón de Link también parecía un tambor, lo sentía retumbar fuerte, tan agitado como el suyo.

—No ha estado mal, ¿verdad?

—Ha estado muy bien —dijo. Y apegó la mejilla a su espalda, abrazándole, aunque esta vez no había ningún motivo para hacerlo. Pero lo hizo. Y Link no dijo nada. Tan sólo puso a Sombra en movimiento otra vez.

Estuvieron dando una vuelta por el prado, muy despacio, envueltos en un extraño silencio. Diosas, era tan agradable sentir el calor que emitía Link… tenía una espalda fuerte, firme. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo queriendo abrazar a Link. Quería abrazarle cada vez que lo veía abatido, o cada vez que sentía miedo por si le pasaba algo. Sólo se había acercado a él la noche que apareció en el molino de Prunia, tras su misión en aldea Onaona. Aquel abrazo fue el primero en cien años, y fue precipitado, inesperado. No sabía si hacía bien, pero estaba aprovechando para poder recobrar un poco ese contacto perdido y abrazarle como había querido hacer tantas veces.

Dieron un paseo por el llano. Un paseo en el que lo único que podía sentir era la respiración suave de la espalda de Link contra su cara, y las pisadas de Sombra en la hierba alta. Luego Link hizo que Sombra los llevase de regreso al campamento. Tan solo cuando llegaron al árbol donde Sombra había estado amarrado dejó de rodear su cintura. Tal vez lo había atosigado un poco, no estaba segura, pero se concedió el deseo de ser egoísta por una vez. Cuando desmontaron, se produjo un silencio incómodo. Link no sabía a dónde mirar, evitaba sus ojos, así que se recreó asegurando las riendas de Sombra al árbol. Ella querría haberle abrazado otra vez, esta vez de frente, para darle las gracias, por todo. Por ofrecerle su casa, por preocuparse por ella, por hacerla olvidar.

—Gracias por el paseo, Link. Ha sido maravilloso.

—M-me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Voy a dormir, mañana es la prueba —titubeó. Él asintió sin decir nada, y cada cual se marchó a su tienda.

* * *

Granté se levantó con la cara ojerosa. Estaba claro que no había dormido bien, tal vez estaba demasiado preocupado por la última prueba del torneo. Tenían que partir temprano hacia la base del Bastión de Akalla, y todo el campamento había madrugado.

—Tranquilo, hijo, lo harás muy bien, tan bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora —dijo Rotver, animando a Granté.

—¿Me das algún consejo, papá?

—Consejo… pues… no sé. Supongo que el consejo es que estés tranquilo y sigas esforzándote.

—¿Por qué no le pides consejo a Link? —sugirió ella.

—Ya, a Link… claro.

Granté resopló y fue a preparar la montura de su caballo, ignorando a Link y Prunia que estaban absortos en la piedra sheikah, a pocos metros del fuego que Zheline había encendido para hacer el desayuno. Si no fuese por Zheline y Symon… menudo desastre de campamento. Ayudó a preparar el desayuno y se sentó a comerlo junto a Link y Prunia.

—Link, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Umpf? —murmuró él, con la boca llena. Diosas, ¿cómo podía engullir la comida de esa manera? Ya casi había terminado con la ración y sospechaba que repetiría varias veces.

—He visto a Granté muy nervioso… tal vez podrías hablar con él y… no sé. Tú eres el único con experiencia aquí, podrías darle un consejo para la prueba final.

—Ya, consejo —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño —he sido eliminado del torneo, así que no creo que mis consejos le sirvan.

—Vamos… sabes que eso es sólo un tecnicismo… tú podrías haber ganado el torneo.

—Uhm —gruñó, y volvió su atención al desayuno.

—Por favor…

Link suspiró y dejó el plato a un lado para ir a buscar a Granté. Se quedaba mucho más tranquila si él comprobaba que no le pasaba nada, tal vez era un asunto "sólo de chicos" y creía que entre ellos se entenderían mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a Prunia, que la observaba absorta.

—Nada. Link haría cualquier cosa que tú le pidieses, incluso hablar con Granté para que gane el torneo —dijo Prunia, soltando una carcajada.

—No lo entiendo, ¿dónde está la gracia?

—En que eres muy inocente, Zeldy.

En poco tiempo hicieron los preparativos para ir al Bastión. Dejaron el campamento montado, no esperaban que hubiera saqueadores que aprovechasen para apropiarse de lo ajeno mientras la gente iba al torneo, pero si los hubiese, no habían dejado gran cosa atrás.

Granté y Rotver partieron en cabeza, seguidos por el resto del grupo. Había bastantes personas en movimiento, así que parecían un enorme convoy en dirección de la prueba del Guerrero.

—Link… ¿has hablado con Granté? ¿Lo has notado raro? —dijo ella, rezagándose para quedar a la par con él. Prunia cabalgaba con Symon, así que podría interrogarle sin tener a la pequeña sheikah metiendo la nariz en todo.

—Te preocupa mucho Granté —murmuró él, sin desviar la vista del frente —deberías hablar tú con él. Hará todo lo que le digas, seguro.

—No me preocupa mucho, me preocupa un poco. Está raro y no quiero que se haga daño haciendo las pruebas.

—Le irá bien.

—Apenas ha dormido…

—Zelda, no sé qué más quieres que haga. Ya he hablado con él —resopló Link. O más bien sonó como si estuviese gruñendo.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

Ella se mordió el labio, no estaba segura de nada. Ahora era Link el que parecía arisco. Nada que ver con la noche anterior. La noche anterior… Él se había dejado llevar, tanto si le pareció normal como si no que ella lo atosigase, no había dicho nada. Había estado cortés, educado e increíblemente comprensivo con sus reacciones. Igual la tomaba por loca. Igual ante sus ojos no era más que una persona débil y confusa, que a veces se hundía en la tristeza, otras estaba bien y otras… otras parecía buscar un poco de afecto de manera desesperada. Sí, no debía parecerle muy normal. No era justo para él. No debería ser tan exigente con él, ya no existía el mismo vínculo entre ambos. Ella no podía darle órdenes y él no debía obedecerlas. Lo de la noche anterior había sido un gran momento de debilidad, la noche anterior olvidó que él la había olvidado, y no tenía ni idea de qué pasaría por la cabeza de Link al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al Bastión, los tres finalistas se situaron en el punto de partida, al pie de la gran escalinata que ascendía como una espiral alrededor de la alta fortificación de piedra. Los tres saldrían al mismo tiempo, sortearían los obstáculos y en lo alto del Bastión se batirían en duelo sólo los dos primeros en llegar. Un par de jueces del torneo esperaban arriba, para asegurar que la lucha fuese justa. Cuando llegasen los dos finalistas, lanzarían un cohete al cielo, una señal para que los ayudantes y el público pudieran ascender el Bastión, y ver el enfrentamiento final. Era la enésima vez que repetían las reglas de la prueba y Zelda empezaba a sentirse cansada.

—Está prohibido ascender escalando, ya sea a mano o ayudándose de cuerdas —repitió el dueño de la posta de Akalla —Está prohibido utilizar explosivos contra los adversarios. Está prohibido acudir en ayuda de los participantes antes de que se lance el cohete que anuncie el duelo final y está prohibido intentar arrojar a un adversario al vacío. ¿Está claro? Bien. En unos minutos daré la señal de salida. Preparaos.

Granté se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Se había asegurado de que él llevase todas las armas necesarias, arco, flechas y escudo. Estaba segura de que en el ascenso les arrojarían objetos que obstaculizasen el paso. Imaginaba que las pruebas no serían muy difíciles. Imaginaba que tendrían que desbloquear el paso lanzando una flecha, o cortando algo con una espada. No había margen para mucho más, el ascenso era peligroso por el estado un poco ruinoso del Bastión, y era improbable que hubiese luchas o enemigos a los que enfrentarse en el camino. Ese era el tipo de obstáculos que ella habría ideado para poner a prueba las habilidades sin arriesgar la seguridad.

—Zelda, gracias por haber sido mi ayudante —dijo Granté, permitiendo que fuese ella quien le ajustase el protector de cuero en el brazo y las hombreras de armadura.

—Te veré arriba en cuanto lancen el cohete, seguro que consigues clasificarte —sonrió, dándole ánimos.

—Eres mi suerte —sonrió Granté, y le agarró el dorso de la mano para besárselo.

—Granté —dijo, dando un paso atrás. Él sonrió y se alejó para ir al punto de partida.

Ahora tocaba esperar.

El día volvía a estar gris. Se había ido encapotando y había truenos rugiendo sobre sus cabezas. Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, intranquila, con los brazos cruzados. Prunia estaba con Rotver y Zheline, charlando relajadamente y Symon leía un libro. Link seguía estando arisco. No había más que verlo, se había apartado un poco de los demás para cepillar el pelo de Sombra. Ni siquiera se atrevía a sacarle conversación cuando lo veía así.

—No es normal, están tardando demasiado —oyó que decía uno de los jueces del torneo.

—Deberían haber lanzado los cohetes hace al menos una hora —respondió otro.

Empezaron a caer unos enormes goterones. Ella se sentía intranquila. Estaba casi segura de que algo no iba bien.

—Prunia —dijo, acercándose a los sheikah —¿cuánto estimas que se tarda en subir a lo alto del Bastión?

—Mucho menos de lo que llevamos esperando —dijo ella —he conseguido sonsacarle las pruebas a un mozo de cuadras, el hijo del organizador del torneo. Iban a lanzarles unos barriles, tendrían que caminar por un tramo cubierto de aceite resbaladizo y poco más. El ascenso es sólo una carrera por ver quién llega primero.

—Algo no va bien —dijo ella, mirando cómo la cima del Bastión se iluminaba con la luz de los relámpagos.

—Vamos, vamos. Igual se han obstaculizado unos a otros. Ese goron tenía mucha fuerza, ¿y si ha hecho rodar a los demás camino abajo?

—¡Atención! —gritó el organizador del torneo. Todos los que estaban allí se acercaron a escuchar mejor —vamos a montar una expedición para subir a comprobar que todo está bien ahí arriba. Si hay algún voluntario, que venga conmigo.

Todos los ayudantes de los finalistas dieron un paso adelante, incluso ella misma. Iba a unirse a los demás cuando notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo hacia atrás.

—Link, ¿qué haces?

—Iré yo. Tú quédate con los sheikah.

—De eso ni hablar, iré yo, déjame.

—Algo raro pasa ahí arriba —insistió él, frunciendo el ceño —iré a mirar.

—¿Y cómo piensas subir? ¿A la pata coja?

—Lo de mi pierna es un rasguño. Voy a ir.

—Te prohíbo que vayas —le dijo, plantándose delante de él. Link pareció vacilar por un instante, pero fue algo fugaz.

—Puedo ir a donde quiera. No puedes prohibirme nada.

—Y tú tampoco puedes prohibirme que suba a mirar —dijo ella, dando un paso adelante, desafiándole —iré a ver qué ha pasado ahí te guste o no.

—Zelda, puede ser peligroso.

—¿Y no es peligroso para ti? ¿Insinúas eso?

—Ajem —tosió Prunia. Ambos bajaron la cabeza para mirarla, intentaba interponerse entre ambos, pero había tan poco espacio que apenas lograba meterse en medio de los dos —los demás ya han partido. Si tenéis pensado subir, se os hace tarde.

Sin dudarlo un segundo echó a correr por el camino en espiral que ascendía hasta la cima del Bastión. Link la persiguió, cojeando de cerca tras ella, ¿cómo podía ser tan cabezota? A veces la sacaba de quicio.

—Cuidado —dijo él, obligándola a mirar el suelo.

—Es lo que dijo Prunia, han arrojado aceite. ¿Crees que han resbalado por aquí?

—No —Link se agachó para mirar mejor —sigue avanzando, pero pégate al muro.

Ella obedeció. Todo estaba pisoteado, revuelto. También vio piedras, barriles rotos. Eran los restos de las pruebas, pero no había señales de que alguien hubiese sufrido un accidente y hubiese caído por la pendiente o por alguno de los altos muros del Bastión.

—Es raro —murmuró Link a su espalda.

—¿El qué?

—No hay señales de los ayudantes, han partido apenas unos minutos antes que nosotros.

Zelda también pensaba que era raro. Aceleró el paso, pegada al muro, ya sólo faltaban unos metros para la cima. Un trueno rugió y eso terminó de desatar la tormenta. Una lluvia fuerte y espesa como una cortina cayó sobre sus cabezas. Había oscuridad casi absoluta cuando llegaron a la cima, no se veía nada, ¿qué diablos habría pasado? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

—Maldición —dijo Link.

Antes de que pudiera verlo, antes de poder reaccionar, Link se abalanzó hacia el centro de la enorme plaza circular de la cima, Espada Maestra en alto. La luz de un relámpago delineó el perfil de un inmenso centaleón, alto como una montaña. El monstruo protegía a su hilera de víctimas, que yacían inconscientes a un lado.

La primera vez que chocó el acero de Link contra el hacha del centaleón, sonó tan fuerte como los truenos de la tormenta. Aquel ser era colosal, tenía un tamaño anormal para los de su especie. Link salió disparado por el impacto, y aunque cayó de pie, tuvo que doblar la rodilla de la pierna herida.

—¡Aquí! —gritó ella, y agarró una lanza que había en el suelo para arrojársela al monstruo. Le pasó rozando el hombro, pero logró distraerle.

Link volvió a saltar y a chocar con el centaleón antes de que éste intentase acercarse a ella. Estuvieron forcejeando. Hirió al monstruo en una pata y emitió un alarido que retumbó en todo el Bastión. En venganza, el centaleón embistió contra Link, y esta vez fue él quien gimió al darse de espaldas contra el suelo. Estaba aturdido, intentando incorporarse, pero no lo bastante rápido. El centaleón ya estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

—¡No!

Era tan dolorosamente familiar… Link caído y la amenaza a punto de terminar con él. No podía permitirlo. No lo permitió entonces, y no lo permitiría ahora. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se interpuso en la trayectoria del monstruo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Apenas estaba brotando la luz de su mano cuando vio que el monstruo retrocedía, dando gritos de dolor, y con una herida en el pecho de la que brotaba una sangre oscura como una fuente.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Podría haberte matado! ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ponerte en medio? —protestó Link a su espalda. Había empuñado la espada en el último instante y aprovechó el peso del centaleón para asestarle una herida mortal.

—No… otra vez no… —murmuró, entre lágrimas.

—¿Zelda?

Ella estaba allí, pero su mente había viajado otra vez al fatídico momento. Había sido lenta, muy lenta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido? —preguntó Link, arrodillándose junto a ella. No paraba de llover.

—…Estoy bien.

* * *

No hubo campeón para el torneo de Akalla.

Muchos insistieron en entregar la flecha de oro a Link. Por salvar a Rhindo en el Bosque Octo, y por terminar con el centaleón del Bastión de Akalla. Él rechazó la idea. Se mostró agradecido e intentó quitarse de en medio en cuanto pudo. De todas formas, había otros que decían que técnicamente nadie había ganado el torneo, así que la flecha de oro volvió a guardarse hasta el año siguiente.

Por suerte, los heridos en la cima del bastión no tenían más que pequeñas contusiones. El centaleón los había noqueado uno tras otro para guardar lo que había reclamado como su territorio, pero aún no les había hecho nada más. Granté tenía la ceja partida y un chichón en la frente. Había estado de mal humor hasta que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar que tendría que esperar al año siguiente para hacerse con la flecha de oro.

Habían vuelto al faro. Pasaron un par de días tranquilos en los que todos se recuperaron del susto, sobre todo ella. Odiaba reconocer que aún se veía sobrepasada por sus recuerdos. Se había mantenido taciturna y alejada de los demás, necesitaba tomar una decisión, y tras darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza al fin creía haberlo hecho.

Esa noche era especialmente fría, pero ella salió a sentarse un rato en la entrada del faro, con el té en las manos. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de costumbre que no le importaba repetir, pues le sentaba bien pasar algunos minutos sola.

—Hola, Zelda. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Ella se hizo a un lado y dejó que Granté la acompañase. Durante un rato, ninguno dijo nada. Ella se centraba en mirar las estrellas y tomar un sorbo del té de vez en cuando, y Granté… él sólo parecía pensativo.

—Mañana partiré a la aldea Arkadia —dijo él, rompiendo el largo silencio.

—Sí, eso me ha dicho tu madre —sonrió —también ha dicho que pronto llegará el invierno y es mejor viajar ahora.

—Mi madre siempre tiene razón —dijo, correspondiendo su sonrisa —Zelda, ya no sé qué más cosas contarte de la aldea Arkadia. Salvo que es un lugar nuevo, hay muchas casas vacías, sin estrenar. Es un lugar esperando para ser habitado… incluso para ser gobernado. Es un lugar que representa el corazón de Hyrule.

Ella tomó aire. Él había insistido tanto en eso…

—Algún día visitaré la aldea, y tu casa, Granté. Pero he de continuar por mi propia cuenta.

—Vas a perdonarme, pero no lo entiendo. Tendrías tu propia casa, todos los que vivimos allí hemos empezado nuestras vidas desde cero. Y… mis vecinos no verían con mal ojo tener un líder. ¿Qué mejor líder que una princesa con la sangre de la familia real de Hyrule?

—He abandonado ese camino. Ya no soy una princesa. Creo… no sé. En realidad nunca he sentido que lo fuese, ni siquiera antes de Ganon.

—No voy a convencerte —sonrió él, resignándose.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Sabes que me gustas mucho, ¿verdad? Tendrías que estar ciega para no darte cuenta de eso.

—Granté…

—Mi padre me ha dicho que no es descabellado que un miembro de la familia real eligiese a un sheikah. Ha pasado otras veces.

—Yo ya no soy nada de eso, ya te lo he dicho. No soy una princesa.

—Zelda, ¿puedo albergar la esperanza de que algún día me correspondas?

Ella tomó aire. Tenía que ser sincera, primero consigo misma, y luego con él. Había tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos y no podía sino corresponderle de la misma manera.

—Aún… yo aún siento algo por otra persona. Es algo muy confuso y difícil de explicar, pero es verdadero y muy fuerte. Y no creo que pueda olvidarlo, ni ignorarlo.

—Entendido —Granté se puso en pie, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas.

—Yo… lo siento, has sido atento y gentil conmigo, lo aprecio de corazón.

—Nunca voy a olvidarte, Zelda Bosphoramus. Y si cambias de idea, si algún día tu corazón olvida a esa persona, siempre puedes buscarme en la aldea Arkadia.

* * *

Estuvo en la calle hasta que se le quedaron las manos heladas. Adentro ya no quedaba nadie en pie, todos habían ido a dormir excepto Zheline, que se calentaba cerca de la estufa de la chimenea.

—He estado a punto de salir a buscarte. Hace demasiado frío para pasar tanto rato ahí afuera, te vas a constipar.

Ella suspiró y se sentó al lado de Zheline sin llevarle la contraria.

—Mañana haremos los preparativos para partir de viaje —dijo, estirando las manos para calentarlas en la estufa.

—Sabes que podéis quedaros tanto tiempo como queráis en el faro. Podéis pasar el invierno entero si hace falta. Link ayudará a Rotver a conseguir leña suficiente, y Symon me ayudará a mí. Prunia… bueno, Prunia será Prunia.

—Lo agradezco de veras, Zheline, pero ya he decidido qué rumbo debo tomar. Es hora de marcharnos.

—No estoy aquí para oponerme a nada —sonrió Zheline —y puedes volver al faro siempre que quieras, cariño. Tanto tú como Link seréis siempre bienvenidos a mi casa.

—Gracias. Sí que quiero un último favor, sin abusar de tu generosidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Verás, este será un viaje muy largo. Un viaje largo que a veces estará lleno de incomodidades, y querría hacer algo que llevo bastante tiempo pensando hacer. ¿Crees que podrás ayudarme?


	12. Capítulo 12 - El mensajero de Necluda

**Capítulo 12 - El mensajero de Necluda**

Parecía menos una princesa y más una chica normal. Parecía más libre, más luminosa. Parecía más salvaje.

"Link, no me mires así" había dicho ella, arrugando la nariz "no lo he hecho esperando agradar a nadie con esto. Es más cómodo y ya está. Antes tenía doncellas y damas de cámara. Al menos cinco, ¿sabes? No tenía ni que mover un dedo para tener siempre un aspecto impecable. Así que… no me mires así."

Así zanjó Zelda cualquier comentario sobre su nuevo corte de pelo. Zheline le había ayudado a deshacerse de su larga y dorada melena de princesa de cuento. Pero él no la miraba "así", como si fuese algo malo. De hecho, la encontraba más guapa. ¿Era eso posible? Pues sí, para su sorpresa era posible verla aún más guapa de lo que ya la veía. "Así" significaba en realidad que se había quedado boquiabierto como un idiota, y para variar, no había sido capaz de decir ni un medio cumplido. "Te queda muy bien" fueron las palabras que se quedaron atrapadas dentro de su garganta. "No es que antes te quedase mal, antes también te quedaba bien", pensó, "es que ahora pareces más… más…" ¿Más qué? Diablos, era tan difícil expresar lo que sentía. "Eres preciosa" lo resumía todo. Pero se moriría cien veces antes de encontrar el valor de decirle eso. A lo mejor Zelda se burlaba de él y no lo tomaba en serio, o aparecía Prunia, o se le secaba la garganta, quién sabe. Seguro que el bastardo de Granté le habría dicho eso y mucho más la noche antes de su partida. Lo vio salir a la calle para hablar con Zelda a solas y a Granté el arte de la palabrería se le daba cien veces mejor que él. ¿De qué mil infiernos hablarían? ¿Qué habría respondido ella? No podía evitar sentirse inquieto por esa conversación, aunque ella no se hubiese marchado con Granté a la aldea Arkadia. En lugar de eso, aprobó su idea de ir a ver a Yunobo a la Montaña de la Muerte.

—Alegra esa cara, Linky —Prunia había empezado a acostumbrarse a cabalgar con él en lugar de con Symon y siempre era la primera en encaramarse a Sombra —ahora ya no tienes enemigos alrededor. Zeldy estará más disponible. Sólo tienes que decírselo.

—Ya te dije que no se lo voy a decir, así que no insistas —respondió, malhumorado.

—Si no se lo dices, nunca sabrás qué piensa al respecto.

—Si se lo digo se verá obligada a darme una respuesta —dijo él —Y eso la incomodará. Y puede que ya no quiera que la acompañe, puede que se marche de mi casa.

—¿Y prefieres que viva para siempre en tu casa y que tú no puedas acercarte ni para darle la mano?

—Diablos, Prunia —refunfuñó.

—Ha ido a peor, ¿verdad? Ya sabes… la sensación.

—Cállate.

—Ha ido a peor —Prunia sonrió con malicia y sacó la piedra sheikah, dando por terminado el interrogatorio.

Zelda y Symon aparecieron tras un montículo rocoso. Se habían adelantado un poco para ver el estado del camino y así saber si podrían subir a caballo el tramo hasta la puerta de entrada a la montaña.

—Hace un frío horrible ahí arriba —dijo Zelda —conforme más asciende el camino, más frío hace.

—Es imposible. Cuando vine a la Montaña de la Muerte hacía tanto calor que tuve que llevar una armadura especial y tomar pociones para resistir el calor de la lava—dijo él.

—El volcán parece inactivo —intervino Symon —no hay señales de lava más que grandes lagos sólidos de roca volcánica.

Justo en ese momento un copo de nieve se deslizó sobre sus cabezas y luego otro y otro.

—¡Está nevando! —exclamó Prunia.

Link levantó la vista hacia la caldera principal de la Montaña de la Muerte. La verdad es que no veía sus cascadas de lava deslizándose por la ladera, ahora sólo parecía un monte oscuro y humeante, nada que ver con el aspecto que tenía cuando él visitó el lugar.

—Link está preocupado por Sombra y por los demás caballos —observó Zelda.

—No, no es eso…

—Puedo volver a la posta de la montaña y dejarlos ahí —se ofreció Symon.

—No es necesario. Tienes razón, el volcán parece inactivo —dijo él.

Acordaron que la ruta parecía segura para subir a caballo y sin protección, de hecho, cada vez nevaba más sobre sus cabezas y tuvieron que arrebujarse en las capas y sacar los guantes.

Anocheció cuando alcanzaron un camino escarpado, que tendrían que hacer a pie, tirando de las riendas de los caballos. Había una capa de nieve en el suelo y cuando Link desmontó, sus pies crujieron al pisar la alfombra blanca que cubría casi toda la superficie. Dio una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurar el perímetro y al hacerlo, descubrió un lugar perfecto para acampar.

—¡Un lago de aguas termales! —exclamó Zelda, con entusiasmo —es enorme, no recuerdo que hubiese aguas termales tan al sur.

—La orografía de esta montaña ha cambiado —dijo Prunia, sacando la piedra sheikah —las continuadas erupciones lo han cambiado todo. Hay nuevos caminos, nuevas llanuras, nuevos lagos. Tras el Cataclismo, la Montaña de la Muerte se volvió un lugar inhabitable excepto para los goron.

—Los guardianes… —murmuró Zelda.

—Llegaron hasta el mismo corazón de la Montaña —dijo él, intuyendo la pregunta —he visto restos e incluso guardianes activos en la garganta goron.

Zelda giró la cabeza hacia la cima humeante del cráter y no dijo nada más.

Montaron el campamento entre Symon y él. Encontraron una zona llana, cercana al lago, y encendieron una hoguera con leña que habían comprado en la posta de la Montaña. Se había reído de Symon cuando propuso comprar leña "por si hacía frío", él recordaba ciudad goron como el lugar más caluroso del mundo, pero las condiciones habían cambiado tanto que tuvo que dar la razón a las precauciones del sheikah.

Mientras cenaban, la nieve caía sin cesar. Todos los alrededores se cubrieron de blanco y las faldas de la Montaña de la Muerte se parecían más a las del Monte Lanayru o a las de las montañas frías de la cordillera de Hebra. Y como siempre, los sheikah se retiraron a dormir los primeros. No sabía si Prunia lo hacía adrede o no, pero siempre era la primera en ir a dormir arrastrando consigo a Symon.

Zelda estaba sentada junto al borde de la laguna de aguas termales. Había dejado de nevar y en el cielo se habían abierto claros con estrellas, que se reflejaban en el agua como si fuera un espejo.

—Había olvidado lo bonito que es a veces Hyrule —dijo ella, con la vista en la laguna —por eso me gusta tanto viajar. Si te quedas encerrada siempre en el castillo, en casa o en un mismo lugar, no hay manera de ver algo así. El calor y el frío, tan cerca el uno del otro. Parece magia.

—Nunca había visto la Montaña de la Muerte así. Cuando vine para activar a Vah Rudania esto era un verdadero infierno.

—Corriste tantos riesgos que no quiero ni pensarlo.

—No irás a decir otra vez lo de "gracias, Héroe de Hyrule", ¿verdad? Porque si es así, te aseguro que me voy a dormir ahora mismo… —consiguió sacar una carcajada a Zelda, que se giró hacia él.

—Lo he pensado. Pero como no he dicho nada, aún puedes quedarte un rato aquí conmigo, si quieres.

Él se quitó las botas y limpió de nieve una zona, en el mismo borde de la laguna, para sentarse y meter los pies dentro. El agua cálida burbujeaba en las dentelladas irregulares que había en su pierna. Al principio escocía un poco, pero se volvió agradable. Las heridas se cerrarían más rápido por el efecto de las aguas termales.

—¿Está caliente el agua?

—Prueba y lo verás.

Zelda también se descalzó y sumergió los pies, a su lado. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si hacía caso a Prunia? ¿Sería un buen momento para empezar a sincerarse? Al tenerla tan cerca las mariposas del estómago no le dejaban pensar, debía tenerlas en el estómago, en el cerebro y en todas partes.

—Al final decidiste no ir a la aldea Arkadia —dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

Granté. Le reconcomía su conversación con él. Sabía que Zelda no tomaba una decisión a la ligera, pero aun así…

—¿Tú también con eso? —se burló ella —si todos insistís en que viva en la aldea Arkadia voy a empezar a planteármelo en serio…

—No, no. Lo decía por hablar de algo —disimuló, rascándose el pelo bajo la nuca. ¿Vivir? ¿Ese maldito bastardo quería llevarse a Zelda a vivir a la aldea Arkadia?

—Di las gracias a Granté, su invitación fue generosa. Pero hay otras cosas más importantes que he de hacer.

Él se mordió la lengua. Quería decirle que su casa en Hatelia era la casa de los dos, que no debía buscar ninguna otra casa porque quería que ella sintiese ese lugar como suyo. Pero claro… si ella estaba valorando hacer otras cosas antes… No procedía decir eso o se llevaría la misma respuesta que Granté.

—¿Crees que la aldea Arkadia es un buen lugar para vivir, Link? Según tengo entendido tú conoces esa aldea mejor que nadie —preguntó Zelda, mientras movía los pies en el agua y provocaba ondas que se propagaban hasta el centro del lago.

—Sí, es un buen lugar. Es bonito y tiene de todo.

—Pero… porque estoy segura de que le ves un "pero"—insinuó ella, invitándole a continuar.

—Pero yo, por ejemplo, decidí seguir con mi vieja casa en lugar de aceptar una nueva en la aldea Arkadia.

—Y tú eres la persona más sabia que conozco —sonrió ella —conoces este Hyrule mejor que nadie.

Él se encogió de hombros ante el cumplido. Él no era sabio. No como ella que acumulaba tantos conocimientos y la había visto hasta leer libros en otros idiomas extraños y desconocidos. Por el momento se tomaría ese comentario como una pequeña indicación de que la casa de Hatelia le seguía pareciendo bien a la princesa de Hyrule.

—Me gustaría bañarme en la laguna —dijo Zelda de repente.

—Podemos retrasar la partida de mañana y así podrás bañarte si quieres. No hay prisa, Yunobo no sabe que estamos de camino. Además, también hay más pozas con aguas termales en ciudad goron.

—Me gustaría bañarme en la laguna… ahora.

—¿A-ahora?

—¿Y esa cara? ¿No eras tú el que decía lo de que por la noche siempre es más emocionante? Si Prunia estuviera despierta no lo dudaría ni un momento…

—Pero… Cabalgar con Sombra es diferente. Aquí hace frío, ha nevado.

—Dentro del agua no hace frío.

—No sé…

—No hace falta que te bañes si no quieres, puedes quedarte en la orilla.

Antes de poder reaccionar, antes siquiera de poder pensar, ella se había desprendido de los pantalones de viaje y deshacía los broches de su túnica. Intentó incorporarse, pero ella ya había tomado carrerilla y se había arrojado al agua en ropa interior.

El fondo de la laguna se removió y se volvió lechoso. Él esperaba ver la cabeza de Zelda emergiendo en algún punto de un momento a otro, pero las ondas que había provocado su salto se estaban calmando y no había rastro de ella.

—¿Zelda? —se puso en pie, esperando verla tras alguna roca o flotando en el centro —¿Zelda? ¡No tiene gracia!

Los alrededores del lago se veían tan negros como la noche y no había rastros de ella por ninguna parte. ¿Y si se había golpeado sin querer con alguna piedra?

—Maldita sea —protestó, quitándose la ropa a toda velocidad —¿Zelda?

La llamó por última vez y caminó de puntillas por la nieve que bordeaba el lago antes de lanzarse al agua. El fondo estaba revuelto y no pudo abrir los ojos al bucear, así que movía los brazos de un lado a otro, bajo el agua, intentando palpar algo. Salió a la superficie para tomar aire y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, flotando en el agua. No había nada, nada.

—¿Zelda?

—¡Aquí!

Zelda lanzó una salpicadura que le dio de lleno en los ojos, cegándolo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia… —refunfuñó, mientras ella se deshacía en carcajadas.

—Era la única manera de conseguir que te animases a dar un baño conmigo.

—Bueno. Ya me he bañado, así que voy a salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Link, ¿te has enfadado? Sólo era una brom-

Ella había mordido el anzuelo y él aprovechó para atacarla con otra salpicadura, arrastró el brazo por la superficie y disparó un chorro de agua directo a sus ojos. La pilló tan de sorpresa que perdió el equilibrio y se hundió en una zona más profunda del lago. Emergió del agua salpicándole otra vez, y durante un rato estuvieron atacándose con salpicaduras. Diosas, ella tenía buena puntería y como no podía evitar reírse le estaba haciendo tragar más agua que un sapo.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que te estás ahogando —se burló Zelda, mientras él tosía por culpa de la bocanada de agua.

—Vamos a despertar a los sheikah —gruñó él, recobrando el aliento.

—Me da igual.

Zelda nadó de espaldas hacia el centro de la laguna. Allí el agua era más profunda, aunque había pocos metros hasta el fondo.

—Mira el cielo, Link. Parece que va a nevar otra vez.

Él también empezó a flotar de espaldas, lo mismo que Zelda. Un copo de nieve descendió desde la oscuridad y se posó en su nariz. Era muy agradable la sensación de contraste entre el frío y el calor. Casi tan agradable como la sensación de estar flotando a pocos centímetros de ella. Si alargase los dedos de la mano, podría llegar a rozarla.

—No pensé que elegirías venir hasta aquí. La Montaña de la Muerte es un lugar peligroso. Después de… bueno, después de que la otra noche hablases tanto tiempo con Granté, creí que era para planificar un viaje con él en otra dirección, no sé si a la aldea Arkadia —Zelda soltó una carcajada. Suponía que se reiría de él cada vez que sacase el tema de la aldea Arkadia y ya empezaba a tomárselo a broma.

—Sí, estuve aclarando unas cosas con él, y… ya te he dicho lo que pienso de esa aldea. Te seré sincera. Granté me cae bien, pero no me conoce. Confunde la caballerosidad con ser un caballero. Un caballero habría intentado ayudar a alguien que lo necesitase en lugar de intentar ganar a toda costa.

—En su defensa diré que él había salido del bosque cuando se oyeron los gritos de socorro. Creo que no los oyó.

—Aun así… él no sabe cómo soy. Estaba confundido conmigo. Sé que él… sé que intentaba ser amable. Y… sé el motivo de su amabilidad. Fue gentil conmigo, de verdad. Pero yo no necesito a alguien que me rescate, tengo que rescatarme yo sola. Por eso he venido hasta esta montaña, porque necesito ir cerrando uno a uno los asuntos pendientes con mi pasado.

Link guardó silencio. A lo mejor él también estaba intentando rescatarla, como Granté. La había acogido en su casa, se pasaba el día intentando parecerse a un caballero sólo para poder protegerla igual que hizo antaño. Es posible que él también estuviese confundido, aunque sus sentimientos hacia ella se volvían cada día más nítidos. Si le confesaba lo que sentía, se exponía al mismo rechazo que Granté. Diosas, su vida se había vuelto complicada. Ojalá pudiera retroceder a los días en los que su única misión era la supervivencia.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí y dormir un poco —dijo Zelda, tras un rato flotando en el que ninguno dijo nada. Ambos parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Él tomó la iniciativa y fue nadando hasta la orilla. Los copos habían empezado a caer otra vez con fuerza, como si alguien hubiera roto una almohada de plumas sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó, al salir del agua —¡voy a congelarme!

—¡Diablos! —Zelda también había salido y se abrazaba a sí misma entre tiritones. Se había bañado con la camisa interior puesta y la tenía pegada al cuerpo, debía estar congelándose.

Él agarró la capa. La había dejado junto a las ascuas moribundas de la hoguera y tras sacudirla un poco comprobó que estaba seca y cálida.

—Zelda, vas a coger un constipado. Toma, quítate esa camisa y ponte mi capa. Tienes que deshacerte de la ropa húmeda.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo me las apañaré una vez entre en la tienda, me quitaré toda la ropa mojada. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Date la vuelta.

Él se giró mientras ella… Diosas. No podía ni pensarlo.

—Link, ve a tu tienda y abrígate —dijo. Estaba totalmente envuelta en la capa, pero con los pies enterrados en la nieve, igual que él.

—Tú también, deprisa.

—No montes guardia ni nada de eso. No se te ocurrirá hacer esa estupidez con la nevada que está cayendo, ¿verdad? —insinuó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Voy a mi tienda, te lo prometo.

* * *

Zelda llevaba un buen rato reunida con Yunobo en su casa, la casa del patriarca de ciudad goron. No tenía ni idea de qué estarían tratando, pero cuando ella le pidió a él y a los sheikah que la dejasen a solas, el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas, y ahora había bajado y proyectaba la inmensa sombra de la escultura gigante de ciudad goron sobre las casas.

Él aprovechó para saludar a algunos conocidos y para reponer flechas y especias goron que compró en el bazar. La ciudad era un lugar mucho más maravilloso y agradable sin los ríos de lava corriendo bajo sus pies, pero esto incomodaba a los goron, que no estaban acostumbrados a un frío tan repentino. "La Montaña se ha ido a dormir, como los goroenemigos" había dicho Yunobo.

—Deberías comprar alguna medicina —dijo Prunia. Estaba sentada a la sombra, mirando la piedra sheikah, como siempre.

—¿Para qué? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó él.

—Te he oído estornudar al menos cinco veces, Linky.

—Debe ser que se me habrá metido algo en la nariz, noto como una molestia.

—O puede que te hayas constipado por culpa de esos románticos chapuzones nocturnos que te das con su alteza real, ¿no?

—Uhm —gruñó, sintiendo calor en las mejillas y en la punta de las orejas —No deberías espiar a los demás.

Maldita Prunia. Ella y sus entrometidos comentarios. Sólo rezaba para que no soltase algo parecido cuando Zelda estuviese delante, porque cada día la creía más capaz de hacer algo así.

—¡No espío a nadie! Pero hicisteis tanto ruido que Symon y yo nos despertamos.

Justo cuando iba a replicar, Zelda y Yunobo reaparecieron. Ella parecía agotada, como si hubiera estado días sin dormir. Yunobo anunció que habría un enorme banquete en su honor esa noche, por haber matado al "monstruo del castillo hyliano" y traer la paz a Hyrule. Un gran banquete… Link ya había estado invitado a los banquetes goron. Eran divertidos, había música tribal, los niños correteaban de un lado a otro. Pero la comida era inexistente. Aún recordaba su decepción cuando vio que los goron se reunían para comer granito, roca caliza y pedernal. ¿Cómo podían llamar "banquete" a semejante despropósito?

—Escuchadme —dijo Zelda, dirigiéndose a él y a los sheikah —voy a cruzar el Puente de Eldin. Quiero subir hasta donde está Vah Rudania. Podéis empezar el banquete sin mí.

—Puedo acompañarte —se ofreció.

—No. Subiré sola.

Sabía que no tenía opciones de replicar, así que todos dejaron que Zelda se abrigase y se encaramase ella sola a la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte.

Link y los sheikah ocuparon una posición de honor sentándose junto a Yunobo y sus consejeros en el gran banquete del Fin del Cataclismo. Todos reían y celebraban mientras masticaban ingentes cantidades de roca. Pequeños fragmentos salían disparados de un lado a otro de las bocas de los goron y había como un polvillo en el ambiente que no había hecho otra cosa sino aumentar la frecuencia de sus estornudos. La nariz había empezado a gotearle y se sentía cada vez más aturdido.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Zelda, Yunobo? —preguntó Prunia. A veces era demasiado entrometida, pero Link agradeció que fuese ella la que hiciese la pregunta que él llevaba deseando hacer todo el rato.

—¡Oh! Muchas cosas. Me habló de Daruk y de los demás elegidos. Me contó cómo Link acabó con los goroenemigos y consiguió sacarla del castillo.

—Bueno, no fui sólo yo —intervino él —fue algo que hicimos entre los dos.

—Ella habla muy bien del Héroe de Hyrule —prosiguió Yunobo —Y también dijo que ciudad goron tenía buen aspecto. Dijo que los goron hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Ella quiere que yo siga gobernando en ciudad goron y siendo el jefe de la región de Eldin. Los goron respetamos a las princesas hylianas, Link, todo ha sido idea suya.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo —sonrió él.

—Siempre seremos goroamigos de los hylianos y de Zelda, princesa de Hyrule. Pero ella no quiere gobernar ahora. Creo que está cansada.

Link giró la cabeza hacia la cima de la montaña. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Si al acabar el banquete Zelda no estaba de regreso, iría a buscarla le gustase a ella o no.

Al final, no hizo falta esperar al final del banquete.

Un goron alto y rechoncho apareció acompañado de un hyliano encapuchado. Se acercó hasta Yunobo y pidió permiso para que el hyliano se les acercase. Cuando éste se quitó la capa, Symon y Prunia lo reconocieron de inmediato.

—¡Reid! —exclamó Symon —¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has venido tan lejos?

—Ha llegado un mensaje a la aldea, era urgente venir a buscaros.

Link reconoció al mensajero. Era un sheikah que vivía al sur de la aldea de Hatelia, en la zona limítrofe entre Lanayru y Necluda. Esas eran las regiones que solía recorrer con sus mensajes, aunque cuando llegó a Kakariko con Zelda también andaba por allí.

Prunia recibió el pergamino de manos de Reid, aunque la destinataria no era ella, ni Symon, ni Link. La principal destinataria era Zelda Bosphoramus. Aun así los sheikah abrieron el mensaje, que venía sellado con cera y el símbolo del elefante Vah Ruta de los zora.

—Por el ojo del Vigilante… —murmuró Prunia.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él, perdiendo la paciencia. Prunia estaba seria, no tenía ganas de bromear ni de hacer un comentario jocoso.

Le tendió el pergamino y él se sorprendió con lo escueto que era su contenido:

_"A la atención de Zelda Bosphoramus y de sus amigos los sheikah y Link que la acompañan en la aldea de Hatelia,_

_Lamentamos comunicar el triste fallecimiento del rey Dorphan de los zora. Su funeral se celebrará durante la próxima semana y solicitamos que Zelda Bosphoramus, Link y sus acompañantes se personen lo antes posible en el Dominio Zora, para atender a los oficios en homenaje de nuestro amado rey."_


	13. Capítulo 13 - Elegía

**Capítulo 13 - Elegía**

"Es muy probable que se trate de un error. Los zora son los más longevos de todos los habitantes de Hyrule. Más incluso que los orni. Es posible que ese mensajero de Necluda se haya equivocado."

Cuando la oyó decir eso, Link la miró extrañado. Ella era inteligente y una persona más que preparada para tratar asuntos diplomáticos, no había más que ver cómo había gestionado sus reuniones en ciudad goron. Pero se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña. No parecía ella. Estaba más que claro que Dorphan había fallecido, tras la carta de Reid llegaron más cartas a ciudad goron. Yunobo también había sido invitado al funeral en el Dominio Zora. Los rumores habían llegado a la posta de la montaña, y a los viajeros que había en los caminos. Pero Zelda seguía empecinada en ir a desmentir "el error" cuanto antes. Se encajó en su montura y encabezó el grupo, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

"Dicen que el rey Dorphan tenía un cofre lleno de zafiros tan gigantes como mi puño. Muchos curiosos irán al Dominio a intentar sacar tajada." Había dicho un joven pecoso, con el que compartieron fuego en la posta.

"Deja de decir estupideces. Dorphan no ha muerto y desde luego si se entera de que alguien como tú va por ahí difundiendo semejantes mentiras, verás el interior de los calabozos del Dominio con tus propios ojos."

El joven la miró como si estuviese loca y no mencionó nada más. Nadie mencionó nada, de hecho, ni Symon, ni Prunia. Y él no se atrevía a hablar a Zelda. Ella se alejaba de los demás, envuelta en su empeño de negar la muerte del rey.

Habían caído copos de nieve espesos nada más llegar al Cruce del Trilo, la puerta de entrada al Dominio zora. El aliento de Sombra era una nube de humo blanco, lo mismo que la de los otros caballos y la suya propia. Zelda iba en cabeza con Symon, y él llevaba a Prunia sentada delante.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viven los zora? —preguntó. Tal vez si Prunia lo ayudaba un poco a suplir su ignorancia, podría aconsejar algo a Zelda sin parecer un desastre ni un zoquete. Él sólo recordaba al espíritu de Mipha, un poco, y había conocido a Sidon, que era joven y atlético, y no se había molestado en preguntar su edad. El resto de los zora le habían resultado tan parecidos entre sí que a duras penas los distinguía… mucho peor sería averiguar su edad.

—Varias vidas hylianas. Digamos que sus vidas transcurren al ritmo de un reloj que se mueve mucho más lento que el nuestro —dijo Prunia.

—Y… ¿y cuántos años tenía el rey Dorphan?

—¿Conociste a Dorphan?

—No.

Sidon se había empeñado en que él fuese a narrar lo sucedido con Vah Ruta en el Estanque Oriental. Pero tenía prisa y no se le daban bien los protocolos. No tenía ningún interés en conocer a los miembros de la corte zora, sobre todo después de cruzarse con ese tal Mezen, un zora viejo y arrugado que no había hecho más que reprocharle miles de cosas extrañas, como si él hubiera hecho algo terrible en contra de los zora. No era capaz de recordar y menos aún de entenderle así que se disculpó con Sidon y se marchó del Dominio, para seguir completando la misión.

—Dorphan ya era rey cuando fue coronado el bisabuelo de Zelda, el rey Sigfred Haralsen. Su primera hija, la princesa Mipha, nació pocos días después que la abuela de Zelda, la reina Zelda Haralsen, conocida entre el pueblo como la de "las manos mágicas". La reina había sido bendita con el don de la curación, al igual que la princesa zora, los sabios tomaron ese hecho como una señal.

—¿Una señal de qué?

—¡Yo qué diablos sé! —protestó Prunia —No soy experta en eso. Eso es cosa de los sabios estudiosos de las diosas y de los poderes místicos.

—Debe haber un error. Yo recuerdo a la princesa Mipha. Era joven, era de mi edad —reflexionó él. Prunia soltó una carcajada.

—¿Es que no has entendido lo que te he dicho del reloj de los zora? Viven a otra velocidad. Mipha podría parecer de tu edad en muchos aspectos, pero no lo era. Fue contemporánea con la reina Haralsen, la última Haralsen ahora que lo pienso, ya que su única hija, la madre de Zelda, decidió tomar el apellido de su esposo, el rey Rhoam Bosphoramus.

El reloj de los zora era algo perturbador. Vivir a una velocidad distinta a los demás, era perturbador. Eso suponía que los zora debían estar acostumbrados a ver morir a muchos amigos y a seres queridos a lo largo de sus vidas. Persistían a través de las eras y de los cortos reinados de los reyes hylianos. Para Zelda era extraño vivir en un mundo que no era el suyo, era difícil haber persistido durante un siglo para regresar a una tierra salvaje y desconocida. Los zora tenían que enfrentarse a eso de forma natural, y de alguna manera, a Link le pareció muy triste. Tal vez por eso, en sus vagos recuerdos sobre la princesa zora, solía verla con una mirada triste, como si supiera algo que los demás ignoraban.

—¿Crees que Dorphan ha muerto? —preguntó. Él estaba seguro de que sí, pero…

—Por supuesto que sí. Reid no va por ahí difundiendo mensajes falsos. Le he pedido que vaya de inmediato a Kakariko a avisar a mi hermana. También a Rotver, si es posible. No es un hecho común el funeral de un monarca, y menos aún si se trata de la realeza zora.

—Zelda cree que hay una equivocación.

—Escúchame bien, Linky —dijo Prunia, enderezándose sobre la grupa de Sombra —nuestra princesa va a necesitarte. No sé será hoy, si será mañana. Pero lo hará. Y tú, como su caballero, te mantendrás cerca de ella pase lo que pase. No importa lo que te pueda llegar a decir.

Cuando llegaron al paso del Dominio, algo había cambiado. Link recordaba la belleza del lugar, la arquitectura forjada a partir de gemas luminosas y de minerales que sólo crecían en el corazón del manantial zorano. Había unos faroles que guiaban al viajero por las sinuosas sendas que conducían hasta la ciudad, pero esta vez no brillaban con el color azul brillante de siempre. Una llama anaranjada sustituía la llama habitual.

—Los zora guardan luto —observó Symon —sólo he visto ese color ardiendo en el Dominio hace cien años.

Zelda no dijo nada. Emitió un chasquido y se adentró la primera, a caballo. La nieve ya no caía con tanta fuerza, los copos que les habían acompañado durante gran parte del trayecto eran ahora una fina lluvia, como una especie de aguanieve que calaba las capas y les hacía temblar de frío. El caballo de Zelda relinchó un par de veces. Estaba nervioso, tanto como debía estarlo ella.

—Sube con Symon —dijo Link a Prunia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él no dijo nada más, pero Prunia obedeció y pasó de la grupa de Sombra a los brazos de Symon, que la acogió en su montura. Después apretó la velocidad para alcanzar a Zelda, que forcejeaba con las riendas para hacer pasar al caballo por un paso estrecho y escurridizo, por la nieve y el hielo que se estaban acumulando en todos los senderos.

—Zelda —dijo, aproximándose a ella por detrás —no vayas tan deprisa, el camino hasta la ciudad es largo y no sé si podremos ir a caballo.

—Me las apaño bien. No hemos de perder tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero sería conveniente desmontar… o tal vez cabalgar un poco más despacio.

—Voy bien así.

—He venido muchas veces por este sendero y-

—Link, déjalo.

Zelda agitó las riendas de su montura una vez más. El camino era estrecho, y estaba oscuro, y nevaba, y… el caballo de Zelda se encabritó y se precipitó sendero adelante, zigzagueando peligrosamente entre las rocas. Él hizo que Sombra corriese tras ella, hasta lograr ponerse a su altura. Consiguió detenerla justo al borde de una roca plana, que conducía a una cascada del río zora.

—Tranquilo. Tranquilo —susurró al caballo de Zelda, estirándose para calmar al animal. Podía sentir el pulso latiendo a mil por hora en su cuello.

—Ya lo tenía casi controlado —gruñó ella, justo antes de bajarse.

Esperaron a que los sheikah apareciesen y todos siguieron a pie, guiando a los caballos con las riendas.

Al ir adentrándose en el camino, toparon con visitantes que iban cubiertos con capas oscuras, hileras de zoras, hylianos y gentes de regiones varias que ascendían con el único propósito de dar el pésame a la familia real zora. Zelda serpenteaba entre ellos, sin detenerse a hablar con ninguno.

Oscureció del todo cuando aún les faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar hasta el gran puente que conducía a la ciudad.

—Deberíamos acampar aquí —sugirió Prunia —tengo mucho frío y estoy cansada.

Él dio un vistazo a los alrededores y vio una cueva, una hendidura en el pie de una elevación que les serviría bien para poder refugiarse de la nieve. El resto de los peregrinos había acampado también, ya no se veía a nadie transitando el camino.

—No podemos detenernos ahora —dijo Zelda. Tenía cara de agotamiento, pero la misma determinación cabezota que la había acompañado desde que se enteró de la noticia.

—Prunia está tiritando, mírala. Necesita calentarse un poco y descansar —dijo él.

—Lo entiendo. No pasa nada, podéis acampar y yo mientras me adelantaré.

—¿Piensas caminar de noche tú sola hasta la ciudad zora? —preguntó, sin terminar de dar crédito al empeño de Zelda.

—Las antorchas alumbran el camino. No tengo hambre, ni sueño. Ni frío. Es preciso que llegue lo antes posible.

—Zelda…

—Tengo que entender qué está pasando —dijo ella —sólo eso. No puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquila.

Él suspiró, rindiéndose con impotencia.

—Espera un momento. No te vayas aún.

Habló con Symon y le ayudó a encender un fuego y preparar un refugio. Prunia estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera tenía energía para protestar, o para decir en voz alta que la idea de Zelda era una estupidez. Dejó los caballos a cargo de los sheikah y preparó dos mochilas ligeras de viaje.

Así fue cómo se encaminó con Zelda hacia la ciudad zora, en mitad de una noche fría y bajo la luz de los faroles anaranjados del luto por Dorphan.

—No era preciso que vinieses conmigo —dijo Zelda. Hacía tanto frío que iba con la capucha echada y una bufanda cubriendo nariz y boca.

—No lo hago por ti. Yo también quiero saber qué ocurre.

Era una mentira a medias. Por supuesto que lo hacía por ella. Le preocupaba su actitud, el hecho de que su más que roto corazón siguiese sufriendo y llenándose de culpas que no le pertenecían, y que eso le hiciera ser imprudente y sufrir algún accidente por el camino. Ya había estado a punto de caerse del caballo y se quedaba cien veces más tranquilo si podía vigilarla de cerca. Pero también lo hacía por sí mismo. Quería ver cómo estaría Sidon y si todo estaba en orden en ciudad zora.

Como él bien sabía, había enormes grabados en algunas paredes de roca del Dominio zora. Eran una especie de altares, unos fragmentos que narraban hechos importantes en la historia de los zora. Zelda parecía sorprenderse con algunos de ellos, estaba claro que no debían estar hacía cien años, antes del despertar de Ganon.

Ella prendió una antorcha y alumbró uno de los murales. Lo leyó con atención, moviendo la antorcha de lado a lado y con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

—¿Puedes entender ese idioma? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

Claro. Cómo no iba ella a entenderlo. Para él no eran más que un montón de extraños garabatos.

—¿Qué dice?

Zelda suspiró y apagó la antorcha, retomando el camino.

—Dice que los guardianes llegaron al Dominio zora. Dice que no hubo señales ni de la princesa Mipha ni de Vah Ruta. Y… dice que el mismo rey Dorphan se enfrentó a un guardián, utilizando su enorme fuerza para arrojarlo por un precipicio. Desde entonces, su frente quedó marcada con una cicatriz.

—Es difícil enfrentarse a los guardianes —reflexionó él. —Si se trata de uno solo es posible acabar con él. Son más estúpidos de lo que parece y es posible desorientarlos. Pero si hay muchos…

—Sí. Lo sé.

—No es culpa tuya que los guardianes llegasen al Dominio, o a la Montaña de la Muerte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo…

—Sigamos. Hace frío.

Prefirió no insistir en el tema. Quería decirle que, aunque no guardaba ningún recuerdo del Cataclismo, ni de lo que ella y él pudieran hacer al respecto, estaba seguro de que ella no tenía nada que ver. No _podía_ tener nada que ver. Ella se empeñaba en encerrarse en esa culpa que pesaba sobre sus hombros en lugar de abrirse del todo al nuevo mundo y al hecho de que si había un nuevo mundo, era gracias a ella.

Le pesaban las piernas, caminar de noche y entre la nieve se estaba haciendo muy pesado, pero ya llevaban más de un par de horas y sabía que no les faltaría demasiado para llegar. Zelda pasó de largo del siguiente enorme mural con el que se encontraron. Él no quiso preguntar por qué, aunque intuía que estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de seguir lidiando con su pasado.

Antes del amanecer llegaron al gran puente de ciudad zora. Había un par de soldados guardando la entrada, habitualmente despejada y abierta a los visitantes.

—Buenas noches —dijo Link, aproximándose en primer lugar.

—Es un poco tarde para las visitas, ¿no os parece? —preguntó uno de los guardias, a la defensiva.

—Necesitábamos llegar cuanto antes —replicó él.

—La entrada a las visitas queda restringida al día. Hay mucha gente que llega en masa a nuestra ciudad, a compartir el luto —dijo el guardia.

—Tenemos una invitación —intervino Zelda.

Tendió el pergamino al guardia, que se aproximó a un farol para poder leerlo.

—¿Eres tú esa tal Zela Bosphoramus? —preguntó el guardia.

—Soy yo. Y él es Link, uno de mis acompañantes.

El guardia mostró el pergamino a su compañero y tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre cómo actuar. Link veía cómo la arruga en el ceño de Zelda se volvía más profunda, estaba claro que después del viaje precipitado y sin descanso hacia el Dominio, no le quedaba ni una gota de paciencia.

Al fin los guardias los dejaron entrar. Atravesaron el gran puente a zancadas, casi corriendo. Zelda llevaba la vista fija al frente y seguramente no pudo apreciar cómo el Dominio se había engalanado para rendir homenaje al rey. Los faroles de color naranja brillaban por doquier, y se oía un canto a coro, como una especie de lamento sutil que se fundía con el sonido de las cascadas zoranas. Debían estar cantando algo para el rey, algo en la lengua nativa de los zora, porque Link no lograba entender qué decía esa especie de rezo. Entre los faroles, la nieve y la música, el Dominio zora parecía el más mágico rincón de todo Hyrule.

Zelda se paró en seco cuando llegaron a la plaza donde estaba la estatua de Mipha. El mismo rey la había hecho construir para homenajear por siempre a su princesa, la heroína que se sacrificó por el reino y por la paz de Hyrule. Zelda se quedó observándola en silencio, sin mover ni un dedo. Él prefirió no intervenir. Ella estaba cansada, confusa. Vivía en negación con la muerte del rey y se había vuelto a dar de frente con su pasado.

—¿Dónde está Sidon? —preguntó Zelda, sin girar la cabeza.

—Es tarde. Y no sé dónde puede estar. Deberíamos pedir alojamiento en la posada.

Ella cedió, aunque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho por puro agotamiento.

Consiguieron un par de habitaciones en la posada, y Zelda consiguió información. El rey zora sería velado en la cima del Monte del Trueno, pero de momento, sólo sus familiares más allegados estaban con él, y por supuesto el príncipe Sidon. Tendrían que dejar sus preguntas para el día siguiente.

* * *

Link creía que los nervios iban a terminar con su paciencia. Zelda llevaba al menos un par de horas reunida con Sidon, en lo que había sido el antiguo despacho o sala de audiencias privadas del rey Dorphan. Apenas tuvieron opción, ambos fueron a pedir que alguien informase a Sidon de que "Link y Zelda Bosphoramus estaban ya alojados en ciudad zora". Sidon no se hizo de rogar y les dio prioridad en cuanto pudo hacer hueco entre todas sus obligaciones.

El príncipe, en breve futuro rey, los recibió con la efusividad de siempre. Link se quedó impactado con la naturalidad con la que Sidon llevaba la muerte de su padre. Suponía que los zora, al tener vidas tan largas, tendrían tiempo para entender mejor la muerte, y llevarla de una manera mucho más sabia. Al final siempre se trata de aceptar lo inevitable.

—Pensé que no volverías por aquí —gruñó el viejo Mezen, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, para variar. Se había mantenido guardando la puerta del despacho de Sidon, como un viejo perro de presa.

—El rey zora ha fallecido, y Sidon me invitó a venir.

—Ya, claro, claro —Mezen se le acercó un poco más —¿y esa niña que venía contigo? ¿Qué hace hablando tanto tiempo con su alteza real el príncipe Sidon?

—No es ninguna niña. Es la princesa Zelda Bosphoramus.

—Absurdo. Conozco a la princesa Zelda y no se parece en nada a tu amiga. Además, todo el mundo sabe que la princesa Zelda pereció tras el estallido del Cataclismo… al igual que nuestra princesa, como sabes. Una pena que los zora perdiésemos una vida tan valiosa para salvar a una princesa hyliana que ya estaba condenada. Las vidas hylianas no valen tanto como las zora.

Link apretó los puños y no dijo nada. Ya habían tenido conversaciones similares en el pasado y sabía que lo mejor era ignorar a ese vejestorio. Se limitaría a soñar despierto con poder darle un puñetazo en su arrugada cara.

Tras otro buen rato de espera, Sidon y Zelda reaparecieron. Él relajado y sonriente, mostrando sus dientes brillantes y puntiagudos. Ella cabizbaja y con el ceño fruncido. Sidon dijo que tendría que ausentarse durante la mayor parte del día, pero les había reservado la cena, en el Palacio Oriental. Allí podrían esperar, atendidos por sus criados si así lo deseaban. También les ofreció habitaciones en su palacio privado, de modo que abandonaron la posada zora, a reventar de visitantes y peregrinos, para aceptar la cortesía del príncipe.

Al caer la tarde, llegaron Symon y Prunia a ciudad zora. Él había pedido a uno de los guardias que lo avisase en cuanto llegasen al gran puente de entrada, y de ese modo pudo ir a buscarlos y llevarlos hasta el Palacio Oriental.

—¿Dónde está su alteza real? —preguntó Prunia, después de dejar sus cosas en manos de un criado zora que la miraba con suspicacia.

—No lo sé. Lleva todo el día evitándome —admitió él.

—Se le pasará. Recuerda lo que te dije.

Él se encogió de hombros y trató de recuperar un poco el buen humor. Sin darse cuenta, se había ido contagiando del estado de ánimo confuso y contrariado de Zelda. Le costaba sentirse bien si veía que ella evitaba su compañía adrede, y no sabía cómo poder solucionarlo.

Por suerte, Sidon apareció al anochecer, para llenar el ambiente con su buen ánimo y carisma. Mandó que preparasen una larga mesa cerca del Estanque Oriental. Los criados pusieron farolillos a su alrededor, y sirvieron una cena digna de la realeza que consiguió que el humor de Link mejorase tan sólo con oler el guiso de pescado y verduras.

—No consigo recordaros, alteza —sonrió Sidon, sirviendo él mismo el vino a sus invitados —por mucho que me esfuerzo, tengo imágenes muy confusas de mi niñez. Sé que debí conoceros, y también a Link, pero sólo os recuerdo a través de las cosas que me contaban mi padre y mi hermana.

—Erais muy pequeño —admitió Zelda —os gustaba inventar todo tipo de travesuras peligrosas que llevaban a vuestra hermana de cabeza.

—Podéis hablarme de tú a tú. Y todos vosotros también —dijo Sidon —puede que no os recuerde, pero siento que todos somos buenos amigos. Es lo mismo que sentí cuando conocí a Link.

—En tal caso te pido que también me llames de tú a tú —dijo Zelda, con una sonrisa apagada —como te dije esta mañana, yo ya no soy princesa.

—Creo que sí lo eres —dijo Sidon —Ser princesa o príncipe no significa llevar una corona o sentarse en un trono. Mi padre me lo enseñó bien. Lo que significa es pertenecer a una familia, a una línea de sangre, a una leyenda. Significa tener la voluntad de defender la vida y lo que es justo. Y según creo, cumples con todos esos requisitos. Es posible que los cumplas más que nadie al habernos librado de Ganon.

Link pudo ver cómo Zelda apretaba la mandíbula y seguía encerrando sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota?

—Príncipe Sidon, ¿cómo ha fallecido el rey? ¿Hay algo importante que debamos saber? —preguntó Prunia.

—¡Prunia! No seas impertinente —la regañó Zelda.

—No tiene importancia —Sidon soltó una carcajada —mi padre murió porque había llegado su hora, es todo. Estuvo preparándose para el final desde la última primavera, ya por entonces me avisó de que no sobreviviría a la época de nieves. Esta noche, los sacerdotes de nuestra orden le están dedicando una bonita elegía. Mañana será el funeral popular, y todos sus súbditos y amigos podrán despedirse de él, como era su deseo.

—Siento tanto no haber venido antes… —se lamentó Zelda.

—Como te dije esta mañana, no tiene importancia. Mi padre seguro que lo habría entendido, aunque sí deseaba poder volver a ver a la princesa Zelda con sus propios ojos antes de marcharse. Él adoraba a vuestra abuela, para él fue junto a mi hermana como una segunda hija. Siempre la recordaba, y también a tus padres.

—Ojalá hubiese venido al Dominio cuando tuve oportunidad. Ojalá hubiera tomado otras decisiones —dijo Zelda, apretando los puños —una vez más, me equivoco al decidir. Debo ser la princesa más torpe de la historia de Hyrule. No sé por qué no… en fin. Lo siento una vez más, es todo.

Sidon aceptó las repetidas disculpas de Zelda y no volvieron a tocar el tema durante lo que restó de cena. Sidon les estuvo hablando de cómo eran los funerales zora, eran momentos de encuentro para compartir con los familiares y amigos. Sus vidas eran tan largas que acumulaban vínculos con muchas personas, así que cada vez que un zora pasaba a mejor vida las celebraciones eran largas y muy concurridas.

Tras la cena, Sidon regresó al Monte del Trueno y los sheikah se retiraron a dormir a sus aposentos en el Palacio Oriental. Él sin embargo se hizo el rezagado para poder hablar con Zelda. No quería que pasase toda esa angustia ella sola, no había motivo para encerrarse de esa manera. Así que fue a buscarla, y la encontró dando un paseo cerca del borde del Estanque Oriental, con la vista perdida hacia Vah Ruta, que coronaba la cima de la gran presa zora.

—Vah Ruta también ha dejado de funcionar —murmuró ella, cuando notó su presencia.

—Todas las Bestias Divinas lo han hecho. Han cumplido su misión y se han apagado —reflexionó él.

Se acercó a ella, que seguía con la vista fija en algún punto del infinito y con poca disposición a conversar.

—Has hablado mucho rato con Sidon esta mañana —dijo él, tratando de sacarle las palabras a la princesa.

—Lo sé. Era importante hacerlo. Tenía derecho a saber lo que pasó hace cien años. Tenía que contárselo.

Link frunció el ceño. Zelda le había contado a Sidon lo que probablemente Sidon sabía por otros medios. ¿Por qué?

—También hablaste a Yunobo de su pasado —insinuó, aunque casi adivinaba la respuesta.

—Sí. También.

—Hablas a Sidon y a Yunobo de hace cien años, y sin embargo a mí no eres capaz de contarme nada.

—No es lo mismo, Link.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tengo muchas preguntas sobre eso?

No sabía si estaba angustiado, celoso o decepcionado, pero una especie de calor había surgido desde el estómago y se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué ella se abría de verdad con todo el mundo menos con él?

—No tiene sentido que te cuente nada —dijo ella, mirándolo —de todas formas no lo recuerdas.

—Precisamente por eso quiero saberlo.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo bien y provocarían confusión —dijo ella, apartando la vista.

No. Él también tenía derecho a una larga conversación y ya empezaba a perder la paciencia al respecto.

—¿Quién me puso en el Santuario de la Vida, Zelda?

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé con seguridad, fueron unos sheikah, les pedí que lo hicieran.

—Está bien —dijo, apretando los puños. Mentía. Zelda mentía porque era imposible que no recordase que fueron Prunia y Rotver quien asumieron la misión de llevarlo al Santuario. Seguro que ella les confió esa tarea a ellos y a nadie más —Supongo que no soy un príncipe ni el jefe de una gran montaña de fuego y por eso no merece la pena que me digas la verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices esa estupidez? ¿Acaso no te dicho lo importante que eres para…? Link, eres el Héroe de Hyrule, no sé cómo hacer que entiendas eso.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —dijo, encarándola para que no evitase sus ojos. Diosas, estaba tan confundido con ella. El hecho de haberse enamorado sólo servía para hacerle sufrir sin medida por su desconfianza.

—No te miento, dejemos el tema aquí.

—Sé que fueron Rotver y Prunia. Los que me llevaron al Santuario.

Zelda dio un paso atrás, con la cara un tanto desencajada.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? ¿No eres tú el que dice que hay que vivir en el presente?

—Importa porque soy el único al que no le cuentas la verdad sobre mi pasado. Sobre nuestro pasado. Importa porque-

"Porque te quiero" pensó. Sí, era eso. Por eso era tan doloroso que no contase con él. Por eso dolía que confiase en Yunobo, en Sidon. Incluso en ese gusano imbécil de Granté.

—Deberías marcharte de una vez —susurró ella, dándole la espalda. Ya no parecía enfadada, era como si todo sentimiento hubiera abandonado para siempre su voz —te lo dije desde el primer día. Eres libre. Si me has seguido todo este tiempo sólo para que te hable de tu pasado, pierdes el tiempo. Estarías mejor lejos de alguien que no deje de equivocarse con sus decisiones. Estarías mejor siendo libre.

Link sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, como un espejo que se hace añicos al tocar el suelo. Y dolía. Físicamente.

—¿De verdad quieres que me marche? —preguntó. Princesa estúpida y engreída. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien así?

—Ahora mismo sería lo mejor.

Link dejó tiempo para sentir unos cuantos latidos acelerados en su pecho. Esperó a que ella se girase, esperó un arrepentimiento. Pero Zelda seguía dándole la espalda.

Dio la vuelta y la dejó allí sin pronunciar ni una palabra más.

Llegó a sus aposentos hecho una furia. No sentía tanta rabia desde… nunca había sentido tanta rabia. Pues sí, había perdido el tiempo como un imbécil. Había perdido el tiempo intentando ser un caballero, y había perdido el tiempo enamorándose de una forma ridícula de ella. El caballero y la princesa, un tópico, un cuento de hadas para los niños. Cualquier imbécil habría caído en las redes de la persona a la que intentaba proteger, pero él no era así. Había protegido a muchos otros antes que a ella, a muchas otras jóvenes guapas y atractivas, y aunque muchas se habían mostrado interesadas por él, nunca se había enamorado de ninguna de ellas. No de esa manera. Tenía que largarse lo antes posible. Mientras hacía una bola con sus pertenencias y las metía en la mochila de viaje, pensó que lo mejor sería ir lo más lejos posible. Ella podía quedarse con la casa de Hatelia, le daba igual. No podría volver a vivir allí de todas formas. Iría a Hebra o a los cañones de la región de Tabanta. A un lugar sin princesas, sin cataclismos, sin recuerdos vacíos.

Atravesó a zancadas el Palacio Oriental. Iría a un lugar con buena caza. Viviría durante meses en los bosques, fabricando sus propias armas y ropas. Como un salvaje. De todas formas, jamás podría llegar a ser un caballero. Sombra. ¿Dónde diablos estaría Sombra? No dejaban el paso a los caballos al interior de la ciudad zora. Sombra estaría en las caballerizas de la entrada. Lo encontró allí, con la cabeza hundida en un saco de heno. Relinchó y agachó las orejas al verle aparecer andando a trompicones, con los puños tan apretados que casi se hacía daño. Lo ensilló y salió de allí disparado, sin dejar una rupia de propina a los zora que mantenían las caballerizas.

Apenas cruzó el límite de la ciudad puso a Sombra al trote. Lo hostigó de tal manera que tuvo que apretar las piernas a la grupa para no caerse por los caminos pedregosos y escarpados del Dominio. Cabalgó sin ver el camino, hasta que no le quedó rabia, tan sólo agotamiento y una especie de autocompasión que le daba incluso más náuseas que la rabia que había experimentado. ¿De dónde procedía todo ese revoltijo de emociones? Hasta la fecha había convivido en armonía, una perfecta armonía en gran parte provocada por la ausencia de recuerdos. ¿Cómo una persona había conseguido tumbar así su mundo?

Una ráfaga de aire helado lo devolvió a la realidad.

Empezó a nevar. Había salido sin la capa, sin más abrigo que la frustración que le había hecho hervir la sangre.

_"Escúchame bien, Linky. Nuestra princesa va a necesitarte. No sé será hoy, si será mañana. Pero lo hará. Y tú, como su caballero, te mantendrás cerca de ella pase lo que pase. No importa lo que te pueda llegar a decir."_

Maldita Prunia sabelotodo. "No importa lo que te pueda llegar a decir". Diablos, había sido un imbécil. ¿Así es como pensaba ganarse el afecto y la confianza de Zelda? ¿Tirando la toalla a la primera oportunidad? Zelda siempre se había mostrado favorable a que él se quedase cerca. Era otra, otra Zelda fuera de sí misma la que, una vez más y para protegerse, le había pedido que se marchase. Y él, cegado por sus propios sentimientos, no había sido capaz de entenderlo.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a trotar. No iba a mal ritmo, pero desde luego no podía permitirse la carrera demencial que lo había llevado tan lejos. Ni él, ni Sombra. Conforme más nevaba, más se compadecía de sí mismo. No debería esforzarse tanto en parecer un caballero. Y, ¿qué diablos? Por mucho que se esforzase, ella no volvería a mirarle con los mismos ojos con los que tal vez lo miró cien años atrás. Era un gasto tonto de energía. Él no volvería a recordar, y tampoco volvería a ser el mismo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando vio el gran puente de ciudad zora. Había nevado durante toda la noche. Estaba tan muerto de frío que se había quedado encajado de mala manera en la montura. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, y sus mal curadas heridas de la pierna se sentían frescas, como si tuviera los colmillos del lobo hincándose de nuevo en la carne.

La luz del alba se delineaba en el horizonte cuando llegó hasta la puerta de sus aposentos, en el Palacio Oriental.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Promesa

**Capítulo 14 - Promesa**

Ojalá alguien pudiese explicarle por qué a veces hacía lo que hacía. Hylia, sus antecesoras, quien fuese. Sabía que algunas de ellas también parecían envenenadas por la misma enfermedad de la culpa, y habían alejado al Héroe de su lado, lo había visto de manera turbia e intermitente en algunos de los sueños de reencarnaciones pasadas. Pero todo eso resultaba tan raro y tan ajeno, que tendía a no hacerle caso. Eran "sueños de los raros", es todo.

Estaba aturdida, aguijoneada por el dolor de los recuerdos y por la pérdida del rey Dorphan. Era como perder a padre otra vez. Dorphan no era padre, no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero su cabeza imaginaba que los cantos eran por padre, que el color anaranjado de las llamas de ciudad zora también lloraban por él. E imaginaba el cuerpo inerte de padre, con su enorme barba blanca, tumbado sobre una cama de flores en lo alto del Monte del Trueno, con sus manos rodeando una espada como marcaba la tradición, y con los ojos cerrados en un gesto dulce, que le hacía parecer dormido.

La muerte del rey de Hyrule no fue dulce. Y no tuvo un funeral con flores y espadas, no hubo nada de eso. La podredumbre lo arrasó todo, como una oscuridad sedienta de carne, y no quedaron ni los huesos de los habitantes del castillo. Por suerte, Link la sacó de allí a tiempo. A tiempo y arrastras, pues se resistía a dejar a los demás siendo devorados por aquella cosa. Tiempo después, cuando regresó al castillo, ya era tarde y sólo había vacío.

En medio del caos no había tiempo para funerales. No había tiempo para enterrar a los muertos, ni para elegías, ni para poner flores bonitas en una tumba. Nadie lloró al rey Rhoam salvo ella misma. Dentro de su propia cárcel, envuelta en el Poder Sagrado, lloró al rey, a los elegidos, a cada ser sobre la faz de Hyrule que había sido aniquilado por Ganon. Y lloró a padre. No a padre como rey, sino como padre. Lloró al hombre que a veces le regalaba libros de cuentos con preciosas ilustraciones. Al que se reía cuando ella no quería comer sopa de verduras y guardaba pastel de frutas para comerlo juntos y a escondidas. Al que la miraba a veces desde lejos, con una mezcla de dolor y decepción, porque ella no era quien él esperaba que fuese. Nunca podría mirar a padre a los ojos para pedirle perdón por llegar demasiado tarde.

La muerte de Dorphan trajo todas esas imágenes de vuelta. Y si ella no se hubiera comportado como una cobarde y hubiese acudido al Dominio cuando recibió los mensajes… si hubiese ido cuando Prunia lo sugirió, en lugar de continuar hacia Akalla… tal vez, y sólo tal vez se habría podido despedir de Dorphan. Y un poco de padre.

Atravesó el enorme recibidor de mármol y cuarzo zorano del Palacio Oriental y corrió hacia los aposentos de Link. No quería echarlo. No quería que se fuese. Por la Diosa, no quería que se alejase de ella ni un solo día. Se había equivocado, es todo. Pero es que él insistía tanto en un tema para el que no estaba preparada… era tan cabezota… Esperaba que él siguiese con su idea, su idea de "no ir a ningún sitio sin ella" y que se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella no pensaba con claridad y se había comportado como una idiota desde que recibieron las malas noticias sobre Dorphan.

Encontró la puerta de los aposentos de Link medio abierta. Tocó con los nudillos, y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Todo estaba revuelto, como si un huracán hubiese entrado allí.

—¿Link?

Diosas, se había ido. Sintió un fuerte nudo formándose en su garganta mientras veía que las pertenencias de Link no estaban allí. No estaban sus botas, ni sus armas, ni su mochila de viaje.

Echó a correr hacia el exterior del palacio, llamándole. Las lágrimas brotaron calientes, y se congelaron sobre sus mejillas al contacto con el frío de esa noche. Link se había ido, al fin había hecho caso a su estúpida insistencia de alejarle para no hacerle sufrir. Pero por Hylia, cómo dolía la idea de no volver a verle. Dolía físicamente. Aunque no la recordase, aunque no fuese el mismo, a la vez sí era el mismo Link y le dolía perderle. Mientras corría a zancadas hacia las caballerizas de la ciudad, sintió la luz dorada agitándose por dentro, como si quisiera salir a borbotones, como cuando estaba en peligro. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—No, ahora no… —dijo, tratando de contenerse.

Buscó a Sombra. No estaba allí. Link no iría a ningún sitio sin Sombra. Se había ido, de verdad. Al salir vio las pisadas de los cascos sobre la nieve fresca. Y ella cayó rendida y de rodillas al suelo. Ya estaba lejos. Y no podía culparle.

Prunia la encontró sentada en la escalinata del Palacio Oriental, con las botas llenas de nieve y tiritando de frío.

—¡Por el Vigilante! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Zeldy?

—Nada…

—Diosas, me he despertado al oír ruido, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Llamo a Symon? Es tan dormilón que podríamos estar siendo emboscados por una manada de hinox y seguiría roncando tan tranquilo…

—No pasa nada —repitió, y dejó que dos nuevas lágrimas escapasen a su control.

—¿Zeldy?

—Link se ha marchado, es todo —dijo, tratando de sonar firme.

—¿Se ha marchado? ¿A dónde? ¿A pescar al río zora?

—Se ha llevado sus cosas, y a Sombra. Le… le pedí que se fuese.

—Por todas las tuercas de los guardianes del Cataclismo, Zeldy… ¿por qué le has dicho eso? No puedo dejaros solos ni un segundo —bufó Prunia, colocándose las gafas.

—No lo sé. Porque soy idiota, supongo.

—Uhm —Prunia se sentó a su lado —Es lógico que se enfade si siempre estás intentando que se vaya, aunque sea lo opuesto de lo que quieres de verdad. Esa contradicción agotaría a cualquiera. Pero a Link… ¿seguro que no ha salido sólo a dar una vuelta mientras se le pasa el mal humor?

—He estado en sus aposentos, y se ha llevado todas sus cosas. Ya está. Le he dicho que se marchase y él lo ha hecho. Se ha hartado de todo esto. Aceptemos que se ha marchado —dijo. Y tuvo que hacer fuerza para no volver a llorar del modo desconsolado en que lo había hecho hasta que Prunia la encontró.

—No te preocupes por nada. Mañana pediré a Symon que vaya a buscarlo, de inmediato, con el primer rayo de sol. Seguro que lo convence para que vuelva.

Miró a Prunia sintiendo calidez por primera vez en toda la noche.

—¿Crees que lo encontrará?

—Symon es un ayudante muy torpe —dijo Prunia, poniendo los ojos en blanco —pero es el mejor rastreador sheikah que conozco. Encontraría un tornillo en mitad del bosque de Kolog si se lo propusiese.

—Gracias…

—De nada. Y ahora, vamos a dormir, te vas a congelar de frío si sigues llorando aquí a oscuras.

—No estoy llorando.

—No, claro que no…

* * *

Se despertó desganada, agotada. Pero tenía que sacar fuerzas y prepararse. Esa mañana sería el funeral público de Dorphan y después… después ya vería. Estaba agotada como para seguir viajando. Tampoco sabía qué hacer si volvía a la aldea de Hatelia… si regresaban intentaría mudarse al molino de Prunia. Ignoraba si Link habría vuelto a casa o tendría pensado hacerlo, pero aquella seguía siendo su casa y sería muy raro que ella se siguiese quedando allí. Por otra parte, pensar en Hatelia no sonaba nada mal… el hecho de pensar en volver a verle, aunque fuese en la más incómoda de las situaciones era… era como si el sol saliese y derritiese un poco la nieve que había caído durante toda la noche.

Se arregló con el único vestido que llevaba en el equipaje, y se puso la capa de invierno por encima. No tenía hambre, así que decidió encaminarse hacia el Monte del Trueno sin más.

—Princesa Zelda, vuestros acompañantes están desayunando en el porche trasero, ¿no los acompañáis? —preguntó uno de los sirvientes zora de Sidon, al verla salir decidida y con la capucha por encima.

—No, gracias. Si no os importa, decidles que he ido ya hacia el Monte del Trueno y los espero allí.

El lacayo insistió en que se llevase algo, una hogaza de pan al menos, pero ella lo rechazó con cortesía y salió del palacio rumbo al monte.

Había muchos peregrinos llegando al Dominio. Gentes de todas partes. Todos formaban ya una hilera que subía por los sinuosos caminos hasta lo alto del monte.

—¡Tú! Aparta del camino, deja espacio.

Se echó a un lado al ver a una mujer gerudo que casi la doblaba en tamaño abrir paso junto con un conjunto de unas diez mujeres. Todas iban medio desnudas, por la Diosa, debían estar congelándose. Pero conocía a las gerudo, morirían antes de quejarse de algo tan absurdo como el frío o el calor. Dos mujeres portaban un pequeño habitáculo que transportaban camino arriba, sosteniéndolo por unos largos varales. ¿Habría ido la nueva líder gerudo a honrar a Dorphan? Suponía que sí, seguro que habían llegado cartas a los cuatro rincones de Hyrule.

—¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Princesa Zelda!

Se giró buscando a quién la llamaba y vio a Yunobo y a varios de sus consejeros subiendo el camino, tras el cortejo gerudo. Algunos hylianos se habían girado hacia ella al oír lo de "princesa Zelda", y se tapó un poco más con la capucha, intentando no llamar la atención.

—Yunobo, al fin has llegado al Dominio.

—Los zora son goroamigos y teníamos que venir. Siento no haberte acompañado a ti y a Link, salisteis con mucha prisa de la montaña.

—Sí… lamento haberme marchado así —se disculpó, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros al Monte del Trueno, princesa Zelda?

—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó, dibujando una sonrisa —pero… no me llames eso, por favor. No princesa, ¿recuerdas?

—No princesa… —repitió Yunobo, tan alto que otra vez miraron hacia ellos al oír la palabra —está bien.

—Gracias.

—Mis gorosoldados nos escoltarán, no subirás sola —dijo Yunobo, que miraba a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a Link o a los sheikah.

Ella no pudo más que volver a sonreírle en agradecimiento, y aceptó caminar a su lado, rodeada por los soldados goron, hasta lo alto del Monte del Trueno.

En la planicie de la cima había muchísima gente. Era difícil ver con semejante multitud, aunque habían colocado el cuerpo del rey Dorphan sobre una plataforma a cierta altura, para que todo su pueblo pudiera velarlo. Había sacerdotes zora vestidos con largas túnicas que mantenían un rezo continuo, como un murmullo. No tenía muy clara cuál era la religión zora. Respetaban a las tres diosas creadoras del mundo, incluso a la diosa Hylia que poco tenía que ver con los zora, pero ellos honraban a otra deidad con más fervor. Años atrás, los sacerdotes que había en el castillo de Hyrule le prohibieron meter sus narices en otras religiones. Sí, sabía que tenía que honrar a la Diosa y ya está, pero su curiosidad siempre le llevaba a preguntarse otras muchas cosas. Ahora que era libre de todas esas estúpidas ataduras podría aprender mucho más sobre otras religiones. Conocerlas le ayudaría a entender mejor a los demás.

Yunobo se encargó de conseguir un buen sitio para su grupo y para ella. Como representante de los goron y gobernante de la región de Eldin, tenía reservada una buena posición. Sidon se acercó a saludarlo y al verla allí, le ofreció moverse junto a él, con los mandatarios zora, pero eso habría sido demasiado raro y llamativo. Declinó la invitación y se quedó junto a los goron. A su lado era tan diminuta que seguro que pasaría desapercibida.

Poco a poco la afluencia de gente fue llenando todos los huecos del Monte del Trueno. Los zora, los goron, las gerudo… se esforzó por descubrir quién sería la matriarca gerudo, pero en medio se alzaba la tumba de Dorphan y no podía ver con claridad. No había orni presentes en el funeral. Suponía que viajar desde Hebra en invierno habría sido demasiado problemático, además, estaba demasiado lejos. Siguió inspeccionando a la gente y topó con unos ojos amigos. Impa y Pay estaban entre un nutrido grupo de sheikah. La anciana parecía estar esperando a que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia allí, y saludó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. También estaban Rotver y Zheline, aunque no Granté. Tampoco hacía falta que todos los sheikah fueran al funeral, había representación más que de sobra. Además, Granté era joven y no conocería de nada al rey Dorphan. Abriéndose paso entre los sheikah apareció Prunia. Parecía estar diciendo algo, pero ¿el qué? Giró la vista hacia el lugar que Prunia señalaba haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y vio a Symon y… Diosas, no era posible…

Sintió cómo el corazón se le detuvo al ver los ojos azules de Link clavados en ella. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo había visto, miró a otro lado de inmediato. ¿Cómo habría podido Symon encontrarle tan rápido? El corazón comenzó a latirle agitado, como si hubiera subido corriendo al monte, Link estaba allí, al final del grupo de sheikah, junto a un pequeño grupo de hylianos con aspecto de isleños. Link no se había marchado.

—Princesa Zelda, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yunobo.

—Sí, todo está bien.

Al infierno, no iba a conseguir que Yunobo dejase de llamarla princesa jamás. Buscó de nuevo a Link con la mirada. Él estaba conversando algo con Symon. Ojalá pudiera saber cuál sería el estado de ánimo de Link. Ojalá supiese qué había pasado, ¿se había marchado pero se detuvo en el camino y Symon dio con él rápido, como había dicho Prunia? Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos por un segundo y él volvió a apartar la vista, fingiendo no haberla visto. Pero la había visto, por supuesto que sí. Era tan consciente de su posición allí como ella lo era de la suya.

Sidon empezó a hablar. Empezó el discurso en lengua zorana, y después repitió las mismas palabras en la lengua común. Pero ella había dejado de oír, sólo quería que Link dejase de fingir que la ignoraba desde la distancia. Por tercera vez se atrevió a mirarla, y ella no había dejado de hacer lo propio con él, así que sin remedio esta vez no pudo disimular que no estaba intentando mirarla de vez en cuando. Se miraron a través de la gente y del discurso de Sidon. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo le había pedido que se marchase, pero… él había vuelto y estaba ahí. Le dijo "hola" y él respondió con otro "hola" que sólo pudo leer en sus labios. Después perdió la vista para volver la atención al funeral, y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Es un funeral bonito, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yunobo.

—Lo es. ¿Cuánto duran los funerales goron?

—No tanto como aquí. Aquí duran casi una semana, pero para los goron duran sólo un par de días. A los zora les gusta mucho decir adiós.

—Supongo que sí.

—Adiós cuando parten de viaje, muchas despedidas y banquetes hacen los zora. Adiós cuando hacen peregrinaje al lago Hylia, hacen una fiesta para celebrar el gran camino hasta el lago. Adiós cuando un amigo se marcha, y siempre piden que vuelva. Y adiós cuando mueren, muchas, muchas veces.

—No lo había pensado así… Siempre es difícil decir adiós. Aunque sea sólo para un pequeño viaje. Es algo que no me gusta.

—Princesa Zelda, no estés triste. El rey Dorphan era un buen goroamigo que vivió muchos años, feliz y ayudando a su pueblo. No es motivo de tristeza. Hay que alegrarse por las buenas cosas y decir adiós… sólo una vez.

—Pero los zora dicen adiós muchas veces —bromeó, consiguiendo que Yunobo soltase una risa.

—Demasiadas.

* * *

El funeral acabó, y también el aperitivo posterior que los zora ofrecieron a sus invitados. Fue un enorme derroche de generosidad, se repartieron pequeñas cestas con comida, y no hubo ni un asistente que se quedase sin probar el pescado fresco, pan, frutas y otras especialidades de la cocina del Dominio. Así pasó la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, y todos los participantes se dispersaron, abandonando el Monte del Trueno poco a poco. Link se quedó un rato más con Sidon. Ella estuvo atrapada con los goron un buen rato, y con los sheikah otro tanto. Y después de comprobar cómo él seguía evitando un encuentro directo, consiguió acercarse, un segundo, para decirle que regresaba al palacio con los sheikah y que quería hablar con él a solas más tarde, cuando tuviese tiempo. Diosas, se había puesto tan nerviosa al intentar hablarle… pero él seguía igual de frío. Parecía impasible, como si todo le diese igual. Ni siquiera pronunció palabra, sólo asintió con un gesto de cabeza y volvió su atención a los demás, sin intentar volver a cruzar la mirada con ella.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que llegó al palacio con Impa y los demás. Se asomó varias veces por los ventanales traseros del Palacio para ver si ya regresaba Link, pero había mucha gente desplazándose por los caminos y seguro que sería difícil verle entra la multitud. Mientras, los sheikah celebraban su propio reencuentro en uno de los salones del Palacio Oriental. Impa estuvo un buen rato hablando con su hermana, a la que no veía desde hacía años, y también con Rotver.

—¿De veras no estábamos los tres juntos desde el Cataclismo? —se sorprendió Rotver.

—Así es. Tanto tú como mi hermana me habéis visitado en Kakariko… pero no hemos vuelto a coincidir hasta el día de hoy.

—No me había dado cuenta. Y es una triste coincidencia… —se lamentó Rotver.

—Pensé en convocaros en Kakariko, cuando Link apareció con su alteza real. Pero partieron tan rápido…

—Agradezco de nuevo tu hospitalidad, Impa —se anticipó ella —pero…

—En Hatelia están mucho mejor —intervino Prunia —Zeldy-Zeldy y yo hemos retomado algunos experimentos y mientras tanto, se aloja en casa de Link, que cuida muy bien de ella. Todo está bajo control.

—¿"Zeldy-Zeldy"? —Impa arrugó más su ya arrugada cara —has vuelto a rejuvenecer. Mucho más desde la última vez que te vi.

—Me viste hace tiempo, así que sí… aún no se habían manifestado todos los efectos en mí —gruñó Prunia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por eso te escondías de mí y te negabas a venir de visita a la aldea. ¿En qué estás pensando? Espero que hayas dejado ese experimento estúpido y peligroso para siempre.

—Ya lo he dejado, ¡ya te lo dije! Symon me monitoriza y estoy envejeciendo de manera dramática…

—Bueno, tanto como dramática… —murmuró Symon —diría que es un envejecimiento normal.

—¡No sabes nada! —lo reprendió Prunia —¿te das cuenta de lo que tengo que aguantar?

—No sé bien quién aguanta a quién —observó Impa.

—Hola a todos.

—¡Link! Ya estás de vuelta, ¿ha ido todo bien con Sidon? —preguntó Rotver.

Todos se giraron hacia él, que rompió el hilo frenético de la discusión entre las dos hermanas. El resto de los sheikah casi parecía aliviado de tener una excusa para que Prunia e Impa dejasen de lanzarse dardos.

—Todo ha ido bien. Sidon no podrá acompañarnos hasta la noche. Tiene que atender a otros mandatarios. Han venido Yunobo y Riju.

—¿Qué pasa con Tyto? —interrogó Impa —ese viejo pájaro siempre evitando los actos diplomáticos…

—Vamos, Impa, no seas tan dura —dijo Zheline —Tyto es muy afable y considerado. Si no ha venido es porque ha estimado que tal vez no llegaría a tiempo. Ten por seguro que hará alguna visita al Dominio antes o después.

—Riju… ella es la líder gerudo, ¿no es así? —se interesó ella.

—Lo es. ¿Tienes pensado conversar con ella? —se adelantó Impa.

—Ahora no me parece conveniente. Preferiría hacerlo en otro contexto. Pero no lo voy a demorar. Le propondré acompañarla en su regreso a la Ciudadela Gerudo.

—Zeldy-Zeldy, ¿entonces no vamos a parar por casa? —preguntó Prunia, sin disimular su decepción.

Ella miró por un instante a Link, que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito, como si esa conversación fuese un eco lejano para él.

—Creo que no. He… he cambiado de idea. Debemos seguir el viaje como estaba planeado.

Los sirvientes de Sidon interrumpieron la conversación para anunciar que habían empezado a hacer los preparativos para la cena. Al parecer, no estaba claro si el príncipe zora se les uniría o no esa noche, así que ordenó a uno de sus lacayos que dispusiese todo para sus invitados de honor, y dio instrucciones para que no lo esperasen para cenar. Mientras el crepúsculo pintaba el cielo de morado, ella encontró la ocasión que estaba esperando para hablar con Link. Casi todos los sheikah habían ido a asearse para la cena, y él estaba en el borde del estanque oriental, con Symon, hablando de pesca y no sabía de qué otras cosas.

—Hola —dijo, aproximándose a los dos —oye Symon, necesitaría hablar con Link un momento, si a él le parece bien.

De nuevo Link hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sin más.

—Iré a ver qué hacen Prunia e Impa. Espero que no estén matándose o amargando la vida a la pobre Pay —bromeó Symon, antes de marcharse. Era un encanto, tendría que reprender a Prunia en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

Link se quedó mirando hacia el estanque. Había pequeñas olas que se estrellaban en el bordillo de mármol, y durante unos segundos, fue todo lo que se oyó. Eso, y los ecos lejanos de la vajilla que los lacayos de Sidon estarían colocando con cuidado en la mesa de la cena.

—Has vuelto —dijo ella, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar la conversación.

—Vine hasta aquí para asistir al funeral del rey, no podía fallarle a Sidon. Además, sólo fui a dar una vuelta —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fuiste a dar una vuelta con todas tus cosas, y con Sombra.

—No quería que esos lacayos que trabajan para Sidon tocasen mis cosas mientras yo estaba por ahí.

—Pues yo pensé que te habías ido para siempre, Link.

Él suspiró. Estaba incómodo y reacio a decir la verdad. No sabía bien cómo abordarle. En su fantasía se habría arrojado a sus brazos, aprovechando uno de sus momentos de debilidad, como el día que pasearon con Sombra. Lo habría abrazado un rato sólo para aliviar el malestar que le había dejado toda la situación, se habría dejado envolver por su firmeza y por esa placentera sensación de seguridad que él transmitía. Pero Link aún estaba molesto, y con razón. Podía ver la tensión en su mandíbula, y sus ojos firmes en la superficie del agua.

—Dejémonos de rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó, girándose para mirarla, al fin.

—Lo he estado pensando. Y tienes razón.

—¿Tengo razón?

Esta vez fue ella la que suspiró, y miró la silueta lejana de vah Ruta, elevándose en el horizonte.

—Mereces una explicación sobre nuestro pasado. Y voy a dártela.

Él reaccionó por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado.

—Bien, soy todo oídos.

—Aún no.

—¿Aún no? Diablos, no estoy para este tipo de juegos otra vez. Puede que a ti te resulte divertido, pero para mí no tiene ninguna gracia —gruñó él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te la daré cuando haya hablado con Riju y Tyto. Primero he de zanjar mis asuntos con ellos y después… hablaremos tú y yo.

—Diosas…

—Link, necesito que vengas conmigo a este viaje —dijo, agarrándole un brazo. Él los mantenía cruzados sobre el pecho, y notó cómo se destensaba un poco ante su contacto —me he dado cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado para poder hacer esto sin… cometer más estupideces. No me siento bien del todo, ¿vale? No espero que lo entiendas porque es un sentimiento egoísta, sobre todo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero la realidad es que sé que estando sola… no creo que pueda terminar este viaje. Prunia y Symon no lo entienden todo tan bien como tú. Aún… aún somos parecidos tú y yo. Y te necesito. No sabía hasta qué punto hasta que entré en tus aposentos y no encontré tus cosas.

—¿Entraste a mis aposentos? —se sorprendió él.

—Es que pensé que te habías marchado —dijo, sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas.

—Sí, me había marchado. Pero cambié de opinión.

—Gracias por hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no podemos hablar ahora?

—Porque necesito tiempo… y quiero hacer lo que es correcto.

Link suspiró, pero descruzó los brazos. Parecía estar bajando la guardia, así que dio un paso adelante, acercándose mucho más a él. La proximidad siempre era una ventaja, sabía que eso debilitaba las defensas de Link. Y no estaba bien usarla para sus propósitos… Pero al infierno con todo, ya no seguía protocolos y tenía que convencerle.

—Link, además de no actuar bien anoche, hasta ahora sólo te he insistido para que te alejes, que te marches si no estás cómodo o no quieres seguir mi destino. Pero… por una vez voy a cambiar. Te voy a pedir algo por mí misma… no porque te ate un juramento o porque mi padre te elija o porque hayas sacado una espada de un pedestal. Quiero pedirte por favor que me acompañes y me ayudes en este viaje. Y… ¿sabes? No tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio. —Empezaba a sentirse acelerada, y como él seguía sin pestañear, siguió vomitando palabras sin pensar —No puedo armarte caballero otra vez y no puedo pagarte con nada. Ni siquiera tengo con qué devolverte el favor que me haces dejando que viva en tu casa. No… no tengo nada. Lo he perdido todo y nunca he pensado en qué pasaría si un día me quedase sin nada, sin una rupia o algo de valor que pudiese vender a algún comerciante a cambio de rupias con las que pagarte todo lo que me ofreces sin pensar, sin pedir nada a cambio. Sé que hasta ahora sólo he sido una carga para ti y los sheikah, pero tengo las manos vacías, y hasta que encuentre una solución a eso… Sólo puedo pagarte con una promesa. Nuestro pasado es lo único de valor que me queda. Y te prometo que, si me acompañas en este viaje, te contaré toda la verdad. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

Link apenas se movió. Apenas parpadeó. Diosas, daría lo que fuese por adivinar qué podía estar pensando.

—Bueno, yo… es que yo…

—Perdona, a lo mejor quieres meditarlo —interrumpió, con nerviosismo —No hay prisa.

—¿Me dejas que te responda mañana?

—C-claro —balbuceó, sintiendo como si una debilidad se apoderase de sus piernas. ¿Por qué diablos le habría sugerido que lo meditase? A veces su estupidez no conocía límites. Buena para la ciencia, mala para ser princesa, terrible para las personas. "Así eres, Zelda" se dijo a sí misma.

—Gracias. Mañana al amanecer, tendrás mi respuesta.

—Vale.

Justo en ese instante apareció un lacayo para avisarles de que la cena ya estaba lista para ser servida. Ambos lo siguieron, sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

Aquella iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida.

Más larga que la primera noche en el castillo de Hyrule, con Ganon. Más larga que el día antes del Cataclismo, la víspera de su cumpleaños, en las faldas del Monte Lanayru. Más larga que la noche en el bosque Kolog, en busca del pedestal sagrado, en la que temió que el frágil hilo que unía a Link con la vida se rompiese durante su traslado a la Fuente de la Resurrección.

Estuvo meditando un rato. Y rezó sobre todo a una de las diosas, a Farore, para que le infundiese valor. Lo necesitaría si Link decidía no seguir adelante con ella. Y, aun así, ella tendría que seguir adelante. Y tendría que volver al punto de partida, el mismo en el que se hallaba aquel día en casa de Impa, cuando tomó la decisión de decirle a Link que era libre de marcharse. Pero ahora las cosas estaban peor. Era mucho más difícil decirle adiós. Ya se había acostumbrado a él y… sentía como si poco a poco lo estuviese volviendo a conocer. Y como si todas las sensaciones pasadas volvieran, y a la vez fuesen distintas. Volver a conocerle era tan maravilloso como la primera vez. Él no la recordaba, pero estaban creando recuerdos nuevos. Y no quería perder eso.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de sus aposentos. Ella estaba desvelada, pero le parecía una hora un poco impropia para llamar, lo más normal es que estuviese dormida desde hacía rato. Al abrir descubrió a un lacayo de Sidon.

—Alteza, os pido mil disculpas —dijo el lacayo, visiblemente abochornado por la hora —no quería despertaros.

—No estaba dormida. Dime qué está ocurriendo.

—Su alteza el príncipe Sidon acaba de llegar, ya ha despedido a todo el mundo. Y… viene con alguien que ha insistido en hablar con vos a pesar de la hora.

Se echó la capa por encima y siguió al lacayo. Tal vez la visita la distrajese de la larga espera hasta el amanecer. Era absurdo, ella obligaba a Link a esperar días y días para responder sus preguntas y sin embargo ella se estaba desesperando por una simple noche de espera. Tenía mucho que aprender de Link.

Encontró a Sidon y a su invitada en el salón. Los lacayos les habían servido la cena. El príncipe se levantó con cortesía, nada más verla llegar.

—Princesa, os pido mil disculpas por las horas. Pedí a mi lacayo que tocase una sola vez a vuestra puerta, despacio, por si había suerte y aún no dormíais.

—No dormía —sonrió ella.

—Quiero presentaros a Riju, la matriarca gerudo. Quería conoceros y ha insistido mucho en que os avisase.

—No he insistido mucho —protestó Riju. Diosas, apenas era una niña.

—Encantada de conoceros, Riju.

Riju se puso en pie y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento… las gerudo… ya sabes —susurró Sidon, disculpándose por los modales de su otra invitada.

—¿Eres Zelda Bosphoramus? —preguntó Riju, deteniéndose al fin, frente a ella.

—Lo soy.

—¿Estuviste en el castillo de Hyrule durante cien años?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no has envejecido?

Las preguntas tenían un tono a medias entre la autoridad y la curiosidad infantil. Riju le cayó bien de inmediato.

—Porque la Trifuerza mantuvo mi cuerpo en letargo y mi espíritu en actividad.

—¿Puedes usar la Trifuerza cuando quieras?

—Bueno… en teoría sí, pero-

—¿Puedes usarla ahora?

—No. La Trifuerza no es algo que puedas desenvainar como una espada.

Riju bufó con decepción.

—No pareces una princesa…

—Esa es sólo una opinión. Yo no sé qué aspecto debe tener una princesa. ¿Qué aspecto debe tener una matriarca gerudo?

Riju abrió mucho los ojos y las mejillas se le encendieron. Era ruda y adorable. Y ella sabía bien cómo lidiar con las gerudo.

—No respondiste los mensajes que envié, ¿acaso no te alojas en casa de Link, en Hatelia? El pueblo gerudo necesita respuestas —gruñó Riju, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y estaré encantada de darlas, de hecho, me disponía a iniciar un viaje hasta el cañón de Gerudo una vez pasase el funeral del rey Dorphan. Y sí, me alojo en casa de Link.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él me ofreció su casa. Y porque mi casa, que es el castillo, está muerto y reducido a escombros.

—¿Por qué te ofreció Link su casa? Hay otras muchas casas —dijo Riju, insistiendo en el tema. Sus mejillas volvían a brillar.

—Porque somos amigos. Los amigos se ayudan entre sí, ¿no crees?

Riju entrecerró los ojos. Después de cavilar unos segundos siguió con su interrogatorio.

—¿Alguna vez has matado a un moblin con tus poderes?

—No.

—¿Sabes usar la lanza?

—Me temo que no. Pero Link me está enseñando a utilizar el arco.

De nuevo, la expresión de Riju cambió cuando ella mencionó a Link.

—¿Qué monstruos eres capaz de destruir?

—Nunca he destruido a los monstruos comunes que habitan Hyrule… a excepción de Ganon. También me he enfrentado a los guardianes.

—¿Puedes matar a un guardián? —preguntó Riju, sin ocultar su incredulidad.

—Puedo matar a cien guardianes. A mil. A los que haga falta si tratan de destruir lo que yo intento proteger.

—Creo que a las mujeres gerudo les gustará oír todas estas respuestas —determinó Riju —y tenemos muchas más preguntas.

—Es comprensible —sonrió ella. La expresión de Riju seguía siendo tan dura como al principio.

—Mañana partiremos de vuelta a casa. Si quieres, tú y tus sirvientes sheikah podéis viajar con mi grupo.

—Gracias, pero no son mis sirvientes, son mis amigos.

De nuevo Riju pareció sorprendida con su respuesta. Después de eso, dio por zanjado el tema y se sentó a la mesa, para retomar la cena.

—Príncipe Sidon, siento mucho haber interrumpido vuestra comida —se disculpó ella.

—¡Para nada! Aún estoy fascinado por vuestra conversación —sonrió él —acompañadnos si queréis, aún queda el último plato y los postres.

—No tengo hambre, pero aceptaría una taza de té.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, ofreciéndole asiento.

La cena fue mucho más agradable que la presentación. Todo gracias a Sidon, que conseguía llevar la conversación de un modo educado y encantador. Estuvieron mucho rato hablando sobre los zora, las gerudo, los problemas que habían tenido, las soluciones que habían encontrado… pasaron horas y más de una tetera compartida. Riju se fue a dormir antes, pero ella se quedó hablando más rato con Sidon. Era reconfortante poder compartir cosas en común, como la pérdida de un padre. Él resultó ser un apoyo sorpresa, y al abrirle su corazón, sintió que la pérdida de padre pesaba un poco menos. El alba los alcanzó cuando Sidon se retiró para descansar al fin.

Ella salió de nuevo al borde del Estanque Oriental. Allí esperaría a Link. Allí habían tenido todas sus charlas y aunque no habían dicho nada, estaba segura de que allí sería donde debían volver a encontrarse. El alba cambió el color del cielo y dibujó la silueta de vah Ruta contra los rosas suaves y algunas nubes bajas. A lo mejor también nevaba ese día.

—Zelda.

Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Link, con su capa, sus armas y la Espada Maestra a la espalda.

—Buenos días, Link.

—Ya he tomado mi decisión.

* * *

_Nota: El otro día encendí la Switch para comprobar una cosa en BoTW y me di cuenta de que en realidad "El estanque oriental" es "El embalse oriental"... en fin xD La intención siempre ha sido representarlo como una construcción artificial para acumular agua, como los muchos embalses con presas artificiales que hay en el Dominio Zora._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y reviews! ^^_


	15. Capítulo 15 - Shiok

**Capítulo 15 - Shiok**

Aquellas mujeres eran agobiantes, pegajosas. Instigó un poco a Sombra para alejarse un rato de ellas. Presumían de ser las mejores jinetes, las mejores guerreras, la nieve no las asustaba… pero Link se había dado cuenta de que no llevaban bien el frío. Había sido una buena idea tomar el paso del Norte para ir hasta el desierto, en lugar de atravesar el bosque selvático de Farore.

Al ir más rápido, el viento helado del invierno cortaba las mejillas. La llanura de Hyrule siempre había sido un sitio a evitar, pero ya no. Atravesarían el pantano de Lanayru y luego irían por la llanura, bordeando el bosque por el norte. Nevaba, y las grandes planitudes, antes verdes y cálidas, ahora tenían el color puro de la nieve, que brillaba como si hubiese miles de diamantes si salía el sol. Las gerudo odiaban el viento frío y renunciaron a seguirle. En lugar de eso rodearon a Symon. Pobre Symon… ahora le tocaba a él aguantarlas un rato.

El viaje se había vuelto más solitario para Link, y eso que ahora no eran cuatro, sino trece. Siendo más, se veía más solo. Zelda y él mantenían las distancias. No estaban tan bien como antes, la discusión en el Dominio zora había supuesto un antes y un después. Ambos temían decir o hacer algo que lograse que el otro cambiase de opinión, así que mantenían un distante y delicado equilibrio. Él no iba a marcharse, no. Pero temía que ella volviese a cambiar de idea y a pedírselo. No sabía cómo reaccionar si eso sucedía de nuevo, no sabía cómo su mal genio, ese que no sabía que poseía hasta que explotó, se tomaría un nuevo cambio de dirección de la princesa de Hyrule. Y ella era errática y cambiante, sus estados de ánimo pasaban de una sonrisa más brillante que el sol, a momentos de soledad y silencio en los que sólo las diosas podrían saber lo que estaría pensando.

El resto de sensaciones seguía ahí, por supuesto, infatigables, sin dejarle en paz de una vez, peor que antes… maldita Prunia y sus estúpidos augurios. Como se había distanciado con Zelda, las sensaciones se habían multiplicado, al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar: a más distancia, más enfriamiento, nada de eso sucedió. A más distancia, más deseo. Anota eso en la piedra sheikah, Prunia. Un roce casual servía para encender una hoguera dentro de él. Una mirada furtiva era un mar dentro de su estómago. Una sonrisa apagada de buenas noches hacía que ella fuese su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos. Se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a la normalidad.

Prunia evitaba estar cerca de él. Estaba enfadada y de momento se negaba a intentar arreglarlo. Ya no cabalgaba con él, a la grupa de Sombra. Ahora subía con Zelda, y ambas solían pasar la jornada junto a Riju. Las tres habían creado un vínculo y prefería no inmiscuirse, hablaban de cosas que... En fin, prefería no estar en medio. Riju era tan curiosa como sus mujeres y Prunia no poseía ningún tipo de tapujos… no quería volver a pasar por _eso._ Aún le ardían las mejillas de pensar lo que había pasado justo dos días atrás.

Estaban en el pantano de Lanayru, junto a una laguna de aguas limpias y tan frías que empezaban a congelarse. Pero él se sentía sucio y sudado del camino. Llevaba una camisa interior de lana para abrigarse, pero al final casi siempre terminaba sudando por la actividad, y, Diosas, le picaban las ropas. La laguna estaba medio congelada. Podía ver trozos de hielo flotando y cómo una película fina se iba haciendo cada vez más consistente en la superficie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, había dejado el campamento para escabullirse y poder quitarse de encima el picor y la suciedad. Buscó un hueco en la orilla y se desnudó para sumergirse en el agua helada. Era reconfortante, pero muy frío a la vez, así que se frotó con rapidez para poder salir del agua cuanto antes. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró a Riju de frente, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Riju! —exclamó, cubriéndose de inmediato.

—Te estás bañando —dijo ella, casi impasible.

—¿P-por qué me has seguido? ¿Dónde están las demás?

Miró a un lado y a otro y no vio a nadie, sólo ella. Menos mal, lo único que faltaba era que todo un campamento de mujeres lo viese en cueros y muerto de frío. Riju no dijo nada, tan sólo lo examinó una vez más de arriba abajo y salió corriendo de allí.

Él se vistió con rapidez, usando una camisa limpia y deshaciéndose de la lana sudada y picajosa. Después fue a calentarse al fuego del campamento. Fue entonces cuando llegaron los comentarios. Y las preguntas.

—¡Riju ha visto a Link desnudo! —exclamó Simu, una de las doncellas personales de Riju.

—¡Yo también quiero mirar! —exclamó otra más allá.

—¡Y yo, nunca he visto a un shiok desnudo!

—¡Yo tampoco!

Todo el campamento entero se revolucionó para luego llevarse una decepción y ver que Link estaba completamente vestido, y calentándose las manos en el fuego.

—¿Link? —interrogó Zelda. Fue lo único que preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber a dónde mirar.

La cena fue espantosa, esa noche, tuvo que engullirla para intentar retirase con una excusa lo antes posible.

—Nunca había visto a un shiok desnudo —dijo Riju, compartiendo su experiencia con un círculo curioso, del que los únicos que parecían incómodos eran él mismo y Symon.

—No es para tanto, no hay gran cosa que ver —dijo Prunia, restándole importancia.

—Me encantaría ver a un shiok desnudo a mí también… debe ser tan fascinante —dijo Simu, clavando los ojos en Link, como si pudiera atravesarle la ropa con la vista.

—Yo he visto a muchos shiok desnudos, y ahí abajo son tan débiles como lagartijas —intervino Adine. Link sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Adine era la jefa del escuadrón y la única con experiencia sobre shiok, así que cada vez que hablaba, todas la escuchaban como si fuese una profesora que sienta cátedra.

—Podríamos secuestrar a Link y examinarlo —propuso Teane. Era muy curiosa y siempre conseguía ponerle nervioso, pues se acercaba demasiado, insistía demasiado. Otras rieron la broma de Teane y les pareció buena idea.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un shiok desnudo, Zelda? —interrogó Riju. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, que casi se atraganta con la pregunta.

—Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! —reiteró Simu.

Link se hundió en una nube de pensamientos oscuros. De qué manera había visto su princesa a un hombre desnudo. Qué clase de bastardo podría haberse mostrado así ante ella. Ella vivía antes en el castillo, siempre vigilada y con mucha menos libertad que ahora. Era muy improbable que hubiese visto a alguien por accidente, como estuvo a punto de verle a él, el día que se bañó en Kakariko sin saber que ella estaba asomada a la terraza de la casa de Impa. No podía haber accidentes si siempre estaba vigilada, por él mismo y por los elegidos y vete a saber por qué legión más de soldados de Hyrule. ¿Habría visto a uno de esos soldados? Se le retorcía el estómago sólo con la idea. ¿Habría tenido Zelda algún romance antes del Cataclismo? ¿Y si eso la hubiese llevado a… a…? No era posible. Parecía tan inexperta como él. ¿Cómo había ocurrido entonces? ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Por qué diablos las gerudo no le hacían esas preguntas para que él pudiera enterarse? En lugar de eso, se perdieron en detalles absurdos que les hacían retorcerse en carcajadas, pero no sacaron la información que él estaba deseando saber.

Aquella noche acampó alejado del resto, y no logró pegar ojo, pues temía que una de las mujeres gerudo se metiese en su tienda en mitad de la noche "para ver por sí misma a un shiok desnudo".

Los dos días posteriores fueron asfixiantes. Cuando paraban, las mujeres lo seguían, por si tenía la idea de volver a darse un baño. Le hacían preguntas, si había estado con muchas shiak, si sabía besar bien… en fin. Una hilera interminable de preguntas curiosas sin ningún tipo de filtro protocolario. De vez en cuando se agradecía que la gente fuese un poco remilgada, maldita sea, no como aquellas mujeres salvajes.

El triunvirato Zelda-Prunia-Riju llevaba a cabo sus propios análisis, y él algo había podido oír… aunque prefería alejarse por si Riju dirigía las preguntas hacia él. Zelda, sin embargo, respondió a todo lo que la joven matriarca preguntaba sin dudar, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sí, había muchos hombres apuestos en la corte de Hyrule. Sí, sabía cómo dejar que la cortejasen, creando la ilusión de que tenían alguna opción con ella. Sí, era parte de su educación como princesa, pues debía prepararse para cuando el futuro consorte le hiciese la corte como es debido. Sí, podía enseñar a Riju todo lo que quisiese. No. Link no había conseguido averiguar si hubo alguien especial en la vida de Zelda. Y no. No era fácil averiguarlo si al mismo tiempo intentaba no acercarse demasiado para que no lo descubriesen husmeando.

—Symon, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?

—Sí, gracias, Link.

El pobre sheikah parecía agotado. Como él se había desembarazado de las gerudo para cabalgar por la nieve, Symon tuvo que lidiar con ellas hasta que oscureció y pararon para acampar. Se veía el agotamiento en sus ojos, él era un tipo tranquilo, poco hablador. Se sumergía en los libros que llevaba en el viaje o hacía sus anotaciones en su cuaderno personal, pero no estaba acostumbrado a semejante asalto femenino.

—Ya no falta mucho para llegar al cañón de Gerudo —dijo él, intentando animarle —y además, Zelda podría zanjar este asunto sin tener que ir hasta la ciudad.

—Su alteza real quiere ir allí para despedirse —respondió Symon —se lo he oído decir a Prunia.

Link levantó la cabeza y vio cómo Prunia montaba una tienda junto a Zelda. La pequeña sheikah aún seguía sin hablarle demasiado y cuando lo hacía era para darle órdenes con la misma brusquedad con la que ordenaba cosas a Symon. Decidió que tenía que poner fin a esa situación, si él había llegado a un acuerdo de entendimiento con Zelda, Prunia no tenía por qué seguir enfadada.

—¿Os ayudo? —se ofreció, una vez terminó de montar la otra tienda.

—No, ya hemos terminado —dijo Prunia.

—Si queréis, esta noche haré yo nuestra cena.

—Riju ya ha puesto a sus dos cocineras a trabajar para el campamento, así que puedes sentarte, ir a cepillar tu caballo o lo que mejor se te presente —refunfuñó Prunia.

—Lo sé, sé que ha puesto a sus mujeres a cocinar. Era sólo por si os apetecía algo que no fuese cocina gerudo —insistió.

—No hace falta, Link, gracias —intervino Zelda, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Durante la cena, comió en una hoguera apartada, con Symon. Cada día, las mujeres gerudo parecían más alborotadas y estaban arrastrando a Zelda y Prunia a su círculo inexpugnable. A veces Symon o él se acercaban para decir algo o para agarrar una ración de comida y las mujeres se echaban a reír, sin que él pudiera entender el motivo.

Trazó un plan. Las mujeres bebían esa bebida especial que fabricaban a base de cactus y frutos rojos, "la bebida de shiok y shiak". Se quedaban hasta tarde en las hogueras, con el calor de la bebida aturdiendo sus mentes y hablando sobre los shiok, sonsacando a Adine para que les narrase una de sus historias subidas de tono. Él sabía que Prunia sería una de las primeras en ir a dormir. No bebía alcohol y por mucho que se empeñase, su cuerpo seguía siendo un cuerpo infantil que caía rendido en cuando llegaba al límite de su energía. Esperó paciente, oculto entre la maleza helada, y cuando la pequeña sheikah se acercó a su tienda, la secuestró como si él fuese un miembro del clan Yiga.

Tapándole la boca para evitar que gritase, la encaramó a la grupa de Sombra, y puso al animal al trote, para alejarse un poco del campamento. Cuando la luz de las hogueras no era más que un punto brillante en la distancia se detuvo, en un pequeño claro en medio de una arboleda nevada.

—Voy a quitarte la mordaza, pero no grites —le advirtió Link —necesito hablar contigo y no me has dejado otra opción. ¿Vas a gritar?

Prunia negó con energía, y se desprendió de él con molestia cuando la bajó de la grupa de Sombra.

—Eres un animal, un desconsiderado —bramó, furiosa —¿cómo diablos se te ocurre secuestrarme? Esto es un despropósito, pienso decírselo a Zelda y a Impa, aunque sea por carta. Le diré que te has vuelto peligroso y ya no eres una compañía aconsejable.

—¿De veras lo piensas?

Prunia bajó la mirada, aturdida por la situación. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en un trozo de hierba seca, donde no había nieve. Link la imitó.

—Sombra te echa de menos —dijo, intentando ablandarla —ya nunca cabalgas con nosotros. Ni juegas, ni hablas con nosotros.

—Con Zelda voy bastante cómoda.

—¿Puedo saber qué he hecho para molestarte tanto? Tal vez si me lo cuentas, me podría disculpar y no me vería obligado a secuestrarte como un animal o un desconsiderado como tú dices.

—No tiene importancia —suspiró Prunia.

—Sí la tiene. Pensaba que éramos amigos, el equipo tormenta.

Prunia lo miró a los ojos y de veras parecía ablandarse, su guardia estaba más baja de lo que lo había estado los últimos días.

—Me habías demostrado muchas cosas buenas, Linky. Durante todos estos días, me mostraste muchas cosas buenas de ti, aunque ya tuvieses todos los honores ganados sólo por matar a Ganon. Pero… es que no entendí por qué quisiste dejarnos en el Dominio zora. Nos dejaste.

—Ah, era eso —asintió, empezando a comprender —no tenía nada que ver contigo.

—¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo! Somos un equipo, el equipo tormenta. Y viajamos todos juntos. No se trata sólo de lo de tu enamoramiento con su alteza real, somos un grupo.

—Tienes razón —admitió —por ese mismo motivo di la vuelta y regresé la misma noche que me había marchado.

—Ahora entiendo un poco mejor a su alteza real, sobre todo cuando la haces dudar sobre tu lealtad.

—Lo que pasa es que has pasado demasiado tiempo con esas mujeres gerudo y ahora no te fías de los shiok —bromeó.

—¡No es eso! Es que el Link de antes jamás se habría ido.

—Entonces soy peor que el Link de antes —dijo, sintiendo un pellizco en el estómago.

—No bromees, Linky.

—No lo hago. Escucha bien. Mi lealtad no ha cambiado. No querría estar en otro lugar que en este viaje, y tú sabes bien por qué, ya que eres la única que conoce mis sentimientos. Me… enfadé, es todo. Pero una vez se me pasó el enfado, volví. A veces me molesta la idea de convivir con todos vosotros a ciegas, sin saber mi pasado, ni el de Zelda. Sé que hay que centrarse sólo en el presente, pero no lo puedo evitar. Si te he ofendido con todo esto, lo lamento. No pretendía que también tú sufrieras por culpa de mi estupidez.

—Uhm —murmuró Prunia —¿por qué no dijiste "sí" de inmediato a Zelda cuando te pidió que viajases con nosotros?

—Vaya, te lo ha contado —sonrió, agitando la cabeza.

—Sí. Como es lógico me lo ha contado —Prunia se cruzó de brazos, fingiéndose ofendida, pero él sabía que ya lo había perdonado casi del todo.

—Iba a decir "sí" de inmediato a su proposición. Iba a decir "sí" aunque no me hubiese propuesto nada. Pero ella me dijo que si quería pensarlo más tiempo, y yo acepté.

—¿Aceptaste sólo para tenerla en vela toda una noche?

—Si no me hubiese propuesto algo tan ridículo, no habría tenido que pasar la noche en vela esperando una respuesta que ya tenía más que asegurada —gruñó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Aún recordaba a Zelda a pocos centímetros de él, haciéndole vibrar con su cercanía y pidiéndole que la acompañase… para luego volver a un estúpido "piénsalo mejor". Diosas, conseguía enfurecerlo.

—Ruego a las diosas para que este juego vuestro termine lo antes posible —dijo Prunia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Terminará antes si vuelves a ser mi amiga… y me echas una mano con todo esto.

—Está bien. Volvamos al campamento. He observado que esas mujeres van a acabar por echarse encima de ti si no intervengo de inmediato.

—A Symon tampoco le vendría mal un poco de ayuda —sonrió él.

—En el fondo las gerudo tienen razón, los shiok sois muy torpes.

* * *

Al fin llegó la noche en que se adentraron en el cañón.

La temperatura subió conforme se alejaron de la llanura de Hyrule y doblaron hacia el sur, pero las noches seguían siendo bastante frías. También en el sur de Hyrule el invierno tenía su presencia. Hubo una acalorada discusión entre Adine y Karouku, una de las soldados de más rango. No tenían claro si acampar o si forzar al grupo a cabalgar durante la noche. Adine insistía en proseguir para llegar lo antes posible al bazar Sekken, el refugio a la entrada del desierto, pero Karouku representaba a las mujeres que peor llevaban el frío y el cansancio del viaje.

—Venimos de ese mundo húmedo y helado de los zora. Ya no podemos más, necesitamos una noche de paz —insistía Karouku.

—Obedecerás y dejarás de quejarte como un shiok. —replicaba Adine, cruzándose de brazos con obstinación.

—¡No me quejo como un shiok! Pero es la verdad… necesitamos descansar. Un poco de baku y…

—Vaya, eso es lo que quieres. Beber baku hasta perder el sentido y holgazanear. Parece mentira, en cuanto lleguemos a la Ciudadela hablaremos con la maestra de armas y revisaremos tu rango.

—Pero…

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —intervino Riju.

—Mi señora, las mujeres dicen estar cansadas —informó Adine, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No quiero discusiones en mis filas.

—Lo lamento, señora —dijeron Adine y Karouku al unísono.

—Acamparemos ahí. Es un lugar resguardado. Las mujeres descansarán después de comprobar los alrededores. No quiero que haya criaturas nocturnas ni merodeadores de las montañas —ordenó Riju.

Así fue como se decidieron a acampar, una última noche, antes de aventurarse hacia la entrada del desierto de Gerudo. Link sabía que más adelante había una Posta, la Posta del Cañón, pero les llevaría al menos unas tres horas a caballo llegar hasta allí, y no habría sitio suficiente para todo el campamento. En esa posta asaban cabra de Tabanta de un modo muy especial. Había hornos de piedra en las paredes verticales del cañón, y la carne se hacía lentamente, entre aquellas piedras calientes, cocinándose en su propio jugo. Sólo el recuerdo del olor le hacía salivar, pero no habría nada de eso para cenar. Tendrían que conformarse con los restos de comida y con un par de conejos que él y Symon habían abatido por la mañana. Las mujeres gerudo no los comerían, los habían rechazado otras veces, así que al menos él tendría su ración asegurada.

—Voy a comprobar esa construcción —informó.

Había una alta torre de madera que conectaba con andamios suspendidos en el cañón. Antiguamente se utilizaban para vigilar y proteger los caminos, o eso le habían dicho, pero él sabía que se habían convertido en morada de moblins y otras criaturas.

—No tardes, Linky, está oscuro y pronto se servirá la cena —dijo Prunia.

Prunia había vuelto a cabalgar con él. Su secuestro resultó ser de lo más efectivo y pronto retomaron las carreras a lomos de Sombra, y las buenas costumbres. No se atrevió a ofrecer a Zelda otra cabalgada como la de aquella noche. Ella los había observado con interés, pero ni siquiera dijo nada cuando Prunia pidió volver a subir a lomos de Sombra en lugar de ir con ella. Sabía que el triunvirato se sentía descolocado con el cambio, pues Riju y Zelda no pararon de cuchichear en todo el camino.

Él se encaramó a las tablas de dudosa firmeza que ascendían por las paredes verticales. Era peligroso, lo sabía, pero más peligroso era ser emboscados desde las alturas. Vio algunos deshechos en una pequeña plataforma de vigilancia. "Lo sabía. Moblins.", pensó. Desenvainó la espada y estuvo rastreando en busca de los enemigos. No había rastro de los monstruos, era extraño, tal vez se habían ido de allí aquella misma mañana. Cuando renunció a seguir buscando pistas, se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado demasiado en el cañón, y se había hecho tarde. Descendió por una torre diferente a la que había usado al principio e hizo el camino de vuelta por tierra firme. Volvería más rápido y evitando el riesgo de una caída.

Cuando llegó al punto de partida, encontró un espectáculo inesperado. Se oían tambores, música. Se adelantó para comprobar que había una especie de fiesta en el campamento. Muchas mujeres danzaban alrededor del fuego, y casi todas parecían atiborrarse de esa bebida de cactus.

—¡Link! —exclamó Symon. Se desentendió de una gerudo que intentaba arrinconarlo alrededor de su hoguera y fue a buscarle, encontrando la mejor excusa para huir.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó él.

—Están revolucionadas. Se han topado con un mercader, venía de vuelta del bazar Sekken con un carro lleno de baku y otros manjares. Riju le ha dado un rubí por todo para contentar a sus mujeres y se está celebrando un festín.

—¿Baku?

—Ya sabes, esa bebida de shiok y shiak. No puedo quitármelas de encima, Link, y no logro encontrar a Prunia, ha ido a buscar setas de gerudo para la cena y aún no ha vuelto.

—¡Mirad, es Link!

—Maldición… —murmuró él.

Antes de poder dar media vuelta, antes de poder reaccionar, Simu y Teane lo arrastraron hacia el centro de la fiesta. Allí intentaron forzarlo a bailar, diosas, Simu tenía los brazos más fuertes que los suyos, era imposible librarse de ella.

—Link está guapísimo esta noche, y beberá con nosotros un poco de baku —anunció Simu, haciendo que otras levantasen su copa hacia él.

—Bebe —dijo Teane, poniendo un cuenco lleno hasta el borde en sus manos.

—No, no quiero, gracias —rechazó, con timidez.

—¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Sólo un trago de baku, es bueno.

Las mujeres lo rodearon, y la que tocaba aquella especie de tambor de piel dejó de tocar, sólo para observar el espectáculo. Él las había visto beber eso a menudo en el viaje. Cuando estuvo en la ciudadela gerudo sintió la curiosidad de probarlo, pero no se lo permitieron. Además… sus circunstancias eran complicadas, teniendo en cuenta su maniobra de infiltración en la ciudad prohibida. Ahora tenía un cuenco para él solo, y al fin podría probarlo. Qué diablos.

Se llevó el cuenco a la boca y lo bebió de un trago. Las mujeres celebraron su osadía y chillaron y saltaron, alteradas. Aquello no estaba tan mal. Era dulce, se notaba el sabor de los frutos rojos que se mezclaban con el cactus. Y no era tan… diablos. De repente sintió fuego en la garganta y empezó a toser, desatando la risa de las mujeres.

Las gerudo quisieron que bebiera un segundo cuenco, pero él sólo dio un par de sorbos. Se sentía un poco aturdido, tenía el estómago vacío y el efecto del baku no tardó en hacer aparición. Si los moblin que habían habitado esa parte del cañón días atrás hacían acto de presencia, no podría detectarlos, tenía que conservarse sereno tanto como le fuera posible.

Las diosas bendijeron aquella noche con un plato de cabra asada como la que él había soñado. El carro del comerciante también les dio queso, dátiles y otras cosas con las que él se fue poniendo las botas, las mujeres lo agasajaron con platos y con algún que otro cuenco de baku. No era lo mismo beberlo mientras cenaba que con el estómago vacío, así que no estaba mal si daba algún trago de vez en cuando.

Karouku apareció con una corona hecha con pequeñas lilas de la montaña, no sabía de dónde diablos las habría sacado, y se las puso en la cabeza, nombrándolo "rey del campamento". Otras mujeres, celosas por la idea empezaron a pegar tirones de sus ropas. Mientras intentaba librarse de ellas vio que habían conseguido hacer algo parecido con Symon, le habían arrebatado su túnica sheikah para ponerle un chaleco gerudo, y al final, él tuvo que ceder y permitir que también le quitasen la túnica. Por supuesto, las mujeres aprovecharon para intentar manosearlo en cuanto lo vieron sin camisa, pero de alguna manera consiguió escaparse y taparse, por muy poco, con otro chaleco gerudo.

—¡Vamos, Linky está allí!

Giró la cabeza un poco mareado y vio aparecer a Prunia tirando del brazo de Zelda. Ella se dejaba arrastrar de una mano mientras bebía baku del interior un cuerno de cabra con la otra, y aunque conservaba sus pantalones de viaje, también se había engalanado con un minimalista corpiño gerudo, que hizo que las orejas le ardiesen como el mismo infierno.

—Linky, mira qué desastre —dijo Prunia, tirando de la muñeca de Zelda, que se dejaba llevar, claramente bajo los efectos del baku —me he despistado un momento y mira lo que han hecho con su alteza real. Un momento… ¿tú también? ¿Qué diablos haces con esa pinta?

—Ha sido idea de Symon —fue todo lo que acertó a decir. También se le estaba subiendo el baku a la cabeza, y el baku, la música, Zelda, eran demasiadas cosas como para poder explicarse mejor.

—¡Symon! —exclamó Prunia. Soltó a Zelda para ir a buscar al pobre Symon, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con dos gerudo echándose encima de él.

—Baila conmigo, Linky —dijo Zelda, tirando de él hacia el centro de la fiesta, donde otras mujeres bailaban, tocaban los tambores y cantaban en el idioma del desierto.

Al principio, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía dónde poner las manos, con aquella ropa había piel por todos lados. Zelda no parecía darse cuenta, tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas por el baku. Fue ella la que tiraba de sus brazos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, o dando vueltas a su alrededor. Al infierno con todo. Aquello no era un baile cortesano repleto de normas, ni algo que se bailase en el palacio. Sólo había que dejarse llevar un poco, así que puso las manos en su cintura y se movió junto a ella, contoneándose un poco. Tenía una piel tan suave, lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero sentirlo era otra cosa. Zelda sonrió al ver que se animaba con el baile, ajena a lo que él sentía por poder tocar aquella cintura sedosa.

Siguieron bailando, Riju también se les unió, y él bebió del cuerno de cabra de Zelda, y bailó con ella, con Riju, con otras mujeres… era demencial.

—Ven, necesito un respiro —dijo Zelda, y tiró de él hacia un lado.

Fueron tambaleándose hasta el carro medio vacío del comerciante y allí aprovecharon para beber un poco de agua. Él se llenó las manos y se refrescó el cuello. Diosas, incluso se habían quedado con el carro… claro que un rubí era un pago muy generoso, seguro que el hombre habría hecho el mejor de los negocios al toparse con Riju.

—¡Link, Zelda! —gritó Simu. Apareció con Teane y Karouku.

—Vamos a jugar a algún juego —propuso Karouku —¿os apuntáis?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Zelda de imediato.

Teane tendió una alfombra en el suelo, y los cinco se sentaron formando un pequeño corro. Bien. Sentarse un poco le haría bien, estaba bastante mareado y necesitaba aclararse la vista y la cabeza.

—¿A qué jugamos? —preguntó Zelda.

—A la morsa perdida —dijo Simu.

—No… ese juego es muy aburrido, y no hemos traído cartas —refunfuñó Karouku —juguemos al juego de la aventura.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Teane.

Sobre la alfombra pusieron un saco lleno con montón de piedrecitas, algunas eran blancas, otras estaban pintadas de algún color. Cada jugador tenía que meter la mano en el saco y escoger diez piedrecitas. Después, podría ver cuántas tendría de cada color sin que los demás lo descubriesen. El juego era el juego de engaño, Link lo conocía así, un jugador diría tener un número de piedras de un color, y los demás jugadores podrían creerlo o no.

—Este es el juego de la mentira, he jugado miles de veces en palacio —dijo Zelda, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

—Es el juego de la aventura. El que gane la ronda, tiene derecho a retar a alguien de este círculo a realizar una gran hazaña —dijo Karouku.

—¿Y si el reto es muy difícil? —preguntó Zelda.

—Entonces, se elimina del juego.

Diosas, él estaba demasiado mareado para pensar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del color de sus piedras. Tres blancas, dos amarillas y las otras… maldita sea, las otras parecían del mismo color. Al diablo con todo, mentiría todas las veces.

Las dos primeras veces, ganó Teane. El reto que impuso fue bastante fácil, a él le hizo beber otro cuenco entero de baku. Después, pidió a Zelda que hiciese lo mismo. Zelda se tambaleaba un poco, sabía que era la más inteligente de aquel círculo y confiaba en ella para que ganase y así librarse de posibles retos gerudo, pero estaba afectada por el baku y sus apuestas resultaron ser tan torpes como las suyas.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Simu, poniéndose en pie para celebrarlo —ya sé lo que quiero, ¡ya sé lo que quiero!

—Pues dilo ya de una vez, por Naboris —refunfuñó Karouku.

—Quiero retar a Link…

Cómo no, pensó él, con resignación. Era raro que Teane no lo hubiese retado a él las dos veces anteriores y hubiese "desperdiciado" un reto en Zelda.

—Quiero un beso de Link —dijo Simu.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar… —dijo él soltando todas sus piedras y poniéndose en pie.

—Si te niegas, tienes que abandonar el juego —dijo Karouku, cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy bien, pues me iré a dormir.

—Vamos, Link. Apenas tenemos oportunidades de conocer a un shiok, este es mi primer viaje fuera de la Ciudadela —suplicó Simu.

—He dicho que no. No me importa perder —gruñó él. Miró a Zelda en busca de apoyo, pero estaba desternillándose de risa —no le veo la gracia.

—Linky, es una tontería… —dijo ella —sólo un beso rápido no hace daño a nadie.

Diablos, lo único que le faltaba era que Zelda se aliase con las gerudo.

—¡Sí! Quiero aprender a besar —intervino Simu —nunca he besado a un shiok.

—No soy una especie de muñeco de prácticas —protestó.

—Pero si no beso nunca a nadie, ¿cómo voy a aprender? —replicó Simu.

—Vamos, hay que decidirse ya —dijo Karouku, metiendo presión. Se creía la juez de aquel juego y todos parecían aceptarlo.

—Un beso rápido —dijo Simu.

—No confío en ti. Menos aún si nunca has besado a un shiok. Me voy a dormir y me doy por vencido —sentenció.

—No te vayas, Linky —Zelda se puso en pie, todavía riéndose de él y de la conversación —yo podría enseñarle a Simu cómo se hace.

—¿Qué?

"¿Qué?"

—¡Buena idea! —celebró Simu. Aquellas mujeres no tenían ningún sentido de… de nada.

—Le daré un beso rápido a Link para que veas cómo se hace, y después lo harás tú. Así podemos seguir jugando todos un rato más —propuso Zelda. Los ojos le brillaban como si las llamas de las hogueras estuvieran danzando dentro —¿qué te parece, Link? Sólo será un beso rápido.

Farore, Din y Nayru. ¿De verdad? La vista se le nublaba sólo ante la idea.

—No sé…

—No seas tímido.

—No soy tímido. Ya he besado antes —dijo, en actitud un poco defensiva. Aunque sus defensas estaban por los suelos y Zelda cada vez más cerca.

—¿Ah, sí? —Zelda entrecerró los ojos, pero contraatacó de inmediato —Entonces sabrás que no hay que darle tanta importancia. Es sólo un juego.

Miró a Zelda y luego Simu. ¿Y si no volvía a presentarse una oportunidad como esa? Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que no le importaba si era un juego, si era rápido y si era sólo porque habían bebido baku. Tragó saliva.

—Está bien —cedió.

Las mujeres lo celebraron y las demás se pusieron de pie de un salto, acercándose un poco para ver mejor.

—Atenta, Simu, te enseñaré cómo lo tienes que hacer —dijo Zelda —primero, te acercas despacio.

Dio un paso adelante y ya apenas había separación entre ellos. Zelda tiró de sus manos para que descruzase los brazos, y él lo hizo, cediéndole más terreno.

—Luego… Linky, cierra los ojos —ordenó ella. Él frunció el ceño. No. Quería mirar un poco más, quería mirar hasta que no quedase más remedio que no hacerlo —Ciérralos, vamos.

Obedeció de mala gana. Quería ver, quería mirar sus esmeraldas y sus labios, anticipando el momento. Sintió un escalofrío al notar una mano deslizándose por su cara. Bueno, no mirar tampoco estaba mal del todo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ella, pero notó como un cosquilleo, y el olor afrutado del aliento de Zelda se coló en su nariz. La rodeó por la cintura y ella dio un pequeño respingo. Eso hizo que uniese sus labios a los suyos, durante un segundo, un segundo fugaz y eléctrico.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿A qué estáis jugando?

—Riju… —murmuró Zelda.

Él abrió los ojos al instante y dejó que Zelda se apartase de él. Diosas, si un beso falso, un beso de un segundo había sido así, ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño pensando en cómo sería poder besarla de verdad.

—Jugábamos al juego de aventura, mi señora —intervino Simu —Zelda me está enseñando cómo besar a un shiok, usando a Link de ejemplo. Ahora me toca besarlo a mí.

—No, basta ya de juegos. Todo el mundo a dormir ahora mismo —ordenó Riju, malhumorada. Atravesó con la mirada a Zelda y luego a Simu. Él… simplemente estaba en otro mundo y todo le daba igual.

—P-pero… mi señora… —murmuró Simu —el juego…

—Parece que no me has oído bien. He dicho que todo el mundo a dormir, o será la última vez que te elija como escolta en mis viajes.

La fiesta se dispersó tan rápido como había empezado. Las gerudo estaban malhumoradas, farfullaban maldiciones a la espalda de Riju, quejándose por tener que dejar la fiesta y la bebida. Adine dio instrucciones y pronto el campamento volvió a la aburrida normalidad.

—¡Aquí estáis! —exclamó Prunia —he conseguido poner a Symon a salvo en vuestra tienda, Link.

—Ah, sí, nuestra tienda.

—Deberías refugiarte allí tú también, veo que has bebido demasiado baku.

—Demasiado baku, sí —repitió, como un idiota.

—Y tú también has bebido demasiado, Zeldy, ¿no te da vergüenza? Estás roja como una manzana. Si mi hermana se entera de esto nos mata —dijo Prunia, consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada de Zelda —vamos a dormir.

—Sí, vale… —se quejó Zelda, dejando que Prunia tirase de su brazo para arrastrarla a dormir —¡buenas noches, Linky!

Zelda se despidió de él entre carcajadas y protestas a Prunia, y él se limitó a saludarla con la mano desde la distancia, hasta que la vio perderse en la oscuridad que había bajo la lona de su tienda.

Él arrastró los pies hasta la suya. Se descalzó, y se dejó caer de bruces en el interior, al lado de Symon.

—Link, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Symon. También percibió el olor dulzón del baku en su aliento… pero olía cien veces mejor en la boca de Zelda.

—Uhm —gruñó, completamente aturdido.

—Parece que sólo las niñas han conseguido poner orden entre los adultos —reflexionó Symon.

Él no dijo nada más. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en ese momento de electricidad en el que sintió los labios de Zelda apretarse contra los suyos, en lo bien que sabía el baku en ella, y en lo suave que estaba su cintura.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Alguien especial

**Capítulo 16 - Alguien especial**

Seguro que ninguna de las reencarnaciones de Hylia había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan monstruoso como el que tenía ella esa mañana.

—Has roncado como un rinoceronte de Hebra —se quejó Prunia a su lado.

—Mmmm… calla… silencio…

—Este no es el comportamiento adecuado de una princesa.

—Uhm no… no soy una princesa… ya te lo he dicho —gruñó, volviendo a apretar la cara en el saco de dormir.

—Voy a desayunar algo. Y a comprobar el estado de Symon y Linky. Seguro que es tan lamentable como el tuyo.

Ella agitó la mano como diciendo que sí, bien, que se marchase a donde fuese y la dejase dormir un poco más, en silencio. Ahora Link y Symon tendrían que sufrir a Prunia un rato sin remedio. Un momento…

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se sentó dentro de la tienda, como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. Recapitulando la noche anterior… oh, no. Diosas, había perdido el control por completo. El recuerdo pasó por su cabeza como un rayo y sintió una oleada de calor que le encendió las mejillas. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si eso pudiera cambiar algo. "Si no hubieras besado a Link estando borracha y delante de todo el campamento", le reprochó su conciencia. Su conciencia solía hablar con la misma voz de Impa, era horrible. Toda la idea del beso fue suya, por supuesto. Estaba tan guapo con aquel chaleco gerudo y con su cara de no haber hecho daño ni a una hormiga que se habría abalanzado sobre él desde el principio. En fin, casi lo hizo cuando lo arrastró a bailar. Diosas. Se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza otra vez. Link no presentaba oposición, pero en realidad nunca lo hacía. Ni antes ni ahora. Durante el viaje vio cómo él y Symon huían de las insinuaciones y flirteos gerudo, y ella no era mejor que las demás… ¡era la peor de todas! Menudo desastre... No iba a poder mirarle a la cara. Se encerraría dentro de aquella tienda por toda la eternidad, y cuando los demás se hubieran marchado, saldría de allí.

—¡Zeldy, que salgas ya a desayunar! Riju quiere hablar contigo y tenemos que desmontar el campamento.

Tragó saliva y se hizo a la idea de abandonar la tienda. A lo mejor él no se acordaba bien de lo que pasó. Eso es… tal vez Link había bebido más baku que ella y no recordaba el beso con la vívida nitidez con la que ella lo hacía. Total… sólo había sido un segundo, seguro que para él era una tontería y no le daba importancia. Reconfortada con esa idea decidió salir a desayunar. No encontraba su túnica por ningún sitio, recordaba que se la había cambiado en algún momento por el corpiño gerudo, y había dormido así toda la noche. Rebuscó en su mochila de viaje y encontró una túnica más fina. No la había usado porque hacía tanto frío que había llevado otra ropa más gruesa por el camino, pero tendría que valer hasta encontrar las prendas extraviadas.

El sol en su cara fue casi tan molesto como la voz chillona de Prunia echándole en cara esto y lo otro. Las mujeres gerudo estaban en pie, pero con el mismo nivel de aturdimiento que ella. A excepción de Riju, que cruzada de brazos, supervisaba que el campamento se desmantelase lo antes posible.

—A este ritmo no llegaremos al Bazar Sekken hasta mañana —se quejó Riju.

—Es más de mediodía, señora, y aún queda mucho por hacer y no hemos comido. Si llegamos al Bazar a tiempo, será al anochecer —intervino Adine.

Prunia había empezado a plegar la lona de su tienda, y había encendido un fuego pequeño, suponía que para asar un almuerzo, ya no desayuno… el desayuno quedaba lejos.

—Las mujeres ya han almorzado, pero están tan perezosas que nos dará tiempo a dar un pequeño bocado antes de partir. Zeldy, trae aquí a Linky y Symon. Me han dicho que iban a buscar algo que echar a esta lumbre.

—¿Yo?

—Sí tú. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada desmontando la tienda?

Diosas, cuanto antes se enfrentase a la situación, mejor. Fue hasta la tienda de Link y Symon y la encontró a medio desmontar, en el suelo. Ellos no andaban por ahí.

—Hola —tosió, acercándose a Karouku —¿has visto por casualidad a Link o a Symon?

—Vaya, vaya… al fin en pie, ¿no? —bromeó Karouku —eres buena con el baku para no ser de la tribu.

—Link y Symon… —insistió, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Han amanecido como un verdadero despojo humano, los dos. Creo que estaban en el carro, buscando algo con lo que llenar el gaznate. Estos shiok no toleran la bebida…

—Gracias.

De una zancada se alejó de Karouku. También vio a Teane y a Simu, pero se hizo la despistada para no encararlas. Por la mañana las cosas se veían de otra manera, y le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentar disimular o responder a las insinuaciones gerudo.

Vio a Symon llenando una cesta con fruta, pan y una especie de salchichas de color oscuro que no habían asado la noche anterior.

—Symon, Prunia me ha pedido que te diga que vayáis ya a almorzar o no nos dará tiempo a comer nada —dijo, con atropello —avisa a Link cuando lo veas.

—¿Avisarme de qué?

Link apareció de detrás del carro consiguiendo que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Había estado metiendo la cabeza en uno de los barriles de agua, por eso no lo había visto de lejos. Las gotas de agua se escurrían por su cara y por sus hombros.

—El desayuno. O almuerzo, o lo que sea.

—Vamos ahora mismo, alteza, hemos estado buscando nuestras ropas —dijo Symon, sonrojándose.

—Diablos, no encuentro mi túnica por ninguna parte —se quejó Link —¿qué habrán hecho con ella estas endiabladas mujeres?

—Yo también he extraviado la mía… —reconoció ella.

—Ya. Recuerdo que no la llevabas anoche —dijo Link.

El calor volvió a subírsele a la cara y por un instante no pudo ni mirarle.

—Bueno, vayamos a almorzar y ya veremos qué pasa con la ropa —intervino con rapidez, para disimular un poco.

Ayudó a Symon a llevar la comida y Link agarró dos pellejos de agua. Se movían en medio de la agitación del campamento, había polvareda, caos y suciedad de la noche anterior, que las mujeres se afanaban en recoger.

—Me debes un beso, shiok.

De repente, Simu se plantó delante de ellos, brazos en jarra y acompañada por Teane, que reprimía la risa sin mucho éxito.

—El juego se acabó —dijo Link.

—Se acabó después. Yo gané mi partida antes, y las deudas del juego hay que saldarlas —sentenció Simu —así que en algún momento quiero mi beso.

—Si lo quieres tendrás que secuestrarme y atarme a un palo —gruñó Link.

—¡No descartamos hacerlo, shiok, parece que besas muy bien! ¿No, Zelda? —bromeó Teane.

Vale, aquella pesadilla no iba a terminar jamás. Juró para sí misma que no volvería a probar una gota de baku en lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Estáis siendo infantiles —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño —dejadnos paso, vamos a desayunar.

Dio una zancada y pasó por en medio de las dos mujeres gerudo, seguida por Link y Symon. Simu y Teane silbaron al paso de los chicos, y siguieron bromeando y reclamando el beso a Link.

Asaron las salchichas y partieron la fruta en trocitos pequeños que pusieron en un cuenco, para poder compartirla entre todos. Comió un poco y no le sentó demasiado bien, tenía el estómago tan revuelto como la cabeza. Link, sin embargo, engulló todo lo que tenía en las manos, debía tener el estómago a prueba de bombas. "O a lo mejor no bebió tanto como tú" insinuó su conciencia "seguro que recuerda todo a la perfección… por una vez recuerda. Deberías estar contenta, ¿no?" Pues no. Había cosas que era mejor olvidar, como su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Mientras almorzaban, tuvieron que aguantar la reprimenda de Prunia. Era surrealista, ella era la más pequeña de todos, y parecía una madre castigando a sus tres hijos rebeldes. Ella estaba demasiado aturdida como replicar, así que agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada. Link y Symon copiaron su estrategia, y Prunia terminó por cansarse y olvidar el tema del baku, de las fiestas nocturnas y de que la gente con modales no va por ahí perdiendo la túnica para vestir sólo un chaleco o un corpiño gerudo.

Después comenzó el viaje más tortuoso que lograba recordar. El día se nubló, y un viento frío se coló entre las paredes del cañón. Tuvo que ponerse la capa gruesa, la que llevaba cuando cabalgaban por las nieves de la llanura, y también los guantes, pues las manos se le quedaron heladas agarrando las riendas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo quería tumbarse a dormir. Por Hylia, merecía aquel castigo. Durante el viaje lanzaba alguna mirada furtiva que otra a Link. Él tampoco tenía su frescura habitual, no parecía tan invulnerable a las consecuencias de la bebida como ella pensó al principio. Link estaba malhumorado y no quiso que Prunia se subiese a Sombra, y alguna que otra vez lo vio dando una cabezada mientras avanzaban. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era poder tocarle, o besarle. No quería pensarlo demasiado, pero era inevitable. Aquello no había sucedido "de verdad", no era conveniente cegarse mucho en ello, pues no era algo real o a lo que aferrarse. El Link de cien años atrás ya no existía, ni tampoco la Zelda de cien años atrás. Por aquel entonces sí habían intercambiado algunos besos conscientes, tan intensos que aún le dolían en el fondo del alma, y era mejor que se quedasen enterrados para siempre, junto con el resto de los fantasmas. El baku lo había vuelto todo turbio, y ella se había vuelto vulnerable, vulnerable a Link y a su recuerdo.

Pasaron de largo de la Posta del Cañón. Había algunos ancianos allí, y un par de comerciantes que los miraron con curiosidad y con la desconfianza de los que se han enfrentado miles de veces a los bandidos del desierto. Tuvieron que dejar los caballos en el establo que había al final del largo pasillo de piedra que era el cañón de Gerudo, y cuando el cielo se volvió morado, avanzaron por las arenas del desierto. Bueno. Ella más bien arrastraba los pies por las arenas del desierto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve eso?

La voz de Link a sus espaldas la pilló por sorpresa. Lo había perdido de vista por un rato, sabía que iba casi todo el tiempo pegado a Symon, pero tras dejar el cañón ella se había perdido en medio del grupo gerudo mientras soñaba con llegar al Bazar lo antes posible.

—Puedo yo sola, está bien —sonrió para no parecer descortés, y Link la correspondió con otra sonrisa que hizo que las mariposas de su estómago resucitasen de su letargo.

—Ese baku es algo horrible —dijo él —si pudiera arrancarme la cabeza lo haría. Una vez un hinox me golpeó con el tronco de un árbol y la cabeza no me dolió tanto como hoy.

—Prunia nos está castigando. Lleva medicinas en su mochila que acabarían con esta condena de golpe. Pero prefiere que suframos para que no vuelva a suceder.

Link sonrió y no dijo nada. Durante un rato caminaron en silencio, ambos arrastrando los pies por el agotamiento de aquella jornada de viaje.

Ya se veían las estrellas cuando llegaron al Bazar. Había sitio en la posada para poder alojarse, pero Prunia pidió a Symon que montase las tiendas en una de las orillas que rodeaban la laguna central del oasis. Los sheikah solían preferir vivir a su aire, con sus pertenencias, aunque las posadas siempre fuesen más confortables que dormir en el suelo.

—Zelda, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Riju, que la sorprendió montando la tienda.

Ambas se apartaron un poco del resto del campamento, para tener intimidad.

—Voy a viajar hasta la Ciudadela —dijo Riju —me llevo conmigo a mis mejores mujeres. El resto hará el viaje mañana.

—¿Ahora? Es de noche y puede ser peligroso viajar a estas horas.

—Llevo mucho tiempo fuera, hay asuntos que no pueden esperar. Supongo que lo entenderás.

—Lo entiendo, pero creo que sólo por una noche más no merece la pena arriesgarse a cruzar el desierto en plena noche —insistió ella.

—Mis mujeres han hecho ese trayecto miles de veces. Lo que quería era preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotras. De ese modo podremos tratar los asuntos que hemos dejado atrás desde ciudad zora.

—Yo… no te ofendas, Riju, pero preferiría quedarme con Link y los sheikah. Mañana viajaré hasta la Ciudadela con Prunia. Link y Symon se quedarán aquí.

Riju dudó, y se mordió el labio, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva hacia el lugar donde estaban montando las tiendas de campaña.

—Volveré a ver a Link, no va a marcharse mientras estamos en la ciudadela, ¿verdad? —dudó Riju, dejando atrás a la matriarca para volver a sonar como una niña.

—No va a marcharse sin decirte adiós, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Al final, sólo ellos cuatro se quedaron acampados en el Bazar. Las mujeres preferían dormir en sus cálidas camas dentro de la Ciudadela, era sólo un esfuerzo más y estarían en casa. Podrían tener una comida caliente, el abrazo de sus familiares y amigas… Era tan extraño el desierto.

Zelda siempre se preguntó cómo sería criarse sin un padre. Ella se crio sin una madre y aunque siempre estuvo bien atendida y protegida, el vacío de su madre era algo que asomaba a su corazón de vez en cuando. Las gerudo conocían hermosas canciones de cuna que las madres cantaban a las hijas. No sabía si su madre le había cantado o no… no guardaba ese recuerdo. Urbosa sí le cantaba a veces. La canción del bandido, la del hijo del sol, la nana de la abuela Nesya… Su favorita era la canción de la octava guerrera. Las recordaba todas.

Pero el caso de las mujeres gerudo era distinto al suyo, por eso le resultaba tan raro. Ellas no tenían padre por elección, era una decisión consciente. Renunciaban a los hombres, y sólo acudían a ellos para procrear, los utilizaban como se utiliza el agua para calmar la sed, y después se desentendían de ellos. Negaban a los padres el amor de sus hijas. Y nunca nacían varones gerudo… casi nunca. También había casos raros, algunas mujeres abandonaban la tribu para casarse y formar una familia, pero era poco común. Ella, sin embargo, no decidió nada. No decidió crecer sin el amor de una madre. La vida le arrebató a su madre cuando era tan pequeña que apenas podía recordarla. Y el desierto siempre le traía esos recuerdos, los de la madre que no conoció, y los de la madre gerudo que sin querer serlo lo fue.

—El Lago Ornitón debe estar congelado por completo —dijo Prunia, durante la cena. Habían comprado algo de carne fresca en el bazar y la habían asado en su hoguera, en el pequeño campamento que los cuatro compartían.

—Habría que esperar un poco antes de ir a Hebra —añadió Symon —el invierno allí es más duro que en ningún sitio. Hay tramos en los que puede haber metros de nieve hasta el suelo… es peligroso.

—Podríamos dar una vuelta por el castillo —propuso ella de repente —o tal vez pasar un tiempo en alguna de las aldeas de la llanura.

—Ya no hay aldeas en la llanura. Es otra cosa que forma parte del pasado… ahora la llanura es un lugar casi deshabitado —dijo Prunia —Pero no te preocupes por eso. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Al fin su estómago se había abierto al apetito. Cenó su ración de buena gana, y comenzó a sentirse mejor que en todo el día. Symon había comprado túnicas nuevas en la posada del bazar. Su túnica era de color vino, con un bonito bordado en las mangas y el borde del cuello. Era una túnica recia, perfecta para viajar y para esos días fríos. Ella se sintió avergonzada. Eran túnicas caras, era muy costoso llevar materiales de calidad hasta el desierto. Casi todas las mercancías valían mucho más caras en Gerudo que en otros lugares, y ella se sintió culpable por no aportar nada al grupo, una vez más.

Después de la cena se retiraron de inmediato a dormir. El desierto era un mar en calma, no había más ruido que el de algunos insectos que habitaban el oasis, y el del viento que esa noche acariciaba las puntas de las dunas de arena. Pero ni con un ambiente tan relajante, lograba pegar ojo. Era absurdo, habría dado lo que fuese durante el día por estar así, cómoda, dentro de su cálida tienda. Pero ahora, simplemente no podía dormirse.

Salió de la tienda con cuidado de no despertar a Prunia, se puso las botas y se echó la capa por encima. La noche era muy oscura, había luna nueva y el cielo se veía enorme y plagado de estrellas. Si tuviera el telescopio a mano, podría completar uno de sus mapas. Agarró su cuaderno de notas y decidió seguir dibujándolo a mano. Dibujar las estrellas era una especie de terapia para ella, cuando lo hacía, no pensaba en nada más, y siempre había nuevas estrellas que añadir a la lista en noches tan oscuras como esa.

Junto al campamento había una torre de vigilancia. Ascendía unos diez metros, por encima de las palmeras, y en la parte superior había una plataforma con una cabina de madera. La noche era fría, pero no gélida, y aquella plataforma parecía un buen lugar para dibujar hasta que le diese sueño. Sabía que no había vigilancia esa noche, no había luz, así que ascendió la escalerilla de madera con la seguridad de que encontraría el lugar vacío.

Estuvo un rato completando sus notas y tomando algunas nuevas, hasta que decidió tumbarse y mirar aquella infinidad de estrellas, sin más. Había subido una manta consigo, gran acierto, y no podía sentirse más libre y más tranquila ahí arriba. Había cerrado los ojos un par de veces, el sueño empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, cuando oyó la madera crujir. Se asomó y vio a Link ascendiendo por las escaleras, con la capa y la capucha sobre la cabeza.

—Link, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Zelda! —se sorprendió él. Terminó de subir los últimos peldaños hasta la plataforma —no sabía que hubiera alguien aquí.

—No podía dormir y se me ocurrió subir aquí arriba.

—Sé que no vas a creerme, pero se me ha ocurrido lo mismo. No sabía que hubiera alguien —repitió. No tenía que hacerlo, ella sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Mira, estoy dibujando las estrellas. Hay muchas, es una lástima no tener el telescopio.

—Ya… —Link miró hacia su cuaderno, al cielo y luego a las escaleras —siento mucho haberte interrumpido, buscaré otro lugar para distraerme.

—No digas tonterías, quédate aquí arriba.

—¿No molesto?

—En absoluto.

Hizo hueco para que Link también se tumbase boca arriba, y ambos estuvieron mirando hacia el techo de estrellas en paz y en silencio.

—Qué diferencia entre ayer y hoy —dijo Link, tras un buen rato —ayer todo ese caos y hoy…

—Es verdad, la fiesta se descontroló bastante —intervino, empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa —Link… ayer hice algunas tonterías, y quería disculparme. Es que ese baku…

—¿Te refieres a lo del beso?

Diosas, directo al grano. Si quería seguir creyendo que él no se habría dado cuenta o que no tenía importancia… en fin, era mejor hablar las cosas para normalizarlo todo o ella terminaría estallando.

—Sí, entre otras cosas.

—No me molestó, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Te molestó a ti?

—No, claro que no. Era un juego —dijo. Y la retahíla de excusas que expuso la noche anterior se le vinieron a la cabeza.

—Sí, como dijiste, no hay que darle importancia. Tampoco es que fuese la primera vez que besásemos a alguien —dijo él, rememorando algunas de las excusas.

Pero aquellas palabras de Link se le atragantaron y de repente, una de las lagunas de la noche anterior se rellenó, "no soy tímido, ya he besado antes". No podía ni pensar en la amargura que le producía la idea. ¿Y si Link…?

—¿Tienes a alguien especial? —preguntó. Bueno, le costó hacer la pregunta, le ardían las mejillas y sentía como si la plataforma se fuera a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Pero tenía que preguntarlo o moriría allí mismo, asaltada por las dudas.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió él.

—Anoche dijiste: ya he besado antes.

—Ah… eso —Link parecía aliviado. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y relajó la posición —ella no es alguien especial.

—Ah —el corazón le latía con violencia dentro del pecho. En realidad él tenía derecho de hacer lo que quisiera… y aunque a veces desde su encierro en el castillo había logrado verle, había muchas cosas sobre el nuevo Link que ignoraba por completo. Tal vez había alguna joven esperándole, en algún rincón apartado de Hyrule.

—No es lo que piensas. Se llama Nitia, vive en aldea Onaona. Tiene dos hermanas: Litia y Bitia. A veces me he quedado un tiempo en la aldea. Es una playa bonita, me gusta ir de vez en cuando.

—Ah —reiteró ella. Diosas, no sabía por qué diablos lo había preguntado. Link había estado en aldea Onaona, cazando lizalfos. Y tardó en volver "porque el viaje tuvo algunas complicaciones". O a lo mejor era que quería pasar tiempo con esa chica. Vivía mejor sin conocer esa información, y ahora se mortificaba por haber hecho la pregunta.

—Lo del beso fue antes de ir al castillo a luchar con Ganon —prosiguió él —iba camino al Bosque de Farore y me perdí. Llovía a mares y Sombra estaba enfurruñado… ya sabes cómo se pone cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere. Entonces encontré a Nitia y sus hermanas. Fueron muy amables con nosotros, me dejaron que me quedase en su casa. No todos los habitantes de Hyrule son tan generosos, ¿sabes?

—Y… y… —balbuceó ella.

—Sí, y un día pasó. Lo del beso. Supongo que esas cosas surgen sin más, ¿no crees?

—No sabría decirte… —dudó ella. No. No quería la imagen de Link en su cabeza besando a otra, era egoísta y miserable, pero le daba igual. No quería a Link cerca de otra, no estaba ni de lejos preparada para eso.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—Has visto a un shiok desnudo. Y tampoco fue tu primer beso el de anoche. Siendo una princesa, me cuesta mucho imaginar cómo ha sucedido todo eso…

—Subestimas a las princesas… —bromeó.

—Está claro que sí —sonrió Link.

—Todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Uhm.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver que Link fruncía el ceño y no se atrevía a insistir. Le sobrevino la idea de que se enfadase con ella otra vez, como en el Dominio Zora, y no quería que eso sucediera, por mucho que le costase hablar del pasado.

—Tampoco es lo que piensas. Vi desnudo al shiok por accidente. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y también viajábamos. Fue una casualidad, casi como lo de Riju contigo.

—Diablos, pensé que los soldados tendrían mejor disciplina. Los libros que me prestó Prunia mienten si los soldados descuidan algo así.

—No era un soldado. No uno cualquiera.

—Y… ¿era alguien especial?

Claro, cómo no iba Link a devolverle la pregunta. Si él supiera la verdad…

—Sí, lo era.

—Y es el mismo al que besaste, supongo.

La voz de Link se había vuelto tan fría como la noche, y no apartaba los ojos de las estrellas.

—Fueron besos mutuos, iniciados por ambos —confesó. —Es una historia triste, mejor no pensarlo mucho. No era fácil entonces. Yo era la princesa de Hyrule, no tenía libertad para elegir a quién amar. Y luego se desató el Cataclismo.

—Gracias por contármelo. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿ves?

Sonrió a Link, pero él seguía con la vista clavada en el cielo y con el semblante serio. Hay diferencia entre estar en silencio sin variar el gesto, y estar serio. Ella podía distinguirlo a la perfección.

—Gracias a ti por contarme lo de Nitia. Puedes ir a aldea Onaona siempre que quieras.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tal vez cuando acabe este viaje te puedo llevar hasta allí, así verás la playa. Te gustará.

—Tal vez desees estar con más libertad en ese lugar, no creo que llevarme a mí o a los sheikah sea buena idea si lo que quieres estar libre para hacer lo que más te apetezca.

—Que yo sepa no he dicho nada de llevar allí a los sheikah. Sólo hablaba por ti.

Permaneció pensativa, sin decir nada. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaría al final del viaje. Aún faltaba para eso… y para responder a todas las preguntas que Link quisiera hacer. A lo mejor después de todo eso decidían tomar caminos separados.

Sintió como si el estómago se le encogiese, se hizo diminuto, oprimiéndola. Aún seguía queriendo a Link. Lo quería por encima de todo. Observó su perfil apenas iluminado por la luz tibia de las estrellas, la suave respiración de su pecho, el pelo rubio que se escurría por su frente. Mientras, recordaba lo que sintió su mano la noche anterior, sosteniéndole la cara para besarle… el tacto sólo un poco rugoso de su mejilla contra la yema de los dedos, como una especie de pelusa que cada día se volvía más fuerte, más áspera. Cómo tocar su piel conseguía hacerla estremecer, cómo todo el mundo se desvaneció por un instante, el instante en el que se habían vuelto a besar. Entonces anheló al Link de hacía cien años como no lo había anhelado desde que todo terminó. Ojalá algún día Link despertase y se acordase de ella, y de su imperfecta historia de amor.

—El ojo de Nayen —observó él, apuntando con el dedo.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Y se maldijo a sí misma, otra vez. Otra vez. "Si hubieras reaccionado a tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado".

—Link, tal vez nunca vuelvas a recordar nada —murmuró, desahogándose un poco. Se le escapó una lágrima, pero logró disimular lo suficiente. Él no notó nada, seguía mirando el cielo.

—Lo he pensado. He pensado que cada día que paso sin recordar nada, es un día que me aleja más de una recuperación. Pero, ¿sabes? No siento que sea otro distinto. Sólo soy yo. Aun así… Hay cosas que me gustaría saber. Pero tranquila. Respetaré nuestro acuerdo.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Ya sabes. Aunque no recuerde… aunque no te recuerde, somos amigos.

—Lo somos.

Link se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Vuelvo a mi tienda —sonrió, aunque sus ojos no sonreían —te dejo tranquila haciendo tus mapas de estrellas.

—Espera —también ella se incorporó —¿he dicho algo que te haya molestado?

—No. Es sólo que hace frío y quiero dormir.

Se quedó mirándolo y sintió el impulso de besarlo, como la noche anterior. Solo que ahora no había baku ni ninguna excusa que la empujara a hacer algo así. Podría pedirle que se quedase allí, que se metiese con ella bajo de la manta que había subido y pasar envuelta en él el resto de la noche.

—Link, antes de que te marches… necesito que mañana me hagas un favor.

Él asintió, curvando el labio un poco en una especie de sonrisa cansada. De veras parecía agotado.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Violetas

**_Nota:_**

**_Capítulo dedicado a L., porque tú me enseñaste esa palabra._**

**_-Nyel2_**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! ^^ _

_**Camilo Navas** siempre pendiente de mis publicaciones :), _

_**Hero of Legend,** Zelda está guapísima con ese corte de pelo ^^ _

_**hp-931, **Prunia es uno de mis personajes favoritos y disfruto muchísimo escribiendo sus diálogos _

_**Klauss22**, muchas gracias! _

_**YK, **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!_

_**soda570** me alegra que te gustase la amistad entre Riju y Zelda (tal vez no la he explorado lo suficiente), _

_**Vivi-ntvg** ¿sabes? En un principio iba a ser una historia muuucho más humorística, y aunque tiene sus toques, pues ha ido cambiando... no sé, tal vez cuando la acabe cambie un poco la clasificación ;) _

_**Jessica**, muchas gracias por tu paciencia esperando nuevas publicaciones, _

_**Green Tunic**, joder, un beso es un beso, por supuesto que sí ;) _

**_Sakura, _**_conociéndote... creo que el capítulo de "Violetas" te va a gustar mucho ;)_

_**Mariana Elias**, imagino que para ellos el mundo desapareció... y luego se dieron cuenta de que se habían besado delante de todos, jajajaja, _

_**Poudinha** gracias por seguir la historia ^^, _

_**katee198** es que publico bastante rápido, jajaja, normal quedarse un poco atrás... pero prefiero hacerlo así ahora que tengo tiempo, inspiración y ganas ^^_

_ **Linkle**, muchas gracias por tus palabras y mil gracias por darle a favoritos ^^ _

_**Yumiko Matsumoto,** ¿sabes? Tengo cuatro caballos en BoTW. Se llaman Sombra (negro), Blizzard (blanco), Artax (Es marrón con la crin negra y una manchita blanca en la frente) y Kane, abreviatura cariñosa de "Kanela", porque es de color canela. Los trato con muchísimo amor y me encanta echarles de comer una manzana de vez en cuando y que se pongan felices, jajaja._

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - Violetas**

—No, muchacho. Aunque subas a lo más alto del cañón no vas a encontrar flores de ningún tipo. No sé de dónde sacas una idea tan ridícula, ¡y más en esta época del año!

—A lo mejor crecen algunas en la parte Oeste —insistió él, usando la mano como visera para cubrirse del sol mientras examinaba las cimas blancas de la cordillera gerudo.

—Esta región es árida como el mismo infierno —gruñó el anciano —no encontrarás flores ni siquiera en primavera.

—El otro día topamos con un comerciante que llevaba lilas en su carro —dijo él, recordando la corona de flores que le habían puesto las gerudo.

—Las traería de otro lugar… vete a saber.

Link suspiró y depositó un par de rupias en la mano del viejo. Siempre era correcto agradecer la información de alguna manera. Además, en cuanto llegó a la posta del cañón le habían ofrecido agua para él y para Sombra sin hacer preguntas ni pedir nada a cambio.

—Si quieres regalar flores a una de esas mujeres, no conseguirás nada. Sé la historia de un muchacho que vino con un ramo enorme, un ramo de flores de la llanura para una de las guardianas de la puerta de la Ciudadela. Acabó con un ojo morado. Así que… haz caso de este viejo —el anciano tosió para aclararse la garganta —no les lleves flores. Eso sí, tengo unas dagas preciosas en el almacén. Tienen la empuñadura con fragmentos de ámbar, las armas y las piedras preciosas vuelven locas a las gerudo.

—No intento seducir a una gerudo, las flores no son para eso —dijo él —¿Cuánto cree usted que se tarda en hacer cima si escalo la cara interior del cañón?

—Que me lleve el Cataclismo, ¿no irás a escalarlo? No tengo la más remota idea de cuánto se tarda, pero te anticipo que es una insensatez.

—Gracias por todo. Verá… voy a dejar a Sombra en la posta. Dejaré diez rupias en señal, volveré a por él al atardecer. Que no le falte comida ni agua, no importa lo que me cueste.

Link se despidió del pobre Sombra. Había pataleado y relinchado de gusto cuando lo vio aparecer esa misma mañana, tal vez pensó que ya se marchaban del desierto. El desierto no gustaba a los caballos. Hacía calor, había polvo en el ambiente y no había hierba que mordisquear, salvo algún hierbajo seco y sin sabor. Sólo había ido a buscarlo para ganar tiempo. Zelda se había marchado con Prunia a la Ciudadela, pasaría el día allí, y después tendría que ir a buscarla al atardecer, como le había prometido. "Quiero ver a vah Naboris, pero no puedo ir sola. ¿Querrías acompañarme?" Irían solos, sin los sheikah, sin las gerudo. Esas eran las condiciones.

Tenía que darse mucha prisa si quería estar junto a ella a la hora del crepúsculo. Se encaramó a un viejo andamio de madera que ascendía por una de las paredes verticales del cañón, pero una vez llegó al final de la construcción, tendría que ascender a pulso. Estaba un poco desentrenado, no hacía algo así desde que derrotaron a Ganon, pero escalar se le daba bien. Como pudo fue aferrándose a la roca desnuda, buscando diminutas hendiduras entre las que colar los dedos y la punta de los pies. Se había quitado los guantes y las botas, y aunque hacía más frío conforme más ascendía, sentía la espalda empapada en sudor bajo la túnica. Fue una subida larga y a pulso, y cuando tocó cima, estaba casi sin aliento.

—Diosas, aquí no hay nada…

Dio una vuelta por la cumbre. La nieve cubría la roca en gran parte, aunque no era tan abundante como las nevadas del Dominio Zora o la nieve que se había acumulado en el cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte. Miró al horizonte y vio las dunas del desierto perdiéndose en la infinidad. ¿Qué habría más allá? Siempre se lo había preguntado.

La cordillera gerudo crecía y se hacía insondable hacia el Oeste. Si trataba de escalar más arriba, no podría regresar a tiempo. Así que empezó a explorar la zona más cercana, la planicie elevada que había elegido por puro azar. Bajo la nieve había roca, roca rojiza, y más arriba, una roca oscura más parecida al granito. No había restos de vegetación. Sabía que las flores alpinas podían sobrevivir al invierno, creciendo débiles entre los bordes de las rocas, como si una magia las protegiese del frío y la nieve.

De repente, oyó un pequeño ruido a su espalda. Desenvainó la espada, esperando encontrar algo o alguien. Tal vez era un ratón, o alguna alimaña que tuviese su nido en los alrededores. Envainó, pero el ruido se repitió. Algo o alguien lo estaba siguiendo. "Bien. Veremos cómo te las apañas" se dijo a sí mismo. Hizo como que rodeaba una roca y después cambió de dirección, para descubrir a su perseguidor.

—¡Ahhhh!

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!

No era más que un niño pequeño. Un niño de apenas cuatro o cinco años, con el pelo oscuro y unos enormes ojos grises. El niño cayó al suelo y temblaba temiendo que él pudiera hacerle algo.

—Eh, no pasa nada, ¿ves? —se agachó él, tendiéndole la mano.

El niño la aceptó y entonces acercó la mano para examinarle. Le palpó las mejillas y la cara con gran curiosidad. Tiró de su coleta y lo miró un rato, con el ceño fruncido. Él se dejó hacer sin más.

—Eres un shiok… —dijo el pequeño.

—Lo soy. Mi nombre es Link. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Yo soy Yun. También soy un shiok, mira.

El niño se remangó la túnica para enseñarle el bíceps, como si estuviera apretando el brazo.

—Vaya, eres muy fuerte. Dime… no te habrás perdido, este lugar es… ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí arriba?

—Vivimos allí.

El niño apuntó con el dedito y Link vio un fino hilo de humo ascendiendo en la lejanía. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que el lugar estaba habitado, pero no fue así.

—¿Vienes a casa?

Antes de poder decir sí o no, Yun lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él con energía. Por el camino le habló de la nieve, había caído mucha la última semana, de un pájaro que hacía el nido en el muro que pega a la chimenea, de que mamá espantaba a los lobos y coyotes del desierto con una enorme lanza de soldado y de que era temprano, pero tenía hambre.

—Yun, ¿qué es lo que…?

Una joven muchacha gerudo asomó por la puerta de la pequeña cabaña. La construcción era humilde, un montón de piedras pegadas con adobe, una chimenea con la que calentarse y poco más. Al verle aparecer se tensó y se echó la mano a la espalda. A lo mejor llevaba al cinto algo con lo que defenderse… viviendo en un lugar así debía estar siempre alerta.

—Tranquila, no vengo a hacer nada malo —dijo él levantando las manos en son de paz.

La joven, que se llamaba Yune, lo dejó entrar en casa. A Link le llamó la atención su juventud, y la sobriedad con la que recogía su cabello, en un sencillo recogido tras la nuca. Las demás gerudo no vestían así, ni tampoco se peinaban así. Adornaban sus cabellos con aceites olorosos, campanillas y trenzas que enredaban con telas de colores.

—No dejo que Yun salga a correr por ahí solo, menos en invierno. —dijo ella, ofreciéndole un tazón de caldo caliente.

—Gracias —Link dio un sorbo, y observó a la joven, que parecía inquieta y nerviosa. En cuanto acabase el caldo se marcharía de allí para no seguir incomodándola.

—¿Visitas el desierto? —preguntó Yune.

—Sí. He venido con un grupo de amigos.

—Es mala época. El frío y el calor no se llevan bien —sonrió ella.

—¿Eres mi papá? —preguntó Yun.

—¡Yun! No digas tonterías, anda, ve a jugar por ahí.

El pequeño, que no había despegado los ojos de Link desde que llegó, resopló y se fue al suelo a jugar de mala gana con un taco de madera tallado con forma de caballo.

—Lo siento, Yun no está acostumbrado a las visitas —se disculpó Yune.

—No importa.

—Sé que no eres más que un desconocido, pero he de pedirte que no hables de nosotros si visitas el Bazar Sekken.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo hagas, por favor.

Link la miró y lo entendió todo… o eso creía. Ella era gerudo, muy joven. Vivía en la montaña, lejos de la tribu. Y tenía un hijo, un varón ni más ni menos. A lo mejor sentía que eso era una especie de desprestigio… no estaba seguro de qué ocurría si las gerudo traían a un shiok al mundo.

—El padre de Yun… —insinuó él, sin ser capaz de acabar la insinuación.

—Se marchó hace mucho tiempo.

En la cabaña había goteras. Yune se las había apañado para ir colocando cazuelas y cubos bajo todas las fugas del techo, que imaginaba que tendría que cambiar con frecuencia. A lo mejor no se atrevía a subir al tejado, por si se caía. Cualquier accidente por mínimo que fuese sería un problema, viviendo allí sola con su hijo.

—Yo podría arreglar eso —se ofreció.

Yune lo miró con la boca abierta, pero no dijo que no. En lugar de eso le dio una caja con herramientas polvorientas y unos tablones. Él se encaramó al tejado. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos destrozadas. "Diablos, es por la falta de práctica" pensó. Llevaba tiempo sin escalar y aquel ascenso al cañón había sido vertical y peligroso. Se había dañado los dedos, las palmas y tenía ampollas que palpitaban por encima de sus viejos callos. Aún así, agarró el martillo y los tablones y reparó el tejado de Yune.

—Gracias, Link —dijo la joven —nunca nadie había sido tan amable con nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio.

—No importa. Ahora dormiréis mejor y no entrará agua en casa.

—¡Link, yo también sé usar el martillo!

Yun agarró el martillo y empezó a corretear a su alrededor, fingiendo golpear clavos invisibles.

—El padre de Yun era miembro del clan Yiga —confesó Yune al fin. Había resignación, pero sobre todo tristeza en sus palabras —no le permitieron abandonar el clan cuando nos conocimos.

—Y a ti no te permitieron dejar la tribu —intuyó él.

—Los Yiga son nuestros enemigos —sonrió ella con amargura —sería una ofensa para las mías que el shiok que eligiese fuese un bandido del desierto. La peor de las ofensas. Pero él era bueno y generoso. Robaba y obedecía órdenes porque no sabía hacer otra cosa desde que nació. Luego me quedé embarazada de Yun, y construimos esta cabaña.

—¿Dónde está él, entonces?

—Se marchó en busca de un lugar para mudarnos. Pero de eso hace casi dos años —se lamentó Yune —temo que le haya pasado algo malo. Yun ni siquiera consigue recordarlo, y cada vez que ve un shiok viene corriendo a la cabaña para avisarme, pensando que es su padre.

—¿Sabes? Deberías volver a la Ciudadela —dijo él.

—Me quitarían a Yun. Y no podría soportarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no, conozco a vuestra matriarca y no lo hará.

—Ella es joven… hará lo que dicten las normas para no parecer débil ante la tribu.

—Pues entonces conozco a alguien que hablará por ti, hablará para defenderte y buscará un lugar mejor para ti y Yun.

Yune sonrió y agarró las manos de Link.

—Eres una persona extraordinaria, Link, está claro. Pero si me marcho, puede que nunca vuelva a ver al padre de Yun. He de esperar… un poco más. He de darle otra oportunidad a nuestro amor.

Link asintió en silencio y no dijo nada. Por supuesto, no había que rendirse nunca con esas cosas, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer siempre lo mismo fuese una solución.

—Dime Link, ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí arriba, a tierra de nadie?

—Buscaba flores —se sonrojó.

—Para una shiak —Yune le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí… y no. No son exactamente para ella, pero a la vez sí lo son.

—¡Mamá tiene violetas en el jardín de atrás! —exclamó Yun. Jugueteaba de un lado a otro, pero estaba claro que no perdía detalle de la conversación.

—Yun tiene razón —sonrió Yune —Siempre guardo algunos ramilletes de violetas alpinas. Crecen un poco lejos de aquí, pero las recolecto y seco para hacer infusiones. No son flores frescas, me temo.

Link no había visto una familia más humilde que esa en mucho tiempo. Le enternecía su sencillo modo de vida, la simplicidad de su casa y las dificultades que tendrían para subsistir los dos solos. No tenía ningún derecho a llevarse nada de allí por poco que fuese, no era justo para Yun y Yune.

—No puedo aceptarlas.

—¿Cómo que no? Es mi forma de darte las gracias.

—Pero-

—Por favor, Link. Deja que te ayude.

Yune preparó un pequeño ramillete con violetas secas y otras hierbas de la montaña. No era lo mismo que tener flores recién cogidas… pero era bonito. Después se despidió de ambos, e insistió en que hablaría por ella para que pudiese volver a la Ciudadela sin perder a Yun. Link sabía que no se alejaría demasiado de la montaña, donde esperaría por siempre a su bandido Yiga, pero al menos tendría la opción de regresar si un día lo necesitaba. Antes de marcharse, ató un saquito con todas sus rupias al cuello del pequeño caballo de juguete de Yun. Lo descubrirían cuando ya fuese tarde para intentar rechazarlas, y él esperaba que les sirviese de ayuda para alguna emergencia.

* * *

Llegó a duras penas a la Ciudadela Gerudo. El crepúsculo había pasado y las estrellas de la noche empezaban a aparecer punteando el cielo aquí y allí. Zelda lo esperaba bajo el arco de la puerta amurallada, junto con Riju y Prunia.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó.

—No tiene importancia, no hemos esperado tanto —dijo Zelda, examinándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Zeldy, ¿estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó Prunia.

—No. Link y yo iremos solos.

—Ten cuidado, desde que dejó de funcionar ninguna de mis mujeres ha intentado subir. No sabemos cuál es el estado real de vah Naboris —dijo Riju, que lo observaba todo con seriedad, brazos cruzados —Link, mañana me gustaría hablar contigo. Podemos vernos por la mañana en la torre de vigía, a las afueras de la Ciudadela.

—Por supuesto —aceptó él.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Zelda, echándose la capucha por encima.

Él asintió en silencio y, farol en mano, echaron a andar hacia vah Naboris, dejando atrás a Prunia, Riju y la Ciudadela.

Zelda había preparado dos mochilas de viaje. Él cargó con la mayor de ellas. Era pesada. Llevaba mantas para pasar la noche, estaba seguro. ¿Querría Zelda pasar la noche fuera de la Ciudadela? Él no sabía cuál era el plan… no sabía qué harían una vez estuviesen a bordo de vah Naboris. Sólo sabía que todo aquello parecía afectarle a su princesa, y por una vez y a diferencia de lo que pasó en el Dominio zora o en la Montaña de la Muerte, ella no quiso apartarle a un lado.

—No está lejos de aquí —dijo Zelda —en un principio se subió al cañón, pero después descendió hacia el desierto, y se paró por completo a poca distancia de la Ciudadela.

—Sí, creo que ya puedo verla —dijo él. La silueta de la enorme Bestia mecánica se distinguía como un bulto oscuro en medio de la noche.

Vah Naboris estaba completamente desactivada. No había atisbos de energía de ningún tipo, era como un enorme armazón vacío, así que tuvieron que escalar para poder encaramarse a su interior. Él se resentía de la escalada de por la mañana, y del día frenético que había vivido para poder llegar a la Ciudadela a tiempo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, ascendiendo despacio detrás de Zelda.

Al fin llegaron a un punto firme, y desde ahí se introdujeron en vah Naboris. En muchos sentidos, aquel enorme artefacto estaba pensado para llevar a un ejército dentro. Era como el casco de un barco, la parte interior sería la bodega y los camarotes, con un puesto de mando para manejar a la Bestia Divina, y en los laterales había enormes terrazas desde donde divisar el exterior, donde se podría alojar la tripulación y desde donde podrían lanzar una lluvia de flechas al enemigo.

Zelda examinó la zona con rapidez y cierto nerviosismo. Él se mantuvo a un lado, dejándola hacer. Él conocía el lugar a la perfección, y por lo visto ella también.

—Podemos cenar algo antes de nada —propuso ella, una vez satisfizo su curiosidad inicial.

A él le pareció bien. Tenía hambre, tenía un hambre atroz y terrible que había ignorado durante la mayor parte del día.

Zelda extendió una de las mantas en el suelo, en una de las terrazas, y de su mochila empezó a sacar comida bien envuelta para que no se estropease. Un poco de arroz con dátiles, carne de cabra asada, pan, un poco de queso, frutas…

—¿Has traído baku? —se sorprendió él, al ver que aparte del pellejo de agua había una botella pequeña con la bebida de shiok y shiak.

—Las mujeres deben haberlo puesto ahí —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco —pedí que nos preparasen una buena comida, pero no tenía ni idea de qué nos habrían echado en las mochilas.

Cenaron casi en silencio, compartiendo todos los platos. Eso significaba que él dejaría con disimulo que ella picotease de un lado a otro como hacen los pájaros, y cuando se cansase, él terminaría con todo. Era lo mejor.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña —dijo Zelda rompiendo un largo silencio. —Un día, de repente mamá no estaba. Y padre ordenó que me encerrasen en mis aposentos, sin dejarme salir. Yo era pequeña, no entendía razones, lo único que entendía era que me habían castigado sin saber por qué. No me había portado mal, no había desobedecido… sólo sabía que no podía ver a mamá y que mis doncellas se pasaban el día conmigo. Incluso puso a los sheikah en mi puerta para evitar que escapase sin querer. No sé qué tenía mi madre… pero a lo mejor padre pensó que podría ser contagioso.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No importa —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza —El caso es que un día cualquiera después del encierro, vino a buscarme el capitán de la guardia personal de padre. Él y algunos sacerdotes, con sus largas túnicas con el dibujo de la Trifuerza, y el patriarca de los sheikah… por aquel entonces era el patriarca Miroh quien los lideraba. Aún recuerdo que me sacaron de allí apretándome muy fuerte el brazo. De veras, no recuerdo mucho más, pero sí recuerdo bien aquel apretón, como forzándome a moverme. No era necesario, yo estaba deseando salir, podía moverme sola más que de sobra. Llamé a mamá, y todos agacharon la cabeza. Padre me llamó a sus aposentos y me lo dijo, sin más, mamá ha muerto. No… no era capaz de entenderlo. No me dejaron acercarme, ni despedirme, no permitieron que la viese. Mis doncellas cosieron un vestido negro para mí, era bonito, aún lo recuerdo. Nunca había vestido de negro. Te sonará presuntuoso, lo sé…

—No, ¿por qué?

—No sé, por hablarte de los criados y de todas las cosas que hacían por mí —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Diosas, era sólo una niña. ¿Cómo diablos iba a parecerle presuntuoso nada de eso?

—No es presuntuoso —dijo con firmeza, animándola a continuar —¿te dijeron de qué murió?

—No, no lo hicieron. Incluso con el tiempo, nadie ha querido hablar de ello con claridad. Sé que enfermó, es todo. Padre dijo que yo tenía que estar en todas las ceremonias del funeral. Dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, porque la corona de Hyrule es fuerte. Vi a mamá a lo lejos, en un bonito ataúd, con muchas flores. Pero no me dejaron acercarme. De lejos parecía estar dormida, y… créeme, sentía ganas de correr y zarandearla para que se despertase. Parecía como si se pudiese despertar. Aún hay días que sueño que puedo correr hasta ella para despertarla… Ese día muchas personas venidas de todas partes presentaron respetos a la corona. Me dieron la mano, era lo que tenían que hacer. Saludar y dar la mano. Recuerdo una larga fila de personas, pero no recuerdo sus caras.

—Zelda…

—No intento contarte esto para dar lástima, Link… es sólo-

—Tranquila. Lo entiendo. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Zelda suspiró y dio un pequeño trago al agua antes de proseguir su relato.

—Esa misma noche, la noche del funeral, apareció Urbosa. No me dio la mano, y no pasó de largo como hacían los demás. En lugar de eso se agachó y me miró a los ojos. "Aunque los demás piensen que eres pequeña y sientan pena por eso, yo sé que eres fuerte, muy fuerte. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás."

Zelda miró a un lado, como intentando ocultarse de él, aunque era absurdo intentar esconderse estando solos y después de abrir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

—Urbosa era especial para ti, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Todos lo eran —dijo ella, con los ojos brillantes, más verdes que nunca ante la luz del candil de aceite —pero ella… sí. Era especial. Por lo que te he contado, y por otras muchas cosas.

—Urbosa me hizo prometer que te diría que no tienes la culpa de nada. Que ninguno de los dos la tenemos.

—Sin duda es algo que habría dicho ella —sonrió. Después se puso en pie, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas —ven conmigo. Necesito despedirme y… y no quiero estar sola.

Caminaron un poco por la cubierta donde habían estado cenando, hasta llegar a la parte frontal de vah Naboris. Allí se detuvo Zelda. Se asomó por la balaustrada que rodeaba la cubierta, miró al cielo y luego a las montañas oscuras de la cordillera gerudo.

—A veces venía aquí con ella, cuando tenía algún problema o algo no iba bien. Paseábamos por el desierto sobre vah Naboris… y todo se terminaba arreglando —dijo, de espaldas a él. No quiso acercarse mucho a Zelda, intuía que necesitaba cierta distancia.

—Me parece un buen sitio para despedirse.

Zelda se giró para mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, de las suyas, de las que se clavaban profundas en algún sitio y dejan un regusto amargo.

—¿Te importa esperar ahí un momento?

—No, espero todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Zelda se arrodilló y juntando las manos estuvo rezando un rato delante de él. No sabía qué estaría diciendo, no podía imaginar sus plegarias. Pero él sintió una especie de sensación extraña, como un déjà vu. Se mantuvo en su sitio, vigilando, no sabía bien qué, pero de algún modo sabía que ella lo había llevado hasta ahí para proporcionar seguridad, como habría hecho si en verdad él fuese un caballero y ella volviese a ser la princesa de Hyrule.

Pasaban los minutos y se levantó un viento un poco más frío. Zelda seguía sin moverse y estuvo tentado de avisarla en un par de ocasiones… pero se contuvo. No pasaba nada por estar allí tanto tiempo como ella necesitase. Al fin Zelda se puso en pie, estirándose para desentumecerse un poco de la postura.

—Gracias por esperar, ya podemos volver a donde están nuestras cosas —dijo ella, sonriendo con agradecimiento. Algunas lágrimas habían surcado sus mejillas, podía verlo incluso en la oscuridad, pero reprimió el impulso de acercar la mano para borrárselas, aunque fuese con la yema del dedo.

—Zelda, yo… verás… —balbuceó, con nerviosismo. Diablos, "adelante, Link" se dijo a sí mismo. Llevaba trazando el plan desde la noche anterior, y era el momento adecuado para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… he traído una cosa —dijo al fin.

Ella lo observó, frunciendo el ceño, sin terminar de entender. Entonces sacó el ramo de flores secas de su zurrón. Lo había guardado con cuidado, para que se estropease lo menos posible durante el viaje.

—Link…

—Son para Urbosa. No tiene una tumba, lo sé, pero este fue el último lugar en el que estuvo.

Zelda lo observó con el gesto contraído, sin pronunciar palabra.

—En fin, a lo mejor es una tontería —se adelantó él. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba su plan le empezó a parecer ridículo, aquello no era más que un puñado de hierbas secas, no era algo que una princesa con el espíritu de la diosa Hylia pudiese usar como ofrenda.

—No puedo creerlo… —dijo ella al fin, quitándole el ramo de las manos —¿Cuándo las has…?

—Esta mañana, mientras estabas en la Ciudadela. No son flores frescas, pero es difícil conseguir flores frescas por aquí —dijo, con atropello.

—Gracias —dos lágrimas como dos luces brillantes se escurrieron por la cara de Zelda.

Dejó el ramito de flores secas cerca del lugar donde había estado rezando, atándolo a la balaustrada con un trozo de cordel que él sacó de su zurrón.

Caminaron de vuelta al lugar donde habían cenado, "su campamento" de alguna manera. Zelda iba delante, un poco cabizbaja, él la seguía de cerca.

—Por eso has tardado en llegar, buscabas flores para Urbosa.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea.

—No quiero pensar lo que te habrá costado conseguirlas…

—No tanto como piensas.

Zelda sonrió y no dijo nada más. Tan sólo se dejó caer sobre la manta donde habían cenado. Allí se quitó las botas y sacó otro par de mantas de la mochila grande, la que él había llevado hasta allí.

—Pienso dormir aquí esta noche. Antes solía quedarme a dormir en vah Naboris, con Urbosa. A ella le habría gustado que me quedase una última vez. Y… por eso he traído mantas, para que estés cómodo, pero si quieres volverte a dormir la Ciudadela o… más bien al Bazar, lo entiendo. Ya has hecho más que suficiente acompañándome.

—No, no quiero volver.

Zelda sonrió y recobró su tono enérgico habitual.

—Entonces ayúdame. Pondremos esta manta en el suelo y usaremos las otras dos para no pasar frío. Esa más grande es para ti.

Apartaron las mochilas, las botas, y guardaron los restos de utensilios de la cena para extender bien una manta en el suelo. Mientras lo hacían, una de las ampollas de sus manos se reventó, provocándole un latigazo de dolor seguido de un "¡Au!"

—¿Qué es eso, Link? Deja que vea.

—No es nada, es un arañazo —escondió las manos en la espalda de manera automática —Sólo hay que poner un poco de agua y ya está.

Zelda le agarró la mano para examinarla, desoyéndole por completo. Con el ceño fruncido miró una mano, luego la otra, luego la primera mano otra vez. Resopló y le dedicó un reproche silencioso, a través de una de las miles de expresiones de sus ojos.

—Siéntate, voy a curarte —ordenó.

Él hizo caso. Cuando Zelda fruncía el ceño de esa manera no era posible replicar, o sabía que cualquier réplica no tendría sentido alguno. Ella desinfectó las heridas a conciencia, y terminó pinchando las vejigas que aún no habían reventado por sí solas. Lo hacía todo con tacto, de una manera escrupulosa, como cuando pasaba las páginas de sus libros o anotaba algo en su cuaderno.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado.

—Aham.

—Vale, pues no me hagas caso —refunfuñó —¿dónde diablos te has metido para acabar así? Tienes las manos destrozadas.

—He escalado el cañón.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Y si te hubieses caído?

—Pero no me he caído. He escalado sitios peores —dijo él.

Sí, por ejemplo, el ascenso a los Picos Gemelos no fue fácil. Oh, no hablemos de la Meseta de los Albores… pero si Zelda le iba a reprochar algo de eso era mejor mantener el pico cerrado. En esos momentos no estaba seguro de si estaba enfadada, contenta o las dos cosas a la vez.

—No debiste correr tanto riesgo sólo por unas flores.

—Uhm.

"Eso es lo que tú crees" pensó. Había merecido la pena una y mil veces sólo por verla reaccionar así. Incluso había merecido la pena haberse hecho daño en las manos, sólo por todas las atenciones que ahora recibía. "Sí, eres un bobo que sobrevive con las migajas, Link" se dijo a sí mismo, "y esto es incluso peor que sentir envidia de Sombra". Daba igual, mereció la pena y punto. Zelda vendó la palma de la mano que estaba peor, la que tenía las heridas más abiertas. Después se quedó mirando el vendaje, sin soltarle la mano.

—Siempre… siempre eres tú el que termina haciéndose daño —murmuró con un hilo de voz. No lo estaba mirando a los ojos, pero él podía ver los suyos brillar, como si volviese a contener las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, se curará sin problemas.

Ella se llevó la mano vendada a la boca y la besó con cuidado. Él se quedó de piedra, sin saber bien qué decir. Antes de poder reaccionar ella soltó esa mano para agarrar la otra. También deslizó los labios por la palma, y las heridas, con mucho cuidado, sólo rozándolas un poco. Acarició con besos los dedos, uno a uno, con un cosquilleo suave, apenas perceptible. Llegados a este punto el corazón se le agitaba con tal fuerza que los latidos le taponaban los oídos. Y su mente se nubló, con sus fantasías, con el recuerdo del beso que se habían dado.

Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, Zelda deslizó una mano por su cara, con suavidad, como había hecho la noche del juego. Pero esta vez él no cerró los ojos, los mantenía muy abiertos. Ella enredó los dedos en un mechón de pelo que apartó detrás de su oreja, y se acercó, más, tanto que él tuvo que entornar los ojos.

—Bésame, Link.

Oh, Diosas… Zelda. Sin dudar presionó los labios hacia los suyos, una vez. Los notó cálidos y firmes, pudo sentirlos mucho mejor que la noche del baku. Quiso retirarse un poco, no sabía bien qué estaba pasando ni cómo estaba pasando, y deseaba leer alguna reacción en ella. Zelda le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos para evitar que se alejase, y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, de una forma muy distinta. Enganchó su labio superior para abrirle la boca y encajar en ella. Él reaccionó de inmediato, haciendo lo mismo. Lo repitió, una y otra vez, girando la cabeza, sin girarla. Zelda se dejaba guiar por sus movimientos y también los iniciaba, cambiando la dirección, la cadencia. No sabía que los besos podían ser tan húmedos, pero la lengua hacía que lo fuesen. Eran húmedos y daban electricidad, cosquillas, todo a la vez. No se cansaba de probar, de intentar medir el grosor de aquellos labios con los suyos, dejaba que se escurriesen para atraparlos otra vez. "No, bésame" repetía ella contra su boca cada vez que intentaba apartarse un poco. Diosas, cuando ella hablaba sobre sus labios provocaba un escalofrío que le llegaba hasta la planta de los pies. Y sin saber cómo, había terminado en el suelo y echado encima ella, besándola sin cesar, mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo o subía y bajaba la mano por su espalda.

Zelda fue reduciendo la intensidad de los besos. Las pausas eran mayores, las caricias cesaron. Y habían empezado a mirarse… y era raro. No era capaz de leer lo que había en sus ojos, como seguramente ella era incapaz de entender los suyos. Había tensión física y preguntas, muchas preguntas. Pero ninguno las hizo.

Estaba claro que había llegado el momento de parar, no hacía falta que ella dijese nada, ambos lo entendieron a la perfección. Él rodó para hacerse a un lado. Se quedó bocarriba mirando el techo, aturdido, mareado, vibrando contra el suelo. El frío de la noche lo sacudió y agarró una de las mantas. Vio que Zelda hacía lo mismo a su lado. Tendría que decir algo, ¿no? En algún momento tendría que decir algo. ¿Pero qué diablos iba a decirle si lo último que ella había dicho había sido "bésame" y "bésame" una y otra vez? Al pensarlo sintió una oleada de calor casi tan intensa como cuando se habían estado besando.

—Ni una palabra de esto a los sheikah —dijo ella al fin.

—No.

—A Prunia tampoco. Sé que hablas mucho con Prunia.

—Tranquila, no diré nada.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Un futuro para Link

**Capítulo 18 - Un futuro para Link**

Zelda aún seguía dormida. Su respiración era suave, como un susurro. Al mirarla dormir, veía cómo el color de sus pestañas era unos cuantos tonos más oscuro que el de su pelo. Las puntas de su melena bordeaban de un modo gracioso su cara. Tenía el pelo más suave que había tocado jamás. Porque lo había tocado, mientras se besaban la noche anterior.

—Maldición, basta ya de pensar en eso.

Se levantó y se acercó a la balaustrada, estirándose un poco. Ya amanecía en el desierto de Gerudo, aunque él apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Zelda se quedó traspuesta a su lado casi de inmediato, y en ninguna de las mil ocasiones en las que él se había desvelado a lo largo de la noche la había visto despierta. Zelda dormía como un bebé mientras él permanecía insomne y torturado por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sin duda tendría que elaborar un plan para confesarle sus sentimientos, ahora que ella parecía corresponderlos de alguna manera, ¿no? Si no, ¿por qué le había suplicado que la besase? Zelda tenía que sentir algo parecido.

—Mmmmm —murmuró ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, despertando al fin.

—Buenos días —se anticipó. Estaba tan nervioso que el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

—¿Me he dormido? ¿Es tarde? —preguntó, con la voz un poco ronca.

—Apenas ha amanecido.

—Ah, menos mal.

Zelda hizo algunos estiramientos y se puso en pie. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando aclararse los ojos y buscó un poco de agua.

—¿Has… dormido bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, profundamente —sonrió ella. Por Din, Nayru y Farore, las mejillas le ardieron a mil grados sólo con una sonrisa —¿y tú?

—Yo también —mintió. ¿Para qué decirle que lo único que había podido hacer en toda la noche era mirarla embobado mientras ella dormía a pierna suelta?

—Es conveniente que volvamos cuanto antes. Quisiera abandonar hoy el desierto, si es posible.

—¿Hoy?

—Ya he terminado lo que vine a hacer aquí, habría que proseguir el viaje —Zelda encendió la piedra sheikah, y con su adorable ceño fruncido estuvo manipulándola un poco —Oh, Prunia pregunta ya que dónde estamos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Mira, ahora puede enviarme mensajes a través de su propia piedra sheikah.

—No sabía que Prunia tuviera otra, creí que era la misma.

—No —ella volvió a sonreírle. Otra sacudida más, "bien Link, si creías que lo tenías todo controlado aquí tienes la prueba de que no es así" —¿no te diste cuenta de que estuvimos fabricando una nueva piedra sheikah en el faro de Rotver? Eres muy despistado, Link. Prunia pregunta por ti.

Él se acercó para agarrar la piedra y al hacerlo sus dedos chocaron con los de ella. Ambos reaccionaron apartándose, al sentir otra vez la electricidad de la noche anterior.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—No… no importa. Toma, míralo por ti mismo —Zelda le tendió la piedra y él la agarró por el otro extremo, evitando un nuevo roce con ella. Pudo ver crecer el rubor en sus mejillas. Bien. Al menos ella no era tan inmune como aparentaba por fuera.

—Nos espera en el Bazar Sekken, ya se ha despedido de Riju y de las demás —leyó él.

—Pues… manos a la obra. Recojamos todo esto y salgamos ya.

Zelda se agachó y empezó a guardar y empaquetar todo en las mochilas de viaje. Se comportaba igual que cualquier día en el que levantaban el campamento para seguir adelante. Se sintió desconcertado, llegó a entender que la noche anterior no quisiera hablar sobre lo ocurrido porque, maldita sea, a lo mejor ella también estaba un poco sobrepasada por las sensaciones, pero esa mañana él esperaba una mínima señal por su parte para, como poco, decir: "eh, Link, nos hemos besado y me gustas", o… o… en fin. O algo parecido. Pero ella se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas mostraba algo muy distinto. ¿Tenía que dar él el primer paso cuando había sido ella la que había buscado los besos? No, no lo creía. Zelda tenía que ser consecuente con sus actos de la noche anterior.

Descendieron de vah Naboris. A plena luz del día era más fácil que la noche anterior cuando lo escalaron, y no tardaron mucho en dejar el enorme artefacto mecánico. Cuando tocaron suelo, toparon con una sorpresa. Riju estaba allí esperándoles, con Adine y otra guardiana que él no conocía.

—Buenos días, ¿ha ido todo bien con vah Naboris? —preguntó Riju, brazos cruzados y usando su tono autoritario.

—Todo bien —dijo Zelda —está totalmente desactivada, al igual que vah Rudania y vah Ruta. Dudo mucho que vuelva a funcionar algún día… pero no supone ninguna amenaza. Podríais usarla como lugar de almacenaje, o algo así.

—Sí, es buena idea —coincidió Riju.

—Riju, hoy mismo vamos a abandonar el desierto —dijo Zelda —como sabes, hay otros lugares que he de visitar.

—Está bien —en esta ocasión, Riju clavó los ojos en él —te deseo buena suerte en tu viaje.

—Gracias. Y gracias por permitirnos que os acompañásemos hasta el desierto —dijo Zelda, tendiéndole la mano.

Riju la apretó, y después las otras mujeres también se despidieron de Zelda. Él fue a hacer lo mismo, pero Riju echó la mano atrás.

—Link, tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que hablaríamos esta mañana, en la torre de vigía —dijo Riju.

—Ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado —dijo él, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano. Miró a Zelda y ella volvió la vista hacia el camino, pensativa.

—Yo iré con Prunia y Symon al Bazar, Link. Tenemos que preparar las provisiones para el viaje. Te espero allí —dijo Zelda.

—Adine te acompañará hasta el Bazar, Zelda —dijo Riju.

—Gracias. Cuídate mucho, Riju. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, como hablamos, siempre estaré a tu disposición.

—Así lo haré, Zelda Bosphoramus. Sé que no tendrás problemas para llegar hasta el Poblado Orni, pero si los tuvieses, puedes mandar un mensaje a la Ciudadela y acudiremos en tu ayuda de inmediato.

Ambas asintieron y se estrecharon otra vez la mano, despidiéndose de manera definitiva. Él inició el camino hacia la Torre de Vigía, con Riju y la otra mujer gerudo. No tenía ni idea de qué iban a hablar, esperaba que no hubiese más problemas con la guarida de los Yiga. La habían desmantelado por completo según le había contado Riju, y allí habían establecido una pequeña base gerudo, para evitar que aquello volviese a resurgir como un nido de bandidos y asaltadores de caminos. Si había problemas de nuevo con los Yiga no podría seguir a Zelda y los demás en el viaje… tendría que dejar que se marchasen sin él, y eso era bastante inconveniente.

Riju dio instrucciones a su mujer, que vigilase, que no dejase a nadie pasar a menos que ella se lo permitiese. Y se adentró en la torre, pidiendo a Link que la siguiese. Subieron una retorcida escalera de peldaños de adobe, como todo lo demás. Link pensaba que el día que cayese una enorme tormenta en el desierto, todos sus edificios se derretirían y se convertirían en barro. En fin, seguramente no sería así, pero él a veces lo imaginaba.

—Espero que todo esté bien —se adelantó él, una vez llegaron al puesto de vigilancia, un alto balcón desde el que se divisaba el desierto en sus cuatro puntos cardinales. Pequeñas columnas elevaban el techo sobre sus cabezas, permitiendo así la visión periférica.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, todo está bien.

—¿La guarida del maestro Kogg también?

—También.

Riju se miró las manos y él empezó a no entender nada. Bueno, tal vez si no eran los Yiga era otra cosa. Tal vez era uno de esos enormes monstruos de las arenas y por eso habían subido hasta la torre, para poder divisarlo.

—Link, pronto seré una mujer. —dijo Riju, sin dejar de mirarse las manos —las sacerdotisas de la tribu esperan que ocurra en menos de un año.

Él asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. A todas luces Riju era una niña, era difícil imaginarla de otra manera. No recordaba su infancia, así que desconocía por completo cómo era el paso de las niñas a mujeres, o el de los niños a hombres… ignoraba demasiadas cosas, en realidad.

—Cuando eso ocurra, he de prepararme para buscar un shiok. Soy la matriarca de la tribu, Link, no puedo ir a buscar shiok a los caminos como hacen algunas de mis mujeres.

—Lo entiendo.

Ajá. A lo mejor lo que quería Riju era que él buscase un shiok para ella. Recordaba a algunos jóvenes de la aldea Hatelia, algunos de ellos cercanos a la edad de Riju, tal vez…

—Lo habitual en estos casos, es que la matriarca elija un consorte para emparejarse. Algún soldado o guerrero reconocido.

—Riju, no conozco a ningún-

—Te he elegido a ti, Link —interrumpió ella, mirándole a los ojos al fin.

Oh, oh.

—¿A mí?

—Eres… eres el shiok más valiente que conozco. Destruiste a Kogg y a sus bandidos tú solo. Destruiste al moldora de las dunas del norte con la cimitarra de la luna. Derrotaste a Ganon, el Cataclismo. Parece una señal, parece como si hubieras sido elegido para vincularte al desierto gerudo. A mis… a mis sacerdotisas les parece bien mi elección, Link.

—No sé qué decir —dijo, tragando saliva —yo… no había pensado en ser consorte de nadie…

"Bueno, bueno… eso no es cierto y lo sabes" susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Sintió una enorme ternura hacia Riju en ese instante, que lo miraba ansiosa, nerviosa. Era cien veces más valiente que él por haberse atrevido a pedirle algo así.

—Quiero cambiar las cosas. No quiero que mi esposo viva fuera de la Ciudadela, no quiero que sea alguien alejado de mi vida. Hay que cambiar algunas tradiciones del desierto —dijo Riju.

—Lo de vivir separados sería un problema, sin duda. He conocido a una mujer de tu tribu que vive sola, en el cañón. Teme que la matéis o algo peor por haberse emparejado y haber tenido a un pequeño shiok.

—Yune… —dijo Riju —conocemos su situación.

—¿Conocéis su situación y no hacéis nada?

—Lo sé, lo sé —Riju agitó la cabeza —por eso quiero arreglarlo. Si me emparejo con un shiok y permito que viva conmigo en la Ciudadela, cambiarán las cosas. Y personas como Yune podrán volver a casa sin problemas. Además, siempre envío a centinelas para averiguar el estado de Yune… no dejamos atrás a nadie de la tribu.

A Link le tranquilizó un poco saber eso, pero no estaba del todo convencido. En fin, las regiones tenían sus normas y eso era algo difícil de cambiar. Era muy noble por parte de Riju que intentase hacerlo, predicando con el ejemplo.

—Doy gracias por tu ofrecimiento —dijo él —pero… para mí emparejarse significa otra cosa.

—¿El qué? Como mi consorte tendrías enormes privilegios, serías el shiok más respetado de Gerudo. Y tendrías todo cuanto pidieses, armas, las mejores morsas del desierto… podrías montar tu propio ejército de shiok si así lo deseases.

—Ya, pero es que lo que yo deseo de una esposa es poder amarla y que ella me corresponda. Todo lo demás no es necesario.

—Eso… eso tampoco sería un problema —dijo Riju, con las mejillas encendidas.

Oh, oh, otra vez.

Vaya, así que Riju sentía algo por él. Era bastante torpe para darse cuenta de eso. No vio venir lo de Nitia ni de lejos… y bueno… estaba lo de Zelda. Estaban los besos de la noche anterior, que no habría visto venir ni en la más salvaje de sus fantasías. Está bien, puede que en la más salvaje sí, pero… El caso es que no imaginó que Riju pudiese verle como algo distinto a un amigo o un hermano mayor.

—Me haces sentir honrado —dijo, con toda la delicadeza posible —pero en estos instantes siento algo por otra persona, y no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento.

Pudo ver cómo las ilusiones de Riju se desinflaban. Agachó los hombros y torció la mirada hacia el exterior, hacia las dunas interminables del desierto. Lo único que permaneció en ella fue el dulce rubor de sus mejillas.

—Es Zelda Bosphoramus —adivinó Riju —ella es la persona por quien sientes algo.

—Sí.

—Zelda me dijo que yo regiría en las regiones de Farone y Gerudo. Ahora el bosque también está bajo mi jurisdicción. Incluso el lago Hylia me pertenece ahora, pues ella ha renunciado a todo eso… y al trono, como bien sabes.

—Seguro que si te ha elegido es porque sabe que lo harás bien.

—¿Por qué eliges a una shiak que ha renunciado a tantas cosas? —dijo Riju, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque no me importa que no tenga nada, no me importa que no tenga una sola pertenencia y venga a mí con las manos vacías. Ella dio su vida para salvarnos a todos, se sacrificó y ahora merece vivir su propia historia. Merece una redención. Y también la elijo porque… no sé, supongo que las cosas del corazón no pueden elegirse.

—Ojalá pudieran elegirse —protestó Riju, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ojalá —sonrió él —Riju… espero que no te sientas ofendida por mi rechazo. Seguro que crecerás y serás una shiak muy hermosa, y una gran matriarca.

Las mejillas de Riju se encendieron un poco más al oír esas palabras, y aunque parecía un tanto temblorosa, se atrevió a agarrarle las manos.

—Link, según creo, aún no tienes prometida. No importa lo que sientas por Zelda Bosphoramus, aún no te has prometido con ella.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—En los largos viajes pueden ocurrir muchas cosas… eso dicen mis institutrices. Por eso recomiendan a las mujeres de la tribu que viajen, que viajen y aprendan, para transformarse. Si al pasar el tiempo tus sentimientos cambian o… o simplemente quieres un futuro, no olvides que te lo estoy ofreciendo.

Él asintió, se había quedado sin palabras.

—No quiero que me esperes demasiado tiempo, Riju —dijo, temiendo que algo así ocurriese.

—No, no esperaré por siempre, Link. Pero tampoco tu viaje durará por siempre, puede que entonces, tengas más claro qué hacer con tu futuro. Si tienes dudas o te sientes perdido… ¿pensarás en mí y en el desierto?

—Lo haré.

* * *

Prunia no paró de parlotear en todo el rato. Desde que se encaramó a la grupa de Sombra había estado hablando de planes, de que aún quedaban algunas semanas de invierno, de que las mujeres gerudo habían escondido baku en las alforjas de Symon, de que Symon estaba muy raro desde que habían llegado al desierto y de que desaprobaba los planes y reuniones secretas de Zelda. Sobre todo eso, estaba harta de secretos.

Él la oía de fondo, como si fuese el arrullo del viento o el ruido de los cascos de Sombra en la roca del cañón de gerudo. Distraía la mente con el paisaje, miraba cómo se mecían con el trote las puntas del pelo de Zelda, que cabalgaba delante de él, y revivía el tacto sedoso de tenerlas entre los dedos. Era tan fácil dejarse arrastrar por las fantasías… aunque ahora tenía recuerdos reales en los que perderse, y eso era aún más peligroso.

—¡Muchacho, eh, muchacho!

Link saludó con la mano al anciano de la Posta del Cañón. Pasaban por ahí a paso tranquilo y el anciano salió del interior al reconocerle, así que el grupo se detuvo.

—¿Ya te marchas?

—Sí, ha llegado el momento de avanzar —sonrió él.

—¡Ya te dije que aquí no encontrarías flores! —rio el viejo, mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban.

—¿Flores? ¿Para qué diablos querías flores, Linky? —dijo Prunia, fulminándolo a través de sus gafas redondas.

—Ya… tenía usted razón, no era posible encontrarlas —respondió al viejo, mientras sentía el calor asomándose a sus mejillas.

—Este muchacho es lo más temerario que me he topado en toda mi vida, me preguntó cuánto se tardaba en escalar el cañón, ¡escalarlo! Que me lleve el Cataclismo…

Fantástico. Gracias a la nula discreción del viejo ahora habría preguntas, muchas más preguntas.

—Ya… bueno, gracias por haberme ayudado, que las diosas cuiden de usted —se despidió, reactivando el trote de Sombra. Symon y Zelda lo imitaron, moviendo también a sus caballos.

—¡De nada! ¡Espero que encuentres flores! ¡Flores para tu hermosa dama!

Link puso la vista en el camino e hizo como que no oía las palabras y las carcajadas del viejo a sus espaldas. Tampoco se atrevía a mirar a un lado, donde sabía que cabalgaban Zelda y Symon.

—Linky… ¿qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó Prunia.

—Nada, que quería unas flores, pero… y al final, ese viejo tenía razón. Por aquí no hay flores, así que… —balbuceó.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué querías flores? No serían para-

—Prunia —interrumpió él —fue una idea tonta, es todo. Me aburría mientras Zelda y tú estabais en la Ciudadela y me topé con ese viejo. ¿No has visto que no está bien de la cabeza?

—Por eso llegaste tarde, ¿no? Andabas por ahí buscando flores para Zeldy —se burló Prunia —ahora todo encaja.

—No, para nada.

—"No, para nada". Siempre que dices "no, para nada" quieres decir justo lo contrario, Linky —Prunia soltó una carcajada.

—Uhm —gruñó él, apretando las riendas.

—Y dime… ¿conseguiste las flores? ¿Se las diste? ¿Qué te dijo?

—No conseguí las malditas flores —refunfuñó —no crecen flores en el desierto. Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿vale?

—Con lo obstinado que eres me extraña que no las encontrases… el Héroe de Hyrule encontraría flores hasta en la boca del Cataclismo si fuesen para Zeldy-Zeldy… seguro que algo encontraste.

—Pues no fue así, fin de la historia.

—Está bien. Ya me lo contará ella —Prunia volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—¡No! No irás a preguntarle por esto, ¿verdad? Te pido que no toques el tema.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que te da miedo que me entere de por qué te traes tantos secretos? Su alteza real no hace más que ocultarme cosas también y estoy empezando a sospechar que algo ocurre, Linky. Además… ya sabes que yo sólo quiero ayudarte con el asuntillo del enamoramiento.

—Pues la mejor manera de ayudarme es manteniendo la boca cerrada, ¿entiendes?

—Me parecería tan romántico y caballeresco que hubieses ido a buscar flores en el desierto… ¡ah! Embargado por el romanticismo, el caballero arriesgó su vida, luchando contra terribles monstruos y contra el desierto mismo para poder conseguir una flor para su afligida dama… —narró Prunia, exagerando el tono —es digno de los libros de caballería que te presté, Linky.

—Estás a punto de ser expulsada de la montura de Sombra… tú misma.

—Y ella recibió tan delicado presente de manos de su caballero, que arriesgó la vida para darle aquella flor como muestra de su amor profundo y apasionado… Entonces ella, para recompensar al caballero-

—Una palabra más y cabalgas con Symon —la detuvo, malhumorado —ya basta de escuchar esas boberías edulcoradas. No me tomes por estúpido.

—Pero a ti esos libros te encantan, Linky.

—No me encantan. Te los pedí para estudiar, ya lo sabes. Quería ser de utilidad. Y quería saber las cosas que hacen los caballeros.

—Buscan flores en los desiertos…

—Maldita sea.

—¡Linky! —carcajeó Prunia —eres muy gracioso cuando te pones tan gruñón…

Tuvo que aguantar las burlas y risas de Prunia un rato más, hasta que prácticamente anocheció. La parte mala es que Prunia ahora sospechaba que algo había ocurrido en vah Naboris, y la buena es que Zelda cabalgó alejada de ellos y no pudo oír semejante despropósito de conversación. Ella y Symon habían descubierto que había buitres volando sobre sus cabezas y se empeñaron en intentar fotografiarlos con la piedra sheikah.

Al fin, el grupo encontró un lugar en el cañón para hacer noche. Una hora más cabalgando y regresarían a campo abierto, a los caminos y a una nueva fase del viaje. Symon llevaba leña en su montura, y encendió un fuego abundante que chisporroteaba y olía muy bien, era madera de almendro y una especie de espino que había utilizado para que las llamas prendiesen con fuerza en un principio. Los demás se habían encargado de conseguir un buen avituallamiento mientras él permanecía con Riju, y esa noche pudieron asar algo de carne, que acompañaron con queso y dátiles.

—Y dime, Zeldy-Zeldy, ¿qué acordaste con Riju? —preguntó Prunia, dando un bocado a su cena. Todos cenaban en círculo, alrededor del fuego. Él se había quitado la botas para poder dar descanso a los pies, y Symon hizo lo mismo.

—Nada, lo que ya imaginas.

—Farone y Gerudo serán gestionados por Riju. Necluda y Lanayru por el joven príncipe zora, y Akalla y Eldin por Yunobo y sus consejeros. —resumió Prunia.

—Así debe ser.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con el centro de Hyrule? ¿Cedérselo a los pájaros junto con Hebra?

—Prunia, no hables así…

—¿Qué posición tenemos los sheikah en todo esto? ¿Ahora tendremos que obedecer lo que diga el príncipe Sidon? ¿Y si no quiere seguir permitiendo que exista el laboratorio de Hatelia? ¿Sabes la cantidad de rupias que cuestan los experimentos? ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Crees que hincará la rodilla ante los zora? No hablemos de Rotver y los goron…

—Bueno, ya es suficiente —interrumpió Zelda —no sé qué diablos vamos a hacer con el Centro de Hyrule, aún no lo he pensado. Y por supuesto, Sidon sabe de sobra el trato especial que ha de tener con los sheikah, me ha asegurado que tendréis la misma autonomía de siempre.

—Habrá que ver eso… —protestó Prunia.

—No creo que haya un problema con Sidon —intervino él, intentando apoyar a Zelda —Y respecto a lo otro, el centro de Hyrule está bastante despoblado.

—A largo plazo será un problema, Linky —dijo Prunia.

—Cuando llegue ese momento, veremos qué hacer —dijo Zelda. Pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, por supuesto, su princesa seguía culpándose como si ella misma hubiese arrasado el centro del reino.

—En fin, si me contases más información no haría tantas preguntas —refunfuñó Prunia —por ejemplo, ¿qué diablos fuiste a hacer a vah Naboris durante toda una noche?

—¿Quién yo? —preguntó Zelda. Sin querer desvió los ojos hacia él, que se encogió de hombros. "No Zelda, no le he contado nada" pensó, como si así pudiera traspasarle esas palabras.

—Nada, fue sólo a explorar y a comprobar que la Bestia Divina estuviese bien —intervino él.

—Sabes que no es del todo cierto, Link, fuimos a explorar, pero también sabes que en realidad fui a hacer unos rituales de purificación que ninguno de vosotros comprende —dijo Zelda —es algo relacionado con mi poder.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Prunia. Esta respuesta sí parecía satisfacerle —¿Y tú, Linky? ¿Qué diablos hablaste con Riju tanto tiempo? ¿Para qué te quería si al final no te has quedado para luchar contra algún peligro o completar una misión?

—Es privado —atajó él, y dio un largo trago al pellejo de agua.

—Muy bien. Seguid así y vuestros secretos terminarán por consumiros —Prunia parecía malhumorada, y no volvió a preguntar nada más.

Él se encogió de hombros y trató de cruzar una mirada de complicidad con Zelda, pero también ella parecía contrariada, y evitó el contacto visual para centrarse en las tareas que solían hacer antes de ir a dormir, lavar utensilios, recoger las mochilas, colocar piedrecitas alrededor del fuego y preparar las mantas debajo de la tienda de campaña.

* * *

El invierno volvió a recibirles una vez regresaron a campo abierto. Había caído una nevada espesa mientras ellos habían estado en Gerudo, y hasta los caminos habían desaparecido bajo la nieve.

Zelda no quería ir directamente al poblado orni, aquella región era la más fría de todo Hyrule y solía quedarse aislada por culpa del mal tiempo. Volver a casa era una opción… pero habían llegado demasiado lejos y había que aprovechar el viaje. Él había oído a Symon decir varias veces lo de "ojalá estuviésemos en casa" o "cómo me apetece un té caliente frente a la chimenea, en el molino". Él también estaba cansado, pero coincidía con Zelda en que era importante continuar. Siempre hay tiempo para volver.

La tensión entre Zelda y él crecía con cada segundo, minuto y hora. No tenían ocasión de estar a solas, habían acampado un par de veces tras dejar el cañón, pero el mal tiempo les obligaba a atrincherarse dentro de las tiendas. Él seguía compartiendo con Symon, cómo no, y apenas podía encontrar una ocasión para estar con ella a solas. Eso hacía que las miradas se hubieran vuelto frecuentes e inquisitivas, querían saber qué pensaba el otro, estaba seguro, pues descubría a Zelda mirándole a menudo.

—Acamparemos aquí —determinó Zelda —parece que hace menos frío.

—Será sólo en tu imaginación —gruñó Prunia —las diosas podrían dejar de enviarnos la blanca bendición de la nieve…

—Encenderé un buen fuego, no te preocupes —intervino Symon.

Él exploró los márgenes del río Celeste. Miró alrededor y olisqueó el aire, como hacía siempre que elegían un sitio para acampar.

—Voy a ir a dar una vuelta —determinó —quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

—Es noche cerrada, Link, puede ser peligroso —advirtió Symon.

Había luna creciente y bastantes estrellas en el cielo. No era la visibilidad ideal, pero a él le era más que suficiente.

—Quiero comprobar una cosa —dijo, mientras empezaba a soltar las riendas de Sombra. No solía amarrarlo, pero temía que al sentirse en campo abierto se alejase demasiado del campamento.

—Iré contigo mientras los sheikah preparan la cena —dijo Zelda, acercándose.

—No voy a tardar nada, es sólo que hay por aquí cerca un lugar que no me gusta.

—¿Qué lugar?

—Supongo que en su día debió ser un árbol gigantesco. Los monstruos lo utilizan de guarida y me sentiría más tranquilo si me aseguro que no han vuelto desde la última vez que los expulsé.

Zelda encendió la piedra sheikah para ver el mapa.

—Es ahí, tras el cerro Daphness —dijo Link, indicando el lugar con el dedo.

—Iré contigo y con Sombra.

Sabía que cuando ella decidía algo con tanta seriedad, no tenía sentido replicarle. De todas formas, no le desagradaba poder conseguir ese momento ansiado después de tres días y tres noches sin poder acercarse lo más mínimo.

Avisó a Prunia, "no vamos a tardar nada", y subió a Sombra. Zelda subió tras él, y apenas le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, sintió una ola de calidez con la que sólo había podido soñar desde que dejaron el desierto.

Atravesaron un puente colgante un tanto sinuoso, pero Sombra sabía bien dónde poner las patas. Después cabalgaron por un sendero cubierto por la nieve, apenas podía intuirse, y fueron rodeando el cerro que habían visto en el mapa.

—No recuerdo que hubiese un árbol gigante aquí hace cien años —susurró ella a su espalda.

—Tal vez es anterior a tu época.

—A nuestra época.

—Sí… a nuestra época.

—La verdad es que-

—Shhh. No hables ahora —dijo, bajando la voz tanto como podía —puede haber algún monstruo en los alrededores.

—No tengo miedo.

—Oh, deberías tenerlo.

—¿Intentas asustarme, Link? Ya te dije que hay pocas cosas que me den miedo.

—Sé que estás asustada. Si no, ¿por qué me agarras cada vez más fuerte? Dentro de poco no podré respirar… —Zelda aflojó un poco los brazos y él no pudo evitar reírse de ella —mira, ahí es.

Sombra pataleó un par de veces en el suelo, y decidió que lo mejor era descabalgar. El lugar ponía nervioso a Sombra, debía recordarlo de la vez anterior, cuando estaba infestado de moblins y otras criaturas. Habían llegado hasta un tronco enorme, una gigantesca columna que se alzaba sombría sobre un pequeño lago ubicado en la base. Un puente de madera unía la tierra firme al tronco, que estaba sesgado, muerto. Ya no había ramas, ni hojas, ni nada. Empezó a cruzar el puente seguido por Zelda, que parecía tener algo de vértigo, así que se aferró a su mano apretándola con fuerza. Le causaba cierta satisfacción ser el que tenía el control de la situación, normalmente era ella quien lo tenía, así que tendría que llevarla a explorar con él más a menudo.

Cuando llegaron a la base sesgada del enorme tronco, no había nada. Quedaban restos de monstruo, sí, habían vuelto por allí. Pero no eran restos recientes, estaban bajo la nieve y la escarcha de varios días.

—Desde aquí los moblin pueden divisar a sus presas varias leguas alrededor. ¿Ves? Se puede controlar aquella llanura al norte, y los bordes del bosque al este.

—Jamás habría imaginado que un lugar así existiría en Hyrule —dijo ella, con cierta fascinación. Sacó la piedra sheikah y tomó varias fotografías, que se verían como un borrón negro que ella conservaría de todas formas.

—Parece que no conoces todos los rincones de Hyrule.

—No, no los conozco —admitió ella. Hubo un instante de silencio y después guardó la piedra sheikah para mirarle. —Link… hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte desde hace días.

—¿Ah sí? —el pulso empezó a acelerársele por la anticipación. Esperaba casi cualquier cosa, una pregunta, un beso, o un arrebato de besos, como la última vez.

—Sí. Es sobre la charla que tuviste con Riju, antes de dejar el desierto.

—Ah, eso —murmuró. Había oscuridad, de lo contrario, ella habría visto la decepción en su cara.

—Dijiste que era privado.

—Así es.

—No tengo derecho a saberlo, pero me he devanado la cabeza pensando en eso estos tres días —admitió ella.

Diosas, le parecía irresistible. Debería besarla, y después sacarla en brazos de aquel tronco podrido para llevarla a otro sitio y seguir besándola.

—¿Link?

—Ah, bueno —balbuceó, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra —Riju busca un consorte. Sus sacerdotisas dicen que pronto será mujer, no sé cómo diablos pueden saber eso, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona.

—¿U-un consorte?

—Un shiok, consorte o como lo llamen. Un marido.

—Entiendo. ¿Volvemos ya al campamento? —dijo ella, aproximándose al puente de madera.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a hacer más preguntas? No parece que devanases tanto la cabeza si ahora no quieres saberlo todo —resopló él.

—Como dices es privado, no debí preguntarte, lo siento.

—Pero… no me importa contártelo, no me importa contarte nada que me preguntes.

—Está bien —Zelda tomó aire y se detuvo otra vez para mirarle —Riju te propuso que fueses su consorte. Y… ¿y tú que le dijiste?

"A ver. Que estoy enamorado de ti y mientras eso dure no puedo ni pensar en otra que no seas tú. Y que mientras me preguntaba esto, yo aún tenía la cabeza llena con los besos que me suplicaste la otra noche."

—Que me parece muy joven para casarse.

—No es tan joven, pronto será una mujer, como dicen sus sacerdotisas…

—Zelda, no estoy interesado en el matrimonio, así que… Me disculpé, me despedí y fin de la historia.

—Jamás pensé que Riju se atrevería a pedirte algo así —reflexionó Zelda, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues ya ves. Hay quien tiene facilidad para poner palabras a lo que siente.

Durante un segundo se miraron, un segundo en el que pudo sentir las palabras de Zelda tan claras como si las pronunciase otra vez, "Bésame, Link". No sabía si quería que lo hiciese otra vez, parecía que sí por cómo lo miraba, por cómo permanecía inmóvil frente a él, pero… Se aproximó y agachó un poco la cabeza, hasta unir la frente con la de ella. Sólo tenían que hacerlo, una vez más, era incapaz de contar los besos que ya se habían dado, y ahora sólo quería uno, uno más, eso era suficiente para calmar su ansiedad al menos otros pocos días.

—Volvamos al campamento —susurró ella, casi sobre sus labios.

Ni hablar. No había ido hasta allí para hablar de matrimonios gerudo, pisotear basura de moblin y largarse sin su beso. Así que deslizó la mano por su cara y la sostuvo para darle un único y húmedo beso, que sonó cuando despegaron los labios. Aún después de separarse de ella la veía aturdida, con los labios todavía entreabiertos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Volvamos. Sombra tiene hambre, y yo también.


	19. Capítulo 19 - El puente de Venno

_Nota: Muchas gracias por darle a favoritos a la historia y por vuestros reviews! ^^ Respondo a algunas cositas que me habéis dicho ;)_

_**Katee198**, Prunia es más lista que el hambre xD, **Poudinha**, jajajaja comparto tu entusiasmo… estaba deseando escribir la primera gran escena de besos Zelink ^^ **Jessica YK**, muchas gracias por leer también los otros fics, espero que te hayan gustado, :) **Klaus22**, mi mayor satisfacción es que la gente disfrute con un fanfic :), **camilo navas**, Riju tenía un enamoramiento platónico… y Link siente afecto por ella, así que intentó tratar el tema con el mayor tacto posible ;) **Vivi-ntvg**, jajajaja, ¿en serio? Bueno, se notaba que Riju sentía mariposas por Link, está claro :) **Linkle,** jajaja gracias! ¿Sabes? Me documenté al respecto y resulta que Tabanta y las Colinas de Hyrule son las dos únicas regiones que permanecen aisladas, sin ningún gobierno aparente. Decidí mantenerlo así por coherencia con el juego. **Txukyahm**, Oh! Muchísimas gracias! Yo empecé a escribir fanfics tras jugar BoTW y ya ves… no he podido parar xD Suelo actualizar una vez por la semana, y por si te sirve de consuelo, nunca he dejado una historia sin acabar. **Ultimate blazer,** bienvenido de vuelta! ¿Triángulos amorosos?_

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - El puente de Venno**

Quería hacer algo por él.

No sabía bien el qué, pero se sentía más que nunca en deuda con Link. No podía regalarle armas o una bonita túnica porque estaban lejos de los mercados, y ella no tenía nada con lo que comprar. No poseía una sola rupia. No podía comprar una silla nueva para Sombra, o un carcaj de cuero.

Con lo único con lo que podía pagarle era con el pasado, pero ese precio podía ser muy alto.

Seguía prefiriendo esperar, y más aún con lo confusa que se sentía acerca de él. Al fin era como si se hubiesen reencontrado. Link vivía ignorante a ese hecho, como era lógico, pero ella sentía cada día como si se estuviese empezando a reencontrar con él. De alguna manera, esa noche en Vah Naboris fue como si hubiese liberado todos y cada uno de los besos que había contenido dentro desde que vio aparecer a Link por el castillo. Hubo mucho de recuerdo en sus besos, y eso le hacía sentirse confusa. Era injusto para Link, era injusto que ella hubiese pensado en el Link de cien años atrás y no hubiera podido resistirse más. Pero también había pensado en el Link de ahora, ¿no? Ah, Diosas, todo se estaba volviendo muy raro.

—Alteza, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Symon solía cabalgar cerca de ella. Prunia había vuelto a su costumbre de encaramarse con Link a Sombra y cabalgaban a su aire. Ella aprovechaba para rememorar, para intentar curarse, porque cada piedra hundida en la nieve, cada pequeña aldea desaparecida, era como un puñetazo en el estómago. Aún no conseguía acostumbrarse al nuevo Hyrule.

—No lo sé —reconoció. Unos pocos copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre sus cabezas —en la llanura estaremos a la intemperie, y estamos lejos de todas las postas… empiezo a creer que desviarnos de la ruta hacia Tabanta ha sido un error.

—Ah, no os culpéis por eso. Lo mismo da cruzar una llanura que otra, la tierra de las colinas sigue siendo lejana.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Aldea Mabe? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Symon agitó la cabeza, sin más. Era suficiente información, seguro que los guardianes habían invadido Aldea Mabe, lo mismo que habían invadido el Mercado Central, y el Cuartel, por el que cabalgaban en ese preciso instante.

Miró a Link y lo vio risueño, bromeando con Prunia. Si él supiese las horas que pasó en el Cuartel, formándose para ser caballero… Ahora sólo quedaban un montón de piedras. Pero antaño, se había enfadado mucho con él, justo en ese lugar. Necesitaba viajar al laboratorio y Padre le había prohibido ir a ningún sitio sin Link. Ni siquiera se conformaba con los guardias reales, tenía que ir con Link de manera obligatoria. Por aquel entonces… bueno, aún no conocía bien a Link, y cualquier cosa referente a él le resultaba molesta. Por qué tengo que aguantar esto si sólo es un crío, por qué tiene que seguirme a todas partes, odio tenerle siempre detrás, es torpe, no sé si es mudo o deja de hablar sólo para fastidiarme… y un largo etcétera de quejas ridículas de las que siempre se arrepentiría. El caso es que él no estaba ese día. No era normal, pues lo habitual es que apareciese misteriosamente de la nada en cuanto ella ponía un pie fuera del castillo, aunque fuese dentro de las murallas. ¿Cómo diablos lo haría?, era desquiciante. "Link ha tenido que ir al Cuartel Central de Hyrule, su capitán lo requiere." Una especie de fuego, que no sabía de dónde procedía se apoderó de ella. Estaba enfadada, furiosa. Quería ir al laboratorio y no tenía a su escolta a su disposición, era lo que faltaba. Esa fue la primera de muchas escapadas, pero no fue hacia el laboratorio, sino hacia el Cuartel para pedirle cuentas y así intentar demostrar que él no era válido para el puesto. Era tan engreída… es increíble que él aguantase sus regañinas infantiles con semejante paciencia. Increíble e insoportable, porque Link era insoportable por no mostrar apenas una señal de estar enfadado o molesto cuando ella le trataba así. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en que el hecho de que fuese tan obstinado hacia su deber fue el principio de todo. Sí, casi seguro que todo empezó por ahí.

—Va a haber ventisca —Link se acercó a ella y a Symon, y señaló con el dedo un horizonte de nubes grises, con mal aspecto.

—Debemos buscar refugio —intervino Symon.

—Iremos hasta esta colina, si acampamos a su pie, estaremos más cubiertos. Además, hay un pequeño bosque cerca —propuso Prunia, mostrando el lugar en el mapa.

—Pero eso nos lleva aún más hacia el Este… —dijo ella.

—Esa colina es la mejor opción, vayamos ahí y mañana recuperaremos el camino perdido —Link movió las riendas de Sombra hacia la colina, sin dudarlo dos veces y sin esperar a oír su opinión al respecto. Consideraba que era lo más seguro y para Link la seguridad estaba por encima de las opiniones, lo sabía bien.

Hacía un frío terrible. El viento helado arrastraba hielo y nieve, y al fuego que Symon encendió le costaba arder. Link se perdió en el bosque y apareció con un montón de ramitas secas, que chisporrotearon cuando las arrojó a la lumbre.

—Vamos a pasar mala noche —se anticipó Prunia.

—Quedan muchas malas noches… —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza —tal vez deberíamos volver a casa.

—Zeldy-Zeldy, no seas tan pesimista… dentro de poco se iniciará la primavera y… sólo es una noche de ventisca, pasará.

Arrebujados en sus mantas y capas cenaron algunas de sus reservas, un poco de pan, algo de queso. No les apetecía asar nada, había tanto viento que incluso comer se volvía algo incómodo. Como pudieron, Link y Symon habían montado las tiendas, al resguardo del viento, pegadas a la ladera de la colina.

Al fin decidieron refugiarse en las tiendas. Afuera sólo había frío, oscuridad, y el fuego se estaba apagando, no tenía sentido intentar permanecer más tiempo expuestos a la tormenta invernal.

Como siempre ella se quitó las botas, la túnica exterior y lo puso todo a un lado, mientras se envolvía con la manta. Cerró los ojos, pero podía sentir los tiritones de Prunia a su lado, así que se acercó a ella y ambas se apretujaron, intentando entrar en calor.

—Es… i-inutil Zeldy… Zeldy —murmuró Prunia entre tiritones —m-mi cuerpo es p-pequeño y tú eres un cu…c-cu… cubit-to de hielo.

—Sí, soy un cubito —reconoció. Tenía las manos y los pies helados, era como si el calor abandonase su cuerpo con cada minuto, y para Prunia era aún peor. —Si no queremos morirnos de frío tendremos que dormir con los chicos.

Prunia asintió sin poner una pega. Ambas salieron de la tienda envueltas en las mantas. Los caballos se habían metido en el bosque y se amontonaban los unos contra los otros, como una enorme bola peluda. Zelda levantó la lona de la tienda de Link y Symon. Ambos estaban ya medio dormidos, y en el interior de su tienda había calidez, más que en la de ellas.

—¿Podemos entrar? Nos estamos helando de frío y temo por Prunia.

—Yo t-t-temo por Zeldy-Z-Zeldy, porque tiene las m-manos como el hielo —dijo Prunia, castañateando los dientes.

—Adelante, vamos —las apremió Link, para que cerrasen la tienda lo antes posible.

Hubo algunos pisotones, un poco de confusión, pero al fin, Symon y Link abrieron un hueco en medio para ellas dos. Diablos, allí se estaba mucho mejor, los chicos generaban el doble de calor que ellas. Prunia se hizo un ovillo y se pegó al brazo de Symon, que dormía a su lado. Notó con alivio cómo la pequeña sheikah dejaba de temblar poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse para poder entrar en calor, cuando sintió una mano, una mano áspera y conocida cerrándose alrededor de la suya.

—Diosas, jamás había tocado una mano tan fría —murmuró Link a su lado.

—Ya va mejor, tranquilo.

—Uhm.

Link tiró de la mano y la acercó a su boca, para calentarla con su aliento. Después la frotó con fuerza, intentando devolverle el calor.

—Ahora la otra.

—Pero Link…

Tiró de su otra mano, haciendo que ella se girase hacia él, descansando de lado. Volvió a repetir la operación, un poco de aliento, frotar y apretar.

—Estás fría, como la noche que te encontré en el castillo.

—¿E-estaba fría?

—Como un fantasma.

Se mantuvo en silencio, no quería volver a recordar el frío del castillo. No quería recordar los pies casi descalzos sobre la piedra helada y la túnica húmeda y andrajosa. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, el cuerpo de Link parecía una estufa, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, pero emitía un calor intenso y agradable.

—Si tú quisieras, podrías acercarte más, así entrarías del todo en calor. Estoy convencido de que no sólo tus manos están frías —dijo él, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

Los sheikah estaban al lado, Prunia apretujada contra Symon. Ambos dormían en paz. Ella también deseaba apretujarse con Link, pero…

—Tranquila, ven.

Link tiró de ella antes de que pudiera decidirse. Levantó su manta y la echó sobre ambos, mientras la rodeaba con el brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Diosas, aquello sí que era calidez. Consiguió acomodar la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Link, no sabía si era incómodo o no para él, pero él no se quejó, así que también enredó una de sus piernas con la suya, buscando algo más de calor.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Link, una vez se hubieron acomodado.

—Mejor, ¿y tú?

—No me hagas responder a eso —bromeó él, sonando risueño.

Ella también sonrió, y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir los pulmones de Link elevándose con cada respiración, y un poco más allá, en el lado izquierdo, la vibración que producía el latido en su pecho. Eso le llevó a otro momento. Otro momento en el que su mejilla había descansado sobre su pecho, buscando un latido con la mayor de las angustias. Tardó en oírlo porque al principio sólo había un terrorífico silencio. Pero después lo notó, el corazón se oía como un eco lejano, como un rumor lento y agonizante, y no había respiración. Su cuerpo estaba frío, helado, y los párpados le pesaron hasta cerrarse.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla con el recuerdo y dio mil y una gracias a la Diosa Hylia por haber mantenido a Link con vida, y por permitir que ella pudiese volver a oír su corazón, latiendo fuerte, y a sentir sus pulmones llenándose de aire, sonando como el arrullo de una ola contra su cara.

—Se hace raro no viajar solo, y poder dormir en compañía —susurró Link, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí… es cierto.

—Ambos hemos estado mucho tiempo solos, sin contacto alguno. Demasiado tiempo.

—Sí.

—No debes tener miedo —Link la apretó un poco más —porque yo estoy aquí. También los sheikah, pero sobre todo yo estoy aquí. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en el castillo, siento haberlo mencionado antes.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes que estaba pensando en eso?

—Porque yo he metido la pata, y sé que al hablar de eso has vuelto a tus recuerdos. Y… es entonces cuando estás triste, siempre que recuerdas estás triste. Puedes abrazarme cuando eso suceda.

Ella suspiró, ni siquiera le salían las palabras. No había palabras de agradecimiento suficientes en el mundo para decir lo mucho que significaba eso para ella. Y Link siempre protestaba cuando ella le volvía a dar las gracias así que… borró todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza y se dejó invadir del todo por su calidez.

* * *

Un sol alto y brillante les recibió la mañana siguiente. Tenía fuerza, pero no la suficiente para derretir la escarcha y la nieve que había dejado la terrible tormenta de la noche anterior.

—Diosas, pareces un muñeco de nieve, ¡ven aquí! —exclamó Link, al ver que el pelaje negro y brillante de Sombra estaba cubierto de chuzos blancos.

Pero Sombra no estaba para bromas esa mañana, al verle aparecer alterado, con el pelo revuelto y el cepillo en la mano, pataleó el suelo y salió huyendo de Link, que comenzó a perseguirlo por el bosque.

—¡Ven aquí! Maldito animal cabezota… ¡detente!

Ella se divertía con la situación, viéndolos correr de un lado a otro, tropezando con la nieve.

—¿Cómo has dormido, Zeldy-Zeldy? Imagino que bien —dijo Prunia, estirándose a su lado —además, has hecho tan feliz a Linky…

—¿C-cómo?

—¿No ves lo contento que está?

—No hace más que maldecir y perseguir a Sombra… —rio ella, al ver caer a Link de boca contra una montaña de nieve, mientras Sombra daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Está total y absolutamente feliz. Y tú tienes mucho que ver en eso.

—No sé cómo —dijo, sintiendo calor en las mejillas. "Bueno, a lo mejor un poco sí".

—Hay algo que no te he contado —dijo Prunia, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas —Después de cien años… cien años largos en los que toda esperanza parecía empezar a desvanecerse, Linky apareció un día gris de otoño, en el molino. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, había llovido durante todo el día en la aldea. Entró a zancadas, preguntando por mí, vociferando con la piedra sheikah en una mano y con la otra rodeando la empuñadura de una vieja espada oxidada. Symon y yo lo ayudamos, lo acogimos en casa, por supuesto. Fue de inmediato cuando me di cuenta de que no recordaba nada… fue nada más ver el fulgor de sus ojos azules cuando lo supe. Me sentí tan culpable…

—Prunia…

—Es cierto, Zeldy-Zeldy, fue una sensación terrible verle así. Debí avanzar mucho más con la investigación del Santuario de la Vida, tal vez así no se habrían borrado sus recuerdos.

—No es culpa tuya, no te culpes por eso.

—Entonces tú tampoco lo hagas… Zeldy —sonrió Prunia.

—Supongo que no puedo argumentar nada contra eso —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Es justo lo que espero que entiendas. Desde entonces, Linky ha ido aprendiendo a vivir su vida, día a día. Cuando dejó el molino ya no parecía tan rudo. Dejó atrás la desconfianza hacia Symon y hacia mí, y sólo tuvo palabras de agradecimiento por ayudarle… Bueno, y también maldijo un poco.

—¿En serio? Pobre Link, ¿qué le hiciste?

—¡Nada! —exclamó Prunia, cruzándose de brazos —Le dije que tal vez podría empezar a recordar si miraba las fotos viejas que tú habías tomado con la piedra sheikah y que habíamos conseguido recuperar. Pero él se enfadó mucho al verlas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es evidente? Porque tú no aparecías en ninguna de ellas —Prunia guiñó un ojo y la dejó con la palabra en la boca para ir a ayudar a Symon, que apareció cargado con un manojo de ramas para la hoguera.

Aquellas palabras fueron tan bonitas que era como si Link hubiese recordado algo… estaba claro que no había recordado nada, pero de alguna manera aliviaron un poco la carga de su corazón.

El grupo se puso en marcha de muy buen humor. El sol les calentaba las mejillas y podían cabalgar a gusto, sin viento ni tormentas que les hiciese el camino difícil. Habían decidido retornar al oeste para atravesar la llanura del Hyrule, aunque Zelda había propuesto virar un poco al norte. El norte les acercaba mucho al castillo, pero ya no era una amenaza y en caso de mal tiempo había bosques y ruinas en las que cobijarse si volvía a haber ventisca.

—Alto —dijo Link, atravesándose en el camino para parar al grupo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He oído algo —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño —no os mováis de aquí.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca, para variar, y se alejó trotando y levantando una polvareda de nieve. Todos esperaron impacientes, tratando de escuchar lo mismo que habría llamado la atención de Link. Al poco él apareció a pie, tirando de las riendas de Sombra, con alguien sentado en la montura.

—¡Link! —se apresuró ella, acercándose antes que los sheikah.

—Está bien, no es nada. Sólo alguien que necesita ayuda.

Había un hyliano de edad media con la capa de Link sobre los hombros y cara de hipotermia.

—E-el… p-puent-te… d-de V-Venno… —murmuró el hombre, al verla aparecer —el p-puent-te…

—Sólo repite eso una y otra vez —aclaró Link, encogiéndose de hombros —lo encontré tendido en el suelo, cubierto por unos matojos congelados.

—El puente de Venno está aquí, lo conozco, es… conduce a la aldea Adenya —dijo, buscando alguna reacción en Link.

—No conozco ningún lugar así —dijo él —pero si tú sabes dónde está…

—Primero haremos que entre en calor, si no lo hace pronto podría morir por hipotermia.

El grupo decidió que lo mejor era volver al pie de la Colina Sibilante. Apenas se habían alejado y sería fácil reencender el fuego en las viejas brasas de la noche anterior. Symon se encargó de que ardiese, como siempre, y Link puso agua a hervir para hacer un caldo caliente para el hombre. Prunia lo examinó y le dio una poción de uno de los muchos frasquitos que llevaba en su mochila de viaje, y ella se quedó sentada a su lado, ofreciéndole su manta.

—Siento haberos asustado así… no sé cómo dar las gracias por rescatarme. Puede que tenga algunas rupias en mi cabaña.

—No son necesarias —sonrió ella. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al segundo volvió a encajar la cara en una mueca de terror —¿puedo saber qué te ha pasado? La ventisca de anoche fue terrible, podrías haber muerto.

—Se lo han llevado.

—¿Llevarse? ¿A quién?

—A mi hijo, a Garsen. Traté de impedirlo, pero fue imposible… eran muchos, al menos cuatro. Moblins altos como torres, con porras hechas de roca y hueso. Intenté perseguirlos, pero me desorienté y acabé perdido en mitad de la llanura. Mi caballo se encabritó y me dejó tirado en medio de la nada… todo estaba blanco, no había visibilidad. No sé cómo pude alejarme tanto del campamento. ¡He de volver ahora mismo!

—¡Espera, tranquilo! —Zelda se puso en pie para apaciguar al hombre, que intentaba volver a marcharse a pesar de su estado lamentable —te ayudaremos a buscar a Garsen. ¿Está en el puente de Venno?

El hombre agachó los hombros y cayó a plomo en su sitio, arrebujándose otra vez en las mantas.

—Yo soy el guardián del puente de Venno.

—¿E-el guardián?

—Es un lugar transitado, conduce a las regiones de Necluda y Lanayru hacia el este. Y los monstruos lo saben… horadan las orillas de los ríos, como un gusano que infecta una manzana. Mi misión consiste en patrullar el puente del Venno para que sea un lugar de paso seguro, pero… pero… —el hombre se interrumpió, atragantado por el nudo de su garganta.

—No te culpes, los monstruos son una amenaza —dijo ella —espero que con el tiempo queden reducidos a la nada. Te ayudaremos a encontrar a Garsen, Link y yo, no nos rendiremos hasta dar con él.

—Gracias.

Después de entrar en calor y del caldo que preparó Link, Mahim, que así se llamaba el hombre, parecía más calmado y empezó a contarle muchas más cosas. En realidad él tenía a su familia en Idilia, una aldea que bordeaba el cañón de Tanagar, al norte de las Colinas de Hyrule. Ella conocía de sobra el lugar, solo que en su época era una ciudad próspera, famosa por el comercio y por las competiciones de caballos. Los mejores caballos crecían al borde del profundo cañón de Tanagar, y cuando apenas era una niña, padre la llevó hasta allí en una de sus visitas oficiales y le regaló a Blizzard. Apenas era un potrillo, blanco como la nieve, pero ya demostraba su carácter.

Después de que Link hiciera una inspección en el lugar en el que habían encontrado a Mahim, el grupo se puso en movimiento hacia el Puente de Venno. Link conocía guaridas de moblins en la zona, eso decía él, parecía conocer cada rincón del nuevo Hyrule. Sin embargo, desconocía algo importante del lugar al que se acercaban.

—Pareces preocupada, Zeldy-Zeldy.

Prunia cabalgaba con ella, pues Link se había adelantado para buscar pistas, y podía moverse mejor si cabalgaba solo.

—Nos acercamos a aldea Adenya —dijo ella, tragando saliva.

—Él no sabe nada. Para él no son más que un montón de piedras… y después de la inundación, un lago ocupa la hondonada donde una vez se levantó la aldea.

—He pensado que tal vez debería…

—Sí, buena idea —interrumpió Prunia —a él le alegrará saberlo.

—¿Tú crees? La otra noche me dijo algo que… en realidad tiene razón, los recuerdos sólo traen tristeza. No quiero llenar su corazón con pensamientos tristes.

—Pero Link quiere saber. Quiere conocer su pasado, no importa lo doloroso que pueda ser el intentar dibujar una realidad que para él jamás ha existido. Oye… esta noche cuando te escapes con él para estar a escondidas-

—¿Qué? Yo no hago eso, no digas estupideces —interrumpió ella, aunque el calor de la vergüenza llegó hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—Ya, ya. Negar la realidad se te da muy mal, Zeldy-Zeldy —Prunia soltó una de sus carcajadas infantiles —El caso es que esta noche, deberías enseñársela. Muéstrale la aldea, y hablarle de ello. Es una forma de hacer algo bueno por Link, y créeme que él preferirá oír eso de tu boca antes que de la de nadie.

* * *

Encendieron una hoguera en la cabaña de Mahim. Bueno, más que una cabaña no era más que un cobertizo al aire libre, un techo de madera bajo el que guarecerse tras las largas horas de patrulla por el puente.

Link apareció agotado, con la túnica manchada de sudor y barro. Pero había un rayo de esperanza bajo sus ojeras de cansancio. Al parecer veía rastros de que el prisionero hubiese logrado escaparse de los moblins. Un moblin yacía muerto con un corte de espada en el costado, y había pisadas, muestras de un forcejeo, y finalmente las huellas de un joven hyliano perdiéndose entre las ruinas que había al oeste del puente.

—Estoy seguro de que logró escapar —dijo Link, aceptando un poco de carne asada que Symon había preparado.

—Te lo agradezco, Link, agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros. A ti y a todos, os estoy agradecido —dijo Mahim.

—Podría intentar seguir la búsqueda, pero por la noche es más difícil dar con un rastro —se lamentó él.

—No te preocupes, mañana al alba podemos seguir intentándolo —sonrió Mahim —ahora me siento mucho más esperanzado, y seguro que antes o después Garsen intentará volver aquí. Sería conveniente que dejásemos alguna pista que le haga saber que lo hemos buscado.

Link aceptó de mala gana, pero no le quedaba más remedio que resignarse. Y ella esperó su momento. Esperó con paciencia a que la cena acabase, y lo vio alejarse del grupo para bajar al río bajo el puente, a asearse un poco. Él le había dejado caer la idea de que "por las noches hacía mucho frío" y era conveniente seguir durmiendo todos en la misma tienda "al menos hasta que llegue la primavera". No podía negar que a ella también le atraía la idea, las mariposas de su estómago se volvían locas con la idea de dormir otra vez abrazada a él… pero Prunia ya había montado la segunda tienda y ninguno de los dos hizo nada por llevarle la contraria.

—Hola, Link, ¿molesto? —preguntó con atropello. Él se había quitado la camisa para lavarse en el río… Diosas, no podía mirar sin sentirse absurdamente descubierta.

Link entornó un poco los ojos, llenos del cansancio de la búsqueda. La búsqueda había ocupado todo el día y ambos apenas habían tenido tiempo de reparar en el otro… bueno, más bien él no había tenido tiempo de reparar en ella como otras veces, porque ella sí lo había observado con la fascinación que le producía ver su empeño y sus habilidades.

—¿Vienes a tomar un baño al río? —bromeó él, logrando hacerla reír.

—No, no. Es que en realidad…

—Mmmm, cuando la frase empieza por "en realidad…" es que nuestra princesa trama algo —dijo él, acercándose.

Maldición. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. ¿Se iba a atrever a besarla otra vez? "No, no, Zelda, deja de pensar en eso."

Los besos de vah Naboris habían sido ideados por ella, pero el último, aquel beso en medio del árbol marchito fue cosa de él… y aún estaba intentando asimilarlo. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado, Diosas, ¿dónde habría aprendido a besar así? Era tan distinto al Link de cien años atrás… Se había propuesto poner fin a los besos hasta que ambos pudieran aclararse, ella necesitaba contarle la verdad y él… no tenía ni idea de lo que podría pasar por la cabeza de Link, ¿y si ella no era más que otra chica que se había lanzado a besarle, como aquella joven de aldea Onaona? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Nadia? No quería ser una "Nadia" más en la vida de Link, sabía que eso terminaría haciéndole mucho daño y ya tenía el corazón demasiado dañado. Así que nada de besos hasta nuevo aviso.

—Quería enseñarte una cosa —reaccionó, dando un paso atrás. Link inclinó la cabeza, y se rascó el pelo sobre la nuca, justo bajo la coleta.

—Está bien.

Ambos cruzaron el Puente de Venno y se despidieron de Symon, el único que quedaba en pie, diciendo que "iremos a dar una vuelta, no tardaremos demasiado". Symon sonrió y no dijo nada. ¿Acaso él también pensaba lo mismo que Prunia? ¿Creía Symon que ella aprovechaba las noches para verse a solas con Link? La mera idea le hizo arder las mejillas y sentirse avergonzada. Un comportamiento así habría sido imposible en su época como princesa de Hyrule, pero ahora, ahora…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Link, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella se sonrojó, como si él pudiera adivinarlos.

—Sí. Es aquí cerca, no falta mucho.

—Conozco el sitio, he pasado alguna vez que otra por aquí. Ven, desde esa elevación veremos el lago entero.

Link la agarró de la mano y la guio entre rocas y oscuridad. Se supone que era ella la que estaba enseñando el lugar y no al revés. De todas formas fue incapaz de replicar al sentir el calor áspero de su mano cerrándose sobre la suya… era como si su piel hubiera ansiado sentirle durante todo el día.

—¿Ves? Desde aquí se pueden observar las ruinas, y la laguna —sonrió él.

El paisaje que tenían al frente era demoledor. Apenas quedaban en pie las paredes de unas pocas casas. Todo estaba inundado, borrado. Cualquier parecido con la pequeña y alegre aldea Adenya que ella recordaba era mera casualidad.

—¿Y bien? Sólo son un puñado de ruinas más —dijo él, dejándose caer sobre una piedra, libre de nieve.

—Link… ¿no recuerdas nada de este sitio?

—¿Debería?

—Tu… tu familia pertenecía a este lugar —dijo, agachando la mirada para evitar el escrutinio de los ojos azules.

Link se puso en pie, y miró las ruinas como si las viese por primera vez. Se agachó, se acercó y volvió a su posición original.

—¿Mis padres eran de aquí? —preguntó al fin, con la vista perdida en la laguna.

—Sí. Tu padre, sir Onyen, capitán de la guardia real, del grupo de caballería. Y tu madre, Emmi.

Él se sentó en la roca, aturdido por la información. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y luego los abrió. Brillaban como dos espejos azules y ella se preguntó si Link se estaba forzando a recordar de una manera imposible.

—Háblame de ellos —pidió, con una voz ronca, como salida de lo profundo de su garganta.

—Yo… no los conocí mucho. A Onyen sí, muchas veces escoltó a mi familia. A menudo se reunía con padre y no era raro verle en el castillo. Siempre fue bueno y gentil conmigo como… como tú. Era muy alto, con el pelo rubio. Erais muy parecidos, ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Era buen caballero?

—Sí, lo era. Era el mejor. Él te enseñó todo, y estaba muy orgulloso de ti el día que te vio con la Espada al hombro —sonrió ella, pero Link mantuvo la expresión seria. Estuvo un rato en silencio, pero ella se animó a seguir —A Emmi sólo la vi una vez. Vino a visitarte al castillo, pero tú no estabas. Habíamos discutido y-

—¿Habíamos discutido? ¿Tú y yo?

—A… a veces discutíamos —reconoció —Ella habló conmigo, fue muy amable y cariñosa. Y… ella te quería más que nadie en este mundo, Link. Decía que siempre habías sido un niño travieso, pero con el mejor corazón. Decía que eras el más cabezota de los caballeros, sí, lo reconocía, reconocía que a veces no eras fácil…

—Supongo que eso no cambia… —sonrió él, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas.

Por Hylia, no sabía si podría resistir al verle tan vulnerable, él ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba llorando.

—Emmi me contó algunas cosas que hicieron que nos llevásemos mejor. Jamás una madre puede llegar a estar más orgullosa de un hijo que la tuya, Link. Te juro que ella podría haber presumido, podría haber ido por ahí demandando cosas a mi padre. Podría haber vivido cubierta de lujo, como una de las primeras damas de la corte, después de todo tú eras el escolta de la princesa, y el portador de la Espada —suspiró, agitando la cabeza —Ella prefirió vivir aquí, alejada del ruido de la Ciudadela. Y ahora puedo entenderla muy bien.

—¿Qué les pasó? —preguntó Link, volviendo a clavar la vista en la aldea, hundida bajo las aguas del lago.

—Ganon.

Ganon, siempre Ganon. No había más que decir y prefería no pensar en un final agónico y desesperado.

—Y, y yo…

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —se apresuró a decir —tu padre vino hasta aquí, prometió que vendría a salvar a Emmi y a la aldea. Cerca de la posta del Bosque tú y yo… Nos cruzamos con él. Esa fue la última vez que lo vimos.

Esta vez fue ella la que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Las enjuagó rápido para que él no se diese cuenta.

—Está bien. Yo tenía una misión que cumplir, y mi padre también. Éramos caballeros.

—Lo erais.

—Gracias, Zelda. No sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí —dijo él, con los ojos aún brillantes, hundiendo la mirada en ella.

—Creo que… necesitabas saberlo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él, tragando saliva y forzando una sonrisa —creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que no vendría mal un abrazo.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Link se arrojó a sus brazos sin pensar, sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse. Agachó la cabeza y la hundió en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello, mientras la rodeaba con fuerza. Ella le acarició la espalda, y el pelo suave que se escapaba bajo su coleta. Por Hylia, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte y lo vulnerable que era Link, rasgos opuestos a partes iguales.

—Zelda… —murmuró él, contra su cuello, haciendo que su propio nombre le provocase una sacudida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a besarte.

Maldición.

* * *

_Nota: Queridos lectores y amigos, os aviso que la semana que viene no habrá capítulo, no me será posible publicar. Os agradezco de antemano vuestra sabia paciencia (*intento cutre de pelotear a los lectores para que no se alboroten* xD) y que sigáis ahí tras este breve inciso._

_Besos,_

_-Nyel2._


	20. Capítulo 20 - En el centro del bosque

**Capítulo 20 - En el centro del bosque**

Esa mañana, Link se levantó antes de que despuntara el alba.

Symon dormía a pierna suelta junto a Mahim, ninguno se despertó cuando él dejó la tienda. Sombra enderezó las orejas en cuanto lo vio aparecer, y pataleó un poco en el suelo.

—Buenos días a ti también, amigo —dijo él, acariciándole el pelo del cuello. Después sacó una manzana que Sombra se comió de un único bocado —¡tranquilo! Hay que saborear estas cosas, no hay mucha fruta por estos alrededores.

Sin esperar a los demás, se enfundó la Espada Maestra y la capa. Había silencio en la tienda de las chicas, estaban dormidas y a salvo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a Sombra por las riendas y descendió a pie hacia la orilla del río, bajo el Puente de Venno, para recuperar el rastro que había dejado el día anterior. Se encaramó en la montura y ambos descendieron, en dirección oeste, por la orilla del río.

—¿Sabes? Ayer conocí a mis padres —dijo a Sombra. Él sólo movió una oreja a un lado, un gesto que repetía cuando quería oírle bien —Yo también tengo padres, como todo el mundo. Onyen y Emmi. Mi padre era caballero, un capitán. Eh, no pongas esa cara que puedo verte… no intento presumir.

Rascó la crin de Sombra, que resopló. Así hablaba con él. Así lo había hecho desde siempre, desde que despertó, cuando estaba solo. Todo había cambiado tanto… ahora tenía más amigos. Y los recuerdos de una familia.

—Puede que ya no tenga familia, pero Prunia y Symon es como si fueran de mi familia —dijo a Sombra, en hilo a sus pensamientos —He dormido más veces con Symon que con nadie, se puede decir que es un hermano mayor… o un tío, más bien. Tío Symon. Y Prunia… nos cae bien, reconócelo. Es divertida, si no fuera por ella no habrías echado todas esas carreras que tanto te gustan.

Agitó las riendas y trotaron un poco más rápido, salpicando el agua de la orilla pedregosa del río. Sombra relinchó de gusto… hacía tiempo que no estaban solos los dos.

—Y Zelda… oh, diosas. Espero que también ella te guste. Es lista, y fuerte, y… ah, es tan guapa que no puedo ni pensarlo. Tiene las manos suaves, los ojos... No sé qué diablos se hace en el pelo para que huela tan bien… pero huele… ya sabes. Ambos viajamos juntos, se baña en el río como los demás, ¿cómo puede una chica oler tan bien? ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?

Sombra redujo el paso para mordisquear un poco de hierba verde que asomaba tras la nieve que se derretía en la orilla del río.

—Y… es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Y tiene la piel suave bajo la camisa, es como seda… —dijo, sonrojándose con su propio recuerdo —No me mires así, ¿vale? Ella estaba muerta de frío, y dormí abrazándola para ayudar, de ahí que... Pero sólo ha sido una vez. Cuando volvamos a casa tendré que hacer un esfuerzo por pensar en que ella duerme en mi cama y yo en otra… separado de ella por un abismo. Tú tienes suerte, seguro que has dormido con las yeguas siempre que has querido, ¿no?

Volvieron a recuperar el paso, una vez que Sombra comió la poca hierba verde que había encontrado. Ya estaban cerca del cadáver del moblin que habían visto la noche anterior.

—Pero no pienses que me gusta sólo porque sea guapa o por Din… porque me deje besarla como si fuese una chica común, siendo ella quien es… no pienses que sólo quiero aprovecharme de su debilidad o algo así. Me gusta verla comer como un gorrión, aunque eso me saque de quicio, y verla hablando de esas cosas tecnológicas con Prunia. Y me gusta mucho cuando arruga la nariz… Y admiro todo lo que hace, y lo que ha hecho… Nadie sabe lo que ha hecho, y de alguna manera eso es triste. Es la princesa de Hyrule y todos lo han olvidado, sobre todo yo, maldita sea. Soy un patán con la cabeza hueca… Nadie en Akalla la reconoció, ¿sabes? Nadie. Uhm —murmuró, mirando al cielo —he de seguir yendo despacio si no quiero estropearlo todo. ¿Tú que piensas?

Sombra se tensó al pasar al lado del cuerpo del moblin. Estaba empezando a descomponerse y tenía un aspecto horrible que puso nervioso al caballo.

—Ahg, no lo mires. Sólo es un asqueroso bicho muerto, no tienes nada que temer —dijo Link, pero él mismo estaba alerta, en tensión.

De repente, hubo como un chasquido. Ruidos, pisadas en la nieve.

—Qué diablos…

A lo lejos se dibujaron las siluetas de dos moblins altos y oscuros. Perseguían a alguien, alguien pequeño y escurridizo. Link supo que había llegado la hora de actuar y puso a Sombra a trote. Sacó una flecha del carcaj y la metió en el arco, para estar preparado. La flecha voló rasgando el viento en cuanto uno de los moblin se puso a tiro, acertando en su cabeza y haciéndole caer fulminado. El otro cambió el rumbo al descubrirle, y decidió atacar de frente con una enorme porra de hueso en alto.

—Serán estúpidos…

Link solo tuvo que apuntar hacia adelante para eliminar al segundo moblin sin problema alguno. Después de comprobar que sus víctimas no volverían a levantarse, cabalgó siguiendo las huellas del perseguido, que se perdían en la nieve tras una enorme roca.

—Sal de ahí, ya no hay peligro.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —respondió una voz juvenil, un poco rasgada.

—Soy Link y he venido a ayudarte… tu padre te está buscando, nos espera junto al puente de Venno.

Un adolescente flaco y desgarbado apareció tras la roca. Debía tener unos trece o catorce años como mucho, aunque era alto para su edad.

—Soy…

—Garsen —se adelantó Link —¿estás bien, tienes alguna herida?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo el muchacho, dando un paso atrás.

—Como he dicho, ayudamos a tu padre a buscarte. Él está bien, no debes preocuparte por eso. ¿Y tú? —reiteró Link, tratando de cerciorarse.

—Estoy bien… sólo arañazos.

—Eres un tipo duro si has resistido a la ventisca de la otra noche y a esos moblin.

—Me escondí en una cueva, en unas colinas al oeste. Pensé que había despistado a los moblin, pero cuando salí, me topé otra vez con estos dos.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Conseguí abatirle… creo. Clavé la lanza de padre, no sé si conseguí acertar.

—Acertaste, y muy bien —sonrió Link —vamos, sube. Te llevaré a nuestro campamento.

Deshicieron el camino volviendo a pisotear las huellas que había junto a la orilla del río. Ya había amanecido del todo, era un día soleado pero bastante frío, y Link se quitó la capa para que Garsen se envolviese con ella a su espalda.

—Este caballo es enorme, nunca había visto uno igual.

—Se llama Sombra. Es un caballo salvaje.

—¿Salvaje? ¿Sabes atrapar caballos?

—Bueno, no es difícil. Cualquiera con algo de paciencia puede aprender a hacerlo. Pero es mejor dejarles vivir en libertad… yo sólo atrapé a Sombra porque no tenía caballo, ni rupias con las que comprar un caballo domesticado.

—Mi padre aún no me deja que intente domar caballos… Me encantaría poder tener uno. Monto una yegua vieja que perteneció a mi madre. Todos los chicos en aldea Idilia tienen mejor caballo que yo, y mientras no dome a un buen ejemplar tendré que seguir así. Es imposible ganar una competición a lomos de Pastel.

—¿Tu yegua se llama Pastel? —preguntó Link, sin poder reprimir una risa.

—Lo sé. Ningún jinete ganador tendría una yegua con ese nombre…

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Cuando vuelvas a tu aldea podrás contar que abatiste a un moblin tú solo, en mitad de la noche y de una ventisca. ¿Qué crees que dirán entonces los demás chicos de la aldea?

—Que me lo he inventado todo…

Link soltó otra carcajada, esta vez acompañada por una risa tímida de Garsen. Antes de llegar al campamento, se vislumbraba un hilo de humo. Ya debían estar todos en pie.

—Llegamos —anunció Link, descabalgando y sosteniendo las riendas de Sombra para que Garsen hiciese lo mismo.

—¡Garsen!

Mahim estaba calzándose las botas, seguramente para salir tras Link en la búsqueda, pero abandonó una de ellas en el suelo para correr a trompicones y abrazar a su hijo.

—Gracias, Hylia, ¡gracias a todas las diosas! —exclamaba Mahim, aferrándose a Garsen.

—Vale, papá, me estás asfixiando, estoy bien —Garsen consiguió zafarse del abrazo pegajoso de su padre —Link mató a los otros dos moblin, él me encontró y me ha traído hasta aquí.

—Link no sé cómo… no puedo pagarte esto… —Mahim agarró a Link de la mano, esta vez le tocaba a él ser el zarandeado —salvas mi vida, la de mi hijo…

—No hace falta que me pagues nada, en serio —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Zelda y los sheikah se unieron a ellos de inmediato. Había un ligero reproche en los ojos de Zelda, aunque él ya contaba con ello.

—¿A dónde diablos has ido sin decir nada? —estalló ella, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para decirle un "buenos días".

—Intuía que Garsen no andaba lejos…

—Debiste despertarme, habríamos ido nosotros también. Link, estaba oscuro y podrías haberte perdido en la nieve.

—Ya empezaba a amanecer y sólo eran un par de moblins con el cerebro de un gusano —se justificó, deseando que la tormenta de riñas acabase cuanto antes. Era una temeridad mínima, minúscula en comparación con todas las cosas que él hacía cuando viajaba solo.

—Garsen, ¿te encuentras bien? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti —preguntó Zelda, dirigiendo al fin el escrutinio de sus ojos a otro objetivo.

Garsen se estiró y no dijo nada, abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. Ajá. Link conocía esa sensación.

—Él ha abatido un moblin por sí solo y en mitad de la noche —aclaró Link, dando una pequeña palmada en la espalda de Garsen.

—¿De verdad? Eres muy valiente por hacer algo así —sonrió Zelda.

Garsen se puso más rojo que un tomate y se miró los pies, sin moverse del sitio. Link lo encontraba divertido, sabía bien el efecto que una de las sonrisas de la princesa de Hyrule podía desatar.

Todos optaron por comer algo, los ánimos estaban por las nubes y Symon decidió asar las últimas salchichas, un manjar que racionaba y reservaba para ciertas ocasiones especiales. Mientras Link engullía la comida, Prunia y Zelda rodearon a Garsen y le preguntaron por el ataque, cuántos monstruos eran, cómo fue, cómo se libró… en fin, lo que ellas siempre hacían, indagar hasta obtener hasta el último detalle.

—¿Por qué no se habrán refugiado los moblins en las montañas? —preguntó Prunia, aunque era más bien una reflexión en voz alta —me resulta raro que aún haya hordas en plena llanura.

—El hecho de que… ya sabes, el Cataclismo no esté, no significa que todos sus servidores se esfumen de la noche a la mañana —dijo Zelda.

—Así que los rumores son ciertos. El Cataclismo ha abandonado este mundo —intervino Mahim.

Prunia y Zelda cruzaron miradas, y luego lo miraron a él, que se encogió de hombros.

—Así es. La oscuridad ha dejado el castillo de Hyrule… y nuestra hermosa tierra. Los sheikah han preparado un comunicado a cada gran región de Hyrule con este mensaje —dijo Prunia —mi grupo y yo somos enviados especiales con la misión de difundirlo también.

—Entonces Garsen y yo hemos de regresar a Idilia cuanto antes. Nuestro pueblo tiene que ser conocedor de tan buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasará con el puente de Venno? ¿Quedará desprotegido? ¿Y si hay más moblins? —preguntó Zelda, arrugando la nariz.

—Un guardia siempre reemplaza a otro guardia, esas son las normas. Alguien de mi aldea vendrá aquí para cubrir el turno de primavera. Es un trabajo duro… si la aldea de los alrededores no estuviese hundida en las aguas tal vez podríamos volver a edificar ahí y los habitantes que repoblasen el área se harían cargo del puente —reflexionó Mahim —pero de momento, no queda más remedio que turnarse y vivir lejos de la familia por un tiempo.

—Uhm, la aldea Idilia no está lejos de nuestro destino —dijo Prunia, mirando el mapa en la piedra sheikah —una visita podría ser adecuada. Después viajaremos al sur y cruzaremos el gran puente de Tabanta cuando llegue la primavera.

—¡Eso sería excelente! —exclamó Mahim —si las noticias salen de la boca de los sheikah nadie tendrá dudas al respecto.

—Bien. Entonces… ¿qué hacemos, Zeldy-Zeldy?

Todos miraron a Zelda, Mahim con un gesto extrañado al ver que los sheikah esperaban su aprobación.

—Me parece un buen plan. Iremos a Idilia primero.

* * *

El tiempo mejoró conforme se adentraron en el Oeste de Hyrule. Tal vez el invierno remitía, tal vez no. Los días eran inestables y engañosos, un día soleado podía conducir a otro frío y desapacible.

El viaje transcurría bien a pesar de las frías noches, pues no toparon con más enemigos y lo único destacable fue el hallazgo de un enorme guardián volador que obstruía el camino. Era un montón de chatarra que se apelotonaba y que se oxidaba por culpa de las lluvias y la nieve, pero aun así, los sheikah se empeñaron en analizarlo. Link pensaba que si se detenían a examinar cada tornillo que encontrasen en el camino, jamás llegarían a aldea Idilia y mucho menos al poblado orni, donde esperaban Tyto y la verdad sobre su pasado.

—Me gustaría que me enseñases a disparar con el arco, Link.

Garsen solía pegarse a su lado. Insistía en ir con él cuando iba a cazar o a explorar el territorio para establecer el campamento. Lo observaba meticulosamente, absorbiendo cada mínimo conocimiento que él pudiese tener sobre el terreno.

—Eres bastante buen tirador, sólo has de seguir practicando.

—No, no. Tú eres mucho mejor. Mataste a los moblin con un solo disparo. Hay que ser muy preciso para hacer algo así. Quiero aprender para demostrarle a Riejen que son mucho mejor que él. No podré ganar la competición a caballo, pero al menos…

—¿Quién es Riejen?

—Es mi hermano mayor. Y el actual campeón de aldea Idilia. Padre está muy orgulloso de él…

—Uhm. Si vas a ser mi alumno lo que debes hacer es practicar siempre que puedas. Vamos, dibuja una diana y dispara contra ese árbol.

Garsen se puso en pie entusiasmado con la idea, y fabricó una diana con un viejo trozo de tela de saco que ató al tronco de un roble seco. Estuvo disparando un rato bajo la atenta mirada de Link. Tras varias intentonas consiguió acertar en el blanco, casi en el centro de su objetivo.

—¡Bravo, lo haces muy bien!

Ambos se giraron hacia Zelda, que al parecer había dejado a los sheikah con el guardián para observarles "jugar" con el arco y las flechas.

—Gracias —dijo Garsen, sonrojándose un poco.

—No quiero interrumpir tus prácticas, pero hemos de ponernos en marcha, los sheikah quieren que lleguemos a un lugar seguro antes de la noche —dijo ella.

—¿Un lugar seguro? —preguntó Link, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay una arboleda a unas cuantas leguas al norte de aquí —dijo ella, desviando la mirada.

—Uhm. Sí, conozco el lugar. Hay una enorme explanada de piedra en el centro.

—Así es.

—¿Debería acordarme de ese sitio? —preguntó, aprovechando que Garsen había ido a recuperar las flechas.

—Deberías —admitió Zelda, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Él asintió sin decir nada más. Ella ya no se enfadaba ni intentaba huir cuando él preguntaba algo, o se interesaba por algún sitio. Seguía costando, pero poco a poco las cosas eran más sencillas.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó a Garsen, que apareció sonriente, con su carcaj repleto de flechas.

—Sí, listo para partir.

—Haremos el trayecto hasta el bosque a pie —informó Zelda —hemos hecho trabajar demasiado a los caballos hoy, y el paso por la llanura de Hyrule es firme y seguro.

—Yo puedo llevar tu mochila de viaje —se ofreció Garsen.

—Oh, eres muy amable, ¿pero no llevas ya demasiado peso encima?

—No, no pesa nada. Deja que la lleve.

Garsen arrancó el zurrón de piel de las manos de Zelda antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, y echó a andar con energía. Zelda sonrió y se encogió de hombros, caminando detrás de Garsen.

Llegaron a la arboleda antes del anochecer. Estaban muy cerca del castillo de Hyrule, y su silueta se alzaba enorme en la distancia, emergiendo por encima de la copa de los árboles. Pero ya no era un lugar peligroso, ni daba escalofríos sólo con mirar. No era más que otro montón de ruinas abandonadas, como otros muchos rincones de Hyrule.

Él reconoció el territorio mientras Symon encendía el fuego y Mahim y las chicas montaban las tiendas de campaña. Garsen fue el encargado de surtir de leña a Symon y de llenar un par de cubos de agua de un riachuelo cercano. Él aprovechó para sentarse un rato y terminar de fabricar flechas. Había empezado la noche anterior, había regalado algunas a Garsen y quería asegurarse de tener suficientes en caso de ser necesario. Una vez el campamento estuvo montado, Zelda se sentó en silencio, a su lado, con la cabeza hundida en un sinfín de pensamientos. No tenía que preguntarle, lo sabía, sabía que muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza, así que disfrutó en silencio de su cercanía, podía distraerse y mirarla siempre que quisiera mientras afilaba una estaca fina con el puñal para fabricar una nueva flecha.

Garsen apareció con la cantimplora rebosando agua fresca, y la ofreció a Zelda, sacándola por un instante de sus pensamientos.

—¿Para mí? —se sorprendió ella. El muchacho asintió con energía y los labios apretados en una mueca nerviosa. Zelda dio un trago largo y después devolvió la cantimplora a Garsen, dedicándole una de sus fulminantes sonrisas —muchas gracias, eres muy cortés.

Garsen sonrió y se marchó de allí satisfecho y colorado hasta la punta de las orejas.

—Oh, por favor… —murmuró él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es ese mocoso —refunfuñó —es buen chico, pero me doy cuenta de lo que intenta hacer.

—¿Qué intenta hacer? —preguntó Zelda, clavando los ojos en él, para ponerle nervioso.

—Pues… primero lo de la mochila, luego lo del agua… —balbuceó él, en efecto, un poco nervioso. De repente se sintió ridículo, pero era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás.

—Intenta ser amable, y… creo que es encantador. Además, es muy apuesto para su edad, seguro que en un par de años será uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de Idilia.

—No intenta ser amable —gruñó él, agarrando una pluma que guardaba en el zurrón para enrollarla en un extremo de la flecha —intenta…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué intenta?

—Pues… lo del agua… y siempre pendiente de… y…

—Ajá, sí —Zelda se cruzó de brazos, volviendo la vista hacia el campamento, donde Garsen ayudaba a Symon a preparar la cena —me recuerda mucho a alguien.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Alguien que siempre intenta llevar mi mochila de viaje, me ofrece agua y es muy cortés y atento conmigo —Zelda dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No es lo mismo —refunfuñó, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas —yo no…

—¿En serio? ¿Tú no?

—Yo… yo no intento…

—¿No intentas?

Diosas, si pudiese saldría de inmediato de allí, corriendo o volando. Para su desgracia, Zelda parecía tener todo el control de la conversación, y se divertía de un modo diabólico poniéndole nervioso.

—No… no es eso… es que yo…

—¡A cenar! —exclamó Prunia a lo lejos, salvándole de la situación. Suspiró aliviado y se puso en pie, aunque Zelda seguía inmóvil, aún estudiándole con la mirada.

—Puedo hablarte del lugar que se encuentra en el centro de la arboleda —Zelda se puso en pie —si tú me dices qué es lo que intentas hacer siendo cortés conmigo.

Él tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza, en un gesto tan infantil como el que había visto hacer a Garsen cuando se sonrojaba delante de ella.

—Después de cenar te espero en el centro del bosque —dijo Zelda, tomando su silencio como respuesta válida.

Tuvo que engullir la cena con un nudo en el estómago. Diablos, tal vez no podía retrasar más el momento. Por supuesto, era evidente que sentía algo por ella y se lo había demostrado con cada beso. Pero no esperaba tener que hablarle abiertamente de sus sentimientos, no tan pronto… había decidido esperar al día en que ella le contase la verdad sobre su pasado. De ese modo él podría decirle que le daba igual, y podría decirle que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella y la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si ella decidía ir hasta allí, promesas caballerescas de por medio o no.

Pero todo se había acelerado esa noche. Su única pretensión era buscar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para apartarla de los demás y poder besarla, porque él se autoconvencía de que "ese beso" sería el último, pero lo único que conseguía con cada beso era desear más. En fin, seguir ocultando lo que a todas luces debía estar más que claro, no tenía sentido. Cuanto antes mejor.

Mientras los demás terminaban de cenar, Zelda agarró su capa y se excusó diciendo que quería visitar un sitio conocido. Prunia asintió sin decir nada, ya se había acostumbrado a las excursiones nocturnas de la princesa de Hyrule. Antes de perderse en la espesura, Zelda cruzó la mirada con él, invitándole a seguirla en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

—¿No es peligroso adentrarse en el bosque de noche? —preguntó Garsen, con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo tampoco me siento cómodo dejando que esa joven vaya por ahí a solas… no debería alejarse mucho del campamento —intervino Mahim.

—Oh, tranquilos. Zeldy-Zeldy tiene escolta, que no tardará demasiado en ir a vigilar su bienestar —dijo Prunia, guiñando un ojo a Link.

—Sí, volveré en seguida. —dijo él, dándose por aludido.

—¿Puedo ir contigo, Link? —se ofreció Garsen.

—No. Tú espera aquí. No tardaremos en volver.

Agarró la espada y se echó la capa por encima, perdiéndose en la espesura, por el mismo lugar por el que había visto desaparecer a Zelda. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho por la anticipación, mientras apartaba los matorrales y se abría paso tras las huellas que ella había dejado en el bosque.

Al fin alcanzó el centro, o lo que él suponía que era el centro. Allí, en un claro del bosque, halló la enorme plaza circular rodeada por una fuente ruinosa, que en el pasado debió llevar aguas limpias y cristalinas. Una figura encapuchada se sentaba en el borde opuesto, pero no se trataba de la silueta de Zelda. Por precaución rodeó la empuñadura de la espada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

—Mi nombre es Theodwise, pero también se me conoce con Theod, el adivino.


	21. Capítulo 21 - El héroe y la princesa

**Capítulo 21 - El héroe y la princesa**

Link inspeccionó al hombre para ver qué grado de amenaza suponía. Llevaba unas sandalias andrajosas y una pesada capa. No sabía qué podía haber debajo de la capa, así que no soltó la empuñadura de la espada. Giró alrededor del hombre sin perderle de vista, mientras intentaba encontrar a Zelda entre los árboles o tras los matorrales.

—Ahora viene —sonrió el hombre.

Link desenvainó la espada de forma automática y apuntó, dando un paso adelante.

—¿Qué has hecho con ella?

—¡Nada, nada! —el hombre levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de paz —es que le he dicho que me había perdido y tenía sed, ha ido a llenar su cantimplora. Es diferente a cómo la había imaginado.

—Si no aparece aquí en un minuto tendrás que responder ante mí —Link aumentó su amenaza aproximando la punta de la espada a pocos centímetros del hombre.

—Vaya, así que esta es la Espada Maestra.

Link bajó la guardia y arqueó una ceja. El hombre volvió a sonreír, le faltaban algunos dientes y tenía la barba larga y descuidada.

—¿Crees que sabes utilizar un arma así?

—¿Cómo se atreve usted a cuestionarlo? Además, no es asunto suyo.

El hombre se echó la capucha atrás y sacó una pipa larga de la que empezó a fumar, llenando el ambiente con un olor parecido a la hierba seca, arrebatada de horas de sol.

—No pareces un caballero formado de la guardia real… más bien pareces uno de esos campesinos que habitan las aldeas.

—¿Y usted qué sabe? —Link volvió a dirigir la punta de la espada hacia el hombre. ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas? ¿Cómo sabía que portaba la Espada Maestra? ¿Era un yiga ermitaño?

—¡Link, para!

Zelda apareció entre los árboles y se apresuró para agarrarle el brazo y que bajara la espada. Él se mantuvo firme unos segundos más y después cedió a la presión.

—Envaina la espada, por favor —le pidió ella.

Él obedeció, pero se interpuso entre ella y el ermitaño. Le quitó el pellejo con agua de las manos y fue él quien se lo tendió al hombre, que la agradeció a pesar de su gesto de desconfianza absoluta.

—No hay necesidad de… de todo esto —murmuró ella a su espalda.

—Eso deja que lo decida yo. ¿Acaso no sabes que hay miles de yiga rondando los caminos? Se acercan siempre igual, amistosamente, pidiendo agua o preguntando por una dirección. Cuando te confías es justo el momento en el que intentan rebanarte el cuello. Así que me obedecerás y dejarás que desconfíe hasta que yo decida que debemos dejar de desconfiar.

Zelda asintió y no puso pegas por una vez. Se mantuvo tras él, cubierta por la guardia que él ejercía entre ella y el ermitaño.

—No soy un yiga, muchacho…

—No espíe las conversaciones ajenas —gruñó él —y ahora explique qué hace aquí.

—Me he perdido, es la pura verdad. Soy curandero y también oficio ceremonias. Como ya no hay grandes templos, predico por las aldeas… pero a veces los caminos son peligrosos. Hace un par de noches hubo una terrible tormenta que espantó a mi caballo. Me oculté en este bosque y no he podido hallar la salida… hasta que me topé con tu amiga.

—Link…

—No, calla —insistió él. Aún no encajaban todas las piezas —¿Cómo has llamado antes a mi espada?

—Se trata sin duda de la Espada Destructora del Mal. No es una mala copia ni una imitación… es la verdadera espada.

—Link —Zelda perdía la paciencia a su espalda —este hombre es un sacerdote de luz. Me lo ha dicho y yo le creo, por eso es capaz de reconocer símbolos importantes, como tu espada.

Suspiró agitando la cabeza con resignación, y al fin bajó la guardia. No le gustaba aquel tipo, sacerdote o no.

—¿Por qué te llaman adivino? —preguntó Link. Aún no sentía que el interrogatorio hubiese llegado a su fin.

—Tengo buena intuición, es todo —sonrió el hombre, y se tendió para ofrecerles la mano. Zelda la estrechó, y también él, pero no de buena gana.

Juntos regresaron al campamento. Adiós a cualquier plan que implicase pasar unos minutos a solas con Zelda. El tal Theodwise además de sediento estaba muerto de hambre, y lo correcto era ofrecerle cena y refugio para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, todos, incluso Theod el adivino, pusieron rumbo a Idilia. El hombre parecía encantado con que viajasen a la aldea, ya que "su labor consistía en difundir la palabra", así que permitieron que viajase con el grupo. Link cabalgaba en cabeza, malhumorado. Le bastaba echar un vistazo atrás para mirar la larga comitiva que lo seguía. Medio Hyrule cabalgaba con él, cuando deberían ser sólo él y Zelda, ellos dos, no necesitaban a nadie más.

—¿Qué es un sacerdote de luz? —preguntó. Prunia montaba con él esa mañana, aunque estaba absorta y poco habladora.

—Son miembros de una orden religiosa de los hylianos. Honraban a la diosa Hylia y a todas las diosas, y difundían la fe sobre el Poder Sagrado que fue entregado a los humanos por las diosas. También son defensores de la Familia Real.

—Pensaba que los defensores de la Familia Real eran los sheikah.

—Nosotros los defendemos de otra manera —gruñó Prunia —ellos les llenan la cabeza de pájaros y rezos ridículos.

Link soltó una carcajada. Era bueno que Prunia estuviera de su lado en eso, pues él no se sentía cómodo en presencia del sacerdote.

—No había visto a un sacerdote hasta ahora.

—Es lógico, Linky. Todos los templos son un montón de escombros, los que había en el castillo eran impenetrables por la presencia de Ganon, y los demás, fueron destruidos por los guardianes. Pero hierba mala nunca muere, así que…

—No te caen bien, ¿verdad? —sonrió él.

—Son obtusos y están en contra de la ciencia —dijo Prunia, bajando la voz —los sheikah nunca han tenido una gran relación con las órdenes de la luz, aunque siempre hemos colaborado amistosamente. Puede que hace años nos llevásemos mejor, pero yo no guardo gratos recuerdos de ellos. Y menos después de ver cómo corrompían la mente del rey, y lo que obligaban a hacer a nuestra princesa.

Link giró la cabeza hacia atrás de manera instintiva. Ella cabalgaba escoltada por Garsen a un lado y por Theodwise a otro. Ambos le daban conversación más que de sobra, y ella parecía entretenida y relajada.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi princesa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Maldita sea, sin tan solo pudiera recordar algo…

—Estaban obsesionados con el poder sagrado. Zelda aún era joven, pero no había dado ninguna muestra de poseer poder o habilidad alguna… Y… eso hacía que fuese cuestionada. Menudos imbéciles. De ahí que la obligaran a rezar a todas horas, o a sumergirse en las fuentes sagradas para meditar y alcanzar una especie de clarividencia divina que despertase su poder. El rey se dejó engañar por esas estupideces y era el primero en obligar a su hija a dejarlo todo para concentrarse sólo en las meditaciones…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba el rey a dejarse embaucar así?

Link conocía al rey Rhoam. Era hábil e inteligente, no era el tipo de persona que se podría dejar engañar por un adivino andrajoso como aquel.

—Porque había perdido a la reina Zelda —dijo Prunia, con pesar —La reina murió joven y no pudo transmitir sus conocimientos a tiempo a la princesa. El rey cayó en una enorme tristeza y buscó ayuda desesperada… la ayuda de la orden de luz. Los sacerdotes desconfiaban de los sheikah, decían que si seguíamos removiendo la tierra, despertaríamos algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido y que sería la ruina para todos.

—Pero… si no hubieseis desenterrado todo eso, tal vez hubiesen aparecido de todas formas, ¿no? Esos guardianes, saldrían del corazón de la tierra y habrían sido controlados por Ganon.

—Yo… no lo sé —admitió Prunia —pero sí sé que la tecnología no es algo bueno ni malo. Es sólo una herramienta. Bien usada, salvó Hyrule hace más de diez mil años… para luego contribuir a su destrucción. Así que, todo puede interpretarse de mil maneras. Y de alguna forma, todos somos culpables de lo sucedido, todos sin excepción.

—Al menos vosotros investigabais, tratabais de encontrar un significado y de proteger el reino. ¿Qué hicieron esos estúpidos sacerdotes entre tanto? ¿Rezar? Un centaleón no cae vencido gracias a rezos, créeme —protestó él —además… hacen creer a las personas que son más débiles de lo que son en realidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —ahora era Prunia la que se reía, al verle tan enfurruñado.

—Porque Zelda me contó que hace años, "su fe era débil", y eso le hacía fallar. Menuda estupidez, seguro que esa idea en su cabeza es culpa de tipos como Theodwise. Por suerte para ese tipo he olvidado el pasado, e ignoro qué le harían a Zelda por aquel entonces. Pero… —apretó las riendas de Sombra —las cosas han cambiado. No consentiré que vuelvan a hacerle daño. Y no tendré piedad alguna si se les ocurre dañarla lo más mínimo.

—Tranquilo, Linky. Para empezar, no saben ni quién es, ¿no? Eso siempre es una ventaja.

—Supongo que sí.

Cabalgaron un poco más en silencio, aunque él no podía dejar de mascullar toda esa información dentro de la cabeza. Tendría que vigilar al sacerdote-adivino-farsante de cerca.

—Los rezos no despertaron el poder de Zelda —dijo, de repente. No vio a Zelda rezar ni nada de eso cuando lucharon contra Ganon. El poder era más bien una luz cegadora que brotaba de su interior, desbordándose con una intensidad infinita. ¿Era preciso rezar para que la Trifuerza obedeciese? No lo creía. Zelda y sólo ella controlaba ese poder.

—No, los estúpidos sacerdotes estaban equivocados… ¿Sabes? A veces creo que, si el rey hubiese dejado a Zelda "ser ella misma", el poder habría despertado antes. El rey Rhoam tomó algunas decisiones correctas, como ponerla a tu cargo y buscar a los elegidos. Pero tomó otras en la dirección contraria. Si no le hubiese prohibido la ciencia, si no hubiese puesto tantas barreras a sus deseos, éstos se habrían liberado mucho antes. No digo que nos hubiésemos salvado, eso nunca lo sabremos, pero… la leyenda estaba ahí por algo, ahora lo sabemos con certeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… pues… esto es mejor que te lo diga la princesa, Linky. No me quiero entrometer.

—¿Otra vez con ese cuento? Diosas. Ambas sois desesperantes…

—Vamos, vamos, gran héroe de Hyrule. Cada día estamos más cerca del poblado orni, y te llevas tan bien con su alteza real que, ¿qué más da el pasado? —carcajeó Prunia —ahora puedes vivir tu enamoramiento en plenitud.

—¡No digas eso en voz tan alta o los demás van a oírte! —exclamó, agitando a Sombra para alejarse más del grupo.

—¡Atención a todos! ¡Link quiere anunciar su am-

Él le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras seguía azuzando a Sombra para alejarse. Sólo la dejó volver a hablar una vez se aseguró una buena distancia.

—Maldita sea, Prunia.

—Ya sé lo que voy a hacer para arreglar tus problemas de comunicación. Pediré que un trovador os componga una canción de amor en cuanto lleguemos a Idilia, "la balada de Linky y Zeldy-Zeldy", así puedes cantársela antes de ir a dormir.

—No tendrás valor de hacer algo así… —dijo, enrojeciendo, mientras Prunia se reía de él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Regalarle una canción no está muy lejos de regarle un ramillete de violetas en el desierto. Ambos somos unos románticos, Linky.

—Sólo pido que no te entrometas, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Piensa lo de la canción. Si te decides me lo dices, buscaremos a un músico o un poeta tan rápido como un octopus esconde la cabeza en la tierra.

—Nada de canciones.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Prunia…

* * *

Hubo una gran expectación con la llegada del grupo a la aldea. Siempre se recibía con entusiasmo a los enviados a custodiar el puente de Venno, o cualquier otro paso de las llanuras, pero la llegada de sheikah junto con un sacerdote de luz fue tomada como un buen augurio.

El sacerdote fue acogido en la casa del alcalde de la aldea, un tipo larguirucho y de nariz ganchuda que miró con recelo a los sheikah. Mahim insistió para que se quedasen en su casa, pero era imposible. Allí eran ya cinco y vivían apretujados la esposa de Mahim, su hijo mayor Riejen y la hija mediana, Lory. Ni durmiendo en el suelo de la cocina habría sitio para todo el grupo. Garsen insistió en que "al menos Zelda" podría quedarse, tal vez también Prunia al ser pequeña. El hermano mayor de Garsen puso sus ojos en su princesa nada más verla aparecer y Link trataba de controlar sus celos ridículos, aunque le costaba horrores. Por suerte fue la propia Zelda la que declinó el ofrecimiento de Garsen, y Link depositó una generosa cantidad de rupias en mano del posadero local, que consiguió acomodamiento para todo el grupo sin problema alguno.

En la aldea de Idilia, se honraba a los caballos. Es por eso que Sombra llamaba la atención, era a todas luces un animal salvaje y muchos mozos se interesaron por el lugar en que Link había conseguido atraparlo. Con el final del invierno se celebraba el torneo de Idilia y ellos habían llegado justo a tiempo para la celebración. Es más, esperaban la llegada del cambio de turno de Mahim para llevar a cabo los festejos.

El torneo suponía desafíos de distintos niveles, como en cualquier otro torneo tradicional había competición de tiro con arco, y también se celebraba una carrera de obstáculos a caballo. Y por supuesto, la prueba más típica de Idilia: el lazo. La aldea se asentaba en los límites con el peligroso cañón de Tanagar, pero era allí donde pastaban salvajes las mejores manadas de caballos salvajes de todo Hyrule. El lazo consistía en intentar atrapar y dominar a un caballo salvaje en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Vas a participar, Link? —preguntó Mahim, dando una palmada amistosa en su espalda.

—No, no lo creo.

—Link, eres un gran jinete, ¡deberías participar! —exclamó Garsen. Tal vez volcaba sus esperanzas de que alguien venciese a su hermano en él, ya que su padre tampoco le permitió participar ese año.

—Todos nosotros tenemos caballo, no necesitamos atrapar ninguno más —sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Podrías venderlo, los caballos salvajes se venden a precio de oro —insistió Garsen.

—No sé…

—Linky, participa y humilla a todos esos aldeanos. Eres cien… no. Doscientas mil veces mejor que todos ellos juntos —Prunia había desempolvado la túnica del equipo tormenta y no había parado de insistirle en toda la mañana —puede que no nos llevásemos la flecha de oro, pero puedes ganar esto, maldita sea.

—Dejad que Link sea prudente. La prudencia es un don —intervino Theod el adivino. Se había acoplado a su grupo sin que nadie se lo pidiese, y el resto de aldeanos los trataba como si hubieran viajado juntos desde un principio.

Le molestaba que aquel sabiondo andrajoso se metiese en sus asuntos, así que…

—Bien. Voy a participar —decidió.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡El equipo tormenta ataca de nuevo! —celebró Prunia, dando saltos a su alrededor —Voy ahora mismo a encerar tus botas y a prepararlo todo, Linky.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Garsen —apostaré por ti, Link.

Él suspiró un tanto resignado, aunque la competitividad de Prunia le hacía sonreír, y no le venía mal comprobar si seguía estando en forma. Pasase lo que pasase, seguro que era divertido intentarlo.

El grupo al completo se desplazó hasta una colina, cerca del lugar donde pastaban los caballos. Desde allí tendrían una vista completa y perfecta de la competición. Los aldeanos también se fueron encaramando en esa y en otras colinas de los alrededores. Idilia era un lugar pequeño y remoto, y aquel torneo era algo casi familiar… nada comparable con la gran afluencia de público que había atraído el Torneo de Akalla.

—Bueno, voy a bajar, me esperan —se despidió él.

—Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, Linky —insistía Prunia, con nerviosismo —tenemos que ganar esta vez.

—Entendido —dijo él guiñando un ojo. Ya había dado media vuelta para poner rumbo a la llanura cuando Zelda lo detuvo, pellizcando con timidez un extremo de su túnica.

—Link, espera…

—Z-Zel… —balbuceó. Ella sostenía el borde de su túnica con la punta de los dedos y parecía negarse a soltarla por el momento.

—Antes, en los torneos, hace años…

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y tragó saliva.

—Hace años… yo veía a algunas damas de la corte que… a los caballeros… ellas…

—Entiendo —sonrió él, y le sostuvo la mano.

—Sólo quería decirte que te deseo buena suerte en el torneo, Link.

—Gracias.

Él fue a besar el dorso de su mano, una tradición caballeresca, pero ella se anticipó y depositó un beso suave en su mejilla. Oh, diosas. Cuando ella fuese su dama, cuando ella fuese de verdad su dama, no habría besos en la mano o la mejilla, sólo besos verdaderos como los que se daban a escondidas. Y no le importaría que hasta el mismísimo rey de Hyrule estuviese delante. Hasta entonces, se recrearía con la sensación cálida y agradable que ese beso había logrado propagar por todo su cuerpo.

Trotó colina abajo y se reunió con los demás participantes. Algunos de ellos ya se habían ido agazapando, eligiendo posiciones buenas y estratégicas. Capturar caballos no era fácil, pero hacerlo en invierno, con el suelo aún cubierto de nieve, era casi imposible. Por eso los aldeanos celebraban el lazo cuando aún no crecía hierba alta tras la que ocultarse, se jactaban de ser los mejores jinetes, así que se imponían pruebas cada vez más difíciles.

Él lo tenía complicado, conocía menos el terreno. Cuando el juez dio la señal de comienzo, muchos de los mozos se abalanzaron sobre los caballos más cercanos. Era un error. Él sabía por experiencia que era mucho mejor ser paciente, y acercarse despacio, hasta que no hubiera más remedio que dejarse descubrir por el animal. Aun así, reconocía que algunos jóvenes habían sido rápidos y habilidosos, y más de uno consiguió acertar con el lazo. Domar al caballo, era otro asunto.

No tenía mucho margen de maniobra, así que decidió arriesgar más que los demás. Lo más inteligente era llevar a los caballos hacia un callejón sin salida, así que casi todos los jóvenes empujaron a los caballos hacia las colinas, donde no podrían huir al no poder ascender el terreno pedregoso y escarpado. El otro callejón sin salida era el cañón de Tanagar. Solo el optó por esa opción.

—¡Muchacho, no! —gritaron a lo lejos, al verle moverse en dirección contraria a los demás.

Un caballo blanco como la nieve pastaba casi en el borde del cañón. Era un ejemplar magnífico y joven, no debía tener más de dos o tres años. Él se arrastró como pudo, pero era difícil no ser visto ni hacer ruido con el crujido de la nieve en las botas. El caballo se encabritó y, como él había supuesto, corrió por el borde del precipicio. No importaba. Ni siquiera le importaba caer al vacío, ya se las arreglaría para salir y no hacerse daño. Tiró el lazo al caballo y acertó. El animal agitó el cuello y tiró de él varios metros, pero aprovechó esa inercia para subirse a la grupa. Durante unos minutos de infarto estuvieron forcejeando, arriesgando sus vidas entre la tierra firme y el oscuro precipicio de Tanagar, pero al fin, tras mucho batallar, el caballo fue aflojando la resistencia poco a poco, mientras él se echaba sobre su grupa para calmarlo y susurrarle cosas, como sabía hacer.

Al fin pudo mover al caballo, y llevarlo hacia el juez. Se sorprendió al ver que había sido el primero en llegar, pues algunos jóvenes que consiguieron montar antes que él, aún seguían forcejeando o habían sido arrojados al suelo.

—¡Enhorabuena, Link! ¡Eres el ganador del torneo del lazo!

* * *

Esa noche, se celebró una gran comilona en la aldea. Era una noche fría, incluso cayeron algunos copos de nieve, pero el calor de las hogueras y la sensación de victoria habían llenado el corazón de Link.

Los ancianos se sorprendieron al ver cómo había conseguido domar al caballo, "una temeridad", pero a la vez oyó de más de uno la expresión de que "estos viejos ojos jamás habían visto algo parecido".

—Vamos, Link, tres bolsas de rupias y vuestra estancia en mi posada gratis, hasta que os marchéis tú y tus amigos —insistía el posadero.

—El caballo no está en venta —dijo él, mientras pegaba un sorbo de la cerveza de barril que acababan de servirle —pero puedes quedarte la yegua gris que hemos traído.

—Ah, no estoy interesado. Sin embargo, ese animal que has atrapado vale su peso en oro… parece un animal digno de la realeza.

"Lo sé", pensó Link. Por eso había decidido domarlo y regalárselo a Zelda. Después de todo, si había puesto tanto empeño en hacerlo bien había sido en gran parte culpa de ella.

Prunia también disfrutaba las mieles de la victoria. Iba de un lado a otro ejerciendo de representante de Link, y declinando ofertas por "Nieve", así había llamado Link por el momento al caballo. En fin, ella se divertía así, y él no podía más que sonreír cuando ella le pedía que posase con Nieve y con algún aldeano para que ella inmortalizase el momento en la piedra sheikah.

—¿No vienes a bailar? —preguntó Zelda, que se dejó caer a su lado. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el contraste entre el frío de la noche y el continuo movimiento de las danzas alrededor de las hogueras.

—Estoy bien aquí —sonrió él.

—Un baile no hace daño a nadie.

—No sé bailar. Pisaría a todo el mundo.

—No quiero que bailes con todo el mundo, jinete de Idilia, sólo conmigo.

—Entonces te pisaría a ti. Es mejor que sigas bailando con uno de esos, con Garsen o con el tal… como se llame. Con su hermano. Ya has bailado dos veces con él —refunfuñó.

—Oh, llevas la cuenta. Interesante…

—N-no… no es eso… es que…

Zelda soltó una carcajada que sirvió para hacerle sentir nervioso y descubierto, porque sí, cuando no estaba con él no sabía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla. Su torpeza estaba a años luz de las dotes sociales de princesa de Hyrule.

—Tal vez he tenido que bailar dos veces con él porque nadie más me lo ha pedido. Los ganadores del torneo se limitan a comer, para variar, y a llevar la cuenta de las personas con las que bailo.

—Es que… no sé bailar y me da vergüenza parecer torpe —insistió. Se imaginaba moviéndose igual que un pato, pisando a Zelda y haciéndola sentir avergonzada.

—¿Me dejas enseñarte? Soy buena maestra.

—Tal vez, algún día.

—Está bien. Algún día… —Zelda agachó los hombros sin ocultar su decepción y volvió con los demás, donde el hermano de Garsen estuvo encantado de verla aparecer de nuevo.

Diablos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Por segunda vez consecutiva en aquel día Zelda se había decidido a buscarle para estar con él, en público, olvidando los días de tristeza y apatía con los que se había mostrado en un principio. No tenía derecho a negar a su princesa un rato de diversión, y ella quería divertirse con él, así que, ¿qué más podía desear? Aunque acabase siendo el blanco de las burlas de Prunia y los demás tendría que sacrificarse. Acabó su cerveza de un trago y tomó aire para dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia Zelda y su acompañante. Lo golpeó en el hombro un par de veces y éste, como era tradición, se detuvo y le concedió la mano de Zelda.

—No me mires así. No podía dejar que ese bastardo bailase contigo otra vez —refunfuñó, sintiendo calor en las mejillas. Zelda le correspondió con una sonrisa radiante y recuperando todo el entusiasmo perdido.

—Dame la mano, cabezota, verás como no es tan difícil.

Tras los primeros intentos se dio cuenta de que no era tan torpe como había pensado. Y no la había pisado ni una vez, aunque había enfocado toda su energía en no equivocarse de pie y eso desataba las carcajadas de Zelda.

—Con esa cara de concentración parece que estás enfadado conmigo, ¡vamos! No hay que pensar tanto, sólo siente la música y el ritmo…

Sin pensar tanto, se dejó llevar por otras sensaciones. Como la sensación de poder poner la mano en su cintura, o sentir su respiración de cerca, o sencillamente flotar con ella. Bailar era una excusa para acercarse y había estado ciego al no haberlo intentado antes.

—¡Atención todos! ¡Aldeanos de Idilia y visitantes!

La música cesó y todos dirigieron la vista hacia el alcalde de la aldea.

—Tenemos un gran invitado en nuestra aldea, Theodwise el adivino, conocido por sus dotes mágicas para la curación, y difusor de la palabra de Hylia. Es conocido desde Akalla hasta las diminutas aldeas de Farone, y en una noche de celebración como esta, quiere dedicarnos algunas palabras.

Hubo gestos de decepción mezclados con algún aplauso esporádico. Los aldeanos no eran muy dados a los grandes discursos religiosos, y Link compartía ese sentimiento. Prunia bufó directamente y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él esperaba que fuese algo rápido para poder volver a la celebración lo antes posible. Zelda se aferró a su mano con fuerza. Había tensión en su cara y no parecía cómoda con la situación.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo Theodwise, contento de ser el centro de atención —Ha sido un largo camino hasta Idilia, pero mi obligación era seguir difundiendo las leyendas y creencias de nuestro reino.

—Me voy a dormir —gruñó Prunia a pocos metros de él y Zelda.

—¡Prunia! —dijo Zelda, negando con la cabeza para que no se moviese ni montase un número.

Él perdió la concentración por un instante, pero pronto se centró en el discurso del sacerdote.

—… y es por eso que puedo asegurar con certeza, que la amenaza del castillo de Hyrule ha desaparecido.

Hubo un rumor de desconcierto entre los aldeanos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has adivinado? —preguntó con sorna un aldeano, haciendo reír a otros.

—Lo sé porque he estado allí y lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

—¿Has estado en el castillo? ¡Imposible! —exclamó otro.

Hubo un cúmulo de preguntas que, superpuestas, sonaban como un griterío y era imposible entender.

—Tranquilos, ¡calma! —pidió el alcalde —dejemos que nuestro amigo lo explique.

Entonces Theod relató cómo vivió la intensa y oscura tormenta que sacudió la llanura de Hyrule. Él se alojaba en la Posta del Bosque, y… en fin, un montón de palabrería para decir que había entrado a expoliar lo poco de valor que pudiese quedar dentro del castillo.

—Tranquila —susurró a Zelda en voz baja —iremos allí, y buscaremos los objetos de valor de tu familia. No ha podido llevárselos todos.

—No, Link. No quiero saber nada de eso… no tienen valor para mí. Lo único que tiene valor para mí es-

—¡La princesa de Hyrule sigue viva! —exclamó Theod. La noticia era tan desconcertante que esta vez, los aldeanos guardaron silencio —Y lo más importante. Puedo afirmar con casi total seguridad, que su alteza real se encuentra entre nosotros. Esta noche. En este preciso momento.

* * *

_Nota: Lo sé, lo sé. No es el mejor capítulo que he escrito ^^U, pero es una especie de capítulo de puente hacia el desenlace del fanfic, que comienza en el próximo capítulo. Aun así, espero que haya resultado entretenido :)_

_Por cierto, los mejores caballos de BoTW están al sur de las ruinas de Idilia, esto es cierto al 100%. Suelen pastar cerca del cañón de Tanagar y si lográis atrapar uno, veréis que tienen mejores estadísticas que el caballo blanco de Zelda ;)_


	22. Capítulo 22 - Ornitón

_Nota: Gracias lectores por vuestros reviews!_

**_Val NZ,_**_ me alegra que te haya gustado mi trilogía de BoTW! Gracias por haber leído mis otras historias._

**_Vivi-ntvg,_**_ cuando nos acercamos al nudo final de una historia, el conflicto siempre termina incrementándose un poco :)_

**_camilo navas,_**_ quería que el rumor de que Zelda seguía viva se extendiese por Hyrule, y de ahí surgió la idea de crear a Theod :)_

**_Jessica,_**_ pues aquí vamos... espero que os guste el final que he diseñado para esta historia ;)_

**_txukyahm,_**_ gracias por la paciencia y lo dicho! Un poco drama al final, pero con un buen desenlace, como es de esperar no soy tan malvada como para escribir un final triste o algo parecido, jajaja..._

* * *

**Capítulo 22- Ornitón**

Una suave brisa traía el olor a madera y a plantas aromáticas hasta su despacho, una estancia privada en lo alto del poblado orni.

Cuando eso sucedía, soltaba la pluma, apartaba los pergaminos y se dejaba llevar por la esencia de la primavera en la montaña. Olía a infancia, a baños en el lago, a brisa fría que a veces bajaba por la cornisa de las montañas. Olía a olvidar las obligaciones y a montar a caballo tan rápido como para que el corazón estallase en pedazos por la adrenalina. Y olía a páginas de un libro nuevo, pintadas con la sombra de las hojas tempranas de un arce.

"Uno más y lo dejo por hoy", se dijo a sí misma.

Sacó el sello que habían fabricado para ella, y con la punta de una vela fundió un poco de cera para verterla en el borde inferior de la página que marcó con "ZB", y los triángulos. Tyto, el patriarca orni, había hecho fabricar un sello real para ella, y en principio iba a ser un anillo que podría llevar siempre consigo. El problema era que los orfebres orni no habían imaginado que los dedos de una hyliana podrían ser tan delgados como los suyos, así que el sello terminaba escurriéndose de todos, incluso del pulgar. Por eso lo guardaba en un pequeño cofre que dejaba bajo llave en el escritorio.

Ordenó los papeles que había sobre su mesa con la pulcritud habitual. No soportaba el desorden, el desorden la desconcentraba, le hacía divagar y perder el tiempo.

Pretendía dar un paseo, un ascenso hasta una de las plataformas de vuelo y así perder la mirada en las cimas blancas de la cordillera de Hebra. Pero Prunia la esperaba en la puerta con una montaña de misivas más. Cartas de agradecimiento, cartas exigiendo tierras y títulos olvidados y sus favoritas: las cartas de odio. Eran sus favoritas por lo inesperado del contenido, no por lo del odio, claro está. Personas desconocidas volcaban sus frustraciones en ella. "Las tierras de mis antepasados están arrasadas por tu culpa y la corona no hace nada." O algunas escuetas, pero muy ofensivas. En una ocasión recibió un pergamino con una sola palabra: "Farsante." En fin, se veía obligada a leerlas todas y responder muchas de ellas. Y las respuestas eran igualmente surrealistas: "Lamento mucho lo de sus tierras, pero como he repetido, sólo soy princesa o reina por apellido. No poseo tierras ni dotes que pueda ofrecerle a usted." "Maldita sea, no poseo nada." Aunque eso último se lo guardaba para sus adentros. O también: "Agradezco su generosidad, pero no tengo intención de reconstruir el castillo. No siento que sea algo que me pertenezca, así que declino su oferta de mano de obra". Era un trabajo interminable. Diosas, ¿padre trabajaba de esa manera cuando era rey?

—Riju te escribe desde el desierto gerudo —informó Prunia al verla salir —sus mujeres quieren rendirte homenaje.

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? —dijo. Se puso una chaqueta forrada con plumas orni. Aunque estaban en plena primavera, el frío de la montaña siempre sacudía el poblado al atardecer —no quiero homenaje alguno.

—Los rumores de que los orni honran a los salvadores de Hyrule ha volado más rápido que vah Medoh en sus mejores días. Las gerudo no quieren que te sientas ofendida por cómo te trataron la última vez que estuviste allí.

—Lo que me ofende es que ahora pretendan darme un trato diferente. El trato que tuvimos fue perfectamente normal y pasé unos días buenos y agradables en el desierto —gruñó ella.

—No te diré nada del Dominio, entonces.

—¿Qué diablos pasa con el Dominio?

—Más cartas de Mezen disculpándose. Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa.

—Sidon me alojó en la más lujosa de las estancias de su palacio privado. Me trató como a alguien de su familia, así que no tengo queja de los zora. Y de lo que dijese o pensase Mezen… pues seguramente tenía razón sobre mí. No actué a tiempo y su princesa está muerta por mi culpa. Y no hablemos de que no pude disculparme ante el rey Dorphan así que…

—Zeldy-Zeldy… no es así y lo sabes.

—No entiendo qué ha cambiado… en serio… —resopló. El dolor de las pérdidas volvía de vez en cuando a pincharle el corazón, como una aguja. Y cuando eso sucedía quería estar sola, es todo.

—Lo que ha cambiado es que el mundo entero ahora sabe que aún existes y que eres una de las responsables de su salvación. Era algo merecido y necesario. Mereces que se te reconozca.

—Pero es que yo no quiero ser reconocida —protestó, lanzando una patada invisible al aire.

—Si no hubiese sido por culpa de ese tarado de Theodwise habría sido mi hermana quien habría revelado tu identidad y tus logros… sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Impa está que arde de alegría de ver cómo el mundo se ha revolucionado al saber que su princesa aún vive, y que Ganon no está gracias a ella y al Héroe de Hyrule. Y está deseosa de que vuelvas a Necluda a visitar la aldea.

—Eso es algo que también deseo —reconoció —cuando estuve en Kakariko estaba aún… aturdida. No lo sé, estaba perdida. Querría volver a hablar con Impa. Y también regresar a casa.

—Todos deseamos volver a casa, Zeldy-Zeldy. Pero aquí no estamos mal, sólo hay que esperar un poco más.

Ambas echaron a andar en silencio, ascendiendo por las escaleras que se enroscaban en la roca viva, eso era el poblado, una enorme pajarera en espiral con plataformas de vuelo, vistas preciosas y peligrosas caídas hasta el lago Ornitón, en la base de la roca.

—¿Ha vuelto? —preguntó, apretando los puños.

—No. Symon dice que incluso en primavera, hay unas ventiscas terribles en la estepa de Tabanta. Tal vez eso lo retrase.

—No entiendo por qué ha tenido que ir él.

—Linky es el único capaz de acabar con un centaleón. No conozco a hyliano, orni, zora o goron con esa capacidad. Y ahora todos conocen la hazaña, saben que no estuviste sola frente a Ganon. Era preciso que fuese a salvar a esos aldeanos.

—Debería haber ido con él. No tiene por qué seguir asumiendo él solo todos esos peligros.

—Y tú deberías saber que jamás permitirá que vayas a luchar ni con una hormiga si puede evitarlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Diosas, si no te has dado cuenta aún de lo que Linky siente por ti es que debes vivir en la más absoluta ceguera.

—No estoy tan segura.

Se detuvo y Prunia la imitó. Tenía las enormes gafas redondas empañadas y se las quitó para limpiarlas con el borde de la túnica.

—Zeldy, eres demasiado insegura…

—Desde que llegamos al poblado orni, Link está muy raro —dijo, sintiendo un familiar nudo en el estómago —es como si algo hubiese cambiado en él. Es como si… Ya apenas puedo verle y no hemos pasado ni un solo momento a solas. Hay algo que debo hablar con él y aún no he podido. Sé que es importante atender las necesidades de Hyrule, y sé que él se siente responsable. Jamás diría que no a alguien que le pide ayuda, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero tengo la sensación de que en realidad me está evitando. Y… y eso me parte el corazón.

Tan pronto pronunció esas palabras, sintió cómo dos lágrimas calientes contrastaban con la piel helada de sus mejillas.

—Zeldy…

Se apartó un poco, caminó hacia una de las plataformas de vuelo y allí se dejó caer de rodillas, para poder llorar con discreción. Ahora que no pasaba tan desapercibida volvía a las viejas costumbres de tener que ocultar sus sentimientos de posibles ojos curiosos.

—Me paso el día mirando ese estúpido puente, esperando verle cruzándolo —sollozó —y… y la última vez vino y… ni siquiera…él no…

Empezó a ahogarse en una llorera absurda, no tenía por qué llorar así, no era para tanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en la aldea? ¿Tres, cuatro semanas? Era una cantidad ínfima de tiempo como para ponerse así.

—La última vez que vino fue de noche, cuando cazaron ese estúpido rinoceronte que había roto el refugio de montaña. No quiso despertarte, ¡ni siquiera me despertó a mí!

—Tengo miedo de… —se frenó y se secó las lágrimas. Diosas, había perdido toda compostura y Prunia no era lo que se dice discreta, pero era su única amiga de verdad en aquel poblado.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo miedo de que Link no me quiera —dijo. Y al decirlo, fue como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima —Ya no me importa que no me recuerde. De todas formas, no soy la misma de antes así que… Pero tengo miedo de haberle ahuyentado, no lo sé. Tengo miedo de que sólo haya sentido una atracción pasajera, puede que como una especie de acto reflejo del pasado, y que ahora se haya asustado con todo eso de que soy la princesa de Hyrule. ¿Y si no quiere que vuelva con él a su casa? Me sentiría tan perdida como el día que caminé descalza por la llanura de Hyrule. Fue después de acabar con Ganon, cuando le pregunté si me recordaba y él me miró y dijo: "No". Jamás me había sentido tan aliviada por poner fin a toda la oscuridad y tan sola al mismo tiempo.

—Escúchame. Link puede hacer y pensar muchas cosas, después de todo, con esa cara de pasmado es difícil saber lo que piensa… De hecho, lo más seguro es que no piense nada, ¡o que esté pensando en comida mientras tú crees que es algo profundo y complicado! —Prunia puso los ojos en blanco y ella soltó una pequeña risa, envuelta en lágrimas —Aunque improbable, puede que vale, sí, se vea sobrepasado por la nueva situación y le cueste adaptarse. Puede que no sepa poner nombre a sus sentimientos y necesite entender… es lento, ¡lento! Pero sí sé algo seguro, Zeldy-Zeldy. Linky jamás querrá que te vayas de su casa. Jamás permitirá que andes por ahí sola, sin rumbo, teniendo él un techo que ofrecerte. Jamás dejará que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño. Y, por último, jamás volverá a olvidarte.

—Gracias por decirlo —dos nuevas y espesas lágrimas cruzaron su cara. Pero esta vez eran agridulces y hacían que su corazón pesase menos. Se abrazó a la pequeña sheikah, un abrazo de adulta a niña, una sensación bonita, pero rara —Quiero que vuelva ya. Lo echo de menos.

—Yo también echo de menos a ese cabeza de bokoblin… pero tranquila, seguro que está al caer.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la cena, y Zelda se dirigió a la cabaña que ocupaban los sheikah en el poblado orni. Era una próxima a la suya, adaptada para hylianos y por tanto con paredes que guarecían del frío de la montaña, al contrario que las viviendas orni, siempre expuestas a la intemperie. Solía cenar con Prunia y Symon a menos que Tyto o algún otro orni la invitase a su casa. Ya había cenado con Teba y Sareli, con Nyel y Amali, con Harth y con Mysali, la dueña del bazar del poblado. A veces venían a conocerla hylianos de aldeas escondidas de Tabanta, gentes que habían vivido ocultas en las praderas de Hyrule o en el corazón del cañón de Tanagar. Entonces se veía forzada a compartir mesa o como mínimo un rato con todos ellos.

Aquella noche fue tranquila y apacible. Symon hizo un guiso de setas y horneó unas tartaletas con trigo de Tabanta. El fuego crujía en el hogar, era casi como estar en casa. Solo que no estaba en casa. Tampoco esa noche Link regresó de su viaje a la helada estepa del norte, y una vez más ella se había quedado observando el largo puente colgante de entrada a la aldea para nada. Tras la cena, se retiró pronto a su cabaña interponiendo una excusa a los sheikah… que tenía que leer unas cartas y revisar en la piedra sheikah el proyecto del nuevo "Tapiz del Cataclismo". Sí, después de todo, esa era una manera de matar el tiempo.

Los sheikah habían desenterrado hacía diez mil años una extensa escritura llena de símbolos e imágenes que relataban lo ocurrido en esa época remota. Por aquel entonces la lengua era distinta, y también la escritura, y había sido terriblemente difícil llegar a descifrar su significado. Pero un sheikah llamado Mendeh lo había hecho… más o menos. De ahí se derivaron las leyendas de la Espada Maestra y el resurgir del Cataclismo. Fue un descubrimiento fundamental para la salvación de Hyrule. Años después, el tal Mendeh encabezó una revuelta y fue nombrado el primer líder del clan Yiga… no tenía ningún sentido, pero a veces el pasado estaba lleno de ese tipo de incongruencias. El caso es que el día que Tyto se presentó en persona en la aldea Idilia, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con agasajos dignos sólo de la familia Bosphoramus en sus días de gloria, uno de los presentes que ofreció a la reaparecida princesa de Hyrule fue el proyecto de crear un nuevo tapiz.

Era preciso registrar lo que había sucedido en esa época y preservarlo para el futuro. Eso asustaba terriblemente a Zelda. Ella había soñado con sus vidas pasadas de una manera caótica e inconexa, pero al menos tenía información del pasado, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Quería eso decir que el mal volvería a resurgir afectando a unas nuevas reencarnaciones de Hylia y del Héroe? Estaba casi segura de que Ganon el Cataclismo se había esfumado del todo. Entonces… ¿por qué había aún dudas en el fondo de su corazón? Era absurdo, pero estaba empezando a desarrollar la idea de que, en realidad, algo no estaba bien del todo. No sabría decir el qué, pero la incertidumbre bullía dentro de su cabeza y trataba de ignorarla tanto como le era posible.

Se rompió la cabeza intentando descifrar las partes no traducidas del tapiz antiguo. Eso no era lo que Tyto le había propuesto, en teoría ella debía escribir una especie de relato resumiendo lo acontecido, y artistas locales como Nyel y el propio Tyto lo escribirían en el nuevo tapiz. Sin embargo, ella vivía atormentada por el el tapiz antiguo, por ese enorme fragmento que no tenía traducción. Si al menos Link estuviese allí para burlarse de su nueva obsesión…

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cabaña, sacándola de la espiral de runas y traducciones imposibles en las que andaba sumergida. Era Mysali, que apareció con una cesta con algunos ingredientes de su tienda.

—No tenías que haberte molestado… —le dijo.

—Sabía que andarías enfrascada en una investigación y quería traerte algo para animarte.

Zelda sonrió y dejó que pasara. Mysali y ella eran de la misma edad. Es decir, serían de la misma edad si no fuese porque ella tenía cien años de más. Se llevaron bien desde un principio, y a excepción de Prunia y Symon, Mysali era la única con la que se sentía cómoda siendo ella misma.

—Pondré agua en la tetera —dijo, mientras avivaba un poco el fuego de su cabaña.

—¿Has estado trabajando mucho hoy?

—Diosas, no te imaginas cuánto. Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Entiendo.

—Quiero decir… e-estoy muy agradecida por lo que el patriarca Tyto y tu pueblo ha hecho por mí —corrigió con nerviosismo, no quería parecer descortés —fue muy bonito que fueran a buscarme a la aldea Idilia en esa enorme comitiva… aunque era del todo innecesario. Mi objetivo siempre fue llegar al poblado orni.

—Tranquila, lo entiendo —sonrió Mysali —los orni somos ruidosos y protocolarios.

—Sois un pueblo tradicional, lo sé —se sentó en la alfombra, cerca del hogar. Mysali se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en la cama, las cabañas eran espaciosas, pero no tenían un exceso de mobiliario ni eran muy lujosas. Estaban pensadas para la comodidad, y Zelda agradecía que no hubiera ostentación alguna.

—Siento que tanto agasajo te haga sentir un poco mal. Los demás parecemos no aceptar tu decisión de no reinar, lo admito. Sólo… Danos tiempo para asimilarlo —dijo Mysali.

—Eres muy amable. No estoy mal… estoy lo contrario a mal. Pero es que lo de volver a ser la princesa Zelda Bosphoramus, aunque sea de manera simbólica, no estaba en mis planes —reconoció —y no sé muy bien cómo gestionarlo.

—Link aún no ha regresado, ¿no?

—N-no… No ha regresado —balbuceó, sintiendo calor en las mejillas. ¿Acaso los orni podían leer los pensamientos?

—Le dijo a Harth que tenía pensado volver a su casa, en la aldea de Hatelia —Mysali aceptó un tazón que Zelda llenó con té humeante.

—¿En serio?

—Tampoco él quiere aceptar su rol de Héroe, me temo. Sois muy parecidos —dijo Mysali, soltando una risita.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso? ¿Cuándo dijo que volvería a Hatelia?

—Pues… creo que fue antes de partir a la estepa, pero no lo sé seguro. Fue Harth quien me lo contó.

Ella agachó los hombros y pegó un sorbo a su té. ¿Y si Link había decidido volver a casa dejándola atrás? Estaban tan, tan raro… pensó que nada más llegar al poblado orni le suplicaría por la verdad, como había hecho otras veces. Y ella estaba deseosa de contarla, porque más que nunca tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero Link mantuvo una distancia con ella. Dejó que la agasajaran y se mantuvo vigilante, pero no cercano. Tan frío como los días en los que había sido su caballero, cuando sacó la Espada Maestra, cien años atrás. No habían vuelto a sus escapadas en soledad, y por supuesto, los besos parecían muy lejanos, casi un espejismo del viaje.

—¿Qué pasa con Link, Zelda?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Por favor, no hace falta disimular nada —dijo Mysali, soltando una carcajada —somos el pueblo orni. Nyel es el único trovador del poblado, puede que el último que quede en todo Hyrule. He oído historias sobre ti desde niña.

—No puede ser verdad…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Nyel decidió hacer una canción con vosotros dos. Veros en persona ha sido muy raro, tal vez por eso los orni estábamos deseando tener una visita de la princesa de Hyrule.

—Y… ¿y qué dicen esas canciones? —disimuló su nerviosismo volviendo a beber del té.

—Que lo que despertó el poder oculto fue-

—Ya, entiendo —interrumpió ella.

—¿Es verdad?

—Sí.

—Me parece muy romántico —suspiró Mysali.

—No, no lo es. Puede que contado o en una canción suene romántico, pero… no se lo deseo a nadie. No deseo a nadie el dolor de ver caer a la persona más importante en tu vida.

—Pero lo salvaste a tiempo, te sacrificaste por él. Al menos eso dice la canción.

—Bueno, según se mire. Yo… debería haber pasado antes, mucho antes de llegar a ese extremo.

—Zelda —Mysali le agarró la mano —tal vez tú no lo veas así, y lo entiendo. Pero nosotros, el pueblo de Hyrule lo vemos como un sacrificio y una salvación. Y… a lo mejor yo no habría nacido si tú no hubieras estado luchando durante cien años.

—No sé qué decir —sonrió, con timidez —… gracias. Eres una buena amiga.

—Soy amiga de la princesa de Hyrule. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? ¡Es como ser amiga de tu heroína de la infancia! Todos los chicos quieren ser como Revali, pero las chicas soñamos con la historia de la princesa de Hyrule, créeme.

—Revali… —murmuró, un tanto ensimismada —bueno, ¿y qué pasa con Harth? Estoy segura de que se ha fijado en ti…

—Qué va. Sólo le preocupan sus armas y los campeonatos de tiro con arco. Quiere batir a Teba en el torneo de verano y se pasa el día pensando en cómo fabricar un arco más preciso. Seguro que no sabe ni que existo.

—Pues no pienso así… mañana por la mañana iremos a verle. Iré con la excusa de que quiero un arco nuevo y tú me acompañarás.

—Pero Zelda…

—Está decidido.

* * *

Al día siguiente madrugó bastante. Desayunó una tartaleta de la noche anterior y frutos rojos que Mysali había puesto en su cesta. Después leyó algunas de las cartas que tenía acumuladas, y escribió un par de respuestas. Sólo rezaba para que no apareciesen más cartas ese día, y también para que no apareciese Theodwise interrogándola sobre la Trifuerza o sugiriendo que fuese a bendecir algún templo o estatua de la diosa. Se moría de vergüenza ante la idea y ya le había dado largas varias veces. Llevaba un par de días sin verle, así que suponía que debía estar de viaje y eso suponía un alivio.

Había quedado con Mysali en ir a ver a Harth a su taller de armas y antes del mediodía las dos se encaminaron por las pasarelas circulares del poblado hacia el lugar. Un murmullo de conversación salía del taller a la calle, a pesar de ser todavía temprano, Harth parecía tener ya algún cliente.

—… ah, por las alas de Medoh, nunca había visto un material igual. No tengo con qué pagártelo.

—No tienes que pagar nada, es un regalo.

Zelda sintió una sacudida al oír esa voz y se precipitó dentro de la tienda de Harth.

—¿Link?

—Zelda, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ahí estaba él casi como un espejismo, un tanto desaliñado, barba rubia asomando en sus mejillas, el pelo revuelto… vestía una casaca orni sin mangas y unas muñequeras de piel de alce que había enrollado con una cinta de cuero alrededor de cada brazo, casi hasta el codo. Había una sombra de cansancio en sus ojos azules, y también había sorpresa por verla aparecer por allí.

—Link ha dado caza al centaleón de la estepa —anunció Harth —y mira. Este es uno de sus cuernos. Lo utilizaré para la empuñadura de alguna de mis armas, o para adornar un arco. Podré venderlo a precio de oro.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó a Link, ignorando la euforia de Harth.

—Esta madrugada. Todo el poblado dormía… —respondió él, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Harth, ¿puedes venir conmigo a la plaza de Revali? —preguntó Mysali.

—¿A la plaza? Pero acabo de abrir la tienda…

—Es urgente, necesito ayuda con un asunto —Mysali tiró del brazo de Harth, que tuvo que dejar caer el cuerno de centaleón sobre su mesa de trabajo —Link, Zelda, espero que nos disculpéis.

Ambos asintieron en silencio, comprendiendo. Harth era el único que no entendía nada.

—Link… hablamos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harth, siendo arrastrado de allí sin remedio.

—Tranquilo, después te buscaré —dijo Link.

Una vez a solas, Zelda intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Link y ambos abandonaron el taller, en silencio y en dirección a las cabañas hylianas. Link también llevaba unas botas nuevas, unas forradas con piel impermeable alrededor. Su aspecto en general era más rudo, pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Sí, admitía estar comiéndose a Link con la mirada, pero no era la única, notó que también él lanzaba miradas de soslayo hacia ella mientras caminaban cuesta arriba.

—¿Fue difícil cazarlo? —dijo ella, rompiendo al fin el incómodo silencio. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, quería parecer tranquila, aunque el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho.

—Fue difícil dar con él. Ah, diablos. No imaginas el frío que hace en esa endemoniada estepa. Incluso se me pegaban los ojos, tuve escarcha en los párpados, una locura… y no hablemos del pobre Sombra.

—¿Lo has dejado en la Posta?

—Sí, está mejor ahí. No hay forma de que Sombra pueda vivir en esta pajarera así que he vuelto a dejarlo fuera del poblado.

—Link, ¿tienes alguna herida?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy muy bien. Sólo tengo horas de sueño que recuperar, puede que por eso te parezca más apagado. ¿Qué tal están los sheikah?

—Bien, entusiasmados con el nuevo Tapiz del Cataclismo, no paran de inventar… —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y… ¿y qué tal estás tú?

Ella se detuvo en seco. Casi sentía ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que él se interesaba directamente por ella en semanas.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo, conteniéndose un poco —hay una promesa que debo cumplir.

—Ya. Respecto a eso…

—Ya no te importa, ¿verdad? He esperado demasiado y has cambiado de idea.

—No. No he cambiado de idea.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo?

—Necesitaba pensar. Y ese viejo andrajoso me habló sobre tu sangre, tus poderes y yo…

—¿Theodwise?

Link se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista. Ella tuvo que contener una arcada, había cosas que no cambiaban en cien años… los miserables cortesanos que decidían con quién tenía que hablar y relacionarse. Diosas, tenían que volver a casa cuanto antes, a casa como dos aldeanos más de Hatelia que viven ajenos a las serpientes que se ceban con la realeza.

—Perdóname, Zelda. No he actuado bien.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. He estado demasiado absorbida con todo desde que dejamos Idilia.

Él la miró a los ojos y después a los labios, estaba segura, aunque terminó girando la cabeza y reanudando el paso hacia las cabañas. Prosiguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña de Link, aunque la tensión había crecido entre ambos de manera palpable.

—Necesito dormir un poco más y descansar —dijo él, aferrándose al pomo de la puerta de madera.

—Bien, lo entiendo.

Ella sentía cómo el nudo que la había atenazado durante días se formaba de nuevo en su estómago. ¿Qué diablos tendría Link en la cabeza?

—Seguro que Tyto querrá que cenemos con él esta noche para celebrar tu regreso —dijo ella —después, si tú quieres…

—Sí —dijo él con firmeza, sin dejarla acabar.

—Podemos ir a la plaza de Revali. Por la noche no suele haber nadie por ahí.

—Me parece bien.

—Te veo en la cena —se despidió, tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Él asintió y se introdujo en su cabaña. Ella se mantuvo allí unos segundos, frente a su puerta. Estaba asustada, nerviosa, llena de dudas… pero al fin, después de cien años iba a poder decir a Link lo que siempre quiso decirle.


	23. Capítulo 23 - Pasado y Futuro

_Nota: Dedicado a todos los que con paciencia, confiaban en que dejaría la historia acabada ;)_

**_txukyahm_**_, un saludo! Gracias por pasarte de nuevo a dejar un review ^^ y me alegro de que vivas esa tensión final con tanta intensidad :)_

**_Camilo__ navas,_**_ en realidad, el capítulo anterior fue de los más cortos que he escrito... el 22 en realidad está dentro de la media, jajaja_

**_hp-931,_**_ gracias de nuevo a ti por pasarte y compartir tu opinión :)_

**_Vivi-ntvg,_**_ hay quien piensa que de tanto creer que algo malo va a pasar, termina pasando xD Zelda se obsesiona demasiado, es un personaje lleno de inseguridades y eso hace que el conflicto de la narración se agrande un poco más (eso intento yo, claro está, jajaja)._

**_Jessica,_**_ muchas gracias ^^ espero que disfrutes este capítulo :)_

* * *

**_Capítulo 23 - Pasado y Futuro_**

Todo un mundo se interponía entre él y su princesa.

Primero fueron Mahim y Garsen. Luego llegaron Theodwise y la aldea de Idilia. Ahora era Hyrule entero.

Ya no había noches tranquilas junto al crujir de una hoguera, ni viajes a caballo con la pequeña familia que formaba con Zelda y los sheikah. Ahora entendía lo que significaba que ella fuera la princesa, y volvía a lamentarse por no recordar nada de su pasado. Tal vez años atrás se mantuvo así, cerca y lejos a la vez, vigilante y dispuesto para cuando necesitase su ayuda. Y no tenía forma de saberlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que el Link de hacía cien años, a pesar de esa distancia, también se habría enamorado de ella. Se habría enamorado de su sensibilidad hacia el pueblo, de su sentido de la responsabilidad, de su inteligencia… y de sus ojos, por supuesto.

—Symon, ¿has visto a Zelda?

—Está reunida con Tyto, el patriarca del poblado orni. Creo que también quería hablar contigo. Hay una pequeña aldea al sur de Tabanta que quiere venir a ver a la princesa de Hyrule. Y… al Héroe de la Espada.

—No. Sabes de sobra que vienen a verla a ella —sonrió —supongo que podré verla más tarde, una vez nos hayan dado esas cabañas que dicen. ¿Crees que nos quedaremos mucho en el poblado orni?

—No tengo ni idea… yo quisiera volver a Hatelia, me preocupa dejar tanto tiempo solo el molino.

—El molino estará bien, tranquilo.

Symon sonrió y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Poco podían hacer, ahora que todo el reino les distanciaba de casa. Aunque salieran corriendo en ese preciso instante, tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar.

Después de la revelación de Theodwise en Idilia, todo habían sido prisas, interrupciones, gente. No había podido estar ni un minuto a solas con Zelda y tenía la impresión de que ella tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. Pero ese mismo día habían llegado al poblado orni, estaban sobre el lago Ornitón. Al fin, el deseado desenlace de su viaje había llegado.

Sentía cierto vértigo. Sí, vértigo era la palabra, porque ya no podía vivir más tiempo con medias tintas, era necesario confesarle que había algo inexplicable que lo empujaba hacia ella, como jamás lo había empujado hacia ninguna persona. En cuanto le hablase del pasado se lo diría. Y le diría que el pasado ya no le importaba, sólo el futuro. Diosas, tenía que ser cuanto antes. Así podrían planificar el viaje de vuelta a casa. Haría que Prunia fabricase un telescopio en casa para que ella dibujase sus mapas estelares, cabalgarían con Sombra y Nieve entre los árboles del bosque de Hatelia. Limpiaría la llanura de chatarra ancestral para que ella no volviese a sentir pánico al mirarla. Irían hasta la playa de aldea Onaona, y la besaría al atardecer, con los pies en el agua cálida del mar del sur. Todos esos planes pintaban tan bien en su cabeza que casi no podía esperar para llevarlos a cabo.

Esa noche, Tyto, el patriarca de los orni organizó un banquete para celebrar la llegada de la princesa de Hyrule al poblado, y también el fin del Cataclismo. No era una celebración muy multitudinaria, los orni eran cautos y tradicionales, pero sí se sirvió comida y bebida en abundancia. Había una mesa larga presidida por el patriarca, y ella estaba allí, siendo el centro de las miradas, teniendo que saludar a todo el que se presentase. Incluso él se vio obligado a atender miles de preguntas y a personas que curioseaban la Espada y lo miraban con respeto. Era raro, había estado antes en la aldea y ahora lo miraban como si fuese otra persona. Había pasado de ser "ese muchacho loco que se atreve a volar y un día de estos va a matarse" a "mira, es él. Es el Héroe de Hyrule".

—Pronto habrá luna llena. Su alteza real debería bendecir la llegada de la primavera con algún ritual… sería tan maravilloso que mostrase la luz de la Trifuerza al pueblo… —dijo Theod, que, sentado a su lado, admiraba a Zelda como si la viese por primera vez.

—No sé si es conveniente mostrar la Trifuerza si no hay una razón para ello —dijo él. Recordaba la luz dorada y cegadora, su intensidad. ¿Para qué semejante derroche si no había ninguna amenaza real? Las diosas hicieron la Trifuerza con un propósito, pero no era el propósito de servir de entretenimiento a los hylianos.

—Crees que sabes mucho de esto, ¿no es así, joven? Y en realidad no sabes nada.

—Yo he visto la Trifuerza. Y también a Ganon —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño —por tanto, ya sé más que tú.

—Con que te ocupes de seguridad es suficiente, de saber ya nos encargaremos los sacerdotes y los sheikah. Era, es y será siempre así. Cada cual tiene su papel en esta historia —dijo Theod, ignorando sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que voy a ocuparme de su seguridad, eso no lo dudes —gruñó él, y volvió su atención a la comida.

—Aunque tal vez sería mejor buscar a guardias formados. Es preciso crear una nueva corte de nobles y caballeros.

—Buena suerte con eso. Y por cierto… Zelda no quiere ser princesa.

—Mi buen muchacho, no se trata de lo que quiera, sino de lo que es. Es alguien diferente a todos nosotros, con sangre sagrada. Por mucho que quiera evitarlo, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiará. Se reconstruirá el castillo e impartirá justicia con la gracia de la diosa Hylia, la gracia que vive dentro de ella y sus dones. Y… podrías dirigirte a su alteza real con mayor respeto… no se trata de una aldeana cualquiera.

Link no dijo nada más. No le apetecía discutir con aquel idiota. Sabía que él no poseía conocimientos sobre nobleza y protocolos, pero a Zelda nunca le había importado. Y trataba de ser el mejor caballero, dentro de sus limitaciones, lo había intentado y seguiría intentándolo si ella lo estimaba necesario.

—Dime, Héroe de Hyrule —dijo Theodwise, volviendo al tema —¿estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por la princesa de Hyrule como ella se sacrificó por ti?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está claro que sientes algo por su alteza real, pero… ¿eres capaz de renunciar a eso por el bien del reino? Mira a tu alrededor. Niños, padres, madres, ancianos. Todos parecen iluminados con su presencia, y la necesitarán, necesitarán que vuelva a ceñirse la corona. Es la época de luz que vino anunciada por las leyendas. No puedes evitar que eso suceda, ni retener a la princesa en una apartada aldea, fuera de la vista de todos. No ha nacido para ser una aldeana, ni para vivir durmiendo en una tienda de campaña. Ella es la luz de Hyrule… no encierres esa luz en una diminuta casa de campo. No es lo que un caballero haría. Ni tampoco un verdadero héroe.

Aquella noche, Link perdió el entusiasmo. Perdió incluso el apetito, estaba aguijoneado por las palabras del falso adivino.

Tuvo una ocasión. Una fracción de segundo en medio del caos en la que podría haber agarrado a Zelda de la mano tras la cena para llevársela de ahí a un lugar tranquilo. De hecho, esa era su idea. Llevarla hasta la Posta Orni. Sombra estaba allí y eso era una justificación para perderse con ella un instante. En lugar de eso dejó el instante pasar y se marchó él solo, lleno de dudas, cruzando el gran puente colgante que había a la entrada del poblado.

Los momentos perdidos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, alimentados por las dudas de Link. Por ejemplo justo a la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a ver a los sheikah a su cabaña y la encontró allí, husmeando entre libros y pergaminos. Por la tarde, tras la visita de un grupo de goron que vivía en una ladera de la cordillera gerudo. Y por la noche, siempre por la noche. Zelda era la primera en salir, o la última, y lo buscaba con la mirada, expectante. Él solía escabullirse antes de que fuese ella la que diese el paso necesario.

Cada vez que la evitaba era como si la distancia entre ambos se hiciese más y más grande, porque cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo que ella representaba en realidad. Theod tenía razón. Era luz, y era egoísta querer esa luz para él solo. Si había otra manera de obtenerla no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que Zelda no podría limitarse a vivir en su diminuta casa de Hatelia. Como siempre sospechó, ella terminaría marchándose. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarla ir antes de dar un paso que hiciese daño a ambos.

* * *

Pasados los días, empezaron a encomendarle pequeñas misiones. Un caballo perdido. Un campamento bokoblin que asustaba a los viajeros. Un muro derrumbado junto a un río. Todo eso servía para distraerle un poco de su pesar.

—¡Linky, espera!

Él se detuvo justo a la salida del poblado orni. Llevaba la mochila de viaje y todo lo necesario para adentrarse en la cordillera de Hebra. Esta vez había que buscar a un montañero desaparecido, llevaba días sin dar señales de vida desde que partió hacia el refugio de montaña, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento de vuelo de los soldados orni. Estaba anocheciendo, pero quería partir lo antes posible, de ese modo podría acampar justo al pie de la montaña.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no —dijo Prunia, recuperando el aliento —es que Zeldy-Zeldy quería hablar contigo antes de que te marcharas.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Entonces no puedo entretenerme, otro día será. Dejo en tus manos su seguridad, sería conveniente que hablases con Teba o Harth si es necesario.

—Si es necesario, ¿qué? —preguntó Prunia. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente.

—Pues que alguien la custodie o algo así. Hay mucha gente ahora a su alrededor, alguien debe mirar por su seguridad.

Prunia soltó una carcajada que sólo sirvió para hacerle sentir más molesto. No estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

—¿Qué crees que es el poblado orni? ¿Los salones del rey Rhoam Bosphoramus o qué?

—No creo nada. Volveré en un par de días —dijo, dándole la espalda y echando a andar.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Linky?

—Nada, es que me distraes. Dile a Zelda que volveré en un par de días.

Echó a andar entre malhumorado y angustiado. Todo había cambiado, y ya no había vuelta atrás, quisiera Prunia admitirlo o no.

* * *

Durante días, se perdió en la gran estepa nevada de Tabanta, con la sinuosa cordillera norte de Hebra elevándose en el horizonte, oscura y amenazante.

Esa era la última de una serie de misiones, de trabajos que conseguían distraerle del hecho de que Zelda y él aún no habían hablado nada. Tendrían que hacerlo sin importar cuáles fueran las consecuencias, estaba claro que ella era más que consciente de todos sus esquinazos, era demasiado inteligente como para no ver sus torpes maniobras de evasión. Él evitaba un doloroso adiós, un rechazo o… Diosas, alguna de las cosas que le hacían vivir angustiado y creyendo que todo había sido sólo un bonito espejismo que llegaba a su final.

Había empezado a planear la vuelta a casa. La idea sólo existía en su cabeza, pero deseaba que cuando el problema del centaleón de la estepa quedase resuelto, no hubiera nada más. El problema era que no sabía qué hacer con Zelda. No podía dejarla atrás, no se veía marchándose y dejándola en mitad de la nada, era una idea demasiado dolorosa. Pero tampoco podía encerrarla en su casa como había insinuado Theodwise. ¿Qué era entonces lo correcto? ¿Debería seguirla como una sombra dando tumbos por poblados y aldeas? ¿Debían reconstruir el castillo? Él necesitaba volver a casa para poder pensar, pero eso implicaba separarse de ella y de los sheikah por un tiempo.

Esa misma noche, dio con el centaleón.

Casi podía olerlo en el ambiente, era una sensación como de electricidad. Hacía un frío terrible y los dos soldados orni que lo acompañaban estaban dormidos, inflando sus plumas como un pájaro infla sus plumas para darse calor. Pero él estaba muy despierto y casi podía masticar la adrenalina.

La horrible bestia se presentó desafiante, en mitad de la noche, emitiendo dos chorros de vapor caliente por la nariz. Los dos soldados ni se inmutaron, fue él, él solo el que desenvainó a tiempo, el que corrió y se arrastró por la nieve para herir al monstruo en una pezuña y hacerle perder el equilibrio. Era un ser descomunal, mayor que el que había en el Bastión de Akalla. Diosas, ¿cómo no iba a vivir la gente aterrorizada con semejante monstruo?

La batalla no fue fácil. Él estaba torpe, entumecido por el frío, y el monstruo estaba en su territorio. Uno de los orni fue herido en un ala y regó de rojo la nieve, el otro se quedó paralizado por el terror. También él sintió terror, un terror ajeno y extraño que fue apoderándose de él, haciendo que sus estocadas fracasasen, pero ¿qué era eso? ¿De qué diablos tenía miedo? Se había enfrentado al mismo Ganon sin que le temblase la mano y ahora se dejaba intimidar por un mal menor… El frío inicial dio paso al calor de la adrenalina. Sudaba, sentía cómo todos sus músculos estaban calientes y dispuestos para reaccionar. Sólo tenía que hacerlo, el don de la lucha era algo intrínseco en él, sólo tenía que concentrarse y dejarse envolver por su instinto. Además, no podía permitir que ese monstruo siguiese suelto. De ese modo fue como consiguió encontrar el valor necesario para asestar un golpe peligroso y mortal en la criatura. Los orni lo vieron todo perplejos, y fue su narración de los hechos la que le hizo ser un poco más consciente de lo que él mismo había logrado, pues en los últimos instantes de la batalla estaba tan ciego con el objetivo que podía decirse que ni se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Durante el viaje de regreso al poblado orni, el grupo estuvo de buen humor, incluso el orni que había sido herido sonreía sin cesar, triunfante, al ver dado caza a una de las peores criaturas al noroeste de Hyrule. Él se sentía reflexivo. No podía adherirse a la euforia de sus compañeros, había algo rondando su cabeza, algo que le robaba el sueño. Y fue la última noche, la última acampada antes de volver al poblado, la que le sirvió para entender una verdad tan simple como reveladora: tenía miedo a morir. Sí, todo el mundo tiene miedo a morir, es de sentido común, es por eso que la gente no va por ahí a ciegas, luchando contra monstruos. Pero él había venido al mundo sin memoria ni conciencia de lo que es el miedo, y nunca lo había sentido tan vívido como cazando al centaleón de la estepa.

El primer día en que se enfrentó a un bokoblin estando medio desnudo y con un puñado de piedras como arma, no pensó en su muerte, ni en el "qué pasaría si muero". El día en que saltó al vacío con un trozo de tela desde la altiplanicie de la Meseta de los Albores, no pensó en qué pasaría si algo fallaba y perecía estrellado en el suelo. Daba igual. Nadie iba a notar su ausencia, si vivía o si moría. Estaba solo, era sólo un alma solitaria hambrienta de respuestas. Pero ahora, ahora, _no podía_ morir. Si moría no volvería a ver a su nueva familia. No podía desaparecer sin asegurar un futuro para Zelda, porque ella estaba tan sola en el mundo como él. Y eso, y ninguna otra cosa, fue lo que hizo que su brazo temblase cuando se alzó contra el monstruo.

* * *

En la mesa de Tyto había pato braseado, salmón de montaña asado con finas hierbas, patatas fritas, largas y doradas. La primavera había traído la primera cosecha de habas verdes, asadas en sus vainas, crudas, fritas con un poco de pimienta… cocinadas en todas sus variedades. Había huevos, quesos, patés… Tyto no había escatimado nada para agradecer su gesta, y aquella era la mejor cena que había pasado por delante de sus golosos ojos en mucho tiempo.

Pero estaba nervioso, maldita sea. Cuando quería tragar una bola de comida se le atravesaba antes de llegar al estómago. Le tembló la mano cuando brindó con sus dos compañeros orni, y con Teba, y con Tyto. Y los culpables de su estado eran los dos preciosos ojos esmeralda, estaban fijos en él todo el tiempo, ya no había manera de escabullirse ni de retrasar más el momento. Oyó claramente cómo Zelda rechazó varios ofrecimientos posteriores a la cena. "No, esta noche no, Prunia, tengo algo que hacer." "Gracias Tyto, tal vez mañana pueda echar un vistazo a tu idea de incluir eso en el nuevo tapiz." Y él no era menos. Había declinado la invitación de los orni a beber licor de montaña tras la cena, querían llenar con bebida uno de los cuernos del centaleón. "Otro día", dijo, sin dar más explicaciones.

Al terminar de cenar, los comensales se fueron dispersando. Hacía frío en la calle, las noches de primavera en la montaña seguían siendo heladas y todavía quedaba nieve sin derretirse. Se frotó las manos mientras se despedía de Symon cuando sintió un golpecito en la espalda.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos.

Zelda había sabido librarse de los sheikah y despedirse de todo el mundo sin parecer descortés. Y mientras caminaban ya a solas hacia la plaza de Revali, él sentía cómo el nerviosismo crecía más y más.

—¿Estás bien? No estarás muy cansado… —insinuó ella, nada más pusieron el pie en la enorme plataforma de madera donde habían decidido reunirse.

Hacía frío y eso encendía las mejillas de Zelda. El viento hacía que los pinares de los alrededores sonasen como un mar, y allí en medio, iluminados apenas por un par de antorchas, estaban al fin solos. Si no fuese porque le asustaba lo que ella pudiera decirle o lo que él pudiera contestar, se limitaría a abrazarla y a sentir que, después de muchos días perdidos, al fin estaba donde quería estar.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—No he visto tu apetito habitual en la cena… lo más normal hubiera sido que dejaras tu zona de la mesa limpia de comida y llena de platos vacíos, y no al revés…

—Estos orni utilizan un tipo de especias que no termina de convencerme… Me reservo para comidas menos especiadas —bromeó, haciendo reír a Zelda. También ella estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo, pues su torpe excusa no era tan graciosa como para levantar así su risa.

Bromearon un poco más sobre la comida, sobre beber baku del cuerno del centaleón y sobre alguna cosa que dijo ella sobre el trabajo de ese día y que él a duras penas logró asimilar.

—Link, ¿tú quieres que te hable del pasado o no? —preguntó Zelda, recuperando al fin la seriedad.

—Ya te dije ayer que sí, no he cambiado de idea.

—Hay mucho que decir —suspiró ella —no será suficiente con una pequeña charla esta noche. No lo será si de veras quieres saber todo lo que yo recuerdo.

—Quiero saberlo todo.

—Entonces-

—Pero… —la frenó, rodeándole la muñeca. Zelda estaba nerviosa y gesticulaba con las manos —pero puedes empezar por decirme sólo lo más importante. Después habrá más tiempo de contar historias.

—Lo más importante… —murmuró ella.

—No sé qué es lo que consideras más importante. Si es lo que pasó el día en que casi muero, o es ese mensaje que quisiste darle al Árbol Deku, en el centro del bosque de Kolog.

—¿El Árbol Deku te dijo que quería darte un mensaje?

Él asintió. Cuando se topó con el Árbol no entendió nada, sólo quería largarse de allí con la espada. El árbol Deku le explicó entonces que la princesa de Hyrule había dejado allí la Espada para que la custodiase hasta que él volviese, y que su destino estaba aún por definirse, y… y que ella tenía un mensaje importante. Pero sólo debía darlo en persona, no era adecuado para un árbol contar algo así.

—¿Acaso no era verdad que deseabas que el Árbol me dijese algo en tu nombre? Los árboles que hablan parecen de fiar… no creo que vayan por ahí contando mentiras…

—Sí, era verdad —sonrió ella, entre nerviosa y aliviada al oír que él bromeaba sobre el asunto para relajar la tensión.

—¿Y bien?

—En realidad, ambas cosas están relacionadas. Tu muerte o casi muerte… el mensaje que quise dejarte y n-no… todo se perdió un poco cuando vi que no recordabas nada.

—Pues ya ves que sigo queriendo mi mensaje.

—Siempre fui un error —dijo ella, con la vista perdida en el pasado —no servía para ser princesa, ni tampoco para ser sheikah. No era la mejor estudiante que Rotver y Prunia tenían, ni tampoco era una gran devota a los ojos de los sacerdotes de la luz. A sus ojos era un fracaso, lo mismo que a los ojos de padre. Y… entonces apareciste tú.

—¿No nos conocíamos de antes de tener yo la espada?

—No. O… al menos yo no lo recuerdo. Es posible que me vieses o que yo te viese, tu padre era capitán de la guardia. Pero no nos conocíamos.

—Así que me conociste cuando saqué la Espada Maestra.

—Creo que el día que supe que alguien lo había hecho fue uno de los peores días de mi vida —admitió ella. Los ojos le brillaban con los recuerdos, pero mantenía la compostura.

—¿Yo también pensaba que eras un fracaso? ¿Es ese el problema? —se alarmó él.

—No… y eso lo volvía todo peor aún —Zelda dibujó una sonrisa entre triste e irónica —tú siempre fuiste bueno conmigo. No importaba lo mal que yo pudiera llegar a tratarte o las veces que intentase librarme de ti… no fueron pocas, créeme.

—No lo entiendo —dijo, agitando la cabeza —si yo estaba para ayudarte, es lo que decía ese estúpido tapiz ancestral, ¿no? Y además hice un juramento de caballero… ¿Por qué querías librarte de mí?

—Porque verte… ver la Espada… eso me hacía darme cuenta de lo inútil que era yo… era como sentir que el tiempo se me estaba agotando y no conseguía avanzar nada. Era inútil para ser la princesa, inútil para despertar el poder. Tú ya lo habías hecho, lo habías conseguido, eras un orgullo y no se esperaba nada más de ti… o eso creía. Al principio. Cometí errores y me equivoqué contigo como jamás me había equivocado con nadie en toda mi vida.

Zelda dudó un momento. Contenía las lágrimas, estaba seguro, así que le agarró la mano. Ella la rodeó de inmediato y suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras para continuar.

—El mensaje del árbol entonces… —dijo él, intentando que ella se centrase.

—Te quiero.

Por Din, Farore y Nayru. Dos lágrimas se escurrieron veloces por el rostro de Zelda, y ella se las secó de inmediato, casi con rabia. Él se quedó mudo, así que ella siguió adelante.

—Ese era el verdadero mensaje, no era un simple agradecimiento hacia ti. Es… la explicación a todo. Te quiero. Y si lo hubiera dicho antes tal vez… tal vez…

—Tranquila —le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras hacía esfuerzos para no rodearla e impedir que dijese una sola palabra más.

—Tú siempre fuiste la clave de todo, Link. Pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué iba la diosa Hylia a arrojarte a mi mente una y otra vez? Las diosas no hacen eso… ¿no? Pensé que era un problema mío, que estaba enamorada como una imbécil y por eso no podía pensar en otra cosa. Si iba a meditar en las fuentes, terminaba pensando en ti, si estaba en mi estudio o con los sheikah perdía el hilo de todo y pensaba en ti. Incluso te aparecías en mis sueños, cuando rogaba a Hylia por una visión como las que tenía mi madre. E Hylia me la enviaba, pero ¡ah! Ilusa… yo no era capaz de comprenderlo, sólo creía que verte en mis sueños era parte de mi estúpida obsesión contigo, no entendí el mensaje oculto que había en todo eso.

—¿Crees que me aparecía en tus sueños como una especie de señal?

—Por supuesto que sí… aunque en aquel momento yo pensé que era sólo porque me gustabas, o me disgustabas, porque me sacabas de quicio o porque me volvías loca y todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Él se quedó un momento pensativo. Pensativo o pasmado ante aquella revelación. Él también soñaba con ella a menudo, a lo mejor también era una señal. ¿Qué son las señales en realidad?

—Uhm —gruñó, tras un silencio que sólo sirvió para que Zelda temblase de impaciencia.

—¿Uhm? ¿Eso es todo? Diosas, Link… —sonrió al fin, agitando la cabeza con resignación.

—Dame tiempo para que asimile eso.

—Eres cruel y te burlas de mí… —dijo, arrugando un poco la nariz, aunque él tomó como algo positivo que también ella bromease para romper la tensión del momento.

—¿Y cuándo descubriste que era verdad? ¿Cuándo supiste que yo… yo era una especie de mensaje?

—Cuando era tarde. Ganon despertó y yo seguía siendo tan inútil como siempre. Todos quisisteis darme ánimos y ayudar. Luego… todo sucedió muy deprisa. Los guardianes, el fuego por todas partes. Es algo largo de contar y…

—¿Intentaste sacrificarte por mí? —intervino él —quisiste recibir un impacto mortal que era para mí. Y en el último segundo, el Poder Sagrado despertó, como resultado de ese sacrificio.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes? —ahora era Zelda la que lo miraba boquiabierta.

—Yo también he hecho mis averiguaciones. Sé que fue en la llanura, frente a las murallas de Hatelia, sé lo que ese lugar te hace sentir. Y… esta no es mi primera visita al poblado orni. He oído sus canciones y leyendas antes.

—Entonces… ¿siempre lo has sabido? —se escandalizó ella, liberando las manos del abrazo de las suyas.

—No exactamente. Durante mis viajes por Hyrule he oído muchos cuentos. Algunos oscuros, otros menos oscuros. Cada historia parece distinta dependiendo de la boca del que la cuenta. Y ese parecía uno de esos cuentos sobre caballeros de Prunia. No… no pensé que fuera verdad. La canción dice algo de un sacrificio y que fue el amor lo que despertó el poder sagrado. Suena a cuento de hadas y nunca se me ocurrió que algo así fuese verdad.

—Pues ya ves que no es ningún cuento —se desinfló ella, apartando la mirada.

—Ey —intervino, sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos para que no evitase sus ojos —no creas que me tomo esto a broma. Soy torpe, ya sabes… no sé expresarme bien. Pero no sabes lo que todo esto significa para mí.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué era tan difícil contarte todo esto? ¿Crees que me habrías creído si te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio?

—No habría sido igual —reconoció —y ahora entiendo que no es fácil. Nadie va diciendo por ahí a un desconocido que cien años atrás lo quería y se sacrificó por él.

—No hables de esto en pasado, por favor —Zelda deslizó las manos por la solapa de su túnica, estremeciéndolo, seguro que podía sentir el corazón latiendo desbocado debajo —No digas que "te quería".

—Deja que hable un momento en pasado, ahora es mi turno —ella asintió, aún atrapada entre sus manos —No sabes lo raro que ha sido todo esto para mí hasta que te conocí. Hasta que te conocí he ido dando tumbos, y he estado solo. Podría no despertarme un día y nadie se daría cuenta. No pasaría nada. Podría desaparecer, perderme en esa noche de la que un día desperté, y nadie vendría a buscarme.

—Yo sí —se apresuró ella, interrumpiéndole.

—Espera, deja que acabe.

—Perdona…

—No tenía miedo. Si saltaba de cabeza al cráter de un volcán o si me lanzaba desde el pico más alto de Hyrule… todo daba igual. Tu voz fue la que me despertó. Eras lo único y durante mucho tiempo sólo significaste eso: un motivo como cualquier otro para seguir adelante. Ahora todo ha cambiado y sí tengo miedo. Soy un maldito cobarde —sonrió, agitando la cabeza —ey, me tiemblan las manos como a un niño que nunca ha levantado un arma y te juro que jamás me habían temblado las manos. Y es porque ya no estoy solo… es porque yo también te quiero.

Zelda se mantuvo en tensión, un instante, para después oscilar como una hoja entre sus manos, o a lo mejor era él el que temblaba un poco, no estaba seguro.

Sólo tuvo que acercarse un poco y besarla. Ella ya tenía los ojos entornados y los labios entreabiertos, ya había anticipado el beso en su cabeza. Y esta vez fue un beso presente, libre de las cargas del pasado. Apenas se separó para mirarla ella volvió a atraparlo, una y otra y otra vez. "No, bésame", "bésame, Link" repetía, como la noche en Vah Naboris, y aquello era suficiente para que él se volviese loco. Se dieron besos húmedos y cargados de ansiedad, como si ambos estuvieran tratando de decirse otra vez lo mismo, pero con sus bocas, como si, aunque lo repitiesen, nunca fuese suficiente.

Tras un tiempo imposible de calcular, él se apartó un poco. Tenía los labios endurecidos e hinchados por los besos, tanto como ella. Y desde luego se le había olvidado por completo el frío de aquella noche en la montaña.

—¿Algo va mal? —se extrañó ella.

—No. Ha sido increíble —dijo, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa estúpida. ¿Cómo iba a ir algo mal con ella derritiéndose en sus labios? Pero… pero aún había voces contradictorias en su cabeza. Tenía que seguir arriesgándose y librarse por siempre de ellas.

—¿Entonces?

—Hay algo que me preocupa, y que no he tenido el valor de enfrentar —admitió.

—Pues… te pido de corazón que me lo digas, yo de ahora en adelante intentaré decirte todo lo que quieras, no cometeré más errores en ese sentido.

—Es… es mi casa.

—¿Tú casa?

—Es pequeña.

—¿Quieres una casa más grande? ¿Es ese el problema? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Claro que él tampoco se estaba expresando bien… Diosas, aún estaba aturdido.

—Yo… no querría separarme de ti, Zelda.

—¿Y por qué diablos ibas a hacerlo?

—Eres la princesa de Hyrule y-

—No, no lo soy —interrumpió ella, arrugando la nariz.

—Maldita sea, sí lo eres —dijo él, sosteniéndola por las muñecas —no importa lo cabezota que te pongas al respecto.

—Está bien. Lo soy.

—Tal vez… mi casa no es suficiente. Es pequeña, está lejos del mundo. Y no puedo privar a Hyrule de su princesa.

—¿Qué diablos…? Bien. Intentaré hablar sin enfadarme —dijo ella, resoplando, aunque ambos estaban aún envueltos por una especie de nube de felicidad que parecía difícil de romper —tu casa es el lugar más perfecto que hay en todo Hyrule. He tenido pesadillas pensando que te enfadarías conmigo, o que querrías más espacio para ti solo y que terminarías pidiéndome que me marchase de allí. Así que te pido… o más bien te suplico, que me dejes seguir viviendo contigo y que apartes cualquier idea absurda de tu cabeza, porque no deseo otra cosa más que volver contigo allí.

—¿Y el castillo?

—No me importa el castillo.

—¿Y si la gente quiere verte?

—Entonces dejaré que vengan, o iré a buscarlos… viajar es placentero. Siempre y cuando un caballero me escolte como es debido.

Sonrió y la besó una vez más, para después abrazarla, lleno de alivio. Se sentía tan ligero que parecía como si los pies fueran a despegarse del suelo en cualquier momento. Y quería a Zelda con todo su corazón, no había más.

—Link, prométeme que no volverás a hacer caso de las estupideces de Theodwise, de los sheikah, o de cualquiera que no sea yo —dijo ella, sobre su hombro —sólo yo puedo decidir si quiero estar contigo o no.

—Lo prometo.

Zelda se acurrucó un poco más sobre él, dándose por satisfecha.

—Oye, Zelda.

—Mmmm.

—¿Crees que los sheikah se enfadarían si te pidiese que esta noche yo… esta noche… —balbuceó, aturdido ante su propia idea —… que durmieses conmigo en mi cabaña?

—Oh, menuda osadía —bromeó ella, riendo sobre su hombro —No tienen por qué enterarse.

Zelda se separó de él para agarrarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo tirando de él en dirección a la cabaña.

—Prunia se enterará. Siempre se entera de estas cosas —dijo él, con un deje de preocupación que sólo conseguía hacer reír más a Zelda.

—Sí, se enterará y nosotros lo negaremos todo. Será divertido.

—¿Y si se lo cuenta a Impa?

—¿Te asusta Impa?

—Uhm, no exactamente…

—Nota para mi diario: además de los cucos, Link siente miedo de Impa.

—No es verdad, maldita sea…

—Entonces tienes miedo de Prunia, a pesar de que es una niña indefensa…

—¿Una niña indefensa? Diablos, Zelda, ahora entiendo que discutiésemos en el pasado.

—¡Ja! Esto no es nada… sólo hay que esperar a que me saques de quicio cuando te pongas cabezota con alguna cosa.

—No soy cabezota… ¿era cabezota? ¿Me lo vas a contar?

—Ya veremos.

-FIN.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia :) Deseo de corazón que os guste el final ^^_

_Un fuerte abrazo, -Nyel2_


End file.
